


Please let this work

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Nightmares, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 148
Words: 154,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: It´s mostly angst romance and hurt and comfort.  Dark themes.THIS IS NOT A 100% accurate. I changed bits and pieces where they needed to be changed.I love comments with thoughts and ideas. So if you want, post your ideas. Won´t take up all of them but more heads more ideas.





	1. What we deserve...

**Max POV:**

 

The sky looks so calm. I like the view in an artistic way. I know, if I would like to raise my camera and take the shot, it would be good. Hella good. 

  
  
_Allways take the shot_.

 

I shrek inwards. No no no no no. Go away. Get away from this thought. Something must be there, something to get my thoughts away from him.

Anything out of the blue would help. Anything blue. Like blue hair.

 

Like....Chloe.

 

Oh, that is even worse. 

My eyes start to burn again. Like acid tears streak down my cheeks. Chloe, my partner in crime. I sucked at being your partner in time. But I can´t shrek away from this thought. What happened with Chloe is my fault. I did this to her. Could in the same way been me who pulled the trigger on her.

 

I  _killed_ her. My best friend. I killed the girl, that protected me from bullies since we were children. I killed the girl, with whom I shared the bed in so many nights at sleepovers.

  
I killed the girl, that was always there, even after five years of silence. Yeah, she was mad, but she forgave me. She shouldn´t have forgiven me. All I do hurting her. Leaving her when her dad died. Coming back an pulling her into this disgusting mix of shit. Saving her dad only to kill him again. Let her suffer in showing her what happened between Rachel and Frank. Being my selfish me all the time, like her life is not important. And then take her Life away in whole.

My body feels numb. I feel the dirt under my fingers. I sob and cry, I don´t care about anyone who sees me. I killed my best friend. Everybody shall see what a freak I am. They should sneer at me. Kate needs to hate me now. I am not good at all this Christian stuff, but even I know murder is one of the really big sins. I hope Victoria takes up all arms she can bring to bear and rips me to pieces at school. I deserve it. I beg Juliet writes an article about the girl who chooses to kill her best friend in a bathroom because she wanted to play hero. At least I know Joyce and David will hate me. I killed her daughter. No way they will not hate me after this. 

I feel a big hand on my shoulder. I take a moment to realise it´s been there for a while now. I push my brain, wring it to understand the words said to me. 

Look up to the face. Bearded like a lumberjack, sad but loving eyes. Dad. He wears a suit. I almost laugh. He always looks so silly in suits. Like a bear in a  top head. I have to push my brain to work, to understand the words he says.

 

"Maxine. Honey."

 

He helps me to my feet and gives me a crushing hug. Again I would almost laugh if I wouldn't be broken to the core. Dad stopped hugging me and mom this way years ago. We would squirm beg him to stop, he was always too strong for both of our frail bodies. He learned to dial it down. Be careful and gentle.

Not today. I know he tries to pore as much love in it as he can and it hurts. But I like that it hurts. I deserve it. I killed the girl that was pretty much his second daughter. So being crushed was good. But then he softens his grip. Must have realised it. 

 

"Sorry, my little girl. Wasn´t trying to hurt you."

 

I shake my head, but can´t bring myself to forming words. He steps away but his hands stay on my shoulders. 

 

"Are you sure you want to leave at an instant honey? I know you said, right after the funeral, but don´t worry. Mum and I can take a hotel. We can stay here for a while, so you can be with your friends."

 

I shake my head and whisper a few words.

"I killed my only friend in that bathroom."

 

My dad sadly shakes his head. He says nothing and starts to guide me down the path to our parked car and mum. We had this conversation already. They try to tell me it is not my fault. They say it is Nathan to blame. They don´t get it and I can´t explain it. I tried it once and had to take it back. 

 

My mum hugs me too. It hurts in a different way. It hurts because I don´t deserve it. It hurts because my mum, the sweet loving woman gives so much love fucking monster. A murderer, a thief of lives, playing god and failing. And failing. And failing.

 

The next hours go by in a strange numb way. My body reacts but my mind is far from. Most of the time I just sit in the back of the car, silently crying. No big screams, no shudder, nothing. Just tears and tears and tears.

 

My mind is far from it. I think about blue hair. I think of the smell of weed and smoke, of man deodorant and this sweet smell underneath that was in my life since I was a small girl. I think of a small smirk in a special corner of a special mouth. I think of a wonderful voice, that says the world can go hella fuck itself. I think of a last hug and lips brushing against mine. A voice telling me she always loves me.

  
  
_Don´t you forget about me._

 

At least one promise a am able to keep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I am so sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes. English isn´t my first language, I am german. Still I want to write in english, for two reasons:
> 
> -Training. Since I left school I don´t use english very often, even less writing and this get´s me back into the mindset.
> 
> -Range. Obviosly there are a lot more english readers here than german so. Yeah.


	2. Darkness inside and outside

**Max POV**

 

With a soft click, my door closes. I am back. Home? Maybe. Seattle never felt like home. It always felt like a stop at the side of the road. Where you wait for the bus to pick you up and take you back home. Home was the Bay. That is where i felt i belong. That is where for five years i knew i HAD to go back, wanted, longed, was eager to go back. That is where SHE was. 

 

Now, home is nowhere. Home died five days ago. Ironic, five years of waiting, five days over and over fighting, five days to go back here. When i jumped through the damned butterflyphoto it took five seconds for Chloe to.....

 

I throw myself on my bed, ramming my face in the pillow and sob. Weep, bawl, cry my brains out. It hurts. It hurts so much. I don´t know  if i can take it. No i know i can´t. It will. It will break me. For a short moment ican see how life will turn out from here out on. Not really see it. But when you search for a word ou know you know, it is on the tip of your tongue but you can´t get it out. It feels the same and i just know it will be real.

 

I will life with the burden to know i have killed my best friend, my partner in crime....my longing.........my.....love.............  
  
My Chloe....  
  
And this burden will crush me. I will never find true happyiness again, never real love. All of it will be tainted. And it should be. I should be punished for the crime taking away the most  wonderful, loving, beautiful, caring...most everything girl in the world. 

 

And from this sadness like a little spark rises the rushing tide of anger. With a angry cry I throw my pillow away, knocking over my lamp. I jump up throwing everything of my table, ripping my cloth out of my closet, knocking my chair over. Then I  turn to my photowall. Like a mocking face it stares at me. Showing my face laughing. I am not allowed to be happy. Showing myself excited. There is nothing in this world allowed to be excited about. 

 

I ripp a picture from the wall. Me in the backyard here in Seattle. Dad in the backround, grilling. Mom with him. It was my birthday, can´t remember witch one. There are Kristen and Fernando by my side. We are smiling together. I am not allowed to smile. Fuck you Past-Max. You let the perfect girl rot while you were happy. I had friends. I am not allowed to have friends. I let the perfect friend down and down and down until I pushed her onto the dirty tiles of a fucking school bathroom.

 

With a roar of anger I ripp the photo to peaces. Shreed it. Grap the next. Dad and me. Rip. Next. Mom and Dad. Rip. Next. Fernando and Kristen. Rip. Next. Seattle at night. Rip. Next. An other selfie. Rip. Next. Again a grinning selfie. Rip. Next. Rip. Next. Rip. Next. Chloe.

 

My fingers tremble. Allready holding the picture, ready to be ripped. At the picture is just Chloe. No real backround. Not Chloe with blue hair and punkoutfit but younger Chloe, before we moved, before William.....WAS KILLED BY ME....before I killed her. Before I broke her. Before a destroyed her, her life and everything. My fingers loosen a bit. I can not rip this photo. I can not shreed this face. I did it to often. I can not live through that again. 

 

I shudder. Acutally I can not live at all anymore. Not like this. I, with the care of a mother cradling its baby, put down the Photo on my empty desk and step back. Walk to the door. I silently step down the stairs. My parents are in the livingroom. I step inside the kitchen. Glad they put on a little music, they don´t hear me. My eyes scan the room. Nothing special. A normal american kitchen. But there is one Item in here. One of these, that is very special now, more special than my plant lisa, more special than my photowall, more special than my camera, more special than anything, that is still living in the world.

 

My mothers kniveblock.


	3. Liar and shining steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is playing hard with the thoughts of suicide. I never had suicide thoughts, never talked with someone who had about it. So I have to insert myself into this mindstate. I know I probably don´t get it right at all.

**Max POV**

 

I stare at the block for a solide moment. It almost creeps up like a monolith before me. Kind of intimidating but on the other hand like a trophy at the end of a long very exhausting run. 

 

I slowly tap closer run my fingers over the wooden handels. Is there a certain knife that you should use for this? Are bigger ones better than smaller ones or the other way around? I never thought about it. Shure I know a little bit about suicide. I think every anxious teenager at least has looked it up at some point. 

 

I know not to cut across the wrist but along the way. I remember something somewhere on the internet of a german source "Quer ist ein Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit". Cross is a cry for attention. But I don´t want attention. I want to leave.

 

So better not doing it here. Mum and Dad might come in an moment. They might find me to early. They might "save" me. Then I will never get the out. So better not let them see me starring at the knifeblock. I think it doesn´t matter what knife, just has to be sharp. So I take one of mums Steakknifes. I stare at it. It glisters in the shine of moon through the window. Beautiful. Calming. It feels like help in the palm of my hand. Heavy but it is the good kind of heavy. Like a heavy blanket can be comforting.

 

I take the knife up the stairs. Half way up the door to the livingroom opens. Fast as a cat i put the knife on the steps. In that angle it will not be seen. I look down, seeing my mum looking up at me. 

 

"Sweety? Is everything o....I mean we heard you scream and some rumbling. Are you ok?" Mom steps two steps along the hallway. 

 

Oh nononononononon don´t go further mum, if you go further you see the knife. 

 

Without thinking more I step don the stairs and fling myself into her arms. She cradels me like a wounded bird. It feels so warm, so soothing so.....good.

Too good. I don´t deserve any of it. She gives me all this love, all this comfort and I take it, just  manipulating her so she don´t step further and sees what is really going on. I prep her, pushing her away from the stairs with the hug. I am terrible. What I do to everyone just to be my selfish me. What dark person I am just showing it when i am desperate.

 

_I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation._

 

FUCK. HIM. There might be one thing I hate more than myself. Just one. 

 

Smug

 

Digusting

 

Evil

 

Arrogant

 

Creepy

 

Worse than me human being.

 

I hope he  rots in prison the rest of his life. Screaming banging at the walls. Pleading and  begging to be let out of this _Dark Room._ There is a small comfort in that thought. I heard what they do in prison. To man who violete innocent girls. Don´t pick up the soap Jeffershit. 

 

I snap out of the thought. Mum is crying holding me tight. Trying to calm me, hold me, help me. I am not allowed to be calm. Notto be hold. Not to be helped.

 

"Sorry mum. I.....I was just letting out steam. It is hard. I did not want to bother you and dad. Can you please look after him? He drow all day. He must be exhausted. I am too. I just want to go to bed. Let this day end. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

I hate myself. So much. For lying to her. There will be no morning. For using dad as a bait for her. For playing strong like the bitch I am. 

Mum nods. 

 

"Are you certain Max?"

 

I nod and press myself to a smile. It feels like I lift whole of Blackwell with my cheeks. 

"Good night mum. I love you."

"Good night sweety. I love you too. Tomorrow will be better you will see."

 

I step up the stairs, picking up the knife. My room lies in the dark. I walk over to the table, placing the knife on it, right next to Chloes picture. Then i grab a Pen and a Paper which i have thrown down in my Rage from the floor. Start writing.

 

_"Dear mum and dad...._


	4. Blood on the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a pretty heavy chapter on suicide. Sorry about that. 
> 
> There will be a song named in this. 
> 
> This is the link to it, if someone wants it:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SwGzhGZ7T0

_"Dear mum and dad,_

_I am sorry I did this to you. I know. I really know you love me. But I could not live with this. Chloe is dead and it is my fault. Not in a ´I was there and should have done something´kind of way. I knew that it would happen and choose not to stop it. Not to act. All in the light of a greater good. But you know, greater good feels pretty shit to me._

 

_What is a greater good for without her? Without her smile? Without her laugh? Without these beautiful eyes that look at me and melt away everything? Without these lips, that brushed against mine twice bursting up my inside like a firecracker. Without.....without her._

 

_I think you allready realice it. I love Chloe. I love her so much it hurts just being near her. I love her so much, that every day of the last five years I thought about her, being with her. Back then I did not knew what it meant this hole inside me. But when I saw her again, I knew. I revealed to myself what I already knew. I love Chloe with all my heart and soul. As I said being with her almost hurt, because she is so bright and beautiful._

 

_But that hurt, the hurt of being seperated for five years is nothing in comperison to the sound of the gunshot. The sound of  her wonderful frame falling to these ugly tiles. The sound of a last breath fading from her wonderful lips._

 

_I know, for what I did, if there is a heaven I will not go there. Not me murderer. Not me, thief of lifes. Not me, being a disgusting human being. But still, there is this hope in me. Hope that it all just vanishes. That I will fall into a black hole and every thought will be gone. All the hurt, the pain, the disguste, the everything goes away._

 

_I know, I wrote a lot about my angel. My punkrockqueen. I know but she is my world and now my world is gone. Please, I beg you there is nothing you could have done. You have shown me nothing but love and care. The moment that trigger was pulled Chloe died and I died with her. You helped a corpse not realising it is already dead. Don´t take the guilt on you. You did nothing wrong._

 

_I love you two._

 

_Max_

 

I sigh, putting the Pen down. God, I am bad at this. For a reason I don´t know i pull my diary out and look at it. After years and years of writing in it you would think I would know how to put words to paper. I throw my diary over my shoulder to the floor. Then I look to my Phone. There.....are people that have to know. I pick it up and start.  
  
**Katie**

_Hey Kate, I hope I don´t wake you up. I just wanted to tell you you were a good friend to me and I hope you will not miss our teadates to much. Take good care of Alice and of yourself too. I don´t know if he is real but if he is, no one living deserves Gods love more than you. I wish you only the best._

 

**Joyce**

_Hello Joyce. This is hard. Please take care of yourself and David. I know he takes it hard. I....I killed Chloe and it is okay and right for you to hate me for it. You don´t have to worry I will destroy your life more than I already did. Nothing about it is your fault it is all on me. Might be asked to much from the murderer of your two most loved persons, but still if you can find it in your heart, please don´t blame yourself._

 

**Dana Ward**

_Hi Dana. Please do me a favor, look out for Kate. Be a good friend to her. She needs good people like you in her life. And do me a second favor. Call Trevor. He is a good guy._

 

**Victoribitch**

_I don´t know why I text you. Ignore this text if you want. I just want you to know, whenever you find out what happens. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. What happens has nothing to do with you, don´t blame yourself. I know guilt and I know you can be a real bitch, but this has nothing to do with you. Just....Just stay safe._

 

I throw the cellphone on my bed. It lays there a second then starts ringing. On the display appears a pic of a bunny and the Word "Katie". I let it ring for a moment but it does not stop so I slumb myself over and press the button to stop the call. It is silent for a moment. Then again the phone lights up. "Victoribitch". I turn of the sound of my phone and place it on the floor upside down so I don´t see what is to be seen on it. 

 

It is time. Finally. Everything is set. I get the knife from the table. Door is locked. Good. Best I sit or lay down on the floor. So my parents don´t hear me tumble down. In a little spark of melodramatics I put on some music.   
  
  


Johan Glossner - My heart levitates.

 

This song makes me think of Chloe. It makes me feel how i feel when I was with her.

 

Talked with her.

 

The knife glistens in my hand.

 

Laughed with her.

 

It´s clean form is so  catching.

 

Huged her.

 

Just a quick cut and it will all be over.

 

Kissed her.

 

The cutting etge is on my wrist.

 

My last thoughts shall be of Chloe.

 

There is a little red drop at the edge of the blade.

 

I just wish I could have given you a good life Chloe.

 

Chloe........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is hard to write. While writing it I feel worse and worse, like i drive someone into suicide. But we will come to more happy thoughts and things I swear.


	5. Plans need planing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short disclaimer:  
> This chapter builds up on the fact we only see glimpses of the talkes between Chloe and Max in Life is Strange. They will have talked a lot more "off screen" I think.

**Max POV**

 

The single drop runs down my hand. One last thought to Chloe and I will go. Wish my powers never had been there than the storm wouldn´t have come and Chloe did not choose death. If only I could change histo.....

 

WAIT. 

 

I CAN change history. All I have to do is never get these powers. Die BEFORE everything happens. Then my powers will not show up and everything is diffenrent. I just don´t have to die here but in the Bathroom. Instead of my beautiful blue angel. 

 

I sit up in my bed my head racing. This time I have to think this trough. No chasing the goal without thinking. That got my love killed. 

I pull over the paper left on my tabel and flipp it over. Forget the whole sad suicidenote bullshit. This timeline goes to the gutter and I will die earlier. Then everything will be fine and...

 

And Jeffershit will get out as a free bird. SHIT. He has to go down. So, no just dying in the bathroom. I have to make it clear once I am dead that everything  is sorted out. Fucking Timeline thinking it is messig with my head. Ok take notes. What has to be done.  
  
-CHLOE LIFES, thats a no brainer. She will life and be happy and.....alone. Am I selfish because I think she needs me? There is Joyce and she loves Chloe she will.....Chloe will not see that. She has no reason to see that and if I die in the bathroom, she will be seeing me die after five years of silence. Joyce is loving but she can´t do that. David is off the list for sure. I know he is a good guy and all but I know my Chloe. I would be shot in a school under his protection. That will not go down well with my punk princess. Frank hates her at that time. There.....there is no one that can catch her, help her through this.

 

My eyes wander through my room. And look at my diary. It just stares at me and I need a moment to realise, yeah there is someone staring at me. Its a polaroid of a girls face. Long hair, black and white picture. A photo of a photo. A Photo of a Missing Person Pos.....

 

RACHEL

 

Thats it! Max you little shit for once you have a good idea. If I go back far enough, I can safe Rachel, and then I just die so my powers do no harm. Easy peasy. 

 

Okay, I know Rachel dies some time in April. Chloe never told me the exact date. Soooo if I go back to March, I should be fine, but now I have to figure out how I keep her alive. I look over to my photowall. There has to be a photo that can help. I took photos every fucking day. There will be one I can use to go back to BUT first decide how to contact. Call? I don´t know Rachels number, she has to pick up and then I have to explain all of it. So that is of the table.   
I could write her a letter, but will she believe me in a letter? I would have to explain a lot in that letter and it might not work. Call or write Chloe? She has even lesser reason to believe me. Also she might does something extrem like shooting Jeffershit. 

 

Nice idea but prison is a place I don´t want her end up in. So Chloe can´t be it. Victoria is highly unlikely, she hated Rachels Guts and Kate is not even there jet at that time. Warren either. I could try David. He is capable and already doesn´t trust Jeffershit. AAAAAND he trust no one, always thougt Rachel was bad for Chloe and even if he wouldn´t stop by this it would take maybe to long.   
  


I need someone special. Someone who has enough power to bring this disgusting peace of shit down. Someone who has a mind for justice BUT is so eager to protect Rachel he would go way out of line for her. Someone like....like....

 

Someone like James Amber. Chloe did not tell me all the details but it sounded like Rachels father would do a lot, a really lot to make sure his girl was safe. And he is the DA so he can bring Jeffershit down easy. Ok, he gets a letter. A letter telling him his daugther is in Danger, that Jeffershit is behind  it and that he has to make sure there is BULLETPROOF evidence so the Prescotts can´t save that human piece of garbage. Then I can go and let me other human piece of garbage die and the storm does not happen. Then Chloe and Rachel can life happy and everything  works out fine. 

 

Ok what will it take James Amber to believe me? I would have to be someone that has no doubt about the truth. Either a culprit or a victim. I don´t know the culprits and it might give problems that way. So a victime. So one of the girls. Ok Max your mind have to go back there and thin...

 

_*Click*_

_"The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest. No vanity or posing, just... pure expression."_

SHUT UP. I don´t have time for your fucking smug arroga...

 

_*Click*_

_"Focus Maxine Focus."_

So I do. Ignore the fucked asshole in your head. Ignore the dark room, the white sheets. The Binders. It is all about the Binders. Names. Yeah there was the one besides Rachels. I remember the...fuck what was the name on it it might be the last girl before Rachel. It waaaas......SAMANTHA. Yeah. Good bye Jeffershit go back in your fucking cage in my mind. Rot there. Be raped by your cellmates you fucking piece of FUUUUUCK.

 

Ok. So Samantha. I never knew one so she must be dead or missing or something. They gave up the search for Rachel the daughter of the DA pretty quick so the daugther of a normal person no wonder. Sorry Samantha, I have to use your name. Jet you it might give you a little peace to know that motherfucker gets it for that. Should Nathan too?  He is a little shit and he would deserve it, but....I almost feel bad for him. He is the fallguy for a sick monster and taken down by a sick monster. Also Sean Prescott might be easier to deal with if his son is not being blamed. Sadly I have to let Nathan go. Maybe a little textmessage from a unknown number to Rachel? Saying he is unstable? Will see. 

 

So if I am right and she was the girl before Rachel, that means given Jeffershit worked there at least last two years she has to be from the area. Which means she will be listed missing and James Amber will know she is. Convicing enough to get him going? And why does she don´t go to the police or him directly. And why is she not found later. Think Max this Letter has to cover everything right. The  only reason someone who is treated like that is fear or....death. Suicide. The way out of pain. 

 

I glance over to the knife. Some day later my friend. Chloe comes first. Comes always first. Sooooo. I will write a letter in the name of this Samantha, claiming to have been taken by a man. Then a clear enough description of him and that she was taken to a room under something that looked like a barn in the woods. That he has to be caught in there. Explain the photos and she escaped, fled the Bay. Than the letter is a goodbye and the plead to brig justice and a clear indication Samantha commits suicide. 

 

I almost do a little victory dance. I like my plan. Seems I thought about everything. If not I go back and fix it again. Since the chage with William and what I said after that to Chloe happend in this timeline and no storm happend it looks like the bathroom time is the key. We will see. Everything before seems to be ok on the change part.

 

I step up to the photowall. Now I only need to find the right photo. It has to be somewhere I can write and send the letter of. I have to send it myself, mum or dad might ask me if i let they do it or might ask later and i wouldn´t remember. I skim through a lot. There is a lot of different one but I finally settle on one. It´s a selfie in the office of my dad. I remember the day, it was two days after I got my letter from Blackwell. We woud go out for dinner that afternoon so i went to his office after school. He would be in a meeting and I was bored in there. So I took a lot of selfies. He has all I need in his office.

 

I look around my seattle room one last time. I will never come back here. Look at the knife. "Goodbye, it will not be you but someone will do your job believe it." I hear my parents talk downstairs. I see my ripped photos, now glad Chloes photo stopped me from ripping all of them. 

 

Then I look down at the pic in my hand. Time to safe a blue haired angel and give her the friend she deserves. NOT ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know might be a little difficult to follow and confusing. I tried giving the imperssion of Max´s brain jumpning around like a Ping-Pong Ball. I hope it worked. I hope the plan is clear and has not really big holes in it.


	6. Letter from the past

**Max POV**

 

I look deep in the photo. And deeper and deeper. The world draws back in the corner of my eyes and the familiar feeling of dislocation sets in. It is working. Like a dislocated lense snapping back in position I shake my head.

 

I am at my dad´s office again. I hear the busy rest of his company outside the door. Stand up, get to work. Get up, get to work. If I remember correct, his assistant will come in in a few minutes taking the mail of the day out. 

 

I go around the big wooden Desk to sit in my dads comfortable leatherchair. Take a peace of paper. At least I don´t have to try to fake the handwriting of a fucked up teenage girl, whoes whole world broke apart.

 

_"Dear Mister Amber,_

 

_I have a lot to tell you and I don´t know if I can make sense. But I have to and please you have to believe me. My Name is Samantha. You might know my name. Might not, its not important. I write to you because I have to warn you. Your daughter Rachel, she is in danger. Extrem danger. I have to tell you my story to get you understand._

_I was a normal girl recently. Normal life, normal problems. I was out with friends one night. Nothing special. Had one or two drinks, which in hinsight tasted funny. Strange. After a while my vision became a little blurry and there was this man. About 35-40?  Dark brown hair, beard, glasses. He said his name was Mark, I think he is a teacher at this highschool Blackwell, at least that was what he said. He said he was going to help me. My friends were gone, thanks to them, so i thought he is a teacher he will not be the worst. I was sooooo dumb. He it evil incarnete, a creepy crazy motherfucker....sorry it is hard talking about him. He took me to his car. It became blurry and blurry. I felt strange. When we left Arcadia Bay I slurred where we would go, driving I think in the direction of Portland. He said he would bring me to a hosplital. Said he was worried I might have had to many drinks. I was fucking thankful to this monster. I hate myself so much for that now. I got more and more slurry and sleepy but about 4-5 minutes, I could still see Arcadia Bay in the mirror, he drow of the main road to Portland into a small muddy path in the woods. I couldn´t talk anymore. He pulled up to this creepy creep barn in the middel of nowhere. There he dragged me out of the car into the barn and in the backcorner there was a hatch. I was so afraid. I still wake up screaming just by that image._

 

_He brought me down into what looked like a bunker. It looked like a photostudio of a psycho. Then he plopped me in front of the camera and started rearranging me, turning and so on. I passed out a few times and once or twice he injected me with something._

__  
  
I think to myself then smiled. A little bit more of drama would be good. 

 

_One time I woke up again and he was without a shirt and just pulling his.......his fucking pants up. This image will haunt me forever. I acted like I still was out of it and waited. Then he left. I was bound but what ever he di,....what ever he did to me at that moment, my restraines were lose. I got free. I found red Binders full of Photos of other girls. At the backside was a board. Pictures of girls. With horror I saw my own face, crossed with red marker. A dozent or more crossed, a few uncrossed. One uncrossed was I girl I knew I had seen before. Rachel Amber was written underneath the picture. I searched around just quickly, I wanted to leave as fast as I could but there were no pictures of him with the girls nothing that would connect him to that place. But it looked regularly used. You have.....you have to catch him inside that bunker. Let him be monitored until he goes there, leaves and come back. Or has a girl with him. Don´t let  him get away with this. I need you to  do this as a DA and a father. Don´t let your daugther get in the hands of this....I don´t have enough bad words to discribe him. Oh and there were cameras in there so I think he monitores the place._

 

_The Rest of my story is simple. I got out the door somehow and ran. Ran ran ran. I couldn´t go back to Arcadia bay. This monster was there. So I ran the other way. It took me a lot of courage to stop a car until I saw a family with young children in the back. I went to Portland and from there more distance. I could have gone to the police but......that would mean an investigation and that would mean I might see this creep again and than. He broke me. Shattered me into a thousand pieces. I will never be whole again and that all._  
  


I sigh, look at the letter. I could leave it that way, but I can do a little more. Maybe I can help one other pair of people.

 

_Mister Amber, there is one other thing I would like you to ask. Please contact my family. Tell them I love them so much and I wish i could have had a life with them. Tell them I know they miss me and....._

 

_Tell them when you read this I am already at a better place where this monster will never be able to get me. Tell them what you can tell them to take away their pain. I have no idea what to say besides I love them and will love them forever._

 

_Signed_

_Samantha_

 

I folt the Paper and put it in an envelope. Luckly Chloe and I in our research had found out how to contact the DA because it was one of our plans. Sometimes it is not a bad thing remember strange parts. I put the envelope under the others in my dads mailbox. Just in time I get back to my seat when his assistant comes in. She smiles at me I force a smile back, short hello you good typical smalltalk, then she takes the mail out of the mailbox just stuffing it in a bag with the rest of the mail. YES she didn´t even looked through it. 

 

Then I realise the walls fading crumbling. The photojump gets to an end. No problem I have done everything I had...Shit I wanted to call Rachel and....damn to late.

 

Again this weird feeling tumbling through time. With a shake I come to a halt. My head lies on a table. Someone is talking monologe. A mans voice. Sounds like class. I am at Blackwell. I the Art Room. I am back where everything started....

 


	7. Old school

**Chloe POV**

 

I pull my beat up truck into the Blackwell parking lot. It shudders and rumbles, but yeah what ever, I am used to it. It worked for years since I rolled up my sleeves at the junkyard, so it will work just fine now. Or not. Fuck it. I don´t care. Today there are way more important things to do. 

 

The truck comes to a full stop across two parking spaces. Of course I use the handicaped spaces. I harm no one with that. Blackwell this elite kids bunker and snobby staff doesn´t have  any handicaped students. Of course fucking not. These parking spaces are here because Wells wants to look open and liberal. Fucker. Liberal my ass. 

 

Also it might stick it to step-dildo, parking this way sooooo that´s a nice touch to it. I look at my phone. There is a pic of lovly rachel in the backround. DAMN. I wish so damn hard she would be here. Fucking shit. 

 

3:45 PM, so the little fucker will be in class for about fifteen more minutes. Then meet him in the girls bathroom. What a shit place to do this. What did I thought? Yeah fuck it, this little pissant makes me sick. 

 

I jump out and slamm the door of my old girl.  God fuck, I am still nervous. It is just little fucking Nathan. Fucking whiny , rich boy fucker who doens´t know who not to lay his motherfucking fingers on. Still the little shit will play his part and  give me some of his daddys money. 

 

I pull out my zigs and start smoking. Long exhale. Clam your tits Price. You can do this. In and out in two minutes and all done. Like all the other  little fuckboys.

 

I almost giggle. NO GIGGLE. You are a hardcore punk, don´t destroy your image. A quick look around, there is Justin and Trevor. I waltz over to theme

 

"What´s up dudes?" Reaching out to fist bump Trevor, then Justin. Justin almost misses. Lord he is baked again. High like a kite. He grins a little stupid.

 

"Not much Price. You know just chillen and doing the buisness. I mean the buisness of  killing rails and you know like....totally."

 

Damn to hell Justin is totally done. Just rambling. So I turn to Trevor who seems a little bit clearer. Pointing his thumb at Justin. 

 

"He is totall done. Has tested something new and.....yeah you see the result. What brings you to Blackwell Price? Haven´t seen you around last days..."

 

I shrugge. Trevor is alright but no where near to be someone to talk about that.

 

"Yeah you know man, just coming back here for a short visit. Have to talk to someone and you know, seeing old classmates."

 

His face lightens up and he shuffels a little closer. What the fuck? 

 

"You were in a class with Dana Ward right?"

 

"Yeah so what?"

 

"I mean, do you like, I don´t know, could tell me what she....I mean....yeah....not in a creepy way but, what she likes?"

 

Oh......OH. Trevor you dog. Going after the headcheerleader? I mean I get it. Dana is hot shit. Would not push her of my bed, if she happens to be there, thats for certain. Ok maybe I would because Rachel would kill me and flay Dana. Still hot girl.

 

"Trevor maaaaaaan. You dig the really hot girls? You really don´t go for seconds I see. Wish I could help you bro. Dana and I were never really close." His head falls down a bit. Damn. 

 

"Maybe you are right. Aiming for the stars here. Maybe I should try a little further down the leader. There is this new girl, brown hair, looks a little bit dorky but you know in the cute, shy way. Always fumbling with her camera. You get the picture."

 

Oh fuck yeah I get the picture. I get the picture good man. Instantly I remember my own little dork. M little first mate. Best friend....that pushed me away and haven´t called me in five years. FUCK. HER. And fuck this warm fuzzy feeling just thinking about her. With her little doe eyes and these beatiful brown hair that falls down like a....FUCK Price get it together don´t go down that road you know at the end is a dead end. 

 

"Totally man I know what you mean, but come on dude. Don´t shoot yourself down. I mean you should totally aim for the stars. Don´t let fucking idiot meatballs like Logan or someone like that  take a price like Hot to the fucking ground Dana. You can do it man."

 

"You think?"

 

"Yeah dude. Confidence man. I don´t know much, but I know she likes honest chillalaxed men. So to the rescue of fair maiden Dana my knight in green armor."  I swing a triumphant pose. Both of us laugh, Justin needs a little longer to get it, but does not stop for a minute or two. 

 

The schoolbell rings. "Ok dudes, see ya. Buisness to be done." Fistbump, fistbump and off I go. Almost instantly a lumb is back in my stomach. You can do this. Tough as nails. You are the fucking punk queen of this shithole. Do this right, for Rachel. For your Angel.

 

I throw open the school door looking around. No step-douche. Good. There are a few people around. Posters at the walls. Some for some kind of fucking Vortexparty. Fuck Vortex. The others are missing persons poster. I know them. Damn to good. Ok, showtime baby. I waltz over to the door and shove it open. Nathan stares at the mirror looking at me trough it. 

 

"So what do you want?"


	8. Sometimes Life is strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because this is a hard throwback, just listen Syd Matters "to all of you" in this chapter if you want to.

**Max POV**

 

I lift my head slowly from my table. Warm light falls falls throw the window. Still the man talking. Victoria say something about Dian Arbus. Fuck did nothing change? My eyes spring open and I stare at the teacher in the room. Stare and stare and stare. I really have to hold on to myself. Really really hard. Don´t flip your shit Max. Stay cool. 

 

It is NOT Jefferson. It is someone, I don´t know him. If Jefferson isn´t here that must mean. It worked. IT WORKED. I could jump up and dance around the  room. No Max control. You have to control yourself. Stay here and now. You have to check everything else first. And don´t forget the big plan. You still have to die. You deserve it. Not Chloe. You do. For what you did. My mind is getting darker  again, this short bolt of happiness was a mistake. Don´t get out of your head. A glance over to Kate. She looks....fine. She looks at the teacher listening, not staring down in her textbook like she hoped it would swallow her whole and good. 

 

Sorry Kate. I never actually got you in the other timeline. I get it now. The absolute certainty that your world broke into pieces and will never ever ever be fixed. Yet......you got fixed. I helped you so maybe. 

 

NO MAX. Don´t think that. You have no time for this selfpity and also no right. you killed an angel and you have to die so your powers don´t kill her again. And this happier Kate. And Dana, Joyce, Juliet, even Victoria. The whole town.

 

A young woman dies, a town lifes. Fair trade. 

 

I see a movement I the corner of my eye. Without thinking, like I have done over and over and over again I raise my hand and catch the paperball flying towards Kate. Maybe I did not save her at all. I roll out the Ball.

 

_"Vortex 57 Members / Abstinence_ _Club 1 Member ? So sad"_

 

Thank god. I know it is still bullying but I am still glad. Mocking Kate about her religion is far more tame than "porn video" mocking. Kate I think can handle it.

 

Wait a moment. Dian Arbus. Paperballs thrown at Kate. Oh that is bad. Things are different but still closely the same. What else did not change? Shit. Ok. Come on end the class I have to look for a few important things. Fuck it. Don´t care if I get caught. I pull out my cellphone and typ in. 

  
  
_Mark Jefferson / Crime_

 

It is loading. Fucking old piece of garbage come on. First it loads a picture. DAMN fuck

 

_*Click*_

_"Stay still"_

_It flashes again. This creep leaning over to my smug grin on his face. GO AWAY. I hate you. I so fucking hate you. Please just go away and never come back. I hate you, I hate you, I....hate.....you.....I.......I ...._

 

_I am still fucking scared of you._

_*Click*_

 

"MAXINE CLAUFIELD, no texting in class" 

 I snapback to reality. The teacher and the whole class stare at me. Damn. I put away the Phone. I know it doesn´t matter I will die soon but still I get the dears in headlights feeling by everybody looking at me. I hear sniggering from the direction of Victoria and Courtney.

 

"I-I am sorry Si-ir." I stammer out. God damn. That moment the schoolbell rings. Saved by the bell. I jump up.

 

"Okay lady and gentlemen. I still need a few of you to enter their Photos for the Everydays Hero Contest. Alyssan. And yeah don´t run of to fast Maxine, you too. Class dismissed."  
  


I bolt out the door and pull out my Cellphone. Come on.

 

_"Mark Jefferson, famous photographer and star of the artworld has been taken into custody because of accusations of kidnaping and sexual assault."  
_

 

YES, good Job Max. For once you were right. Like an reflex I put in my headphones and gentle guitar strums drown out the rest of the school noise. I start walking along the hallway. Almost everything is like I remember. Still smaller changes. Dana is talking to Juliet not Justin. Still Daniel  gets bullied around. Still Taylor and Courtney gossip and wait for Victoria. 

 

I keep walking and there on the door. A white poster like. FUCK. Hastly I walk over. It is a missing person poster. FUCK And it is of...

 

Samantha Myers.

 

The girl whos name I used. Puh I mean shit, they didn´t get the clear picture I tried to paint but still. I read the poster. Nothing  strange except the contact. 

 

"Rachel Amber"

 

She is alive. And searches for some reason for Samantha. Oh thank god in heaven. Rachel is alive. 

 

Dodged a bullet there. So. Bathroom. I straight beeline for the girls bathroom. Hopefully this changes. Please. I splash a little water on my face, you never know, just to make shure. I hear the flapping on my left side.

 

I go around the stalls and there it is. The waterbucket. And on it a pink butterfly. Not blue this time. Seems fit, a blue butterfly when Chloe is about to die, a pink one for me. Thanks for the billboard sign Universe. Did not need that but still, good job. Camera out and 

 

_*Click*_

_"..selfie. I still hate that word. But I love the purity of your image."_

 

 

A shit. Get out of my head you freak. 

The door opens. Shaking footsteps. Sounds like. Oh damn this hasn´t changes either? Fuck.

"It cool Nathan. Don´t stress. Y-you´re ok bro, just.....count to three." 

I look around the corner of the stall and see the familiar image. Nathan standing in front of a sink, starring into the mirror, talking to himself. Everything looks exactly like every time before.

 

"Don´t be scared. You OWN this school. I want it I could blow it up" he is rambling to himself still manic and nervous. "You´re the boss."

 

The door opens again and coming in.....my blue haired angel. Beautiful and shining. With a grimm look on her face like an amazonian warrior princess on the warpath. I have really hard to control myself not jumping out to fling myself into her arms. I...I DON´T DESERVE A HUG. Nothing. Just. Just the bullet out of the gun. Shit. Really important. I take my handy start dialing a message to Chloe. 

 

_"If there comes snow, dead whales, an eclipse and two moons take everyone you love  and care about and leave Arcaidia Bay that before sunday."_

 

While typ their conversation lays out  exactly as every other time. I send the message at the last moment.

"PUT THAT GUN AWA FROM ME PSY.." I stop time. Please let this work. I hold time in place. It hurts like a fuck tone in my head. I swiftly tumble over to them, pull Nathans Arm a little bit to the side so he will not hit her through me. Then I place it in my back, turning to my love. Do I? Can I? Am I allowed? Fuck it. Still holding time in place I stand on my tipy toes and place a gentle kiss on Chloe beautiful wonderful lips. It feels like heaven. It  is wearth it.   
  


"I love you Chloe"

 

I let go of time.

 

BANG.

 

It tumble against the shocked beauty in front of me.

 

"-CHO. HOLY FUCK WHAT?"  
  


 

She stares at me.

 

Shock.

 

Confusion.

 

Panic. 

 

I blink up to her.

 

Just her eyes.

 

Wide.

 

Beautiful.

 

Like the sea.

 

Tearing up.

 

"M-Max?"

 

"C-C-HlOE, I LOV...."

 

And a black dark well consumes me.


	9. Bright Room

**? POV**

 

Silence.

 

Just silence.

 

In the silence there is a slight shiver. 

 

Rumbling along the edges of nothing. 

 

Where am I?

 

Who am I?

 

Shards fall down from a sky. 

 

The shards are no shards these are photos. 

 

_A photo of Chloe on the bathroom floor._

 

_Blood everywhere._

 

The photo shakes is shudders.

 

It turns and twists. 

 

Then it stabilises.

 

_Max on the floor._

_Nathan in the corner, knocked out._

 

_Chloe cradling Max bloodsoaked body, midscream._

 

The next photo falls into place.

 

_A photo of Nathan interogated by a policeman._

 

This photo almost stays the same after the shudder twist and turns. Just Nathan is way more beat up in it. Broken nose, bruises all over his face.

 

The next photo comes to light.

 

_Mark Jefferson, being taken away by the police. It changes to Max body on a stretcher, being brought out a crying Chloe on the steps of Blackwell Academy._

 

Next one.

 

_Max sitting with Joyce and David at the Price dinner table. It changes to Chloe flinging herself into the arms of Rachel stepping out of a car. In the backround James Amber leaves the car at the drivers side._

 

_Max in her room holding her teddybear....... Chloe sitting at a graveyard, backside resting against a tombstone. You can´t read what is written on it. In the backround Rachel is waiting for her. Chloe looks like she cried but is calm now._

 

_Joyce talking to Max in the two wales...... Vanessa Claufield, tears gushing down her cheeks huging a crying Joyce._

 

_Max sitting in her dormroom starring at polaroids..........in the exact same place exakt same pose doing the exact same thing sits Chloe. Light smile on her face looking at Maxes Photos._

The last picture falls. Twichting turning.

 

_Form Max standing at the clive looking out into the sun to......Rachel and Chloe sitting in the car Chloe a big grin on her face....._

 

_Then the pictures fade. A faint noice can be heard. Like the deep and very slow drum. Also a very high peep sound. Coming and going._

 

_Coming and going._

 

_Coming and going._

 

_The light gets brighter and brighter._

 

_Like coming out of a tunnel into the evening sun......_

 

 


	10. Wrong direction

**Chloe POV**

 

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO"

I scream into that crazy guys face. Fuck I am so mother  fucking scared. He has a fucking gun and this weird mental glance in his eyes. He WILL shoot me. FUCK I am going to die. 

 

While the scream leaves my lungs there is a blure in my vision and I hear the Bang of the gun. Something....SOMEONE tumbles into me. What? Where does this girl come from? She plopped out of thin air. I instinctly catch her falling body. In an instant I feel warm, hot...no like burning blood drenching my hands. The brown haired mophead rises unstabel. 

 

I look into blue doe eyes. Big and bright and and.....and familiar.

 

My eyes go even wider. 

 

I haven´t seen these eyes in five years live. Just in pictures. Still I would remember these eyes even if I lost my mind.  Eyes like the sky wide and innocent. And....and for some reason so happy.

 

I feel her weight dragging me a little down pulling on me. Her eyes shake a little bit.

 

"M-Max?" I whisper. I haven´t blinked jet but I feel my eyes burn with tears.

 

She slips a little deeper, can´t hold her legs straight. My sleeves get damp and wet with crimson life flowing out of her. 

 

I feel her go even more limb. Her eyelids slide down. Her lip is trembling a bit. And......smiling.

 

"C-Chloe I lov...." Her eyes fall shut.

 

"MAX"

 

In that moment the door crashes open. Step-Führer in the door. He takes ONE look. Just one. I have never ever seen him react so fast. God I hate that dick but in this moment he looks like Gods punishment himselt when with one massiv hit he breakes the whole face of fucking Nathan. Damn I forgot he was still there.

 

Only one second I look at him tha back down. Max slides down my Body. 

 

"MAAAX!" It feels like I have been shot. It is like a burning flame in my chest. I thought I was heartbroken before. Dad, Max leaving, the thing with Rachel and Frank. But this. This is like acid in my veins. I slide down the Wall with this little bloody mess in my arms. Her head rests in my lap.

 

"NOOOO, FUCK DON´T YOU DIE ON ME"

 

I numbly realice David doing, something. Screaming at people looking through the  broken door, Tending to the wound. 

 

My brain just shuts down. It like I watch from the backseat. I can even comment on the scene. Like "Yeah, he is Ex-Army, he must know how to treat a gunshot wound." And I make me some weird promise. If he rescues my little first mate, my small doe eyed hipster, I will never, EVER call him something like Step-dick again. All while he treats my childhood best friend after she was shot by a creepy wannebe rapist. Like I would think about what to eat this evening. Pizza.......waaay brain you are weird right now.

 

My blood soaked finger  slide mindlessly through Max´s brown mop-hair, leaving red trails. I hope she doesn´t mind she has to shower. It makes me snigger inside. Like she minds. She is been shot. Brain you are weird. 

 

It seems like a eternity still floating inside my head, I can´t wrap my head around what happend, when paramedics storm the room. They push David aside and kind of ignore me while they work. David is talking to them, I know I should understand what he says but it is like my head is unter water. Then my fingers glide out of Max´s hair and I realise they put her on a streacher and carry her out. The moment they leave the room my head snaps back to reality.

"MAX" I jump up, glide on the slippery bloody floor and crash down back. A sharp sting rises from my wrist. Normaly I just know it would hurt like hell. No it is just an annoyance. I jump back up and ran after the paramedics. David right behind me screaming my name. 

 

At the stairs outside I tumble down again. The streacher is halfway over the campus. I streach out my hand, try to grasp her, my arm waaay to short for that. In a twisted way I realise my hand sticks to the wrong direction. Almost funny. 

 

"MAX" I scream with all the pain, the hurt, with everything I have.


	11. Buzzing Insects

**Chloe POV**

 

The tip of the cigarette glimed in the evening twilight. I haven´t take a drag in almost five minutes. It´s been my third cig since I sit down here twety minutes ago. A bench under a streetlamp just besides the hospital parking lot. Little insects circle the lamp and buzz in the silence of the becoming night. 

 

I came out here because the addection got to heavy. The last time I was without a smoke for more than five hours was I think before Dad. Strange Dad dies ad I smoke like a fucking steam locomotive, Max.....happens and I am....stopping? I don´t know. I feel the urge to smoke the craving but there is no power left in me to raise it to my lips. Since the bathroom I have this weird taste on my lips. Like I don´t know but I don´t want to spoil it. It is calming. 

 

So I sit here, buring cig in hand starring to the floor, waiting for it to  burn up so I an light the next one. It is a little hard with the cast. David had to drag me away from the Front of the Operation room so someone would take care of my wrist. Also because I screamed at everyone and tried to force my way into the Operation room. I also screamt at David, called him meaner things I ever did. Never thought that was possible. Tried to hit him anything to went it. So much to my promise in the bathroom. 

 

David reacted like I have never seen him react. Calm. He took it, never yelled back, didn´t strike back nothing. Like he had done this before. Like he had handled a person seeing his best friend had been shot befo......oh.

 

Never thought I would think that, but I think I owe him an apology. Damn what has my live become? One second in a bathroom and everything is.....different.

 

I look down at my other hand. It is still covered in blood. Now it´s brown and dry. Still haven´t washed it, don´t know  why yet. Every time David or mum brought it up I revused. I am glad mum came to the hospital. For all my stepdad did he still is him and comfort is not his style. Mum is not perfect but she gets where I am coming from. Max was her daugther in all but name. When she came down the hallway, still her Two Whales Diner Outfit on, red eyes tears on her checks I didn´t think I just reacted and flung myself into her arms. We haven´t hugged in a long time. Damn it felt so good. But even mum and David trying their best could not bring the doctors or nurses to tell us anything. 

 

"We have to talk to her relatives first" was all they said. So they had to wait for Mister and Misses Claufield to arrive. I long for but also dread it. They were like parents they were so much to me, but they took lovely Max from me and I hated them for it. Now I was the one taking small Max from them. All for my stupid plan to run away with Rachel when she would come back. Any day now. I knew it. Now she would not go with me. My "plan" got someone killed. 

 

A car comes to a screaching hold in the parking lot. The backdoor fly open and there they are. Vanessa Claufield red eyed. She is shivering almost no control over herself. She wears a buisness outfit obviously she came here straight from work. She almost falls when she leaves the car. Right behind her beard, body of a bear, is Max father Ryan. His eyes are swollen red to, but besides fear and sadness there is anger, fumming fury in his  gaze. Oh fuck he hates me. They hate me. I got their daughter killed. 

 

Both of them doesn´t even notice me. They run to the hospital entrance and vanish inside. I am fine with that. A little bit of time ´til their hate come crashing down on me. My fingers start to hurt. Damn I forgot the cig. Shaking my hand I grab the pack for a new one.

 

I look out to the parking lot seeing the car of the Claufields parking in a spot and a young woman steps out. She looks stressed and nervous but not full of fear and despair. Strange. She walkes right in my direction, scrambling her pockets. She then then stops patting herself up and down and groans. 

 

"Excuse me? Would you mind borrowing me a cigarette? Seems I left mine in office." she asks me with a polite way. I streach out my arm pack in hand. She takes one and sits down next to me. I offer wordless my lighter to.

 

"Thanks a lot. Sorry it´s been a rough day. I drove here from seattle. My bosses daugther" she points at the hospital. "has been in a shooting."

 

I nod slowly.

 

"I know" is all I can murmer.

 

Her eyebrow raises up.

 

"That´s a surprise. How do you know?"

 

I look at her and I think she sees the pain in my eyes and recoils. 

"S-Sorry, I don´t want to intrude."

 

I shake my head.  

 

"Its okay.  M--Max and...a...and I are childhood f...friends. I..was there." I raise my unbroken hand.

She stares at it a moment, eyes wide. 

"It´s hers." is all I can say.

 

Her eyes go even wider.

 

"I am so sorry, sorry I didn´t  mean I mean you and, Max is such a nice kid and so polite and I don´t really know her but and....sorry."

 

I shake my head.

 

"It´s okay." Then my head falls down.

 

"I am the one who got her killed."

 

Deafning silence follows my confession to a complete stranger. 

 

Then my cellphone pepps.

 

**Joyce**

Babygirl, come inside. Ryan and Vanessa want to talk to you. 


	12. Hallway to Hell

**Chloe POV**

 

I walk the hallways of the hospital in a daze. White walls, bright light, grey floors. I know where I have  to go so my minde goes on autopilot. Step in the elevator. Second floor.  Few seconds to wait. Pling the door opes and keep on walking. I come into the corridor that leads to the operation room and there are quite a few people.

 

Right in front of me, tall, slime, wide V-neck top is Dana Ward. She looks like she had cried but calmed down. Didn´t know she cared about Max at all or even knew her. Good for you girl, Dana is a nice person. Without a word or anything she slings a arm around my neck and pulls me in for a hug. I am a little convused. We were never really close, I knew she was friends with Rachel, yeah but, she carry about me at all? And knows about me and Max?

 

Never knew that. She pulls back a bit, her hand still on my shoulder. Her lip trembles a bit.

 

"Stay strong Chloe. M....Must be tough seeing someone get...shot. Stay strong. Poor Max, she is one of the good ones you know?"

 

Ah, that´s it. She don´t know what Max means to me. But still, she means well. 

 

I just nod and look over her shoulder. With her are Juliet and Justin and surpirse Trevor. Well I said go get her but still. Juliet nods at me redeyed and Trevor shuffels a bit on his feet. I still think Justin is to high to really realice what is going on. Dana lets go of me and goes over to Juliet. Trevor leans in. He looks nervous. 

 

"Sor-ry Price. Don´t worry not milking the fact a girl got shot to get laid. Not with a girl like Max Claufield. Dana and Juliet just freaked and I had to get them safe to the hosplital. So i drove them."

 

I again nod again can´t say much. I raise my hand for a fistbump  so he knows I am not mad. He stares at my cast. Yeaah.....right. I nods and I see in his eyes he understands. 

 

I move on along the corridor. There are a few people more. There are violet haired girl, looks a wider around the waist with and other other girl, black hair and pink bangs. First one looks sad while the next one just stares at the boy across the hallway worried. Brown hair, geek look. Face shows devastion. God do Iook like that? He again and again looks over to Max´s father. Damn is that? Does Max have a....? Oh fuck I hope not. 

 

Further down the hall I am a little surprised. That are Courtney Wagner and Taylor Christensen. What do these two bitches do here? And why are both of theme look like chickens whos head been chopped of runing? Like they have no idea what to do. And when they are here that means.....WHAT the FUCK?

 

Victoria Chase?

 

A few steps away from her peers holding on to a different girl. Blond hair in a bun, cross around her neck, wheeping like shit.

 

Has hell frozen over? What the FUCK is going on here? On a normal day I would be eager to find out. Now it is just stalling. Trying to distract. 

 

At the end of the hallway are mum, David and the Claufields. Oh god. OH GOD. The are looking at me. Mum nods to me. I step to them. They just stare at me. 

I akwardly raise my cast.

 

"H---Hello Mister and Misses Cl-Clauflied. I.....I.....we......"

Vanessa Claufield steps towards me. Without a word she pulls me in for a deep hug. I feel her trembling and shaking. 

 

"Ch-loe thank god you are ok."

 

She cries in my ear. I feel a hand on the back of my head an see the shirt of a man right in front of me when Ryan Claufield presses my head against his torso, his wife still between us. 

 

"God its good to see you kid." He rumms.

For a second I stand there just dumbstruck. Then I wiggle myself free from both just starring at them. 

 

"Wh...What...Why? .....How? Why are you h...hugging me? Why are you nice? Yo...Ma.....Your daugther is dead because of me and you are hugging  me what is going on? Why are you not strike at me?"

 

Vanessa looks sad convused and a little dumbstruck at me. She then just startes to cry again, pressing herself against  her husband.

It is up to him to talk. He also still has tears in his eyes but has a grip on himself.

"Chloe, Max is still fighting in there. So DON´T say she is dead again or for the love of the holy god I WILL strike at you. She was.....she.....was....shot by this" His hands grip  tight around his wifes  shoulder who yellps a bit and he loosens fast. "Presscot boy. Not you. So why would we hate you?"

It rises inside me. 

 

"SHE WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF ME. I BLACKMAILED HIM!" 

I scream of the top of my lung. 

 

 

 

 

Everybody. EVERYBODY in the hallway stared at me.

 

 

 

 

Mums ees teared up  again and she whispered.

"W...What?....Why?"

 

I look to the floor. 

 

"I...I can´t tell you. That is not up to me."

 

I look up and see anger rise in Davids Face and he takes a breath ready to scream at me, when the door to the operation room slides open.

 

A tired sad looking doctor steps out. His shoulders are hanging down. He looks exhausted. 

 

"Mister and Misses Claufield, we have to talk in private."

 

My world breakes apart.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to make a few disclaimers:
> 
> There will be Chasemarsh in this Fic. It´s not the focus of the story so I did not put it in the tabs, but still.
> 
> Also I don´t like Warren. Really don´t like him at all. He will not come out of this story well. So Warrenfans....sry about that.


	13. Darkness

**? POV**

 

Darkness floats around. Like swirling puffing clouds. Like streams of ink and liquide coal.

 

There is darkness, darker darkness and the blackness of the darkest abyss. 

 

It´s not warm, but not cold. There is nothing like a temperature or feeling of anything. Just numbness.

 

It´s like everything is bubblewrapped and stuffed. 

 

There is a strumming slow sound of muffeld hissing. Like the breath of a sleeping giant far far away. 

 

In the center of the darkness and numbness a little flame of awarness sparkes. Coming out of deeb slumber, deeper than earth and sea. 

 

This awarness stares into the abyss and is not certain what is going on. But while it is it startes moving. A submarine rising from the depth of the ocean, like a miner from the underground.

 

With each step it takes, the hissing gets loader and it ads up with a repeating beep. Getting loader and loader.

 

There is a small piece of light pulling the awarness in. The rise accelerates faster and faster and finally bursts the surface.

 

 

 

 

 

And eyelide trembles, flutters, opens slowly only to scrunch close due to the bright light burning harsh.

 

"Oh.....you are awake."

 

An unknown voice. 

 

Female. 

 

"Are the lights to bright? Wait I turn it off."

 

_*Click*_

_"Focus....."_

 

"This besser"

 

Slowly carefully the eyelide rises again. Dimm light, like the last rest of the evening sun reveales a room. White. Simple. One bed in it, the awarness lying in it. 

 

The eye begins to slowly wander. There are machines. One has a piston in it going up and down, creating a noise like a faint hiss. Next to it a monitor, a jumping green line on it, beeping.

 

This.....

 

looks....

 

like.....

 

a......

 

Hospital. 

 

The eye keeps wandering. There is a woman standing next to the machines, white cloth, black hair. She smiles down to the eye. 

 

The eye is tired from roaming. The eyelide is heavy.

 

"Welcome back in the world of the living. You will be all right. Sleep now."

 

The eyelide falls down again and darkness rises, but this time like a bed to cuddle in.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is obvious what is happening, but still. Want to do it this way.


	14. Awaken

**Max POV**

 

The eyelid rises again and this time it comes with a name. Max. That´s my name. Still everything is dizzy. I am still in the room from before. I feel a little drag on my numb are. My eyes shift to that direction. There are a bearded man and a brunette woman sitting at my bedside, eyes bloodred, still crying. 

 

Mom

 

Dad

 

Mom has her hands wrapped around my hand. She is crying and sobbing but it looks like tears of joy.

 

"M....M----My BABY" is all she can muster before sobbing and crying robbs away her voice again. Her head falls down she presses it against my wrist. 

 

I try to move my head, but I am too tired for that.

 

I try to speak, to tired and there is something hard in my mouth. 

 

Moving my eyes alone is like running ten miles. I stare for a little bit of time tired at my parents. My dad mutters 

 

"I am so happy. I am so happy" over and over again, walking around my bed taking my other hand. My eyes follow him. God, this is exhausting. 

 

For a moment I think of blue heard and try again to say something. A rasp is all that can be heard. My dad looks up.

 

"Don´t speak honey. Keep  your energy. We talk later."

 

I try to resist, want to ask if Chloe is safe. But there is this grey at the edge of my vision creeping in. My eyes fall shut again.  The darkness is back. 

 

 

 

My eyes open slowly. It is middle of the night. My room is dark. I don´t see much, but have this strange feeling in my throat. It feels....ugly. I try to swallow but it won´t work. Panic spiekes and my hand clutches around something in my hand. Somewhere an alarm starts ringing. The door opens a nurse steps in. 

 

I can´t say anything, being gaged and all, just a grunt and raspy sounds. She walks to my making a calming sound. She speaks half whispering.

 

"Shhhh,  it´s ok, thats the artificial resparition. Do you want something to calm you down?"

 

She looks in my eyes and sees the panic. One nod, a grasp on the machines and slowly consciousness fades away again.

 

 

This time my waking is is faster. Eyes go open. I hear a voice besides me. 

 

"....side of the car was a..." The voice get interrupted by coughing. My coughing. Goooooood that hurts like fucking hell. But the feeling in my throat is gone. I can close my mouth. Each cough hurts like hell. 

 

"Calm down honey calm down." The voice is the voice of my mum. Then a nurse gets inside of the room and helps me drink a glurp of water. It feels like a mix of heavenl ambrosia and hellfire. It hurts to swallow but it feels sooooo good. 

 

"....t-thanks...." I can whisper after that. Almost like the whisper of a dead man. Then it flushes back like a landslide. The bathroom, the gun, the shot, Nathan...CHLOE....

 

".....C......C.....Chloe......" 

I almost press it out. 

My mom takes my hand smiling with tears in her eyes again. 

 

"She´s fine honey. She went home to sleep for a few hours. She was here every day the last eight days."

 

Eight days? How long did i sleep? Arcadia Bay? The storm? 

 

"....s.....storm....."

 

Is all I can say. My eyelids get heavy again. 

 

"Storm? No honey that the AC. Is it to load or to cold?" My mum stands up walking outside my field of view.

 

"...C-Chloe...." is all I can say before the darkness comes back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that catches pretty good the feeling of someone after a really tough ingurie.


	15. Bright new light

**Chloe POV**

 

The bird sing over head in the cold morning light. It rained last night and the gras is still wet. I don´t mind when I sit down. I like it  being quiet at the moment. My back rests against the tombstone, also still cold from the night. I pull out a cig and light it. I don´t pull a drag from it. Never did again, since the night at the hospital. Just like to watch the amber creep up.

 

It´s been eight days since the shooting.  Stepdad tried to talk to me , apperently about the blackmail thing, but mum talked him out of it. There would be time late she said. 

 

My head rests against the stone.

 

"Hey dad..." I whisper.

 

"It´s been a while I know. Sorry about that had much on my hands. You know what, that´s not true. Why do I try to lie to you? I just not felt like coming here. You know usually I talk to you in my room. You know that. This is a special time. I don´t know if you can see everything or how this works. Max is back and almost gone again. Sh....She was shot. By Nathan motherfucker Prescott, who wanted to shoot me. Fucking hell my best friend got shot because of me Dad.

 

Little Maxipad. Our little babybird, Dad. She is still in the hospitaly. Fuck it has been just eight days she might be there for weeks or mother I don´t know no one told me. I have seen her. She looks so small and frail in that giant bed. There are machines everywhere, tubes coming out of her it is heartbreaking looking at her. It breaks your heart too I know."

 

I sniffle, the tears coming back due to the image in that room. 

 

"I.....I fucked up so hard, it is all my fault. Still Mister and Misses C. won´t take me for an answer. They said we would talk about it later, mum said the same. Even Step-d.....even D...David said it could wait. Sorry I can´t call him names anymore, I made a promise if Maxaronni lives I would not do that anymore. Still old habits. I can´t tell them. Not what Nathan did to......why I.....you know why, I told you. I know you get it. 

 

All I can do now is waiting for Miss Sleeping beauty to wake up. I have to tell her. I have to. She deserves to know even if she hates me after that. She deserves better for saving me. How ever she did that. She was suddenly there in an blink of an eye. Still can´t fix that in my head. I just want to...."

 

"CHLOE" 

 

My head rocks up. It Rachel running down the path to dads grave. He blond long hair flowing in the wind. A little behind that is Rachels father walking slowly. I get up and almost fall back down again as she flings herself into my armes. We hug deep and soulful. Gooood I missed her. I wish I could kiss her right now but Mister Amber was seeing us so no welcome home kiss.

 

She wispers into my neck, only for me to hear.

"I missed you babe." "Me too."

 

She then pulls away grinning at me, holding me by the shoulders. I can only halfsmile. Mister Amber came to us, we nodded at each other. 

Rachel burst out again.

"Why didn´t you pick up the phone? I called you like a hundred times. I had to ask your mum where you are. Dad was so kind to drive me still exhaustet by the trip." 

 

My phone broke in the bathroom somehow. 

"Sorry Rach, the last few days were really hard. My phone went down the shitter.....ups sorry Mister A." He shrugges.

Rachels Eyes went bigger.

"Did she contact you? Your mum had this cryptic massage I should tell you. She said "Max is awake" and..." Rachel almost yelped when I took her wrist and start running. 

 

"Wait Chloe what is going on? CHLOE" 

 

"MAX IS AWAKE" I scream laughing of the top of my lungs. Leaving a dumbfund James Amber behind in front of the tombstone reading out "William Price"

 

 


	16. Ride like the wind...

**Rachel POV**

 

We reach Chloes beaten Scrap of metal, also known as her truck. She filled me really short in on what happend. Still big gaps in the story. Basicly I knew Max was shot by Nathan Prescott in the girls bathroom, while Chloe was there and went to the hospital.

 

Why Chloe was in that bathroom? I have no idea. I knew she had something of a problem with Nathan. Once I asked her, she said she would tell me when she would be ready and I did not ask after that. Was shortly before my trip to California for this modeling casting. Two month away from Arcadia Bay! COOL! Two month away from Chloe. FUCKIG SUCKED! We talked every day on the phone until eight days ago. Now I know why. 

 

I did not know, Maxine Caulfield was back in town. I left before the start of this semster. Yet I feel like I knew her already. Chloe talked about her a lot oce I got her to open up to me. Funny storys, sweet storys. She was this ghost behind us, always there. I never really knew what to think of her. According to Chloe she was the sweetest, most caring, person in the world. Shy as a dear but once you gained her trust loyal to bitter end. Until she left and never called. That was the side of the story I hated Maxine Caulfield for. For leaving Chloe behind. My babe went through hell because of her. I promised to never forgive this girl. Well taking a bullet for Chloe opened a big crack in my promise.

 

Chloe jumps inside her truck opening the sidedoor for me. I get in my feet kicking empty beer bottles around. That is worrying. I  mean yeah, Chloe drank one or two sometimes. Me too. But that seemed like a lot of bottles and there were a few whiskeybottles in between.

 

Still I look over and Chloe is beaming at me, starting the truck. 

 

"OFF WE GO. Time to gaze opon waking beauty."

 

We drive off. Chloe can almost not contain herself. Like a puppy on a walk she fiddels around. I know that look. She is super excited and happy. I can´t help myself and grin too. It is good to be back. I quickly shot a SMS to my dad, saying sorry and I would explain later. 

 

"Hey Chloe. Slow down a little bit, you are speeding." I say half joking. She slows down again and grins over to me.

"Sry babe, I am so exicted. My first mate is awake after taking a bullet for me and not speaking to me in five ears. I am beaming to talk to her." I sigh.

"She hasen´t talked to you? She must been in town for over a month. What the hell?"

"I talked to Mr. and Mrs. C. a lot the last days. Max´s parents. They didn´t tell me much about it but said she was eager to talk to me, seemed just not to know how."

 

I fall silent a moment. Well that kind of fit the theme of things I heard in the legend of first mate Max. Shy as fuck. Well we will see.

 

Just two minutes later we arrive at the hospital. I have to order Chloe to park the truck right, then she jumps out and starts to run. I grasp her wrist and bring her to a full stop.

 

"Rach wha..?"

 

I pull her in for a deep hug. She stiffs, then hugs me back. What ever it is, when Rachel Amber wants to get hugged Chloe Price will hug her. And it gives me time for a moment to calm her down.

"Listen babe. She just woke up after eight days and being shot. If she is half the person you toldd me she is, then she is shy and there were a lot of people around her she doesn´t know. Police doctors nurses. So young wild dragon, calm ourself down, so you don´t  cause her a heart-attack ok?" I smile at her. 

 

She looks at me a little dazzed then sighs and nods.

 

"Thanks Rach, you know the right words at the right time." I winse a little inside. That sounded like manipulation, something I am very familiar with, do ofter but never on Chloe. 

Chloe takes my hand and pulls me towards the entrance. Still walking fast but not running. 

 

She knows where to go and after a minute we stand in front of a door. We heard the muffeld voice of a women on the inside. Chloe raises her hand to knock than frezzes. I see her biting her lower lip eyes down like she is thinking about something. 

 

I squeez her hand and she turns to me. Giving her a peck on the lips I say smiling.

 

"Come on lets get your piratecrew together again." She nods smiles and knocks in one. After a short stop and a muffelt question the voice calls come in.

 

Chloe opens the door. We see a normal hospitalroom with one bed in it. There is a women sitting next to the bed, brunett hair frail bod. Looks a little bit like a older version of Max, at least what I know due to photos. The women rises a book in hand and turns to us. She is smiling. And behind her in the bed surrounded by enough technologie to fly to the moon lies a even more petite girl. Brown scrubby hair, eyes like a shy doe wide open starring over to us, tubes in and out of her and freckels over her face. Beautiful lips slightly parted. Oh daaaamn even after almost dying this girl is stuning. So this is the famous Max Caulfield. 

 

Her lips part and she whispers with a smile.

 

"Oh....Chloe......."


	17. Baby bird

**Max POV**

 

I lie in my bed. It is the next morning. Mum said she contacted Joyce this morning about Chloe but she wasn´t home. I hope she is all right. I hope she is not in trouble.

 

"Hey mum, was there.....strange weather or something like that?" I whisper. There is still not much more power to raise my voice inside of me. Still I have to be safe.

 

My mum puts the book down she read out loud to me. Taking the books on my nightstand into account mum must have read to me a lot the last few days. It brings up a little smile. She always did that when I got sick as a child. This is the first time she did it in years and strangely I missed it more than I thought. I glanze over to the books. Harry Potter, Necromancer (one of my favorits)....fifty shades of GREY? Oh god I am so glade I did not remember my MUM reading THAT to me. I look back at her.

 

Mum looks exhausted. I asked her, whispered to get rest. Since I woke up the first time mum hasn´t left my room. Like she is afraid to come back and I am gone. Like she had to hold me in life so I would not vanish. It is comforting. Still she should look for herself a little bit. It is strange. All I do is the one thing she seems to deny herself. Sleep.

 

To see mum like that is hard. My smile fades away. In an other timeline I almost put her through worse just because I am weak. Because I could not handle. Mum shouldn´t suffer because of my fuck ups. Even dying I don´t get right. Damn what now? I did not die so the storm has to come right? Right? But....its been eight days, the storm should have struck two or three days ago.

 

Mum looks strange at me.

"Must be the medication" She mumbels. Yeah ok I get it, asking about the weather seems strange. "Please mum...."

 

"Oh no need sweety. There was rain this night, like a lot but thats it. Were you woken up by it?"

 

I ever so little shake my head. I still can´t move much, just tiled my head a bit and raise my hannd, getting a weak gripp sometimes. All I can really do is lying here, breathing (which is a little painful sometimes to be true), looking listening and of course sleeping. 

 

"Just.....just a thought.....thats good. Rain is normal. I......like it....more than snow....."

 

My mum smiles at me again. 

"Me too honey me too."  Her hand rises and she runs it through my hair. Oh god my hair must be a mess, I haven´t showered for eight days. Acutuall nine, if this timeline is the same in that regard. Victoria, I think, had taken all shower curtains the night before THE day one, knowing Kate showered in the morning. Oh god what of Kate? Is she all right? Well she would not end in the dark ro-

 

_*Click*_

_"Who know´s? Maybe I´ll visit Kate a visit soon and test her faith again..."_

 

A knock on the door takes me away from these dark thoughts.

 

"Honey are you all right? You are crying. Should I sent them away?"

 

"No....please." I whisper. Everything that can take my mind away from him. Anything. Even David would be welcome right now. Ok maybe David even more because he shot that asshole once. 

 

The door opens slowly revealing the ONE person that would make EVERTHING good. Timid look on her face there is my lovly Chloe. Her blue hair is shining in the morning sun, a lamp behind her creates the illusion of an halo around her beautiful face. Like I need any conformation that she is an angel. Behind her and my eyes go a little wider is a second girl. I never met her but I know all about her.

 

Rachel Amber. 

Damn the photos don´t conver her beauty. Long blond hair, a wicked smile. Blue feather earring. She is holding Chloes hand. I have ver mixed feelings for that. On the one hand I am fucking jealous. I want to rip her to pieces. On the other hand I am sooooo happy. It worked Chloe got her back and they are there for each other. That is what I wanted. Also I absolutly do get what Chloe meant with she is gorgeous. I wonder what it would be like for her to take of this flanel and...

 

WOOOO Maxo, slow down there. Much thirst? Get a hold of yourself. Mum is right. This medicine messes with your head. 

 

Chloe just stands there, fear, happiness, sadness, anger and hunderts of emotions on her face. She could never hide the way she feels. 

 

"M-Max." Is all she says. There is sooooo much warmth in this word and so much more in my heart when she says my name. 

"Chloe" I whisper. My mum steps to the door, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulls her slightly into the room, herself leaving.

"I will be outside for a while. Keep an eye on my little girl for me for a bit of time ok?"

 

Chloes snapps out of it and looks at my mother. "For sure Mrs. C."

My mum rolls her eyes. 

"For the thousands time call me Vanessa. You knew me before you had lost all your baby teeth. I feel old when you call me that.

 

Chloe chuckels a bit.

"For sure Mrs......Vanessa."

My mum closed the door and it was silent for a moment. They stood there for a akward moment. I could only smile and raise my left hand a little bit. 

 

Like a fish taking a bait, Chloe almost jumped to the side of my bed and took it up, sitting down where my mum had  sat. She is super careful, like picking up a baby bird, strocking it very very carefully. It feels nice. I can only smile for a moment. Now I have to do it.

 

"I am so sorry Chloe for all the pain a caused you and---"

"Fuck it Max. Yeah it sucked you left and did not called but...but.....I got you shot. I mean fuck it is all my fault and I am so sorry for that. I hate myself so much for it."

 

I try to say something but I am to lightly my whispers to fragil.

 

"I mean fuck Max your parents play it cool and all but they have to hate me and you swooping in and saving my sorry fucked up ass. You could have died for me. The little punk ass peace of shit I am. Why would you do that for a peace of shit  like...I mean...I...."

 

Her eyes tear up and streams run down her cheeks. 

 

"I mean all I can think off how much you deserve to live more than me and all you the last days all I could do is hope and pray for you, that you, I mean I drowned a lot in booze and all but I you we fuck It--"

 

Suddenly she was interupded by laughter. Still at the door, Rachel was laughing her ass of. Damn she laugh is  refreshing. Like a sunshine at a spring morning and a shower after a cold day. Yeah Max much poet wow.

 

Rachel still giggling steps over to Chloe.

"What the fuck Rach?" She mutters getting a slap on the shoulder.

"Just say it."

 

Chloe sighs a bit, looking to the floor.

"I am so happy you are alive Max."

 

I can only smile again.

"Me too." And I mean it. 


	18. Dark dreams

**Chloe POV**

 

I still carress Max´s hand carefully rubbing my thumb along its back. I have to take care there is a tube coming out of it and I don´t want to hurt her. A hand falls on my shoulder. I look up seeing Rachel smile down to me. 

 

"Oh yeah sorry. Max this is my girlfriend. Her name is...."

"Rachel..." Max whispers silently.

My eyes widen a bit. 

 

"You know each other?"

 

Max´s head shakes a bit. Whispers slowly.

 

"Not in person. You talked a lot about her." 

 

I get confused. "I huh? I didn´t even know her when we talked last time."

 

Max smiles again. "I know, that was a different live."

OK drugs I see. Her mum must I don´t know talked to Joyce and Joyce must have figured out what is going on with me and Rachel and....eah something like that. 

 

Max´s eyes shift to Rachel, still a warm smile on her face. Is it just me or does Max looks really inclined at Rachel. She raises her other hand slidely from the covers and Rachel gets the hint. With one small squeeze to my shoulder she walks around the bed and takes Max´s other hand. 

 

"I....I am so glad you are alive Rachel." DAFUG? What is going on? Rach nods happiness on her face.

 

"And I feel the same about you Max. Can I call you Max or does it is Maxine for me?"

Max frowns and I know EXACTLY what she will say.

"Max,....never Maxine."

There is more power than before in the familiar sentence. Rach smirkes.

 

"That´s to bad, I thought we had something special." 

 

Max´s eyes stares at her for a moment. There is no fun in it just......sadness and exhaust.

"We have. I worked my ass of so you can be with lovly Chloe and don´t end up in....in..."

 

Her hand grips mine hard. I mean really hard. Rachels shocked look to her hand indicates the same.  It is the clutch of someone who is afraid for her life. Max´s eyes get cloudet and she looks hurt and fear is written all over her face. She whispers so quiet.

"No, please, go away...don´t hurt me...please" 

 

"MAX" I am not sure what is going on. I don´t know what to do. Shall we call a nurse? I raise my hand and stroke Max´s hair, concerned. I look worried to Rachel. She stares at Max with this sad look, raises her hand, seemingly without realizing it, and whips away one of Max´s tears.

 

We both share a look. What is Max talking about. She sobs for a moment and I wish, almost painfully wish i could hug her but I can´t.  She was shot in the chest. All we can do is hold her hands and let her weap, my hand stroking her head Rachels hand on her cheak. Finally she calms down and seems to see us again.

 

"S-so-sorry about that. Bad memory. Really bad memory."

 

I can´t hold on.

 

"What happened to you? Is it the....is it the bathroom?"

 

She shakes her head slightly. "I have seen worse in that bathroom. It isn´t that. Please I don´t want to talk about it right now. All I want is being happy it did not happen, that the letter prevented that, that you did not get hurt."

 

What letter? What the fuck? Why would Rachel get hurt? What the hell is going on?

 

I look up to Rachel in confusion and she stares at Max with wide eyes shock written on it. 

"M----M..Max do you know the....does this has to do with....Samantha Myers?"

The missing girl? Rachel had an interest in that, never told me why, said she would tell me in time. 

 

Max looks a little unsettlet.

"Yes" she says not meeting Rachels eyes. Now Rachel was eager to know more.

 

"How do you know about that?"

Max squirms a little.

I get a little nervous. "Rach..." I say quietly.

"Did you know  her? Do you know where she is?"

"Rachel" I say a little louder, worried for Max now.

 

Max´s breathing gets up rapid.

"Max I have to find her I owe her my live. Why do you know her name and why do you know of the letter? How do you...."

"RACHEL DON´T" I grunt.

Then Rachels expression turns to pure horror.

 

"Max, did he get you too?"

Max´s eyes went foggy again, she whinses. She wimmers and pleades, sobing crying.

"please, don´t.....please stop hurting me....you won´t get away.....please don´t touch me there...I.....no get that thing away from me..."

 

The machines around us going of with alarms. Seconds later nurses and doctors running into the room pushing me and Rachel out." 

 

"MAX" I yell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I added something to the Dark Room......Jeffershit doesn´t only take pictures. He did worse. I know, rape isn´t the easiest of topics, still this story is already way darker than I first thought and it fits in I think.


	19. Storytime with Mrs. Amber

**Chloe POV**

 

The door is shut before us Vanessa Caulfield runs up to us. 

 

"WHAT THE HELL CHLOE? What is going on?" She looks out of herself furiously. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She is clutching my arm shaking me. It hurts a little bit.

 

"Ow Mrs C. Look I don´t know we talked and suddenly she lost focus gazed into the distance and rambles something about not wanting to get hurt and stuff like that. Then the monitors went off and that's it." 

 

She lets go of my arm still frenetic passing up and down.

"No no no no, oh god my baby oh god." She can´t get inside. She turns to me pleading look on her face. 

"Please Chloe. I can´t lose her. Was it the shooting? Damn Chloe, you can´t talk about that with her." Anger rises in her face, I hold up my hands in defence.

Rachel steps in.

"Sorry, Lady but you have to calm down. It is not Chloe's fault, all right? I asked her about a girl she seemed to know and out of nowhere she...I think it was a panic attack. I have seen it a few times." She glances over at me. Well, it was not out of nowhere I saw Max was uncomfortable with Rach´s questions but I keep my mouth shut. Later.

 

"Did Max....did she ever went missing or does the name Samantha Myers ring a bell?" Rachel asks. This name again, what? 

 

Vanessa Caulfield shakes her head confused but seems desperate for anything that keeps her mind busy.

 

"No never heard that name I think. And she was never missing. Well, there was this weekend a year and a half back she did not say when she came back Sunday. Looked a little worried but she said she went to a sleepover with a friend and they had a fallout so we never dug deeper. She was strange the next weeks. So you know. Why do you ask?"

 

"Samantha is a missing girl from here and since it seemed to trigger it I thought that might be it. Could still be anything else though. Wrong shadow reminding her of the gun or anything. I just thought. You know that..." 

 

The door to Max room has opened the doctor stepping out. Mrs C. is at him asking a thousand questions in five seconds. He nods smiling. 

"Don´t worry. She had a panic attack. That is totally normal. Something must have scared her, a shadow a sound a movement and triggered this reaction. The readout shows nothing but the extreme calm before the breakout, so whatever you did before was good. She is sleeping now. You can go in, but onl relatives. Sorry."

Mrs C. looks at us for just one moment and we wave her inside. 

 

Then we turn walking down the hallway. In the elevator, I turn to Rachel. 

"Okay cut the crab. We both know what triggered it. Your questions about this Samantha. Or something in it. What did you mean at the end? Did he get you too?"

 

She looks at me sighs then we get to the lobby. "In the car Chloe"

Grumpy I walk beside her, knowing Rachel will not tell me until she wants to. Still, the moment the car door close I turn at her.

"Ok now. No, Wait until I am ready. You hurt Max I have to know what is going on. NOW" I almost yell.

Rachel presses her hands against her temples then sighs.

 

"Ok, shut up and let me talk. You remember the evening six month ago when my dad was at your doorsteps, demanding I would go home with him and we did not see each other for three weeks?"

 

"Uh-huh of course. Worst second date of my life." She chuckles. Then gets serious again.

"Well, my dad brought me home set me at a table and gave me a letter. It was a letter from Samantha Myers to my dad. She went missing about two and a half weeks before. Well, this...letter was unpleasant. Samantha describes in this letter how she was abducted b a man, dragged to a creepy photo studio-rape-dungeon and kept there. She could escape but when she escaped she found a board of all the girls this.....psycho.....has captured and which he still wanted to capture."

My hands grip the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Oh damn, I think I know where this is going. Rachel looks tense too.

"Well, it is the way you think it is. The letter said my name was under the still to capture names. That was why my dad pulled me away. He kept me home. But the letter also told the name of the freak. You also remember that this one teacher, the real hot one from Blackwell was arrested a few days later? They found the dungeon and put it under surveillance. And watched him come and go three times to make sure he would not plead he just found it. Then they caught him in it and found a LOT of shit. My dad told me not everything but enough to still make me sick. Binders full of photos of girls. Some.....sexual stuff too, I think even darker things like torture stuff. My dad did not tell me but I snuck into his home-office one time and yeah. Pretty sick shit."

 

I had tears in my eyes and I pulled Rachel over hugged her kissed her head and repeated: "I am so sorry Rach, Babe I am so sorry." Holding her tight so she would feel safe with me. She sniffed. Then said quietly. 

"I am ok. That monster never caught me. Never touched me. I am fine. It is strange but this girl, this Samantha w-warned and so I was saved. B-But...."

She sobs harder.

"What but Rach, talk to me."

"But, she was never found and the...the handwriting did not fit Samanthas handwriting. I studied Mark Jefferson's case carefully. Had to know everything about him so I knew, I don´t know like every info would make me safer you know. Mark Jefferson for two years visited Seattle a lot. One and a half years ago."

 

Nononononononono, oh no Rachel don´t say it. Please don´t.

 

"You have seen her reaction. What she said. I-I think the letter wasn´t from Samantha. I think M-I think Max wrote that letter. I think she was caught by Jefferson."

 

"NO RACHEL PLEASE NO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a little much drama and coincidence that Jefferson was in seattle but fuck it my story ;)


	20. Binder about binders

**Rachel POV**

 

I hug Chloe both of us crying. I rubb her back while she sobs into my shoulder.

"Nononono, Rach this....she can´t been......you have seen how frail and.....poor Maxipad." She whimpers. I nod.

 

I get her feeling. Max gives away this little animal vibe. Like a small kitten. I just wanted to hug and protect her. Me the ´everyone but Chloe fucking Price can fuck off´Rachel. Weird but ok. I mean yeah she looks gorgoues even near death. I am kind of glad I didn´t see her at full live the first time. Might have fallen for her. Ex best friend of my girlfriend. Yeah thanks no thanks, that has "shit hits the fan" written all over itself.

 

I still rub the bluenetts back while breaking apart. 

"Look tough girl, we don´t know for sure. Up until Max confirms it we have to belief no. But we can do something."

 

She sniffels looking up.

"Finding Jeffershit and beat him to his death with his own dick?"

 

"No, but lets put a pin in that for later. Maybe with his leg though, don´t want to touch his shitstick. No my dad might know more. Would be good to see him anyway, you kind of kidnaped me at the cemetary." I say with a small grin.

 

She chuckels lightly. Still tears in her eyes. Than hugs me again and whispers. 

"Thanks Rach. You know how to calm me down."

 

She fires up the rusty old truck.

"To Casa del Amber" she says. We almost leave the parkinglot when Chloe makes a full stop near a beared man and a young woman standing there both talking on the telefon.

She opens the window and the man puts away his phone. 

 

"Hello Chloe. You have seen the little sunflower?"

Seems to be Max´s dad. Such a small timid girl with such a lumberjack for a dad? Color me surprised.

Chloes nods and gets a little nervous. 

 

"Yeah Mr. C. We talked a bit."

He sighs and smiles. 

"That is good. She was always so afraid you would be mad at her for not calling back. There was more than one night full of tears and so on."

 

"Well I was a little  mad, still her with....you know" Chloe taps on her chest. "changes a lot."

 

"Hey look Mr. C. It went ok, but in the end we might have said something that upset her. Don´t ....don´t worry the doc said she is fine, but she had a panic attack. Your wife is a little bit out of it you might want to get in there. She looks like a ghost and I think she hasn´t slept much."

 

The man nods. 

"Okay Chloe. Thanks for saying that. Still if you want to see Max again watch what you say to her. She is.....frail and that inccident added to that. You know I love you like my second daugther but if you hurt my little girl." His stare gets hard and very cold. Damn he is really intimedating. But in a different kind of way than dad or Mr. Madsen. Not rage not calculation just.....determination to protect what he loves. I think I know where Chloe learned that. Maybe not the no rage part. 

 

"Look Mr. C. you know I will do everything I can, not to hurt my first mate. I am just....a little shit not knowing what she is doing."

Mr. Caulfield steps closer and ruffels through Chloes hair. I chuckel.

"I know Chloe. It feels so damn good you still call her your first mate after everything. If you two excuse me I have to look for my wife and child." He turns around and walks away. The young woman nods to Chloe who nods back and drives of. 

 

A little while later we arive at my home. I am not so often here now, living in the dorms and so on. My mum, Rose, is outside  a the fronst lawn watering the flowers. 

"Hey mum. Is dad home?"

"Hey girls. Yep he is in the living room. How was the modelworkshop?"

"It was good, tell you more later."

 

We step inside and there is my dad, reading the newspaper. 

"Hello sunshine. Hello Chloe. I see you return from your trip of mystery." He smirks.

 

I sigh. "You know about the shooting at Blackwell?" He nods.

"Off course I was transfert to the case a few hours ago. Nathan Prescott shot a one of the girls, with eyewittnesses. Even Prescott money will not save him. Why?"

"Well first of I present to you, on this stage." I can´t keep my drama voice at bay. "the eyewittness." I strech my arms out in Chloes direction. My dad frowns.

"Chloe you were there? We have to talk about that. You know that right?" He looks a little bit mad. Chloe has not talked to the police yet for all I know.

 

I step in front off dad and force him to look at me. 

"Dad look, thats not all so...listen." He still is with his head with Chloe but I take his had and he now seriously looks at me.

"Dad, the girl that was shot, right in front of her was Chloes childhood best friend. " Chloe winces behind me. Dad takes a step back trying to process.

"Oh.....OH....I am sorry Chloe, of course you need time. I don´t want to pressure you but at one point we will have to talk about it." 

Chloe nods slowly. "I know."

 

"Dad I know you have to talk about that but please not now. Please for your little girl." He nods.

"There is also something else. The....I....Ok, I can not tell you why at the moment but I need to see the files about Jefferson."

He groans. "Rachel we have been over this. It is not good if you see that. The pictures are....disturbing even for me and I have seen a lot."

 

"This time it is not about the pictures. I  don´t even care about the crimes. I just have to check one detail that is all. I..." I still don´t like to lie to my dad since the whole trust issue between us.

"I need to know something to feel safe. And if I tell you what I want to know you will dig again and so onn and we have bee over that too, I do have the right to a normal live. That shit is behind bares,I KNOW I am safe, but I need to know to FEEL safe. Ok?"

 

He looks at me for quite a while, then exhales and turns to his office without a word. We get inside ad he pulls a binder out of a cabine. 

"Don´t tell anyone. I should not be showing you this." Then he leaves outside closing the door. I look at Chloe, Chloe looks at me and I open the binder. I flick through it, try to avoid the pictures. Chloe should not see that. I have seen it and I had to hurl. Chloe don´t have to see what almost happend to me and might have happend to her first mate.

 

Finally I find the page I looked for. The one picture I looked for. A picture of red binders. I turn is sideways to read the names....

 

Tyra

 

Julia

 

Lucy

 

Suzie

 

Lynn

 

Kelly

 

Rachel *Urghs shit*

 

Kate.....Is it Kate Marsh, the christian girl?

 

Victoria....Oh shit, Chase? I mean yeah she is a bitch but that. I hope she is one of the still to do girls.

 

Maxine........

 

 

 

 

 

 

OH FUCK. 

 

 


	21. Dad talk

**Max POV**

 

I wake up slowly. The sleep was deep but dreamless. I feel like being hit by a truck. I groan a little bit when I wake up. Slightly shifting. It hurts but fuck I can more then my mouth eyes and hands. That feels sooooo good. A strong hand tkaes up mine and I open my eyes. 

 

"Hey dad." Not just whisper but actually talking. He cracks a smile. 

"Don´t worry I send mum to the hotel not to come back until she sleeped at least four hours. It was a little bit of a struggle." He grins playfully. Then his face gets a bit hurt.

 

"I hope you are not angry about that but your mum really needs the  nap." I chuckel and get a little pained look on my face because it hurts. 

"No Dad thats awesome. She did not listen to me. I said she should get sleep so often. I think she is afraid I would jump out of bed and run away the moment she turns her back on me." I smile up to take away the sting of my words.

 

My dad laughs. "All right girl then up up mum is not looking now is the chance."

 

I chuckel a bit, painful but it is good.  "I think maybe tomorrow." Then my eyes scan the room. "Where are Chloe and Rachel? How long was I out?"

 

He sighs a little. "I would say about two hours. They left when you had your....episode. Shall I tell them not to come back? They seemed to startel you."

 

My head yanks up a bit imitiatly regreting that duo to stinging pain. I settle back slowly whincing. My dad shoos me.

"Easy honey. Easy. Maybe not even tomorrow."

 

"Thanks oww dad. NO I want them to come back. It felt soooo good seeing them. I....it felt so good." My eyes tear up a bit. I look at my dad watery eyes. 

"Do you remember our pinky swear three years ago?" He nods.

 

It was a swear I made him do to me after moving to seattle. The move had really derailed me. At one night, maybe two year after the move I was lying on my bed when my dad came in.

 

_"What is it little princess? Did you have a nightmare?" He sat down at the edge of my bed. I shake my head crying in my pillow._

_"It is Chloe isn´t it?" I just nod._

_"Oh hone it´s almost two year. I know it is hard but you have to keep moving forward. You haven´t given seattle a chance up until now. I know she is your best friend and...."_

_"NO dad. It hurts. It hurts like the day we left. The pain did not lessens. I....It....We.....It crushes my heart. It feels like there is a giant gap. Try to imagen mum wouldn´t be there."_

_"I know butterfly. But I love your mum. You know."_

_I just stare at him, beaming. A moment of silence falls between us._

 

_"Oh....OH.....you mean....?"_

_"Yeah dad. I mean."_

_"Oh.....uhmm okay. No I mean it is totally okay I am just taken at surprise here. Are you sure?"_

_I nod. We don´t need to say it. Then I streach out my hand. Pinky up in the air._

_"Swear you are not telling anyone. Not aunt Julia, not mum, not....C-Chloe. No one."_

_He hocks his pinky in._

_"I swear. I wish I could do anything. Maybe visit in the summer?"_

_I shake my head. "I...can´t. I haven´t talk to her in two years, she hates me."_

_"I am sure..."_

_"No dad. Just never tell anyone."_

 

"Yeah I remember that. I keeped my promise. Never even told your mother or anyone. Like the two other pinkyswears you made me swear in your life."

 

He chuckels a bit. One was Chloe breaking a lamp while running from dad while playing. We were four and I was badly afraid mum wouldn´t let Chloe come over again, so he swore keeping it a secret.

 

The other one one and a half years ago, when I came back from a weekend at a friends house. She had me over and duo to midnight from saturday to sunday she suddenly kissed me and told me she loved me. It was really akward and I paniced. We had this really weird conversation and I had to let her down. Fled the house really early in the morning and never talked to her again. I just told dad and made him swear never to tell.

 

He knew these swears meant really a lot to me so I only made him do it in times of need. Acutally one time he made me swear when I walked in on him watch porn. Like I would EVER want to talk about THAT to ANYONE.

 

"Thanks dad. Yeah, that is still there and now seeing her. It really got more extrem. So no "she might have caused this episode" or something like that. I will have non of that. We clear?"

 

I wish I could talk to anyone like that. But it is only dad and....well and Chloe. To them I am what I am. And I never demanded much so when I did, both of them were heads up and listening well.

 

He nods and smiles. 

"Okay honey. I will talk to her and your mum, so she comes back. And you are a hundred percent sure you l.......like Chloe?" He shifts a little back and forth.

I nod. "Totally. Why, whats the matter?"

"Weeeeell, there is this boy, he comes here every day, wanting to see you and the way he talked about you your mum and I just assumed. You know, highschool and being away from home always near boys we tought...."

I groan.

"Oh god no dad. Wait....let me guess. It Warren right?"

 

Nod.

 

"Oh crap. No dad he is not my boyfriend. He is nice and all but.....I don´t uhm....yeah as you know I don´t swing that way. He is just a friend."

 

My dad laughs and chuckels. Oh haha my misery is very funny. But I have to smirke too. 

"Well at least I don´t have to be concerned about a new generation of Caulfields in the near future."

"Eww daaaaad" 

"Hehe, it´s ok sunshine. Good thing you said this tough. Tought about taking him to the side doing the good old ´dad talk´ but I did not have a pumpgun to clean it while doing that. Was thinking of borrowing one of Mr. Madsen tough. Just for effect you know?" He has this  dorky smile on his face.  Oh he doesn´t like guns I know but just to mess with who ever dates me, he would totally do it. Such a dork.

 

Hrmm David Madsen. I am pretty unclear about him. He did....safe me. I owe him my life, two times now. Yet he beat Chloe once and by her reaction this wasn´t the only time. And the cameras in the Price household. And the way he treated Kate. Oh Kate right.

 

"Hey dad, were there other visitors?"

He looks up still in his shotgun idea.

"Oh year quite a lot. There was Mr. Wells."

Yikes. Of course he coming running when something bad happend.

 

"Then there was this really weird guy, Samuel. Strange fella. A bit creepy. Would not have let him in, but he did not seem to want to at all. He was here only once, just asking if I would relay a message."

"Uh, yeah Samuel is a.....special person but he is not a bad guy dad, just.....not made for normal society you know? What is the message?"

"He just said "The squirrels thank ou for stopping the storm.""

 

M head wents blank. It was WHAT?

"You sure he said that?"

"Yeah,don´t get it. Do you?"

 

"I...I don´t know. Samuel is always a little....strange. Never mind it. Who else?"

 

"Well there was a really two sweet girls. Said they were named Juliet and Dana. They brought this basket and said they would come back when you would want to see them. Well this Dana did most of the talking."

He points at a basket in the corner overflowing with crads and gifts. Oh Dana, you are such a good soul.

 

"Joyce was here a few times. Said she would come back soon." He smiles. "Called you his returning second daughter all the time." I chuckel a bit. "Mr. Madsen was with her once but doen´t look like he liked being in hospitals."

 

"And then there two blond girls here together. Sorry forgot their names. One had a bune and wore a cross. She talked like she was a good friend of yours.  Said a lot about praying for you and so on. Seemed like a really sweet girl. She drew you this"  My dad stand up and pulls a picture out of the basket. It a bunny and a doe drinking tea together. The doe has a little bandage around it´s Chest. "A heart to big to get hurt" Is written above it. Aww Kate. Sweet sweet Kate. 

 

"The other girl did not say much just. Expensive cloth, pixiecut. Just said "Tell her I will loosen my grip for a while. Just for a while. Need my rival back, Evan is no match." Does that makes an sence to you?"

 

Victoria visited? With Kate? And that sounded more like a get well than I ever expected of her. Live is strange sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that like my story and the nice comments. Just wanted to say.


	22. Two Whales and two shits

**Chloe POV**

 

I fall down in MY buth at the two wales diner. Ok maybe not my buth but pretty close to being mine, considering the countless times I took it. It is quiet, not much going on. Normally I would not be awake at this time of day, but when you don´t sleep at all, thats something else. After leaving with the Casa del Amber I dropped Rachel of at Blackwell. Was past curfew but she manages. She always does. Also five minutes later I got the text.

 

_"Got in no problem. T-W-D tomorrow morning?"_

 

Then I drowe around for a while. No aim just driving. Time to think. The possibility that Max was caught by this.....fucker....was alarming. What would he have done to poor small Max, which twisted thi....

 

NO Chloe don´t think about that. Maybe this is all a huge fuck up and she was just...I don´t know out of it, onn drugs connecting some strange thoughts. Maybe it was a different Maxine. That isn´t an uncommon name right?

 

While I drove around without thinking I found myself in front of the hospital. I had  to fore myself to leave. Can´t go in there middle of the night, demanding to see her because....because I am afraid she would disappear? She would get harmed if she isn´t with me?

 

"Soooo, Chloe, do you want breakfast or what?"

 

I must be compleatly out of it because did not notice mum coming up. My head yanks up and I look at my concerned mother.

 

"Yeah no I wait until Rach comes in is that ok mum?" Her look gets worried. I normally call her Joyce and do not ask for permission most of the time. 

 

She sits down in front of me and takes my hand. I think about yanking it away but right now it feels damn good having a caring mum.

"Sweety is everything ok?"

 

How much do I tell her?

"Yeah, well. I....Rachel and I were visiting Max yesterday. It was...strange. She said a lot of strange things. First I thought medicine you know being high as shit."

"Chloes! Watch that mouth of yours."

"Yeah whatever. Still mum. Something is wrong with Max."

 

Joyce shakes her head her she squezzes my hand a little.

"She was shot sweety. Of course there is something wrong."

 

I shake my head.

"No mum there is something else. I don´t know what but.....I am very worried for Maxipad."

 

Mum smiles a sad smile.

"It is long time past since I heard this nickname. That bringes back memories. I am so glad you two made up and you are worried about that girl."

 

I give her a half smile, still in thoughts with the problem. Can´t  tell her more about it that would raise questions. 

"Yeah, feels good having her back. She hasn´d changed much as it seems."

 

The door swings open and Rachel steps in walking over. She smiles big seeing us.

"Thats a rare sight." I look confused than I look at my hand still holding mums. I let go and mum sighs. 

"Oh Rachel girl, why do you take that from me?" Her voice is bitter sweet and she gets up. Damn mum misses me as her babygirl don´t she?

 

Rachel looks a bit embaressed. 

"Sorry Mrs. Madsen." She says shuffeling into the place mum sat before. She swips her long blond her over her shoulder revealing the  blue feather earring. 

 

"I get both of you get the same as always?" We nod both and mum leaves. 

 

I look around. No one near us.

"So Rach what now. It is pretty clear or at least damn possible that Maxeroni was....I mean you know, that the shit hit the fan. What do we do now?" 

 

She just shruggs.

"Sorry Chlo, I have no idea. I think we have to talk to Max again so she confirmes it. BUT we can´t do it now. It might cause a new panic attack and we don´t want to kill her."

 

I frown. I know panic attacks, I had m fair share of them over the years. I don´t want to cause an other one for little doe eyes. The panic in her voice and looks still gives me the chills. 

 

"I know bluebird, you don´t want to do that again but I think we have to."

 

"Shouldn´t we talk  to your dad about it? He is the DA. after all."

"You really want my Dad probing around Max´s hurt memories first to find something." My frown deepens. No way in hell. James Amber is a good man, but....that is not the kind of work he does good. 

 

"Okay Rachel, we wait ´til Max comes out of the hospital. Than in a safe space we ask again." 

She nods and then mum is there with food. "Chloes, I would like to go to the hospital, after my shift. I would like you to join me. Don´t worry, David will work, so it is just the two of us." I think a moment, than I nod. "I think I would like that mum. Thanks." "Still you can´t avoid David for ever. He still wants to talk about this thing you said in the hallway back then." I frown sigh and nod, than she leaves. As always I start digging in like a wolverine. Fuck manners a body needs fuel. Rachel eats cautious as always and gives me some of hers too.

She chukels after a while. "I will never understand where you put it. I would be super fat if I would eat like you." I can only shrug. This hella sexy body needs no diet. After a few minutes of silent eating and sometimes looking at each other I put my fork down. Sometimes I wish we could be openly gay but I have no intention to answer questions of mum and stepdad. Rach feels the same. So hiding is our motto. Then I see something over Rachels shoulder and my frown deepens a lot.

 

"Shit" "What?" 

 

I point to the outside. Two cars park at the driveway and two guys step out. One is a boy, geeky cloth and brown hair. He looks quite unimpressive. Out of the other car steps and highfives the brownhaired guy....Eliot. 

 

"Oh fuck really?" Rachel is not amused too. "I really don´t want to bump into El-shit right now. Lets bounce." I nod and fastly both of us run ducking behind the counter. My mum looks at us. 

"Whats the matter girls?" 

 

"Mum the....well yeah lets say there is a guy on the way in and I reaaaaally don´t want to see him."

 

My mum crosses her arms.

"What  did you do?"

 

GOD damn mum.

"Please mum not now. It is not what you think. It´s more like.....Ex-boyfriend kind of thing ok?" 

 

My mum blinks just looking at us. Then snaps back and smirkes.

"Through the kitchen girls quick."

 

"Thank you." and we run of. I step into the kitchen finger rising to my lips. Lennox the cook turns around looking at us question in his face. He is a good guy. But smiling, he knows us.

 

"Bad company at the front lenni." I smirke walking to the backdoor. He laughs. "Someone needs a smacking?"

"No but thanks for the offer."

"My pleasure."

 

Laughing we leave the two whales and still laughing drive of in my truck.


	23. Of mouse and men

**Max POV**

 

"Mom please. Have mercy!" 

"...denly he grabs me, tipping me across his lap. With one smooth movement, he angles his body so "

 

"MOM! Please. Don´t stop it" I laugh so hard it hurts but still. This goes on for around ten to fifeteen minutes. Since dad left for his phonecall.

 

"Oww. I surrender mom. I will call aunt Julia at thankgiving.  Just please stop. I can´t laugh more it hurts." I giggle painfully.

 

Mom stops now a little worried. "Sorry baby, I will stop. Are you ok honey?" My mom runs her finger through my hair. It was a long and difficult process but she managent to wash is. I had seen myself in the mirror now and I was a shock. I mean I know I have been shot but GOD i look like a zombie with a birds nest on top. So mom took almost thirtyfive minutes to washmy hair dry it and brush it. It made me feel weird. On one hand being handeld like a baby was annoying as hell, but strangly nice on the other hand. 

 

My mom did a lot of things she hasn´t done for years now. The reading, the hair brushing, the feeding, the playing with my fingers while I fall asleep stroking my hair with the other hand. It was....nice. Embaressing but nice. 

 

Its been one night since Chloes and Rachels visit. I feel strangely stronger very fast. At least I thought so. One time this morning I tried to stand up. The moment I tried to push myself out of the cushions I had to fall back. But still I could talk and eat guite well. With help I could sit up, but it still hurt after a little bit of time. Yet I feel stronger every day. They said to me I would stay in hospital for around two weeks from now on, depending. Then I could leave but would have to come back every day for the next month and after that still a lot more. I can´t wait to get out of here. 

 

This night was no fun. I woke up my breath rapite, cold sweat all over my body. I did not remember my dream but I had this great scene of dread and fear. I called a nurse just so there be a person and cried. She patted my head and tried to sooth me. I wished Chloe was there at that moment. I was so close to calling her but.....she would be asleep and I don´t  want to worry her. I had done to much bad to her already. So I stayed silent, calmed down as good as I could with the nurse and sobt myself back to sleep after she left. 

 

My dad steps inside closing the door, putting his phone in his poket. He looks a little tired. He told me before he had an argument with mom because he did not wake her after four hours and she had slept twelf instead. I did not mind. Mom looked a lot healty this morning and I told her. She then sighed and apologieced to Dad. 

 

"Honey, Joyce wants to visit you this afternoon and she wants to bring "Captain Bluebeard" with her. Is that ok with you if she watches over you so, your mom and I can do some talking?" Horror springs to my mind. I don´t think my parents realise it but I know excatly what "Do some talking" is code for. Rather being shot  ten times by Nathan then thinking about my parents doing.....the THING. 

 

I compose myself as good as I can try not to get images into my head that will forever scar me. Ok scar me more.

"Yeah I missed Joyce. And the Captain is a nice addon too i guess." I try at best not showing how excited I am.

Dad chukels, oh he knows. Well of course he knows.

 

"In the meantime, there is....a....visitor." The tone of my dad gets death pan. "It is.... _this_... _boy....._ " I tr to keep up a straight face. Damn Warren. Still this show dad puts up, I have to play along. The "Father hates male friend" stick is to funny. Mom has no idea.

 

"Who do you mean daddy? I have literally no idea what you are talking about." Dad fights keeping up a straight face. Mom looks back and forth between us, confused.

"This Warren boy. Wants to speak with you. Alone." He makes a face like he is about murder Warren and his whole family just for the though leaving his daughter alone with him. I shift my thoughts to Chloe, the moment in her room we kissed and then, against all of my instincts use that feeling  to say.

 

" _Warren_ " In this dreamy voice. My dad almost cracks into laughter but can keep it in. Mom looks terryfied by the thought of her daugther discovering boys.

 

I rip myself away from" the thought of my longings for this boy" and by that I mean from the picture of Chloe in the Blackwell pool, and say "Send him in daddy please.

 

My dad takes my mom b the arm, still trying to get the evil dad  look. The beard helps a lot and he opens the door. Warren stands behind it and I almost break into laughter seeing how he is dwarfed by my Dad. He builds himself up before my friend and does his best dad voice.

 

"Ten minutes, no funny business. We are right over there." He points to a few chairs. "If my beloved daughter does not feel well, you WILL call for us. Are we clear?"

 

Warren is almost a puddel on the ground. I feel a little bad for him. He means well. He jst does not get the hints. And by hints I mean billdoard at the side of the road. Well maybe not that big for a long time I was pretty oblivious to his advances and in this timeline I most certainly was up until now.

 

Warren tries his best to keep his stance. "Y-Yes sir we are clear." Then mom pulls dad away how still gives the worst dad glare in the world. 

 

Warren steps in and closes the door leaning against it and sighs.

"Puhhh." Then he looks at me sitting in bed and gets a giant smile. He streaches out his arms walking to me. Are you kidding me? A hug? Even my parents aren´t hugging me at the moment. And even if they would, don´t get the wrong idea.

 

"Uhm s-stop Warren. Chestwound you remember? Hugging is of the table at the moment" His arms fall down and he gets this sad look. Like I beat up his puppy. Damn the at the moment I shouldn´t have said. 

 

"Oh uhm sorry about that." He pulls in a chair and sits way to close to the bed. I pull up my hand and lay it over my stomach away from him. It hurts a little but I am a little nervous he would take my hand. By the look of it he might wanted to. God this would be akward. 

 

"Sooo Maximus Prime. I brought you something here." No teddy with a heart please don´t nononononono "I thought about a lot what I could bring you and well, with the help of Brook." Oh damn what with Brook? Will it be poisoned? "We convinced Wells to let her into your dormroom, of course under supervision, so you can get your laptop here." He pulls it out of his backpack. Oh. That.....is really nice. 

 

"Yeah thanks Warren. Thats really good. Maybe I can stop my mom keep reading that to me." I point at fifty shades of grey. Warrens face turns to a dark purple. "S-She....your mom reads THAT to you?"

 

I chuckel a bit. "Horrible I know. It is her way of saying "I am not pleased of the way ou got shot and this is your evil punishment." I chuckel again. He grins doofy. Like I said not a bad guy.

 

"So Maxo, what were you up to?" He asks after a moment of silence. 

 

"Well after BEING Shot you mean?" I ask in a playful tone. People get a bit unnerved that I joke about it. Well, worse has happen to me. Way worse. Like a dark presence it creeps up ths walls of my mind and I...

I feel a poke on my shoulder.

"Everything ok Max? Shall I call someone?" He looks worried. Puh that was close.

 

"Yeah sorry, happens sometimes. You know the zone and so on. So what was your question?"

"How you get your day over at the moment. I mean before I brought you Laptop and this movie treasure." He points at the USB stick next to the aptop. Brag a little? 

 

"Well most of the time I sleep. Like a lot. Doctors say thats good, helps me healing. My mom and my dad are here all the time. Oh and yesterday I had visitors."

 

"Cool someone I know?"

 

"I don´t know. Was my childhood friend Chloe. She was my best friend for years and now we reconnect."

"That is cool yeah I heard of her never met her still sounds cool. A friend of mine only talkes good about her"

 

"Yeah we have so much to talk about sadly I was....to tired for that. She had a friend of hers with her, cool girl. Rachel Amber."

I see him frown deeply.

 

"I would be careful with that girl Max. She is bad news." Huh?  

"What why?  She seemed nice and Chloe would not hang out with her if she would be shit." Well Chloe, ok maybe you would. 

 

"I heard a lot about her. Not a lot was good. It is said she manipuliates a lot and is round about someone who takes what she wants no matter who gets hurt." What? Doesn´t sound like the girl Chloe talked about at all. And she really seemed nice yesterday. And damn hot too.

 

"Who says that about her? It that a Vortex thing? I thought you does not give a crap about that."

 

"No no not a Vortex thing. A few people. One of them is someone you would know I think. Do you know Eliot Hamelton? You were friends right?"

Well thats a name I remember. Nice boy back in the day, always wanted to play with me and Chloe, still I don´t really knew him.

 

"Yeah I know Eliot. Well I don´t think we were friends. He was friends with Chloe so in default we spend time together. He seemed nice."

 

"He is a really good guy, we hang out a lot lately. Pretty worried about your friend Chloe. He says Amber has cut her off from all others, even put a wedge betwee her and her famil, fueled the grief of her lost dad so she would fall out with her mom and so on. Doesn´t  look like he is lying to me."

 

"I- Warren these are sorious accusations. I-I don´t think Rachel would do that. She seemed really nice to me." But she cheated at Chloe with Frank and pulled her into some shit in that what Chloe called the Sera-incident. Is Rachel using Chloe?

 

"Look Max I don´t know. Just. Just keep an eye out for your friend and yourself."

 

I nod. 

 

"On better news I do got these tickets fo-"

 

SLAMM, the door flys open, my dad stepping in eyeing into the room. Warren jumps from the chair.

"Ten minutes are up"

 

"Oh, okay. Bye Max I´ll come back tomorrow." 

 

"Uhm....Warren.....tomorrow I already get a lot of visits. Dana comes over and Kate also. We have our teadates you remember?"

 

"Okay then the day afte-"

"She will call you when there is time and she is not to exhausted." My dad snarles at him. This time he does not play around. This time its real. He has seen me squirm and that is all he needs.

 

".....Oh-kay. By Max. Goodbye Mister Caulfield." My dad closes the door before he finished his sentence.

 

"Does this boy bothers you Maxi?"

"No....not really. He is really nice but ähm you know."

"He doesn´t get the hint?"

I sigh and nod. "es thats the problem."

 

"Don´t worry. I will make sure he knows where the line is next time. On a random totally different topic do you know Mr. Madsens cellphone number and does he has rifels?

 

I chuckel.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**MAX**

_Dana, would you mind coming over tomorrow? I would love to see you and...I kind of feel bad but I used you as an excuse to fend of Warren._

 

**Dana**

_Yeah of course I would love to visit you. Last time you were still out cold. Don´t worry I know guys can be a hand full, no stress._

 

**Max**

_Kate would you like to visit me tomorrow? I have so many questions and there is a blond topic I really want to talk about with a cup of tea._

 

**Kate**

_MAX! You are awake. I am so happy. Of course I will come over. I will bring tea. I would bring Alice but I think the hospital personal wouldn´t like that much. I am so excited. But I might cry when I see you._

 


	24. Talk with ups and downs

**Chloe POV**

 

Mom knocks at the door and we actually hear Max call out.

"Come in, please."

 

I open the door and there she is tough little trooper. She is actually sitting in bed and looks waaaaay better then yesterday. She beams at me, putting down the cards in her hand. Seemed like she played some cardgame with her dad. He looks at me very....weird. Not angry, but happy yet careful. I feel like an intruder. Then I look back at Max and forget about that. She grins all over her face. If it would not be for her ears her head might split in half.   
  
  


"Chloe! Joyce! Hello there." I feel myself smiling like a doof when she says my name. God that feels so good. I walk over and strech out my hand for high five, which she weakly commits to. Well okay maybe not entierly better.

 

"Whats up buttercub?" She chuckels and would have given me a little friendly push I know it. Mom closes the door and walks over. Her eyes have little tears in them. She sits down next to the bed and takes Maxs hand into both of hers. 

 

"he there Max. How do you feel?" Max sighs but smiles a sad smile. "A lot better, thanks Joyce." Max never had problems calling my parents Joyce and William, not like me. Must be the "I know I am shy and timid and look like a little dear so everyone is okay with that" stick. Is that even a stick?

 

"To be true I get a little tired of people asking me how I am. It´s nice but I talk about the same thing over and over and over again." 

 

Mom lays her hand on her chest, posing indignant but smiling.

"Maxine Caulfield, how could you. I think someone gets no bacon at Two Whales Diner until she learns her lesson." 

Max giggles and playfully squirms.

 

"Please no Joyce that is too harsh a punishment. I will make up for it I swear giggly." Mom laughs lets go of Maxes hand and walkes around the bed to hug Mr. Caulfield. "Hey Ryan, did you get Vanessa to sleep?" "Finally yes. This woman is a handful you know and..."I sometimes forget Max´s parents and mom are friends too. 

 

I sneak in and take moms place. "Hey there handsom, sorry about yesterday." Max sighs.

"No need Chloe. Not your fault or Rachels fault. I just....it is not easy coping you know?"

 

"Totally. Ok change of subject. Did you sleep well this night I thought....Max are you ok?"

She had frowned deeply then her eyes flicker over to Joyce and Ryan, still talking.

 

"Not now please." I nod and start talking to her about complet random smalltalk stuff. Music and movies. God she is such a hipster. All this guitar strumming bullshit. Well now she can´t run away so I give her an ´captains order´for the next days to listen to a list of hella good music. She chuckels and complies. Its like back when we were young. I am loud and wild and she is timid but grining like I do things she ca´t do but wants to do and is happy seeing me do this. Oh I wish so hard I would be more like Max. Polite, controlled and just so damn beautiful. God the last five years have made her mature and fucking hot. Would be everything different I wouldn´t mind eat her up right here and now. 

 

After a while Mr. Caulfied and Mom join our talk and we talk about a lot for an hour. The way seattle was, what changed in Arcadia Bay and a lot of other stuff. Everything lighthearted and one time we have to call a nurse because Max laughed so hard we were afraid she might hurt herself.

 

Then Mr. Caulfield stood up. "Joyce come lets get a cup of coffee and let the girls have a little time for themself." Did he winked at Max? And why does Max get red like a tomato?

 

Mom and Mr. C. leave the room. A moment it is deadsilent. Then Max whispers.

 

"C-Chloe?" My heart feels like it rips apart. Max voice is so fragil so frightend. She looks at me with tears in her eyes and a face that shows a lot of her pain. 

 

I sit down at the corner of the bed and wrap my arms around her carefully. She pulls me closer burrying her face in the crock of my neck and sobs. I strok her back, aware not to touch the bandages. 

 

 

"P-please d-don´t leave me Ch-loe" she sobs.

 

"Hey hey shoooo. Its ok a am here I don´t go away."

"I know. B-But" her hands grips my shirt harder.

"I am so afraid. At night is the worst. When it is all silent and I am alone with my thoughts" I feel my shoulder get wet by her tears.

 

"It isn´t the shooting is it?" I ask quietly. She shackes her head.

 

"N-no it is not. Its worse than that." Damn. Shit. 

I break apart form her and hold her by the shoulders make her look at me.

"Listen to me well Maxi. I will be there for you always. No one will hurt or touch you. I will break everybody into pieces who tries to hurt my little first mate do you understand?"

 

She sniffs and nods, then returns to my neck still whimpering. I hold her for a while then she pulls back a little. Her eyes are still red but not more tears come out of them.

"Thank you Chloe." "Don´t sweat it. Captain has to look out for her crew." I boop her on the nose, getting a giggle out of her. "So dry you tears sailor." 

 

She nods swiping her eyes. "Aye Aye captain." Then giggles again. Then her face gets a little bit sterner. 

 

"Chloe there is something else. I had a....talk this morning and it worries me a little bit." 

"Oh yeah? Whats the matter?"

 

"Warren was here, friend from school you know him?" I shake my head and get a sting of jealosy? Some guy visiting Max at the second day she is awake and is importent enough to her so she would be worried after that? I don´t like that and I don´t like him. But why? I am with Rachel and don´t even know if Max....is that kind of girl. We never talked about it as kids. Of course we said I love you back then but thats childplay even tough at the end it wasn´t childsplay  on my part anymore. I crushed hard at Max back then and oh shit I think i crush even harder now. I just realice she is still in my arms and I run my fingers through her hair. 

 

Abort. ABORT. Luckly Max is totally oblivious about my thoughts. No she is not interested, why would she be. Punk looser with no job and future. She is at an elite artschool with tones of people sharing her interests. 

 

"Well yeah he is a nice guy. Anyway he was here this morning brought me my laptop from my room." He got into Maxis room? Sounds boyfriend  like. "And brought me films, he know what I like." Ok obviously her boyfriend. Maybe for the better. Rachel would kill me. 

 

"Sounds cool." Is all I can say. There is a big lumb in my throat.

"Yeah I guess. He is a good guy. Anyway he said something and that made me worry. He said I should be careful around Rachel." "Huh?  What do you mean?"

"He said he heard a lot about her, not a lot good. Acused her of being manipulativ and selfish, hurting people in the process." I...he...WHAT?

 

"What the fuck Max? Thats total bullshit. Rachel is the fucking best." I feel anger rise in me. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Never heared of him how would he know Rachel? You boyfriend is hella weird Max." I am not yelling but I am pretty close. 

 

Max looks at me shocked. "B-Boyfriend? No...nonononono Warren is not my boyfriend oh god no. He wishes he would be but he has the wrong parts and..." 

 

Max gasps, gets blood red and her eyes almost pop out of her head. She stares at me in full panic mode. I stare back lost in my tracks. Did.....Did max just came out on me?

 

"M-Max did you just came out on me?" She looks suddenly down at her knees, squriming being totally embraessed. I can stop it I have to laugh.

 

"Awwww don´t be shy little Maxipad. So you are a Ali-GAY-tor. Thats ok don´t sweat it." Then I shuffel closer and whisper in her ear. She shivers. What the? Imagination.

"I know how  you feel."

Then I pull back.

"Sooooo this boy, who doesn´t get it he is fishing at the wrong side of the pool says Rachel is no good. Ho does he figure?"

 

"Well he doesn´t. He said Eliot Hamilton told him." I stand up almost instantly regreting it, because Max inhals sharp, supporting her own weight on her own again. But I have to don´t want to hurt her. 

 

"This FUCKER" I kick a chair over. I walk little trough the  room ruffeling my blue hair.

 

"Chloe" Damn fuck.

"Chloes!"  This asshole.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price!" says Max with a lot of power behind it. I look up at her. She looks upset. I sigh and step back to her bed, sitting down on it and wrap my arms around her. 

 

"Sorry Max.""Its okay. Mind telling me what this is all about?" She pads my back. 

 

"Uh-huh." And so I tell her about the way Eliot changed over the years. How he was nice at first, being the only one after dad died and Max left. She whinces a little when I say that. 

 

How we kind of hooked up and had sex. 

"You had sex?" Max blushes hard. Oh sweet sweet Maxipad. "Yeah, I don´t know just happend. It wasn´d bad but well did not kick it for me. Was only once and that was that."

 

How he got clingy and tried to block the world away from me. How he got more and more damanding.  "Be careful about boys tring to get more and more of your time. It gets...difficult."

 

And lastly how he got hostile against Rachel and how he tried to drive a wedge between us. Max looked so sad the whole time. Must be strange to hear something like that about a childhood fried turning creepy. 

 

"I am so sorry you had to life trough that Chlo." She hugs me again, I hug her back and we sit for a while. Then the door opens....

 

"We are back gi.....AWWW"

 


	25. Sleepover-plans

**Max POV**

 

"AWWW"

My head whips around seeing my dad in the door smirking, Joyce behind him smiling. OH SHIT. Me and Chloe pull apart fast her almost jumping out of the bed.  I miss the touch already. Chloe shuffels akward to the window staring outside, hand in pockets. Is she blushing? Can´t see it.

 

"Oh Max what is happening in here?" My dad steps in pretty smug. 

"N-Nothing. We haven´t seen each other a long time."

"You sure?" His grins grows wider. I know what he is refering to, so I raise my pinky towards him, daggers in my eyes. He chuckels and lets go of the topic.

 

"So honey there is something we haven´t talked about yet. I think it has time until Joyce and Chloe are leaving but your mom and I are thinking-"

 

"I am NOT leaving dad." BAM, nailed it. I wasn´t sleeping when you two had talked about it this morning. He looks at Joyce for a moment.

"Maybe we should leave Chloe." 

"No, stay. This conversation will not take long. Dad I will stay here in Arcadia Bay and I WILL go back to Blackwell Academy."

"But honey why? You I mean what happend there and maybe it would be better to go back to seattle."

 

"No dad. It is the best school for photography far and wide. I will become a photographer and I want to be a good one so I have to learn from the best. Seattle can´t give me that. Also" Okay now I have to bring out the bigger guns. "I can´t be afraid and neither do you. What happend was shit, but could have happend everywhere. I would not be safer at home than I would be here."

 

"Yeah I don´t know honey. I still think it would be better ou come with us home."

"No dad. Did you remember what happend last time you made me leave Arcadia Bay because  _it would be better for me._?" Uh that was a low blow. I see the hurt in my dads eyes. I am so sorry dad but I can´t back down from this right now.

 

Suddenly Chloe turns around and starts talking.

"Mom?"

"Not now sweety, please."

 

"Yes exactly now. C-Could Max stay with us a little bit after she is let go here?"

All three of us look at her dumbfound.

 

"Look, Max don´t want to leave this hole of a town, for what ever reason and you Mr. C. want to know Max at a safe place. What better place then the house she spend years in her childhood with the head of Blackwell Security under the same roof. I know not for the rest of her time at Blackwell but for a time being. You know, just thought maybe bring the idea up, before everything here goes to shit and-"   Wowser, she even throws David in?

 

Joyce hugs Chloe suddenly and sniffels. 

"You are a good kid, you know that Chloe Elizabeth Price?"

 

Dad looks a little unwaved. "Well....hrmm. Would have to talk with Vanessa about that. What do ou think honey?" He smiles down at me sadly. He knows that he had lost. I beam at him.

"I would love to. If...I mean......it is okay with you Joyce and D-David."

 

Joyce shrugges. "He should be fine. Still my house, so my rules." She swips awa her tears. 

 

"Then I will find your mother Max." Dad turns to the door. Joyce follows. 

"I will have to talk with David. You coming Chloe?"

 

Chloe seems a little unwilling, than wlaks over to me and hugs me carefully, loving. 

"Thanks Chloe."

"No problem, have a promise to keep Max." We whisper to each other. 

 


	26. teatime

**Max POV**

 

I sid in my bed and just....listen to the birds singing outside. It is peaceful and quiet. Yet I like it. Dana was here about an hour ago.  I like Dana, she is fun and friendly and all but....god it is exhausting at the moment. 

 

Luckly she did not ask how I feel, did not want to talk about the shooting or anything like it. No she just came in and acted like we were back in the dorms completly normal. Feels so good. She bubbles through my room, talking, taking out a little bit of the basket she brought earlier and just....talks. 

 

She talks about what is new at school, she talks a LOT about Trevor. Either there is already something going on or it will be. I mean I am not that adapt about it but damn even I notice.

 

Also she talks abbout Kate and Victoria.

 

"Its really strange you know? One day they are competly nromal like Victoria acting all bitch and you know, tha....well you know the whole stuff with you happens, next I know Vic drives Kate here and later apperently they went out for dinner and so on. I talked to Courtney about it, she just said they have this assignment to do but I don´t know. The bullying about her abstinenc-club stopped and The eat together. Not every day and would be totally normal and all. But it is Kate an Vic you know? I am a bit worried about it. Hope it is no trick to prank Kate or something like that."

 

I nod. "I hope to. Still I sometimes think there is more to Victoria. Like we just know her outer wall you know?"

 

Dana shrugs. "Would be fine with that. Still would not be cool if it really were a prank and thats it. Kate is to nice for something like that."

"Kate is to nice for a lot that happend to her. She comes over later, I try to find out and text you ok?" She nodded to that and we turned to talk about other stuff.

 

Now I wait for Kate to visit. Watching a film from the USB drive. Some horror flick I don´t know, not the best one I have ever seen. I knocks and I stop the film. Already in the way of knocking I here Kate. Polite, quiet, timid. 

 

"Come in" I call out cheerfully. The door lights open and smiling Kate Marsh steps in. There is a little hop in her step, thats new and she smiles all over her face. In her hands she has a small basket, which she holds to me with a grin. "I brought tea and cockies."

 

"Yeaaah good job Kate. Aaaaaaaand can you do me a favor?" 

She nods eagerly. "No questions how I feel and all that? I feel fine, the only thing making me sick are the questions over and over again. Can´t make the doctors and my parents stop but at least my friends." 

 

She smiles shyly. "I know what you mean. I brock my arm a few years ago and these questions get a little lame. So no questions. Here I brought your favorit tea." 

 

"You are the best Mrs. Marsh." She sits down and we talk a little while. Then I put down my teacup.

 

"Kate? Can I ask you something?"

"Yep, what is it?"

"What is going on with Victoria? Heard some.....new things happend?"

 

Kate shuffels a little bit around on her chair. Shy smile on her face.

"Well, the evening after the.....well you know bathroom thing" Her gaze flickers up to watch my reaction to something most people think is a sensetive topic for me. "after that Victoria came to me and apologized for what she did. I will not talk about what else she said, that is not up to me. After that she asked if I needed a lift to the hospital. Well since then we talked now and then. We helped each other with homework. There was one thing one night when she came drunk to my room......I should not be talking about that sorry."

Something in her room while she was drunk? Vicotria what is going on. Kate must have realiced the way I thorugh rising her hand defencivly. 

 

"Nononono not what you think oh gosh. Nothing in that wa, she just opened up to me. And I listend. So yes, we get along quite well. Hope you will too in time."

 

"We will see. I hope so too." I smile and take up my cup again. Then Kates cellphone buzzes. "Like speaking of the devil. She is here to pick me up. Sorry Max." 

 

"Don´t worry, I am glad you two get along now. Say helloon my behalf. She come with next time. I hope there is a next time? Still have to lie here for two weeks."

 

"You can count on me Max. Bye Bye."


	27. Pond-talk

**Max POV**

I shakily take another step. ‘Holy fuck. I’ve taken ten steps and I’m sweating like a pig.’ My personal torturer, Nurse Jana, holds my hand lightly. However, there isn’t a lot of support from her. It’s barely enough to catch me if I fall. It’s annoying as hell.

"Okay, Ms. Caulfield. I think we can go outside the room today, don't you think so?" She gives a smug look at me as she assists me to the door.

‘Oh, fuck you.’ Yesterday, it was walking towards the door. After that, I was done for hours. It’s already the second week that I’ve been stuck in the hospital, I think I should be able to leave in four more days... But, I have to get to the end of the hallway first to prove that I’m recovering. That's the goal I’ll have to reach for this to happen. I’ve gotten plenty of sleep over the last week or so, I feel like I’m getting stronger every day.

Ever since I’ve been admitted to the hospital, a few people have been visiting me frequently. Mom and Dad have been visiting me very frequently, of course. Kate was here three times, one time with Victoria. It was awkward, to say the least. It’s a strange mix of old bitchy Victoria struggling to try to be nice. I didn’t know how to handle that at all. It’s super weird, but it’s better than her hateful resentment towards me. I’ll take it.

Dana came over with Trevor. They’re a couple now, I think. They’re so darn cute together. She didn’t actually say that they’re officially together, but it’s pretty obvious to anyone, even me.

It’s a little strange though, Warren did not visit a second time. I asked Dad about it, he smiled and said, "I had a little talk with him." and that was it. I will have talk to Warren when I’m out of this prison.

I had a very unpleasant visit from Officer Berry. He asked me a few questions about the bathroom. Luckily, there wasn’t much needed to be told. Nathan is in custody and he confessed a lot. Strangely enough, he didn’t tell why he was there.

Chloe was at the hospital every day. We had our fair share of laughter and conversation like when we were kids. It’s almost like five years of silence and the week of hell never happened at all. However, Rachel was…  _ is _ with her. Rachel is... something else. She’s smart, funny and really beautiful. She has a certain way of talking that puts you under a ‘spell’. I’m not sure if she’s flirting, joking or... I don’t know. I think she just likes to make me blush.

I take my next step, beads of perspiration dropping from my chin.  _ ‘Damn… I was never strong… but I have to be now.’ _ I make it to the door and push it open on my own. I take two steps outside.  _ ‘Oh dog, I actually did it! I’m so tempted to do a victory dance so badly right now. I got out of the room on my own. I know that it’s a small thing, but after days lying in bed, that feels so good. That means I can go to the bathroom on my own now. Hella yes! Yet… damn. I’m feeling so exhausted right now. I gotta go back to bed. _ ’

Just as my hand reached for the bedside, I hear a voice coming from the door.

"Damn, that’s why I love Max’s underwear clad rack out in the open. Hospital gown for the win." An all too familiar voice sniggering. I turn my head and I see a blonde with a blue jay feather earring resting against the doorframe with a smug look on her face. Brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder she grins and steps in, winking at the nurse.

"Mind if I steal this piece of sweetness?" Rachel pulls a wheelchair in sight.

Nurse Jana looks at me and sighs, "Well… we do have training to do. But you can use a break. Half an hour outside would be good for you. Half an hour, no more, no less. Then we will walk to the door of the room next to your Mrs. Caulfield. Sounds good?"

I groan and Rachel giggles at me. "Umm, I think I....will sweat and it is cold outside. I think I need to change, can you help me?" I ask Jana. A large grin is plastered on Rachel’s face.

"I can help you." The devious smile on her face. Nurse Jana sees the panic in my gaze, the plea for help.

"I’m sorry miss, but I think that someone who is trained in handling hurt people should help the patient instead." The nurse places a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and gently shoves her out of the room. "Please wait outside, Miss." The door closes before Rachel can reply. Jana helps me change into my new clothes and I slowly sit on the wheelchair. She pushes me outside. Rachel is still pouting as she takes over.

She pushes me down the hallway and leans in, whispering right in my ear. "You should have said something, Maxipad. I would have  _ loved _ to help you and I can be  _ very _ gentle." She purrs out the last word and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I... But... You... Rachel!" I whine not sure what to do.

She laughs and presses a button, calling an elevator. Her hand rests on my shoulder, rubbing my back. It’s  _ so _ warm and relaxing. "Don’t worry, Mad Max. I’m just teasing you. Mostly." She leans in again, mouth close to my right ear. "Still, I would have loved to strip you… and put new cloth on that hot butt of yours."

My face turns totally red.

"I-You... I am not that h-hot… not like y-you and Chloe." I stammer out. I hear a familiar elevator chime and she pushes me in, running her hand through my hair. It feels nice and strangely natural, even though I haven’t seen her more than twice. Normally, strangers touching me is hella weird but with her it seems so... normal.

"Oh, thaaaaank you Maxi. I knew my body would be for your liking… and I know I am hot as hell! It’s still nice of you to tell me. But, don’t cut yourself short. You are pretty hot yourself." She tilts her head ever so slightly and winks at me.

I chuckle.

"Yeah... like that is true at all, but thank you." I smile at her and she smiles back at me. We remain silent while we’re heading towards the little park behind the hospital. It’s nice to be outside. I went there a couple of times with Mom, Dad and Chloe. Still, this is the first time I’m outside without my ‘family’.

Rachel brings us up to a bench by a small pond.

"Wanna sit on the bench?" she asks, offering her hand. I get a little nervous. This is the first time getting up without a nurse nearby. Rachel has this smile, this devious grin of hers that encourages mischief. I sceptically take her hand and she helps me to the bench. She was right, she is very gentle and careful. I wince as I’m still in pain, which means that I have to take my painkillers. She looks a little worried.

"Are you okay? Maybe sitting on the bench was a bad idea if you’re hurt."

I shake my head.

"After only being in bed and super comfy chairs for so long, it’s pretty nice sitting on something not so fluffy. Thanks, Rachel."

I rest my head on her shoulder. She hums in content and she wraps her arm around me. It feels so normal. We quietly sat there for a few minutes.

"Hey, Rachel? Why are you here? Why isn’t Chloe with you?"

She looks beyond past the pond.

"I want to get to know you on my own. I’ve heard so much about you over the years, Chloe never shut up so I always saw you through her eyes."

"I know that feeling. So what do you want to know?"

"Well… I don’t really wanna know anything specific. I wanna get to know you on my own, you know? You are quite interesting to me, so yeah."

"Oh yeah? How does that happen?" I look up. Boy, her face is close.

She whispers. "As a hot soon-to-be model, how can I not be interested in a super gorgeous girl who is the star photographer of Blackwell and childhood friend of my best friend?" She leans a little closer. I can feel her breath on my face.  _ ‘Oh Dog, her lips look so plump and soft.’ _ She leans even closer.  _ ‘Oh god. I... brain... work...’ _

Without thinking, brain dead, I lean my body forward as my lips brush against hers. It’s just a fraction of a second though. I gasp. My eyes go wide as I pull back. "Wha? S-sorry, sorry, sorry, I was… sorry I didn’t mean to, the pain killers make my head totally strange and y-you know the way you handle me-"

She chuckles.

“It’s okay, Maxaroni. Don’t worry about it. It was just a little peck, nothing to be worried about." She smiles at me as if nothing happened. I relax a little, but her next question sends me deeper into panic mode.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like girls?"

...

“I…”

“I-I…”

"Mrs. Caulfield, what did I said about it being half an hour? It’s been forty five minutes, and you’re not in your wheelchair."

I turn around and I see a stern nurse Jana standing there.  _ ‘Oh thank you for the rescue.’ _

________________________________________

**Max**

I don’t know how to handle Rachel. She is so flirty. u_u

**Chloe**

Should I talk to her? Also, NO EMOJI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Coh for proofreading and giving the chapter waaaaay more stile. Thanks a lot.


	28. Kiss of consequence

**Rachel POV**

Still sitting on the bench, I watch the Nurse pushing Max away in the wheelchair. My fingers brush my lips slightly. I can still feel the timid brush of her lips on mine. Still smell her. Even the hospital soap and antiseptic can't erase that sweet, sweet scent. I… I was kissed by the best friend of my girlfriend. Well... that was fucked up.  _ I _ fucked up. In what way should timid shy Max react to my flirty way? I came onto her hard.

I stand up and shrug as I walk to my car. Chloe. I have to tell Chloe. That was the keystone of our relationship; keeping no secrets from each other. Yeah, we don’t tell each other everything but… you know, the important things  _ have _ to be told. Yeah was hard at first, but I got it. For Chloe, it must’ve been easy; she always has been upfront and honest.

My Hyundai needs a clean-up soon, I think. It’s been a month already. These and other thoughts keep my mind busy while driving over to the Price household. Joyce opens the door, delightful as always. I rush up the stairs as fast as I can. It feels like it takes forever to get up there. I knock, which isn’t normal for us. Usually, we barge in on each other hoping the other one is changing or doing something stupid and we tease each other about it.

Chloe opens her door looking at me confused. "What the hell dude? Just come in." I step inside looking around. Chloe's room looks a little different. Like it’s still the same but it’s cleaned and... Things are more sorted out. She picks up my confusion.

"Yeah, umm… well babe, I didn’t get the chance to tell you earlier, but there’s something we have to talk about. It’s about Max."

_ ‘Oh shit. Did Max text her? She is holding her phone in her hand. Okay… fuck.’  _ I wince at what she says.

"Look, Chloe, I’m sorry. I wasn’t… I didn’t meant to. I mean, you know… I  _ kind of _ overdid it. You know. It was totally uncool and all that."

Now Chloe looks kind of confused.

_ ‘What is it with this smirk of hers?’ _

"Hey Rach, what are you talking about?"

"Wait. What are  _ you _ talking about?"

Chloe sighs and sits on the bed, patting the place next to herself. I shuffle over, uncertain, and I sit down. As always, she wraps her arm around me.

"Look, you know Max is being haunted. So I made an offer for her to stay for a couple of days when she leaves the hospital. You know? To ease her in and all that shit. This is all so fucked up; I see her just shutting herself in her room, fucking sobbing and so on. Not bothering anyone with her shit, ya know?"

I sigh. I can totally see Max doing that. Acting like everything is fine so no one has to worry about her. It’s not going to work, it’s already not working, but she’s trying to do just that. I get that vibe from her.

"So I asked mom and she’s cool with it. Hell, even step-Dad is cool with it." I notice that she isn’t giving Mr. Madsen mean names anymore. She even called him David once or twice.

"I- I’ll sleep on the floor and I’ll take care of her when she comes over. I’m not going to be in the room when she changes and all, I just… you know… want to be there for my little mate and make sure she is safe and-" I put my hand on her knee, stopping her rambling.

"It’s okay, babe. Don’t worry."

"Are you sure? You’re not mad?"

"No, not as mad as you will get."

She looks at me dumbfounded.  _ ‘Oh damn. She… She’ll kick Max to the curb when I tell her, but I can’t lie to her.’ _

Her eyes squint at me.

"What did you do, Rach?" She inquires sternly.

I sigh.

"I-I visited Max in the hospital. Alone."

"And you think I’d be mad about that? What the fuck, dude?" Chloe lets out a barely audible chuckle.

"No. I think you’re going to be mad that… that Max and I kissed."

There is silence. She looks at me, and the world freezes.

"I-I’m so sorry Chloe, it was just a small peck! Max was on painkillers, don’t be mad at her. I overdid it with the flirting… and you know?"

Chloe sighs.  _ ‘OH FUCK. OH FUCK.’ _ She grabs her phone. Still silent. She’s going to call Max, pushing her out, before kicking me out too. All because I couldn’t hold on to myself. Then she holds out her cell phone to me, so I start reading.

**Max**

I don’t know how to handle Rachel. She is so flirty. u_u

**Chloe**

Should I talk to her? Also, NO EMOJI!

**Max**

No. Yes. I don’t know. I fucked up big time, Chloe.

**Chloe**

What’s the matter Maxlander the Great? Did she make you grab a nurse’s butt and you liked it?

**Max**

No.

**Chloe**

Did she walk in on u while u were changing? She does that to me on purpose.

**Max**

No. Chloe, listen. This is serious.

**Chloe**

ok

say it as it is

**Max**

I kissed Rachel.

**Max**

It was totally my fault. She was being a little flirty and all while I was on painkillers. That's no excuse, I know, but I was so out of it. I wasn’t thinking and then it happened. It’s all my fault. I get that you hate me, but don’t blame Rachel. It’s all my fault.

**Chloe**

Chill dude. Don’t go panic monster on me ok?

U are under a lot of stress, painkillers and let's face it, my girlfriend is a total hottie. I will talk to Rachel so she will tune it down ok?

**Max**

How can you possibly be ok with that?

**Chloe**

Not only men have the fantasy of two women making out.....must’ve been a hot scene.

**Max**

CHLOE! STOP IT! I’m trying to be guilty here. X(

**Chloe**

Aww, thats cute. I think I hear Rachels car, will talk to her. Ttyl

ALSO, NO EMOJI.

**Max**

She may tune it down, but I don’t want her to change for me. I want to be friends with Rachel, not a mask she thinks she has to put on for me.

* * *

 

Thats sweet. Max wants to know me, not the princess of Blackwell, not the Daugther of the DA, not the well loved actress, but me. She has no idea what that means for me.

 

I stare at Chloe dumbstruck.

"S-so....you are not mad at all?"

She gives me a grim look.

"Of course I’m mad. I’m mad as fuck at you."

"Oh..." My eyes shift from her to the floor. "I’m sorry."

"You should be, for stealing Max’s first kiss."

‘Yeah of cour-... WHAT?’

My mouth repeats what my brain says.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me right. Little Maxi-Flower had never ever kissed anyone before. Okay, besides family I think. But you get my point. Then, you swoop in with your good looks and flirty act and take her innocent."

Now I’m fully lost. Chloe. Jealous Chloe who throws a tantrum when a guy flirts with me. Chloe, the Chloe who sucker punched a guy for asking me...  _ asking _ me out for a date. But she’s completely okay with this and she isn’t mad, not about us, yet mad that Max might be worried? Okay… What. The. Hell.

"CHLOE! COME DOWN HERE! NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Chloe not jealous seems strange but we will get there. 
> 
> Once again big thanks to Coh.


	29. Pictures of dread

**Chloe POV**

 

I walk down the stairs, Rachel right on my heels. We get to the living room and David’s just sitting at the table. Mom is in the kitchen, not wanting to be a part of it, listening. There is one chair opposite of him and he points at it. 

 

"Sit. Rachel, you better leave." I keep standing folding my arms. I am  _ so  _ ready to fire away, just blowing a fuse, but I knew this was coming. I had days to prepare myself and I’m ready. Okay, maybe not ready. Just…  _ almost  _ ready. So, instead of lashing out at David, I sigh as I sludge to the chair placing my hands on the backrest. 

 

"I know what you want to talk about and we will.  _ But _ , Rachel fucking stays. She… has to hear this too."

 

I see him struggle. I know he is all about authority, demanding Rachel to stay cuts him short. Good. But not good. I need her here.

 

"J-Just listen to me for once… David."

 

I think it is more of me using his name and not what I said that makes the difference. He nods, Rachel gets a chair and sits next to me. Then, he begins his monologue.

 

"Chloe, we have to talk about this. You admitted that you blackmailed Nathan Prescott in front of a couple of people. Nathan hasn't said any about this it seems, since you are here and not at the police station. But he might still do and you have… no,  _ we _ have to prepare for that. So what is this all about? Spit it out."

 

"You know fuck up punks like me does stupid shit."

 

He frowns. 

 

"Cut the crap, missy. You are going to tell me what is going on right now!"

 

Here we go. I really don't want to tell  _ him. _

 

"What do you care? You don’t  care about me, you’re just doing this because there is something you don’t know and that sets you off. You’re not even a real cop, you’re a fucking security guard."

 

He rises. 

 

"I will not have this. Chloe you  _ will _ tell me and-"

 

"STOP!"

 

Rachel doesn’t yell, but she has this voice that cuts through everything stopping stepdad in his tracks. Stage voice whispers my head. She turns to me.

 

"Chloe, I don't know what it is but now is not the time for this.  _ Please, _ just tell him. I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal."

 

Oh but it is. I sigh. Then I stand up.

 

"I’m gonna go get something from my room. Then I’ll talk." I don’t wait for an answer. I get the metal box underneath my bed and take it downstairs. Stepdad is still standing there and it looks like he is still a little out of it since he lost all control in this conversation. I put the metal box open.

 

"IS THAT MARIJUANA?" David yells out. I ignore him completely push the baggie aside and take  _ the  _ photos out.

 

"Mom, I’ll show you the pictures. When you see them, you’ll understand why I don't show them to  _ him _ ." I point at stepdad.

 

"What’s the meaning of this? You bring drugs into  _ my _ house and-"

I hold my eye contact with Mom. She nods.

 

"David. Please be quiet for a minute."

 

"Joyce, Chloe brought drugs into our home and-"

 

Now Mom hisses at him cold voiced.

"I said  _ quiet. _ Unless you want to go to a motel for the night."

 

He looks completely shocked. Under any other circumstance, I would party hard from seeing that. But not this time. I walk over to Mom and hand her the pictures.

"I’m so, so s-sorry. But I have to show it to you."

 

Her facial expression changes from confusion, to worrying, to shock in a span of a few seconds.

 

"C-Chloe.....is this what I think it is?"

 

Her eyes tear up. Mine too.

"Y-yes M-Mom."

 

Her face is totally pale. I am very worried she might collapse, so I hold her arm.

 

"W-Who? That Prescott boy?"

 

I nod.

 

"What is going on, what are these pictures, show me, Joyce." David steps over but Mom pulls the pictures away. 

"N-No David. I… will tell you what is on it b-but I will not show them t-to you. Chloe." She pulls me into a deep hug, crying at my shoulder and I feel tears running down my cheeks too. I see Rachel over the shoulder of Mom. She hasn't moved at all, still looking confused. 

 

Mom steps away, putting the pictures into her back pocket. Then she looks at me.

"I think you don't want Rachel to see…  _ that _ … either?" 

 

I nod.

 

Mom walks around before sitting on David chair, who follows but he’s still confused. Joyce never acted this way around him. But he sees she is hurt and he puts his hand on her shoulder for comfort. At least something he can do right. I sit back down, taking Rachel’s hand. I don’t care what Mom and David think. I need her now.

 

"So, what are these pictures?" David asks slowly.

 

Mom breathes heavily.

 

"These are pictures of C-Chloe. On these, she does not seem conscious at all. She… where did you even get these, honey?" Her voice is so fragile.

 

"I.....broke into Nathan's dorm room after, and found them there."

 

"WHAT?"

 

"DAVID, NOT NOW!"

 

Mom and step dad stare at each other for a moment, then he backs down.

 

"These...  _ pictures _ , shows Chloe without clothes a… a… and later, i-it... another person can be seen… oh my god." Mom starts to cry again. 

 

Suddenly, I see stepdads face turn. You can literally see his mind putting together the pieces.

 

"D-Did he?"

 

I can only nod, crying so hard. Rachel is hugging me.

 

Anger washes over step dad’s face as he rushes to the garage, to his weapon’s locker.

 

"I’M GONNA MURDER THIS PIECE OF SHIT."


	30. pics of the past

**Rachel POV**

 

After a moment of shock, all three of us women jump up and try to restrain the ex-military man. It is harder than you think to restrain an ex-military soldier, yet alone an angry one. David puts up a hell of a fight. Just when we thought we will never stop him, Joyce whispers something into his ear and he goes limp. She keeps talking to him quietly and we let go of him.

 

Joyce guides him back to the living room both of them shedding tears.  Chloe and I follow behind. I still don’t understand what happened to Chloe. I don’t want to understand either. The dread is there but until it is said plainly, I can act like I just get the wrong idea. My hands are shaking, no, trembling is a better word for it. 

 

Mr Madsen is just crying, I have never seen him this way. Ever. He is rough and tough. I look over to Chloe. She stares at her stepdad with horror and shock in her eyes. It was easier to see David Madsen as the dictator, control freak and step douche. Seeing him having human emotions, that is much harder. I hold Chloe's hand. 

 

"Chloe? I think we... need a little bit of time. Do you mind if we go to your room?" She just nods. Joyce and I look at each other and she nods too, wrapping her arms around her husband who is just sobbing and doesn't seem to notice the rest of the world. I pull Chloe up the stairs and into her room, never letting go of her hand in the process. She flops down on her bed, sighs hard and stares at the ceiling. 

 

"Well, that was fucked..." 

 

She whispers and I lay down beside her. I plop my head on my hand and run my other hand through the hair of the beautiful bluenette besides me. 

 

"Yeah, that wasn't what I thought would happen. Why... why did you say that you don't want me to see these pictures? I’m still not sure what they mean, and I don't want to connect the dots... I think."

 

Her bottom lip trembles.

"I-I don't want you to see me like that. Don't want y-you to see these pictures, when you look at me. Don't want you to see me d-drugged. Don’t want you to have th-the picture of....."

 

She gulps as she starts crying again. I keep stroking her hair and lean down, kissing her wet cheeks. 

 

"...of me being… being… raped… FUCK ASS SHIT" 

She presses the palm of her hand against her temple like it hurts and screams out. 

  
  


Now it is out in the open. Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT! 

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. She cries into my shoulder, all strength everything that kept her together since whenever that happened, gone. Just gone. I try to comfort her, holding her, let her cry. I hear the door open, but it closes pretty quick again. Finally, the sobbing slows a bit down and I hear a whisper.

" _ Thank you, babe" _

I nod, pull my head back and smile at my beautiful punk girl. 

 

"You... I do n´t know, want to talk about it? Not that itself but, what lead to it and so on."

She looks at me for a little while, thinking and thinking. Then she nods.

 

"Y-Yeah kind of. Well, it was four weeks ago, you know you were at the workshop and I was bored senseless.  So I went to this bar, I don´t know, to hang out and fuck like that. Can´t get alc but still. So then... _ he  _ comes up to me, asks if I wanted a drink. You know never hung out with and so on, just know the stuff with his dad, you know from the play. He waves a lot of cash around and gets us drinks. Rich kid world and so on. We talk he was a little strange but... free booze am I right? I drink a lot more than him and it gets to me. After a while he said he would bring me home, sober as he is and so on. 

 

In the car, I started to daze away. I think he spiked the drinks, I am not that of a lightweight. Next time I wake up is on the lawn of Blackwell, he carried me on his shoulder and I think. "Yeah he doesn´t know where I live, he takes me to Rach." Did forget you weren´t there. Then it got black again and I only get glimpses. I remember him standing over me, camera in hand rambling about something. The next...."

 

She trembles eyes tearing up again.

"The next... the next I remember is waking up, his... his... his  _ thing _ in my mouth." She breaks down again sobbing and crying I hold her crying myself, swearing I will strangle Nathan with his own dick. It takes Chloe long time to talk again.

 

"I do the only thing I can think of. I bite down" She gags a little. "And punch him right there where it really hurts. He goes down like the fucking pile of human garbage he is, I pull what cloth I can get and run. I ran to the girl's dorm and hide in your room. Thank goodness we made this spare key and thank goodness I grabbed my pants."

She plays with my long blond hair, it comforts her to run her fingers through it. 

"I stayed in your room ´til morning. Sorry about that" I shake my head. Like that would be any problem for me. Well, that explains my missing flipflops. Next morning I waited till classes started and snuck out. This one time I was happy step-dad was there to see me sneaking out of the girl's dorm and demanding to escort me home. Still might think he punished me that day. Rest is easy. I brock in Nathans room the same day, found the photos and some drugs and send him a message demanding three grand, so we could pay Frank."

 

I still shake a bit, hearing Franks name. That shit really has to rest. My hand comes up to my check by instinct. 

 

"That is basically all of it. So no I don´t want you to see these pictures. It is bad enough I had to put mom through this."

 

I nod.

"I will not pry. I am not eager to see you that way either.  But I do get why you did not tell me up until now. I would have flayed this piece of shit alive. What do we do now?"

She sighs. 

"I think we have to go down again. Never had guessed step-dad would take it this hard." She stands up pulling me up with her. I spin her around and give her a sad grin, then place a kiss on her lips. 

"What was that for?"

 

"The promise  I will never let anyone hurt you again."


	31. Oh girl

**Max POV**

 

"There you go, Ms Caulfield. Is that okay?" Nurse Jana helps me back into my bed after half an hour of the walk of torment. It was brutal, all the way up she scolded me. All I did was wincing and saying I am sorry. I AM sorry. I promised and failed. Again. But I think like most nurses in the world she calmed down pretty fast still when we stood before the door next to my room, me already panting and sweating due to the walk, she insisted to walk further. I think that was my punishment for overstaying.

 

"Thanks a lot" I pant. "And pleeeeeeease call me Max. I feel so weird being called Ms Caulfield. That makes me feel so... adult."

She sniggers. "But you are an adult."

"Still feels the same way as wearing dads shoes" I mumble.

"Okay Max, when it is the two of us."

I smile up at her.

"Thank you. And I am still sorry you had to come and get me from the park."

 

She smiles back.

"Not a problem, don´t want to take you away from your girlfriend."

I...WHAT? Oh shit.

 

"Nononononnononono...Rachel is n-not my... I mean w-we are not... we are... friends."

 

Nurse Jana chuckles a bit. "Of course." and leaves the room.

 

I sit in my bed, eyes wide little panic. I had texted Chloe on the way up but still... shit. I kissed the... girlfriend? of my best friend. Are they an item in this timeline? Shit never asked, but it seemed like it. They called each other babe and were very touchy when they were here. On the other hand, Rachel seems to be a touchy person either way. Fuck I need help.

 

I pull out my cell phone and scan my contacts.

 

Chloe - nooooo way. Yeah, she would know the answers but... I still don´t can wrap my head around the feeling I get when I am with her so that will not help.

 

Rachel - hahaha yeah no. Of course not

 

Warren - hrmm not the best idea but maybe it will lay him off. But I don´t think I would open myself to him. Damn, he sends me twelve messages in the past forty-five minutes. Just a short answer so he thinks I am not ignoring him.

 

Kate - ... maybe. Would it be another topic she would be my go-to address. But I kissed a girl, don´t know how that goes down with her. I don´t want her to hate me.

 

Mom or Dad - HELL NO! They might think I am gay or something like that and oh god no. Even if I were, what I am so not, I mean yeah the kiss was nice and I get this fuzzy feeling when Rachel or Chloe are around but that is just because Chloe is my best friend and I had to see her die and now she is alive and all. And Rachel, we searched for her so damn hard she felt like the holy grail at the end so yeah, that is that. Nothing romantic. All friendship. Everyone has once in a while these weird fantasies about their friend in bed and.....

 

Don´t go there Max, not a good idea. Last time you thought about that, your heart monitor went off.

Keep scrolling.

 

Dana - ... she does know a lot about this social stuff. And I mean she is nice. Never judging, at least not me. Ah, fuck it.

 

**Max**

Hey Dana. Could do me a favour and come over?  I owe you big time. I am freaking out right now.

  
  


I stare at my cell phone, waiting for a response. Nothing. Dana has read it three minutes ago and did not answer. Damn, she must be in class or has something important to do that she-

 

I shriek and almost drop my phone when my door flys open and Dana bolts in. She looks like she ran through the hospital.

"Everything okay Max? I came as fast as I could. Whats wrong?"

 

I breath one or two times to calm myself.

"Holy shit Dana. How the f... why are you here so fast?"

 

She gives me a big grin.

"I was already in the hospital. Trevor, that dumb troll, fell skateboarding and I took him here. They are still checking if his arm is broken and so on."

 

"Oh shit. Is he ok? Maybe you should go back if he needs you."

Dana shrugged and makes a throwing gesture over her shoulder.

"He is a big boy, he can handle. He said he would be fine and your message sounded urgent. What is going on Max?"

 

I sink in my pillows and Dana closes the door, sitting next to the bed.

"I- fucked up big time Dana."

She looks at me curiously. Waiting for me to continue.

 

"When. When did you know you liked Trevor?" I don´t look at her, staring at my hands instead until Dana takes one of them. She does not look at me too, just at my hand and starts playing with my fingers.

 

"You know I dated Logan before don´t you?"

I nod and then when I remember she doesn´t look at me "Yeah"

"Well there" sighs  "There were a few things that went wrong, sorry don´t want to tell you right now maybe another time." So Dana got an abortion in this timeline too.

"And I never felt, you know, save with Logan. Not in a, he was dangerous or something like that way. He just. I don´t know, never was there when I needed him most and he never really got my problems you know?"

 

I don´t answer. I think Dana needs to talk too at this moment.

"When the whole real shit went down it took me down with. I had people to talk to like Juliet, Kate and you." So we talked and I tried to help her? Good job, Past-Max.

 

"But him, my fucking boyfriend, was more concerned what that meant for his football carrier than what it meant for us. Do you know what the first thing was when I said to him that we... uhm we had a really big problem? "Fuck I will lose my spot on the team." I mean come on. So I kicked him to the curve shortly after, you know, the evening I came over, pleaded you to ask no questions and you let me sleep in your room?"

 

Woah I did that?  I mean past Max did that? My face might look a little shocked.

"I still owe you for that. Juliet was with her parents and I really did not want to bother you, I know people make you nervous and all." Damn, am I that obvious?

"But you were really cool and these bad horror movies were really good that evening."

  
  


"Yeah I did not tell you that evening but I came to you from Logan's room, after we broke up. Fucker even asked if we would still... hang out and pointed at his bed when our problem wa... never mind. I drift off a little sorry."

 

"No problem Dana. Please go on."

"Well the two weeks after that were really shit. Then, this" her finger circled around the room. "All happened. Trevor out of nowhere asked if he could drive me and Juliet said we did not look like we would be fit to drive. And holy hell I wasn´t. I think Jules neither. So he brought us and Justin over. I think for about the first hour, Justin thought he died. He said he was in heaven because of all the white and the angels. He kept pointing at me and Juliet." Dana giggles a little and me too.

"He was so high on the green. Well, Trevor just was... there you know? He never pushed in or something like that. He was in the background. Then Zachery came to the hospital, to look for Jules, suddenly I was all alone and at that moment, Trevor just stepped up and... was there for me. Held me, let me cry on his shoulder. Not just about you. " She gives me a look like ´I am sorry´. "But about my entire shitty life at that moment. We talked for hours and I felt sooo safe and just you know? Good. This warm feeling I could tell him everything."

 

Then she chuckles.

"I would love to tell you that was when I knew but really I knew about two days later when we just hung out in my room and out of nowhere in the middle of a totally normal conversation he kissed me. It was like my brain was frozen. That moment I knew."

We smile at each other silent for a moment. Then Dana gets this smile.

"Why do you ask? ... Warren?" She gives me a shit-eating grin.

 

"What? No. NO! Oh god no not Warren."

She chuckles "Poor boy. So well what boy stole your heart out of his hands."

 

I pout. "First of he NEVER had my heart. Not even close to him. Second, my heart is not stolen just. I don´t know, I did something really dumb."

"Whats that?"

"I... kind of kissed Rachel? It was because I was on painkillers and all that and just she is so flirty and all I feel super shitty about it because of Chloe and her and you know and all and aaaaah fuck shit shit shit."

I ramble on and finally stop when Dana starts laughing.

"Calm down calm down Max. So you kissed a girl whats the problem?"

"I think Rachel and Chloe are an item."

 

"The blue haired girl?" I nod.

"Hrmm, might be the case. Does she know?"

"I texted her, she seemed oddly fine with that."

"So what is the problem? Gay panic?"

"Dana I am not gay. I know. I think. I mean I never really thought about it so uhm yeah."

 

Dana wents silent for a moment.

"Max? What do you feel when you see Rachel?"

I sigh.

"I don´t know, my head just blanks out and I feel like every next word of her will either put me in heaven or throw me into the depth of hell. When she brushes throw my hair it is like being touched by an angel. It just makes all the pain in the world go away."

 

She nods wisely. "So what is the big problem? Seems quite obvious to me."

"Yeah if I would only feel this way with her it would be easy. But it is not that simple."

Dana looks at me, careful. Please, Dana, don´t ask.

"What do you mean?"

 

"I  feel this way when Rachel is there. It is so wonderful it hurts like hell. But... I feel the same way when... when..."

Dana, please stop. Once it is out I will not be able to take it back. Not from myself. Please don´t Dana, please.

"Come on Max, just say it."

 

I feel like drowning. I try to reach the surface and escape. I would love to run away now, just hiding in a hole never coming out. But I can´t get away and Dana keeps pushing. I can´t... I have to...

"WHEN I AM WITH CHLOE"

 

"Oh girl"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the one day off... happens to the best.


	32. A thin wall holding back madness

**Max POV**

 

I am fucking nervous. It´s been four days since the incident at the pond and Chloe hasn´t said anything, Rachel, either. Both of them still looked strange when they came in the next day. Rachel always gave Chloe these strange looks and was uber affectionate. And Chloe was TOO happy and light-hearted. I knew that kind of reaction from back in the day when we were young. Chloe always did that, when she was sad, acting like everything is okay and she is happy as hell. 

 

So she is mad at me because of the kiss. She is right to be. Shit shit shit. Well, there will be the inevitable storm of anger she Chloes sadness always turns into. I just have to wait until it happens.  She never was a girl being pushed on things easily. Also, I am not eager to fight with her. So I sit on my bed fiddling with the strap of my bag, waiting for my parents. They should be here soon. They would take me to the Price household. Chloe didn´t shot the offer down, yet. 

 

My nervous fiddling was shut shortly when my dad opened the door stepping in smiling. 

"Ahh there she is the princess trapped in the evil dungeon, shining bearded knight to the rescue." 

 

I can´t stop myself from giggling. My dad is such a dork. He comes over hugging me and I wince. His big hand brushed over my bandage. Yeah, I am released from the hospital but... fuck it I was shot a few weeks back.  My dad jumps back a little. 

 

"S-sorry honey. Didn´t mean to hurt you. I am just so happy you get out of here. Hospitals are so depressing." You have no idea dad, how depressing. I still wake up EVERY night because of nightmares.

 

Of Chloes death

 

Of the storm

 

Of...

  
  
  


_ that... _

 

_ Jefferson leans in camera raised to his eye. *Click* Then he turns me around, I can´t move I can´t speak but I see and feel everything. *Click* He turns me again, his hand sliding down my back.  _

_ "You know the end of innocents is the most beautiful moment of all. Innocents, the spirit of the child ends with everyone at one point in their life. And you know little Max, what turns a girl into a real woman right?"  I wish I could close my eyes run away anything when his hand reaches down towards his pants... _

 

"Max?" My dad looks down at me worried. "You got this scared look on your face again. Is it the... incident?" 

 

This isn´t the first time this happens. I zone out at the worst moments, flashing back and sometimes people notice. Of course, my parents notice since they were with me most wake hours of the day. They think it is the shooting and I lied, said it is that. I can´t explain without explaining my powers. Even if I could, I can´t. I can´t tell them what he did to me. What he made me do, how he... violated me. Made me his... his whore. They would be disgusted with me if they knew. How could you love someone who has been used in that kind of way? No one can accept someone like me. So no one will ever find out. I know it is selfish but I don´t let him destroy me in that was...

 

_ "The end of innocents..." _

 

I hug my dad sobbing into his chest. He brushes my hair, saying soothing things. I don´t really understand but it still comforts. He looks down.

"You can still come with us when your Mom and I are leaving Saturday." I shake my head, still fistful of his shirt in my clutch. It sucks they leave, but Chloe is here... and Rachel. I will not leave. It takes a moment when the tears stop. 

 

"Come, little princess, let´s get to the car. We go out to dinner tonight, with Chloe, Mr Madsen and Joyce."

 

"C-Can Rachel come too?" I ask shyly.

 

"You want her to?"

 

I nod.

 

"Then we will look into that." 

 

My dad picks up my bag and we walk down the hallway. I don´t look back. That room at the end of the hallway is the room where I had all these nightmares all this bad shit. Now I go to the safest place in the world.

 

A small bedroom full of graffiti, posters, an american flag and a blue-haired punk that makes all the pain go away... 

 


	33. Truth to be told

**Chloe POV**

 

I fiddle nervously with my shirt standing in my room, glancing outside. Every two minutes I sit down again only to jump up when I hear a noise outside. I have been doing this quite a while now and I would keep doing this if Rachel would not take hold of my hand and pull me to the bed to sit down with her.

 

"Chill babe, she is coming. Don´t worry about it. I know the whole leaving to Seattle thing still hurts."

Yeah, that must be it. Rachel is right.I had abandonment issues for a long long time now. 

 

"Guess you are right. I know her dad is driving her and all, still, I have this feeling if she leaves my field of view something bad will happen to little Max-a-million." I shuffle nervous and would almost get up hearing a car when Rachel pulls my head around and kisses me passionately. My brain goes zapp.  Our lips parting and she sneakily slides her tongue into my mouth. I lose myself in the wonderful feeling of her full soft lips and my hand wanders up to cup her cheek. After a few seconds, we part and she looks into my eyes dreamily. These hazelnut eyes. Then she smirks. 

 

"Better?" 

I nod. Then she chuckles. 

 

"Good because it is the last you get tonight." And grins. 

 

"Hey hey hey thats not how we roll. Why would that be?"

"Well because we go to a restaurant with the...oooooooooold people. Do you want to explain to your mom....aaaaaaand your stepdaaaaaad....aaaaaaand Max´s parents?"

 

"Oh god no. Rather death by Zamboni" 

"My thought too. After that, you have to take care of our little doughnut."

"Donut?"

"You know? Sweet, want to bite into it. HAS A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE?"

 

I chuckle.

"Damn babe that was a really bad joke." She grins back at me then sighs and looks down.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

 

"I don´t want to hide anymore. I want to be proud of what we have. Not tonight, not with Max´s parents, whom as you recall I never really met, but soon."

 

Woah that's a biggy. I never minded being not out in the open not really. I never made much effort to hide digging chicks. Rach always said it is not me she doesn´t trust, it is the other people. 

 

"Let´s....start with my mom ok? Just her, to test the water."

Rachel grabs my hand. "Let's do it now!"

 

"Wait what I thought not tonight."

"Yeah guess again baby girl. There is no time like the present let´s go, girlfriend."

 

We run out of my room down the stairs. My mum is in the living room. Dear god stepdad is at least in the garage.

 

"Hey-He Mom."

Mom puts away the book she is reading and looks at us. Both grinning and giggling nervously. 

 

"Okay girls, what is going on. What did you do?"

"Well. Nothing really. I... No, we have to tell you something."

 

Mom raises one eyebrow. I roll my eyes. 

"Nothing bad, don´t worry. I think. But you can´t tell step-dad!"

She frowns.

"Okay, now I know something is going on. What is it, girls?"

"We-"

Rachel turns me to her. She has this devious smirk on her face. I know that look. She gets this look and then we run from angry people normally.

"Let´s just show her."

Before I can react she pulls me in and kisses my lips. Nothing extreme with tongue or something. Just a loving kiss. Her and my eyes are closed. We part after a moment, then Rachel turns red, realising what we did, in front of whom and turns away giggling. I just stare a moment. With a pfump moms, book falls to the floor.

 

Oh fuck. The wrong move I think.

 

"You two?"

"Yeah kinda."

 

"..."

 

There are little tears in moms eyes. Oh crap.

"I-I am soooo..."

Little choke. SHIT

"Happy. I thought you would never trust me enough to say it."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh come on Chloe Rachel is sleeping here so often and don´t you think I did not see the looks, here the whispered nicknames... beyond OTHER things."

 

Now it is my turn to turn red as a tomato.

"So you... don´t mind?"

"Of course not."

"A-And...stepdad? Does he know?"

 

Mom smirks a bit.

"I don´t think so. We never talked about it." 

Mom comes over and hugs us both.

"I am so happy. Finally." 

 

"You are the first to know Mom."

She smiles and whispers.

"Thank you girls."

 

About twenty seconds of warm hugs later it knocks at the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter and might take tomorrow of. I start medication and one sideeffect at the start can be losing focus. So will see....


	34. Doorstep talk

**Max POV**

 

Dad helps me in the car. It is a little awkward and I have to wear the seatbelt a little strange, top strap behind the back because it presses onto my wound otherwise. Then finally we leave Arcadia Bay Hospital. I know I have to come back often but still feels great.

 

"We pick up your mom and then we will head to the Madsen Residence."

 

A little rebellious part of me strides forward.

"You mean the Price Residence. It will always be Price to me."

 

He smiles a little. 

 

"Of course Princess. Price it ist. Sorry I am still a little rattled by this morning."

Then he gets a panicked look.

"Why what happened this morning dad?"

 

"Nothing honey nothing. Not important."

 

"Tell me."

 

"No sweetie nothing to worry about."

"Daaaaaaad?"

 

He sighs.

"Oka look. I don´t want you to be worried so I didn´t say anything. This morning Sean Prescott wanted to visit you."

 

I am a little shocked.

"Nathans dad wanted to visit me??"

"Yes but I declined. Didn´t think you want to talk to THAT man."

 

"Why did he want to speak to me?"

 

Dad shakes his head.

"I don´t know. He didn´t say. Just he wanted to speak to you and when I said no he just said, he always gets what he wants. Then he left."

 

Now I AM worried. Of course, he wants to speak to me because of Nathan but why? To threaten me or try to save Nathan? Most likely. But I will not help him.

 

I shack a bit and dad puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"Don´t worry little princess. We will take care of it. Don´t worry."

 

He doesn´t sound very comforting.

 

Then we stop and Mom gets in too. We don´t speak of the Prescotts. Instead, we talk about rather normal things. Mom wants to put up a new dinner table and dad thinks the old one is just fine. The get in some kind of an argument, but it is light-hearted. Then we arrive at a very familiar half blue painted house. The sun sets and we get out. I am a little embarrassed dad has to help me step outside the car. 

 

We walk to the door and knock. I hear fast steps and the door fly open. There is Chloe, Rachel right on her tail. Both are grinning at me with big smiles and envelope me in a double hug. It feels sooooo good I have no words for it. But it hurts a little too and I wince a little. Imidieatly Chloe steps back, pulling Rachel with her. 

 

"You okay Max?"

"No, I am not." Putting on my best sad face.

 

Chloe gets a panicked look on her face. "Whats wrong? Too rough of a hug?"

 

"No, but the hug ended, now I am sad." I grin and play hurt. Imidieatly I am enveloped in a new hug. This time it really hurts but I like it anyway. 

 

In the backround, Mr Madsen comes to us.

 

"Okay girls. Let's get going. Rachel, shall we bring you to Blackwell or to your parents?" He has his usual stern look on his face. 

 

Chloe turns around.

"She stays with us this night."

 

Mr Madsen frowns.

"I don´t think this is appropriate. We have dinner with our two families." My dad is about to say something but I step out first, for a moment ignoring my angst and worries.

 

"She comes with us because I say so and because she IS family."

 

He looks down at me.

"Careful missy. You are allowed to stay at my house but there are conditions to that and I don´t like that tone of yours."

Panic rises in me. Happens always when someone acts that way towards me. I shrink down a bit and Chloe looks like she is about to step in but suddenly she stops. A hand rests on my shoulder. I look up and see my dad. He looks very determined.

 

"Listen up Mr Madsen. We appreciate a lot of what you did back in that bathroom, but let me make one or two things very very clear. First of  _never_ EVER threaten my daughter. That would not end well for you. Secondly. My daughter has problems standing up for herself." I wince a little. I don´t like telling someone about my psychological condition. "So when she does I am very proud of her and support that a LOT. So Rachel comes with us."

Mr Madsen looks a little bewildered. Arguing with a young girl is one thing. Being put down by a Man that has 4-6 inches and about 19 pounds on him is something different.

 

"I don´t want to make this strange. We talked about Rachel coming with us already. This is Max first evening out of the hospital, so as far as I am concerned this is her evening. Am I right Mr.Madsen?" 

 

He struggles a little with himself.

"I guess" he sighs finally. 

 

We all step inside, yet Joyce pulls me aside.

"Max you are family. I will talk to David. You can stay as long as you want. Don´t rile him up, but this is still MY house and I have the  last word if someone has to leave or not." She hugs me and I smile. 

 

Then we go to the living room.

 

"Ok, I think we are good to go. Chloe, would you mind taking Max and Rachel in your Truck? I think we adults have a little talk to do."

 

Chloe grins brightly and nods. And with that, we are out of the house again. 

 

 


	35. Baby-driver

**Chloe POV**

 

Finally, we are on the road to the restaurant. Still, it was awesome seeing Mr C. stepping up for Maxi. Also, stepdad being nudged down was cool too. Ah damned, I still don´t know whether I like him or hate him. Maybe a little bit of both. We stop at a red light and I look over. Max is next to me, fiddling with the end of her sleeve. She looks nervous. Does Rachel sit too close? I wrap my arm around Maxipads shoulder and pull her to me.

 

"Soooooo my first mate is out of the hospital and already kicking stepdads ass. Seems like a very good evening."

A shy smile rises in Max´s face and she blushes a bit. 

"Yeah, I hope Mr Madsen is ok. I don´t want him to dislike me."

 

I grunt "He dislikes everybody. Don´t think there is a someone he really likes except Mom."

 

Max shakes her head.

"He is a good guy. He cares about you."

 

What? How would she know? Stepdad was nothing but a pain in the ass.

"He is an obsessed control freak.  He only cares about me, when I do shit. What makes him a good guy?" My tone is maybe a little harsh because Max looks up at me a little panicked.

 

"Oh, w-well he.. I mean, he saved me." 

 

Uff, that hit right on the spot. Of course, Max thinks good of the guy that helped to save her life. All I did was getting her shot and after that helplessly holding her hand. I Look away and the light turns green.

 

"Yeah... sometimes someone bad does something good. Have to hand it to him he does help to save you."  _Not like me._ I add in my mind.

 

I feel a warm hand on my knee. "It´s okay Chloe. Don´t work yourself up. I know he is not shits and giggles and all. Also, I know who was by my side all week long, who is my childhood friend and form whom I would go through hell and back."   
  
DAMN Max, now you make me all blushes and red cheeks. Shit. My punk reputation smashed to pieces in seconds by this cute little hipster. What do you answer to that?

 

"Nooooow steal this Caulfield back." Rachel suddenly pulls Max into a hug and rests her head on her chest arms wrapped around her. Thank god Rach, that been awkward. Max is again red cheeks and mouths to me ´Help me!`. I laugh my ass off while Rachel does continue to hug Max and act's like she is a big teddy bear. 

 

I still wonder. Is there something going on between these two? Like yeah, Max kissed Rach, but she was on drugs and well, Rachel is Rachel. Hot as fuck and so damn flirty. Maxi never stood a chance. But weirdest part, why am I not jealous? Still, try to figure that out. Would that be someone different I would have killed Max by now. But she is just sweet little Maxiorni. Shy and timid. No thread. Well, she did become fucking hot, if you are into that kind of girl. Which I am not and Rachel either. Or am I? Is Rachel? Shit, I think there will be a lot of talking soon. I let them have tonight. 

 

"What do you think Chloe?" Rachel suddenly asks me. Damn, I zoned out there for a moment.

"Hrmm? What do I think about what?" Rachel giggles.

"Aw, were you lost in my eyes for a moment? Or was it little Miss Caulfield down here who cast a spell on you, losing contact with the real world?"

 

Max giggles and hides her face behind her hands.

 

"Fuck you." I grump over to Rachel. She laughs. "Well, well that is your job. But not tonight, there is an otter in our water you know." She points down to the still giggling Max.

 

"So behave Chloe." She stretches out her tongue towards me. 

 

"Ah, damn you, Rach. What was your question before?"

Max takes raises her hands, trying to shut Rachels' mouth. She laughs and fends off the tiny hipster hands. 

"I said we need to put Max in some proper cloth. This hipster-style, if you want to call it style, is fine but it is like a cocoon. Time to get out the beautiful butterfly."

 

Max pouts and I laugh. "I like my cocoon." Max mumbles.

 

My fists rise towards Rachel, grin all over my face.

 

"Helly yeah baby. We will get Mad-Max inner punk-rock girl out." Our fists bump together when we reach the restaurants parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it slowed down, I am a little out it at the moment, not at my a-game so I just put out a little bit until the mojo is back.


	36. Pleasend family dinner?

**Rachel POV**

 

It´s a little chilly when I step outside the old Truck. I have no idea how Chloe is not freezing only wearing a bra and her white wife-beater. Might be her energetic way of life. Always fiddling stepping around and so on. Like a blue little tornado in human form. I giggle to myself and hold the door open for Max. Then I realise and help her out of the car. She winces a little and gives me a thankful yet embarrassed smile. Well, she is quite of the opposite of Chloe. Timid, always trying to take a little space as possible. Less a Tornado, more a little daisy. A damn cute daisy as I would like to mention. 

 

The SUV of Max´s dad stops at the side of the road. Never REALLY talked to Max´s parents. On one of the visits at the hospital, but only little Smalltalk, while waiting for the doctors to leave Max ´s room. Yet they seemed rather nice. Both of them. I chuckle. At least one of us has two nice parents. And with Chloe and this bear of a man in her early life, it is quite obvious, why Max is more the backseat kind of person most of the time. Her mother is kind of like her. Seemed a bit more frail, like Max has this inner steel core, that only very rarely shows itself and her mum misses that. But both her parents show something I really missed most of my own life, warmth. They show both their love for Max in every move and act. I don´t envy every boy, that try´s to get into Max´s pants. I have to smile. Or girl.  

 

Speaking of warmth Mr Madsen steps outside the SUV. By the look on his face, he had no fun ride here. Probably got chewed out by Joyce and Mr Caulfield. Well, I don´t care. As long as he is not pissing in my pool. He is still one of the few people in my life I can´t figure out, but I don´t like him. On the one hand, he seems very very very protective of Chloe and her mom. Which would be kind of cute, if it weren´t for his paranoia. Chloe and I got into a tiny little bit of a problem back in the day and he holds his grudge against me ever since. That plus he hasn´t a good hand on his emotions. I know exactly how many times Chloe came over to me, demanding to sleep for the night because she ´could not stand a damn second with stepführer around.´And had a very distinct onesided red cheek. One time a bruise. Chloe never went too deep on the topic and I never pry. So no love for Mr wanna be Cop.

 

I am just a moment startled the moment Mr Caulfield wraps his arms around mine and Chloe's shoulder, grinning down towards us. I think he wants to show that I am a part of all this. Still weird but I manage to smile. 

 

"Let´s go girls. There is food to be devoured." Max went over to her mom, to lean a little on her. Together we all make our way into the Italian restaurant.

It is a nicely lit one, yet rather expensive. My dad used to come here with me and ... mom, before the Sera incident, happened. Ever since I never went to dinner with them again. It feels kind of weird coming back here. Max´s dad lets go of us and steps to the counter talking with an employee. Sooner than later we sit at a big round table. Max between Chloe and her mom, then her dad, then Mr Madsen, Joyce, me and then Chloe again. The order goes out and the talk splits into two sections. The adults and us youngsters. It slows down a bit when the food is served. Except Chloe, how does talking and speaking at the same time, getting one or two comments from Joyce for that. 

 

"You have to get on track Maximus. The moment we get home I show you Firewalk. Can´t  believe how much I still have to tea- moment" Next giant bite of her pizza. "I hoav to theech u so man moa. Finalu somon to tak u ma ing know. Rachl knows  more about it." And so on.  When we are done and waiting for dessert Chloe turns to me and we talk all three together again. Mostly me and Chloe talk, Max seems more like a listener observer. Like every time we were in the hospital. My observation seems on point. We talk about something along the lines of her and me being in school together when Max turns suddenly very pale.

 

"Max? Everything ok?" I ask her a little worried. She does not seem to hear me. Her eyes water up a little and get kind of distant. Oh-oh, I know that sign. She is murmuring something and looks very afraid. Her hands claw towards her wrists. I realise the adults haven´t noticed yet and I am about to get their attention, so I focus on their conversation.

 

"Still get the chills thinking about what that creep did down there." Mr Madsen.

"Totally understandable. Poor girls. Will never understand how someone could do something like that."

 

Oh shit, they talk about Jefferson. Max must have noticed. I nudge Chloe and nod towards Max. Her eyes go wide. But if the adults see her like that Max´s parents might not allow her to stay. Chloe and I have talked about that before. Any moment someone will notice and. 

 

I reach over the table, pretending to get a napkin and throw my glass of the edge of the table. It comes shattering down at the floor and I fake surprise. 

 

"Ah sorry sorry. I am such a klutz." I scoop under the table and start collecting the pieces. Max´s dad gets up and helps me. My gaze turns over to Max. She still looks a little out of it but either the loud noise or Chloe has snapped her out of her living nightmare. Yet it is a strong strong indicator. Whatever happened Max is terrified just by the thought of Jefferson. 

 


	37. Horror dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> This chapter is not lighthearted at all. A lot Jefferson doing bad and worse. Way worse.

**Max POV**

 

_*Click* *Click*_

 

_"Maxine. Oh, Maxine, it is time to wake up."_

_My vision is blurry but gets clearer slowly and I wish it would fade away again. There he is. Camera covering most of his face I only see his mouth, having this smug grin on it. Then he lowers the camera, his cold eyes gazing, prying over my bound body._

 

_"Once again you come to my little hideout." He grins and snaps another picture._

 

_"FUCK YOU, you sick bastard," I yell at him, can´t move a lot._

 

_"Tztz, Maxine Maxine. You come here every night in your dreams and I am the sick one? Maybe you enjoy this here. Caught the eye of a world famous photographer, standing out, being special. That ´s what you secretly want am I right?" He stalks closer. His eyes peer along my body._

 

_"No, I don´t want to be here, you are not real. Leave me alone." I try to back away, but I can´t move at all._

 

_He laughs lightly. "You want to be left alone? What about not wanting to be a cliche hipster geek? You know you want this. As for the real part, I am the most real person you will ever meet. Now show me those big innocent eyes of yours." He raises the camera and I jerk my head away, eyes shut. Almost instantly I feel a shocking pain in my tight.  My eyes yerk open starring down._

 

_In his hand, like it was in the real world, is an electro shocker. He wiggles up to my face._

_"Maxine, what did I said to you about not complying? Rebellion will not be tolerated. Remember? So now look into the lens and give me this defeated look I love to see in your eyes. There, yes..." *Click* "That is right. You are the perfect little model. You are so innocent you don´t break all at once. Tiny pieces and fragments break apart. Piece by Piece." *Click* "I will chip away the innocents. Stick out your Tongue." I shack my head, yet I know what will happen._

_Again a sharp pain rises in my tight._

_"Maxine we have been over this. Over and over and over and over. Rebellion will not be tolerated. You spit on my generosity for only using this." He raises the shocker again. "Shall I get one of the other tools."_

 

_Panic rises. I know. I KNOW it is a dream but it changes NOTHING for me. The pain feels real, the fear IS real._

_"Nononono, please don´t. I comply I comply."  I stick out my tongue. He nods smiling and cups my cheek with his hand._

_"See Maxine, it can be so easy most of the time. You just" *Click* "Have to do whatever I say and you will not get hurt. Well, most of the time, that is."_  
  
*Click*

 

_*Click*_

 

_"Okay, Maxine. Do you remember what breaks away innocent of a child more than everything else?"_

 

_Again panic rises inside of me. Please. Please don´t. Not that. I shack my head. He sighs._

 

_"Maxine, tztztz. I know that you know that."_

 

_I try to jerk away. "Please, please don´t hurt me. Please don´t do that to me. Please, I beg you..." I start crying._

 

_"Maxine, you know I don´t like begging. You leave me no choice at all. This won´t do anymore." He drops the shocker. I start sobbing and whining.  
_

 

_"Please Mr Jefferson, please don´t. Please don´t hurt me. Please let me go." My body is shaking and I feel like I am in Ice water. He comes back with a flat iron. My sobbing gets more and more incoherence. Then a sharp pain runs through my left hand when he yanks the iron down on my hand and I scream in agony. Again pain in the right hand. When he did this, in reality, I felt my bones breaking._

_My scream dies with a whimper._

_"So Maxine. I don´t like to disfigure my models. Will you now tell me what takes away most innocents of a child? hmmm?"_

 

_Through tearful eyes I see the metal swinging in front of my face._

_I whisper half muffled by the sobs the answer._

 

_His hand bolts to my face slapping me. "Speak up you stupid cunt. I don´t hear you."_

 

_"Being turned into a woman," I scream out crying. He nods grinning predatory._

 

_"That is right. And you know I did that to you. And I will do it again. And again. And again. Until nothing is left of you."_

 

_I shake my head, try to break free. "Please...Please, just let me go...please don´t hurt me...."_

 

"Max" A distant voice.

 

_He shakes his head._

_"This begging again. I think tonight you will not learn. So I shut you up." He reaches out and forces something in my mouth. I can´t speak, just muffled voice._

 

_He then stands up unbuckling his pants. I squint my eyes shut, like every time he does that. I won´t see it. I can´t. I feel his hand on my lower body. I try to jerk away. He grabs with more force._

 

_"You stupid bitch, stay still. I said stay still or do you want me to get my knives? Maybe you like being cut. Is that it, you like it? Huh, Maxine?" I shake my head, lay there in a stupor._

 

_"Good girl. Now, where were we?Yeah, right. Making you women."_

 

"MAX!" 

 

My eyes fling open and I stare up. To a familiar ceiling and two girls looking really worried down on me. 

 

"C-Chloe?" My voice is soft and frail. My blue angle smiles down at me. Still worried. 

 

"Yeah, it´s me, Max. I let no one hurt you." Tears stream down my cheeks when I launch myself into her arms and cry and sob. I feel a second body pressing against my back when Rachel and Chloe engulf me in a warm cocoon of hugs and soft comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in my story Jefferson is way worse, than in the OC. I really hate his character. Smug asshole he is. I kind of want him to be as bad as it can get. So this way worse way of being.


	38. Blue-feather

**Rachel POV**

 

The rest of the dinner was quite a blast. Max´s Dad, who insisted I would call him Ryan turns out to be a classic dad, with dad humour. Every joke he told made Max groan in annoyance what in return made Chloe laugh even more and pushing him to tell more. Max´s episode went unnoticed and she seemed eager to move ahead, so I and Chloe did not say anything. Yet we shared a look and she mouthed ´not tonight´to me. I went along. But tomorrow I will not be turned down. I am so worried about Max, but I have to know more to understand. To help. And Chloe has to know. She acts like she didn´t want to but I know her. She is eager to find out what happened. 

 

Wenn we stepped outside Max tugged at my sleeve. I look towards her and she stares at me sheepishly. Even though we are the same hight, it seems like she is looking up to me. 

 

"Will you stay the night with us Rachel?" she asks with this timid tone. Like she is afraid to ask for anything. Like I could say no to this adorable face. A grin grows on my face.

 

Mr Madsen turns around hearing what she said.

 

"I think that's-" But Joyce claps her hands, her face glowing with delight. "A wonderful idea." She overtones whatever her husband might be said. I smile in content. Joyce is such a sweet woman. Mr Madsen frowns and gives me a darting look, like all of this is my fault or idea. 

 

"Yet girls no funny business at all you understand?" He tries his best to keep his authority. We nod, grinning all over our faces. We swiftly make our way to Chloe´s truck or at least as swiftly as Max is able to. Chloe helps her into the rusty old car, unusually careful. Then she skips around, giving me a small peck on the cheek and hops in too.

 

"Off we go Bluebeard Pirate crew. Ready first Mate Long Max silver?" Chloe laughs turning the ignition. She looks over.

 

"Arrr"  Is Max´s answer, finger index finger bend to a hock form, grinning widely. 

 

"And you....hmmm..." Chloe trails off, thinking. 

 

"Master Blue-feather" Max shouts out, giggling to herself. Chloe nods and grins. "You ready Master Blue-feather?" She takes up Max´s idea. 

 

I laugh and nod, closing one of my eyes.

 

"Sails are set and crew is on deck. On your command captain." I get a fist bump. 

 

"All right let's get going then. Watch out for Long Max silver. She might mutineers." Max laughs and I scoop over closer and I put my arm around her. 

 

"Aye aye captain. I will have a very close eye on her captain. Will even share bed with her tonight, just to gain trust and all." I laugh at Max when she tries to hide her red cheeks with her hands. We get to Chloe's home, get in fastly and up the stairs. Max steps inside and looks around. She is a little snoop looking in boxes and all, but she is so adorable and I see this little smile on Chloe's face. She thinks the same. Then Chloe's smile freezes and she steps out. 

 

"Don´t touch that." She almost shouts and Max yerks her hands back. On the table in front of her sits the metal box. THE metal box. A big lump forms in my stomach. 

 

Max´s eyes are wide, dear in headlight look. She stammers.

"I - I am s-sorry Chloe, I di-dn´t mean to....you know."

 

Chloe sighs. "It´s okay Maxerino. Please, just. Don´t this box at the moment okay? Mabe one day."

 

Max looks to the ground, avoids our looks. "O-okay, Chloe." Oh god how can someone be so cute?

 

Chloe sighs once again then is back to her happy face, but it looks kind of fake. "Let´s watch a movie I get the Dvd-Player from downstairs before stepdad is home." She steps outside, down the stairs. I swiftly walk over to Max and wrap my arms around her. 

She hugs back, timid, still a little afraid. What happened to her, that she is so dependent on Chloe´s happiness? Oh right, of course. But why Chloe then?

 

"Shsh...it´s oka. Even I haven´t seen what is inside that box and I am her girlfriend. It is something that hurts Chloe a lot. I think she doesn´t want us to see to protect us." I stroke Max´s back and she melts into me a little. 

 

"D-Do you know what´s inside?" She trembles still a bit and looks up at me with this hurt worried look. Oh god, damn she is really like a little doe.

 

I nod. "I know. You don´t want to know, jet it is up to Chloe to tell you. But not tonight. Tonight is about your return to the world of the dead." I smile m biggest smile and she returns it sheeply. Then the door flies open again and Chloe steps in Arms full of a DVD player, remote and a lot of cables. Grinning like a pirate after a big raid. 

We start to watch Bladerunner, Chloe in the middle. I know the movie so good I could speak every line with it, but it is Chloe's favourite. Max was very stern about watching Chloe's favourite, still trying to make up for snooping before I think. Yet we are in about half an hour when Max was sleeping like a baby. We put her to bed together. So damn cute, fingers slightly on her lips with a soft smile on her face. 

 

We return to the movie, just Chloe and me and soon the movie is more background for kissing and slightly making out. Nothing to frisky with Max in the room, much to my annoyance. I almost want Max to catch us red-handed. 

 

"I love you, Rachel." Another kiss, her hand squeezing my ass slightly. "I love you too, Mrs Price." I grin and my hand wanders a little up in her shirt, only touching her skin slightly.  She then pulls back and sighs.

 

"You want to talk to her about it don´t you?" I nod. I don´t need to ask what she means. 

 

"I have to know Chloe. If she is the girl that saved me I have to know, but that is not my only reason." Chloe raises an eyebrow. "I care for her. She is troubled and I don´t want her to suffer this, but I do have to know what is going on so we can help her. WE have to know." Max stirred a little when I raise my voice and we both look over. She frowns a little in sleep but does not wake up. 

 

Chloe's gaze returns to me.

"Okay Rach, I think you are right, but we have to be careful. Max is like a small bird, we can´t stress her too much. Slowly carefully. Tomorrow after breakfast?"

I not and am about to give her a peck on the cheek when we hear Max struggle and whimper. We both look over. Max has a startled look on her face and twines like she tries to escape something. "p-please" she whispers. Chloe and I get up and walk closer, uncertain what to do. Chloe reaches for her had and whispers "Max." Max jerks her hand away and curls to a ball. Oh damn, she has a nightmare and a bad one too. Chloe rubs her back and then Max starts to whine and keeps silently begging. Suddenly she lets out this heart-wrenching sob and now Chloe panics. She shakes Max and calls her out louder. Max whimpers and finally, after what felt like ages, jet were probably only seconds, her eyes spring open. 

 

Max stares at us, rapid breathing, eyes wide open, bottom lips trembling. 

"C-Chloe?" She sounds like this name is her lifeline. Tears fill her eyes. Chloe has this worried look again. She is in fear for her best friend and I won´t judge her for that. Yet she smiles. For Max. 

 

"Yeah, it´s me, Max. I let no one hurt you." Then the small girl flings herself into Chloe, hugging her and crying loud and tearful. Before I know what I am doing, I hug her from behind protecting her back. I don´t know if she even notices. Max cries go down to sobs and whispered words. She pleads Chloe to never leave her and says she is so sorry for what she did. The thing that makes it far worse is the way she describes herself. Monster. Again and again, she says about herself she is a monster and filth. It is really heartbreaking. Chloe tries to tell her she is not, but she doesn´t listen much, just cries and cries. At one point a worried Joyce knocks at the door, but Chloe waves her away. 

 

Finally, Max calms down and pulls a little away from the bluenette. Her eyes are puffy and red. There is a big stain on her shirt from Max´s tears. 

"S-sorry a-bout you-your shirt C-Chloe." She stammers in a little hiccup. Chloe shakes her head. "Don´t sweat it. I am here for you and Rachel too. Am I right Master Blue-feather?" Max still tears in her eyes gives off the smallest smile. I nod vigorously. "We will be there for you Max. Do you feel safe to sleep, when we are by your side holding you or shall we stay awake tonight?" 

 

Max wipes her face with the back of her hand and smiles timidly. "If you two are here with me, I feel safe to sleep again." 

 

I giggle on my part. "Ulala, you hear that Chloe? Both of us. She does not settle for half the team." Chloe chuckles and Max grins lightly. 

 

"NEVER" 


	39. Wake up

 

**Chloe POV**

 

Something tickles my nose. I scrunch my face but it is still there. Feels like... hair. Must be Rachels. Yeah, there is a warm body in my arms. Yeah, it's my baby. I snuggle deeper and pull her closer to me. I hear her soft breath, still vast asleep. Did she change her shampoo? Smells different than usual. Yet mango smells good. She always does this changing something up, keeping life interesting. Always moving always action.

 

I get a small grin on my face. It is morning and I am pressed against the backside of my love. A girl might get ideas that way. I slightly giggle and my hand wander a bit upwards. Odd. Doesn´t Rach have bigger boobs? She stirred a little in her sleep. Yeah, now I am certain, Rachels boobs have shrunk. My eyes open a bit and I see just brown hair. Since when does Rach hav.....

 

OH SHIT. I jerk my hand away and bold backwards. A small scream leaves my mouth when I tumble out of bed and fall to the floor. Ahh, that will leave a mark. I rub my backside.

 

A small freckled face looks down towards me. Max has a worried look on her sleepy face. 

 

"Everything ok Chloe?" 

 

"I- uhm"

 

Damn, I groped my best friend. While she was asleep. 

 

"I..."

 

Rachels' face appears above Max´s shoulder and she rests her chin there, smirking. 

 

"Awww, did our little bluejay fell from the nest?"

 

I groped my best Friend. While she was asleep. While my girlfriend was laying next to her. 

 

"I,,,"

 

"You? Did the fall knocked your brain lose?" Rachel smirks and Max giggles a little, still worried though.

 

"Fuck you, Rach." I grab a shirt from the floor and tose it in her face. Now she is full on laughing at me and I jump onto the bed and start tickling both girls. This is going pretty well until SHIT, Max winces and cries for a stop. 

 

I immediately freeze. 

"ma everything ok? Did I hurt you? Do you need something? Did something go open? I get my keys, I drive you to the hospital. Shit shit shit." I tumble out of the bed and am already halfway on putting my pants on when Max stops me.

 

"I am fine Chloe. Please don´t worry. The laughing hurt a little, I am just careful." 

 

I let out a sigh of relieve. 

 

"Don´t you dare scare me like that again Maxipad."

 

She smiles shyly.

 

"I try my very best." 

 

I look still a little worried into these lovely doe eyes and just like that, I have to smile.  Then I notice Rachels smile on her face, while she like, seemingly completely unaware of what she is doing raises her hand and brushes Max´s hair behind her ear. Max jumps a little and I see a blush rise to her cheeks.

 

I smirk at her myself.  "And what are you smiling about Missy?" Rachel just shrugs. "You are super cute, acting all concerned and mama bear about this small adorable dear here." She points at Max whose cheeks turn deep red and she mumbles something. Damn, she really is adorable.

 

I can only grin. "For Max all the time. As for you, I think you are in need of an apology." 

 

Rachel raises one eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah? How is that?"

 

"I won´t tell. And there is nothing to make it up" I cross my arms in front of my chest and play very obviously grumpy. Rachel crawls over Max down to me. Her voice is low and husky.

"I think I know just the right kind of words." And her wonderful lips meet mine. Tugging just a little bit on my bottom lip and the tip of her tongue runs along my top lip. I feel this warm feeling rising in my stomach and melt into the kiss for a moment before Rachel pulls away.

 

"Apology accepted" I whisper smiley at her. She smiles back.

 

"Very good." Then she raises her voice still looking at me. 

 

"And you? Enjoyed the show?"  Over her shoulder, I see Max panic and turn her gaze somewhere else, suddenly SUPER fascinated by my American flag. 

 

"I....you...well....uhmmm" I grin wide. Oh, she is blushing so hard this is pure gold. Wonderful. So god damn cute. All flustered. 

 

"Oh come on Maximum perv. Not everybody gets this show of us two super hot rocking girls making out. At least give us the praise we deserve."

 

Her head almost turns completely red.

 

"I...wha....I don´t..." Rachel giggles and then places her hand on my shoulder.

 

"Let her off the hook. She might faint."

 

I grin and shrugged. Max still tries to get her brain to work. 

 

"Need anything Maxo, food, drink, meds, another show?"

 

"I uhmm." Red still. I snap my fingers, bringing her back.

 

"Oh yeah. Need? Oh yeah" She bolts up a little. "Food sounds lovely." Then her eyes go a little wider and she averts her gaze. "If...if that is ok with you two. I mean, you know, you had a rough night because of me and..." She can´t keep up talking because Rachel cuts in. 

 

"Food it is. Two wales? Two wales. I pay and I don´t take a no for an answer. You took me with you yesterday, It is my time to pay your food." 

"But my dad paid al-" "Nananana. I said I don´t take a no for an answer." 

 

I watch the dialogue grinning. Then I jump up.

"Ok girls put on your cloth. Time to move our asses. Yes, you too hipster girl." Start putting on cloth. Max pulls up new pants, then hesitates. 

"I... o-oh good this is embarrassing. I need help." She blushes again, hand on the lower part of the t-shirt she wore yesterday and slept in.

 

"No problem. I help you change." Rachel says with a predatory grin. Max blushes more. 

 

"Uhm. I...Its...." What is going on?

 

"What is it, Mad Max?"

 

"M-my bandages need to be changed." My eyes go wider. The bandages? Like in the bandages Max has on her chest. Like the reason, she can´t wear a bra? I blush and it has nothing to do with the fact that I know for a fact she is not wearing a bra. 

 

Rachel looks at me dead serious. 

"I think that's a job for you. You know each other since childhood." And steps back and leaves the room.

 

I just stand there. Still a little out of it. I will see Max topless. Why the fuck is my heart beating like hell? This fuzzy feeling in my guts. Like dop. But when dop is a small candle this is a sun. What the-

 

"C-Chloe? You need to help me wi-with my shirt. I can´t get it off a-alone." I snap out of it. Max stands before me back turned to me. Thank god, she would see me red as a tomato. My hands tremble a little bit when I touch the brim of her shirt. It feels so damn intimate. We have seen each other a hundred times naked when we were children. We bathed together all the time. But this feels different. Waaaay different. Slowly Max´s pale back is shown up and up the spine. My fingertips brush over her skin. She is so smooth and smooth. Then there is the bandage. I pull the rest of the shirt off carefully and put it to the side.

 

Slowly, still trembling hands I peel of layer and layer of bandage, memorizing how the lineup. I have looked it up over and over again the last days wanted to be prepared. Yet I thought Mom would do that. 

 

Then the falling bandages are off and only the patting is on. Peeling it off reveals the massive wound. It is underneath her rips on the right side. Like a knot of lines in dark red and still bruises around it. I stop my hand before I could touch it, then I notice Max trembling a little.

 

"E-Everything ok little bird?" I smile. I hear a little sob from Max. The open wound is the only thing stopping me from hugging her.

 

"P-please don´t look at me. I a-am u-ugly. T-this hideous thin-g. Y-You m-must be disgusted." I step closed and plant a kiss on the back of her head.

 

"You are not ugly Maxi. You are a beautiful lovely girl and this is not a mark of shame but the mark of you saving my sorry ass." She is still sniffing but less.

"Y-You think so?" 

 

"Yes. So don´t worry little trooper. And I won´t look at it anymore then I need too if you don´t want me to." She smiles shyly looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Chloe"

I start putting on the new patting and bandage.

 

For you only the best Max. Only the best"

 


	40. Two Whales Diner

**Rachel POV**

 

A light autumn breeze ruffles my hair when I leave Chloe's beat up truck at the diner. The Two-Wales looks the same as always. Same people same everything. Except for one hazel haired difference. I smile to myself. A very good difference. I don´t know how long I can keep pretending, my flirtation would be just fun and all. Especially to myself. Yet she takes up a big part of my thoughts, almost as much as a certain bluenette and that must mean something. I know myself very well, I know what that means, but if I put it to words, even in my thoughts, then I will be in deep trouble. So don´t scratch the wall. Yet when she smiles at me while I help her out of the car, it is like a fire inside of me. I can´t help myself. I have to grin. My grin freezes a lot when I see a RV in the parking lot. 

 

"Chloe, let´s get inside quick." I pull Max towards the door. 

 

"RACHEL!" A yell echoes over the parking lot and I stop. Go away, just leave me alone.

 

"Rachel! Come on. Can we just talk?" The voice sounds closer. Max turns her head, frown on her face. 

 

"No Frank. Leave me alone. There is nothing we need to talk about." I don´t turn around but I hear Chloe moving behind me. 

 

His voice sounds hurt. "I don´t think so. We have a lot to talk about. Last time we saw each other, that you know I was drunk and..."

 

Still not turning around. "Cut the crap, Frank. You know what you did, I won´t talk more to you. If you excuse me I have to take breakfast with my GIRLFRIEND and her best friend and if you are clever you don´t follow us and leave me alone. Elseways I will talk to my Dad about what happened." And with that, I tug Max to follow me. 

 

I hear a "Damn Rachel.." behind me but step inside. I walk over to the usual buth and slump down, pulling Max with me. She grimases a little and turns in her place.

 

"Sorry Max. Hope I did not hurt you. Just have to get away from this asshole."

 

She sighs a bit. "No you didn´t hurt me too much. I know Frank can be a handful." And she shrugges.

 

"How do you know Frank?" Chloe slumps into the place opposite of us. Max looks at me strained and raises her right hand. Chloe stands up strangely and steps to steps back. I shake my head a bit because my vision is strange and red strained. It feels strange in my head. Suddenly this feeling is gone. I am still a little confused, I almost don´t hear Max say.

 

"No, you didn´t hurt me too much." Chloe slumps back into place. What the? Deja-Vu? Must be, felt strange. 

"I just had a strange Deja-Vu." Before I can´t say more Joyce steps to our table. She smiles down at Max. 

 

"It feels so good, seeing you in that place again." Max smiles back. "Thanks. Feels good to be back. And thanks for letting me stay. I know I will go back, but a few nights at your house feels sooo good. Thaks a lot. I hope Mr Madsen isn´t too mad about it."

 

Joyce's waves it off. "Don´t sweat it. David has a rough outer shell but he cares. And of course, you can stay as long as you like. I-" She seems to pause and think a moment. "I don´t want to stir something up, but last night I heart screams and cries. When I went looking you were crying, Max." Joyce places her hand on Max´s shoulder. Max looks at the table, rather embarrassed. 

 

"Sorry I didn´t mean to wake you. I will sleep in my dorm, don´t want to bother you." Joyce shakes her head and shakes Max a little bit. 

"Don´t you dare. You will not be alone in this state. And believe me, that isn´t the first time I get woken by screams. David served in uniform and went overseas. We are used to it. Maybe you can talk to him, he knows the feeling."

 

Max still doesn´t look up.

"Maybe." Joyce takes her hand back. "So, enough dark talk, what would you like to eat?" Max´s face lights up at the mention of the food. We order and a few minutes later a mountain of food is stacked on the table. 


	41. Driving in the backseat

**Max POV**

 

God, I love the waffles of the Two Whales Diner. The first bite is always special. Yet I still eat slow and observe my surroundings, like I always did. The diner has not changed a bit, not from five years ago and not from the week that never was. Looks the same. So my gaze turns back to the other two at the table. Chloe eats like she always ate. Fast, speaking while eating. Just the cursing is new but is lighthearted. Yet she leaves time to take up Rachels hand once in a while and squeezes it gently. A small splinter of jealousy creeps forward. I know, I created this timeline and I did it for exactly this goal. For Chloe and Rachel to be together, but still, I somehow want it to be my hand she is holding. 

 

Well I had this option, didn´t I? Face the results of your choices Maxine Caulfield. Time to pay the Price and the Price is THE Price. I sigh a little. I will bury these feeling deep deep down inside of me and be a good friend. Yet when she looks at me with this little smile, even with bacon grease on her lips I feel this, burning. Damn this will be hard. 

 

So I turn my gaze towards Rachel. She eats way more elegant than Chloe. Almost every move of her is with style and dignity, but not snobby or nose high up in the air like Victoria. She is more natural. I think, when he wrote the lord of the rings, J. R.R. Tolkien had people like her in his mind when he wrote about the elves. Then her gaze turns to me and she gives me this smirking look making me blush like hell. Her look has a lustful note in it. Like she would imagine taking me right here and right now on this table and she would know that I would like it.  I advert my sighed, blushing even more and cursing to myself.

 

Get it together Caulfield. Why would a girl like Rachel Amber be interested in a girl like you in this way? She has Chloe and could easily have any other girl, way more pretty than I am. Stick to more realistic daydreams. I just hope she makes my blue angel happy. Seems to be this way, but the words of Warren wound leave my head. I almost yelp when tender fingers slip across the corner of my mouth. Then Rachels' finger appears before my face, a little bit of jam at the tip.

 

I look over, she has propped her head in her other hand, gazing at me with this dreamy eyes and a little smirk on her lips.

 

"You are a clumsy eater you know that?" She asks playfully. I manage to nod shyly. She twirls her finger in front of my face.

"Leaving my hand dirty with your mess Max? Don´t you think you should clean up, what you spilled?" I look at her dumbfounded. Huh? My hand reaches towards the napkins. Rachel throws her head back and laughs. Chloe snorts grinning, finishing her eggs and now eyeing my waffle. I know that look very well. I push my plate to her and she destroys the rest of it. 

 

"You are too innocent it is so cute. I meant licking it of Miss beautiful." My head..... I....... Shall........Lick.......It.........Off?

"I....uhmmm....you....are you serious?" She nods. "O-Okay." I stick my tongue out and like the jam from her fingertip I barely touch it, but it feels suuuuuper sexual and I am soooo not used to this. My face feels like it will burn off.

 

Now it is Chloe who laughs finishing my plate too.

"You are too cute Max. Shall we get a doctor? You look like a medical wonder, all your blood must be in your cheeks." I blush even more and advert my eyes.

 

"Max?" Rachels tone is dead serious suddenly. I turn to her still nervous.

"There is something we have to talk about." Chloe puts her hand on Rachels, then her other on mine and says, "Let's go to the hideout. Better not here." 

 

I shake my head. "I can´t go there." Chloe looks at me. "Why not?"

Damn, what do I say? I feel my hands sweating.

 

"I...we....It is. Uhm.Well...I don´t know it doesn´t feel right." She frowns. 

"Why not? Have you been there?"

 

"Yes. No. Kind of. It´s just....tht is where we found the body." Chloe's frown gets deeper. Rachel scoots closer. "What body?" She asks. Fuck. Damn. Shit.

 

"I, no never mind, let´s just go." Rachel looks closer. "What body do you mean. Has it something to do with the letter?" Chloe's eyes go wider and she looks like she is about to yell at Rachel. Better Rewind. I raise my hand and rewind until we are at the start of the conversation. 

 

"-u look like a medical wonder, all your blood must be in your cheeks." Play it cool.

Rachel turns to me. Her eyes are wide and she looks around like she is startled by something. Her pacing eyes stop at me.

 

"What th...Max, I ask again. Does this has something to do with the letter?" 

 

 

 

I stare at her, my eyes almost pop out of my head mouth wide open.

 

What.

 

The.

 

Fuck.

 

 

I just rewound. All of the conversation.

 

 

And Rachel still remembers. This means....

 

 

She rewound with me. 


	42. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This si where a little bit of the NSFW stuff beginns. Just a hint though

**Chloe POV**

 

My gaze wanders back and forth between my best friend and my....girlfriend. Still a weird feeling thinking of her like that. Both of them stare at each other. Rachel is determinate and Max looks like she has seen a ghost. I worry a bit. I hope she doesn´t faint on us. Last night was struggle enough. If she loses conscious now, I WILL take her to the hospital. Maybe the food. Well, she doesn´t seem to faint. Still starring into Rachels' eyes. Damn, don´t you crush on Rach Maxipad. That would be bad. Really bad. I mean, I know she loves me and all, but when Max is an option for her? Come on the cute freckled girl. They have all the artsy photograph stuff in common and....and.... they would leave me behind. What do I bring to the table? Punk attitude and nothing else. 

 

They will leave me behind like they should. I only drag them down and all this. Damn, I hate this feeling. Time to time it comes up, but I still don´t know how to react to it. Don´t worry Chloe, she IS your girlfriend and Max would not do that to you. Or would she? I mean she kissed Rachel and...NO! That was the meds. You said it yourself. And what if it wasn´t just the meds? Nononono. Don´t do that Chloe for fuck's sake. And don´t think about how fucking hot Max and Rachel in bed would be. I mean both of them look sooo beautiful and when their nude bodies entangle forming a beautiful image of smooth skin and blushed cheeks. God, I feel goosebumps and down my core gets all fuzzy. I feel a little bit of moistness in my pants rising. My head bolts up. STOP! Shit. You are about to fantasise sex dreams about the two. Not good, not good. 

 

"I ask again, is this about the letter and what body did you talk about?" Body? Letter? What is Rachel talking about? Have I zoned out so long? 

Max still stares at her and slowly, very slowly, turns her head to me. 

 

"What is the last you remember Chloe?" What? The last I remember is your head between Rachels' legs, eating her out while she moans lustfully.The form of Rachels boobs, rising and falling in lustful breaths. Max´s buttcheeks up in the air and beneath them a wet glistening point half covered with her own hand. My eyes go wide, cheeks blushing as hell.

 

"Uhm, uhh, I well uhm, I remember last you liking Rachels' finger." Max nods. No blush. No nothing. She turns her head back to Rachel. 

 

"And what is the last you remember?" What the fuck? What is Max talking about?

 

"The last thing I remember was you talking about finding a body and not wanting to go to the junkyard." Huh? What is she talking about? 

 

"What are you talking about that didn´t happen? I mean I did zone out but this much? Wha-" Max slams her small fist at the table making me and Rachel jump. She looks very determined. 

 

"We go home now. There is a lot we have to talk about and I have to figure something out." Then like realising who she is, her head falls down a bit and she averts her eyes.

 

"I mean, If, you know. Please, can we do this?" I nod. Rachel too, but she seems to want to ask. Max raises her finger. "Not here. At home. Please."

 

So we drive back to my place. Max doesn´t talk during the drive at all. Rachel tries two times to start asking questions, but Max only shakes her head. We reach my home. Step-dad is still at work so is Mom so we sit down in the living room. 

 

Rachel is very eager.

"Okay, Max now spill the beans, what the fuck is going on." She almost sounds angry. I put my hand on her tight to calm her down. Her head snaps around and she is about to yell at me I know but I only shake my head. 

"Easy Rach. Max will tell us everything, but stop pressuring her ok? You make her nervous." I point at the small petite girl, fiddling with her fingers. She averts her eyes nervous and tries to shrink into the coach. 

 

Rachel sighs and takes my hand. 

"Sorry, Max. It´s just so much is happening and I want to know what is going on. And I know you don´t tell us everything so please."

Max stops fiddling and raises slowly her gaze. She smiles timidly. 

"Thanks, Rachel. But let me test something first." She sits up straight. Suddenly Rachel shifts a little at my side and looks around.

 

"What the hell Max? What is your test? Did you turn all red just there?" 

"All red what huh?" I am totally lost. What is Rachel talking about?

 

Max sighs and slumps a bit back.

Then she looks at us. Takes a deep breath.

 

"I can rewind time. And apparently, you travel with me, Rachel."

Wait WHAT?


	43. To tell time

**Max POV**

 

It goes silent in the living room for a moment. Then Chloe frowns a little.

 

"Max, this is not a good moment for a joke. What is really going on?"

 

Rachel still looks a bit out of it. I sigh. What can I do? My gaze turns towards the TV. I stand up and turn it on. Fox News. David watches that, of course, he does. I remember what the woman says.

 

"President Obama once again showed such a big part of what it means-"

 

I change the Channel. "Max, what the hell what are you doing?" Chloe is utterly lost.

 

"weather is likely to stay at this level until Sunday."

 

Chanel change after five seconds again. 

 

"you turn the turkey and then you place the butter cube." 

 

I think that is enough.

 

"Talk to me Maxo, you are acting super weird." 

 

I tap into my power, feel the strange feeling rising in my head with a small pain. I watch the TV go reverse, then turn to see Rachel looking around. There is this small fear in her eyes. Can I talk during rewind? Never tried.

 

"It´s okay Rachel, don´t worry." She looks at me. "How do you?" The rewind ends. 

 

I turn on the TV. I start talking at the same moment.

"President Obama once again showed such a big part of what it means-"

_"President Obama once again showed such a big part of what it means-"_

Channel change.

"weather is likely to stay at this level until Sunday."

_"weather is likely to stay at this level until Sunday."_

Channel change.

"you turn the turkey and then you place the butter cube." 

_"you turn the turkey and then you place the butter cube."_

 

Chloe stares at me, mouth wide open. "What, how did you? Did you record, what?"

 

I sit down again. 

"I watched it, then rewound, then did this little trick. Rachel. You have seen right?" She nods slightly. Lightheaded. I am a little concerned she might faint.

Silence once again gets to us. 

Chloe is still a little out of it. We all jump when a bird collides with the glass door with a loud thump. Might as well take that up.

 

I rewind again, making Rachel jump again. Sorry, Rach needs to do it now.

 

"In five seconds a bird will crash into the Glass-door." I point towards it.

"What?"

"Three, two, one." 

 

_*Fump*_

 

Chloe jumps again. "How.....oh my god you are not shitting around." I shake my head. Slowly. Chloe's face lights up.

 

"Awesomesauce. Since when do you have, that?" I sigh. Ok, here we go.

 

"Since I saw you die." Both of them stare at me. "What? Did I die? When? Why?" 

I shake my head. This will be complicated. 

 

"The day I was shot in the bathroom by Nathan. She would have shot you instead and it would have killed you."

"Holy shit. And you knew it would not kill you?"

 

I avert my eyes. I say nothing. Damn, I should re... Shit, I can not Rachel will still know.

Chloe stares at me.

 

"Y-You would have died for me?" I nod instantly. There is no thinking about it. I would have died for her and still would do. 

"Why?"

 

"Because it´s you. After I made certain Rachel would be- shit." 

Both of them look at me curiously. 

"Rachel would be what? There is more isn´t there?"

 

I sigh. And nod. 

"Rachel would be dead. She got killed by Nathan due to an overdose, but thinking about who said that, might be a lie too."

 

Chloe frowns.

"Who might have lied? You don´t make a lot of sense Max."

 

"It was........was...no."

 

_"Be focused, Maxine. I don´t like distracted models you know? And you know what I do, when I don´t like something don´t you?"_

_"P-please, don´t hurt me, please." I try to avert my eyes from him. He jerks my head around, fingers like Iron around my chin._

_"Look at me when I talk to you, you little whore."_

_He slaps me. Backhanded. It hurts like hell. And again_

_*Click*_

_I feel tears rising in my eyes. "Please....go away"_

 

_"Max" A whisper in the distance. He frowns. I frown too. That is not what happened._

_"Damn, I think we will get disturbed."_

_"Max" It is louder now._

_"I think we just have this short session. Don´t worry I will come to you tonight." He grins at me._

_I see a faint of blue in the corner of my eye._

_"I hate you." I sob like a little girl._

_"Oh no, you love me, Maxine. I make you feel alive."_

_"MAX" Now I hear the voice loud and clear. There is blue and gold blonde._

_"No. I will always hate you, Mark Jefferson."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I will be gone for the weekend, so I will not updade till sunday. I think you guys can handle.


	44. Hard truth

**Rachel POV**

 

I again have this deep feeling when Max´s eyes grow distant. She gets this deeply terrified look and it hurts my heart to see this lovely girl in such a state. Both of us are at her side in an instant. We wrap her in an embrace like we did last night. 

 

Chloe whispers in her ear, try to calm and soothe her. At this moment I see it in her gaze. Max is her world right now. She has this caring look on her face I only saw a few times, always directed at me. Now it is directed towards someone else and I am not sure how I feel about that. Still, I do get where she is coming from. I wish so hard I could take away Max´s pain and fear. So damn much. I promise myself. I will not ask anymore, I will stop hurting her like that. 

 

Max keeps mumbling and crying but under her breath. I can´t make out much. Just mumbling and pleading. Then her breath goes easier and she presses herself against Chloe's frame. Yet the last words she is saying are clear to both of us. 

 

" _No. I will always hate you, Mark Jefferson."_

 

The name alone sends shivers down my spine. There is no doubt. Max was in the hands of this fucker. There is no denial anymore. I hear Chloe taking in air sharply. She might not know all the shit that guy did. Hadn´t seen the files like I did. Did not see the photos of the girls. What he did to them. How he hurt them. Not the list of thing he did to them. But she gets the picture enough to make her frown a lot. Max raises her face from Chloe´s collarbone. She has still puffy eyes tears running down her cheeks. 

 

"I- I am so s-sorry. I didn´t mean..."

I hug her deeply, try to put many protective feelings as I can into it.

"Don´t worry Max. We are here. Don´t you ever apologize for that. I will stop asking questions. I don´t want to see you like that because I ask shit like that."

Maybe it was Chloe who started this episode but it was I who keeps on pushing. I feel Max´s head shifting like she is shaking her head. Still sobbing.

 

"N-no. I w-will have my life back. H-he will n-not control it. I will tell. Not just all right now."

She takes a deep breath and breaks apart from us. 

"I-I will tell you as much as I can. Please let me talk and don´t ask too many questions. S-So it all started about a week ago. Well, that's not true. Shit, time travel is so confusing. Ok, everything is the same but about six months a-ago Rachel w-went missing. Oh and....the t-t-teacher....wasn´t exposed. Sick fuck asshole shit shit shit."

 

I stroke her back worried. But no panic came. Chloe also looks worried. 

"You don´t have to Maxi. I th-"

"NO! I can do this." Max looks up, a serious look on her face. "So I enrolled at Blackwell same thing. At a....at a ph-photography class I get a dream. About a storm, hitting Arcadia Bay and destroying it whole.  I mean complete destruction. Felt super real like a vision. I w-wake up and...well I think I will skip a bit ok?"

We both nod.

"Ok, I go to the bathroom in school, still trying to get my head around this dream when I hear Nathan Prescott come in." Chloe frowns. 

"This fucker. God, I hate him so much." Chloe punches a cushion of the couch.

Max sighs. 

"He is...sick. I think he really needs help b-but his dad an..d.....he did not get it at all."

 

Chloe frowns and clutches her hands so hard her knuckles turn white.

"He is a sick fuck and can rot in hell. Fucking shit motherfucker and aaarg" 

Max nods.

"Oka. So this sick fuck comes in, rambling about something like he is the boss and he can do that. I was behind a stall because a took a photo there. Then a certain blue punk" Max looks at Chloe. "Comes in and totally owns him." 

 

Chloe gives a grim satisfaction of. I smile and stroke her arm. She takes my hand and smiles back at me.

Then Max´s grin falls.

"Until he pulls a gun and shoots you." Both mine and Chloe's head jerks towards her. 

"What?" 

"Yeah. I jump forth and raise my hand, wishing to undo it, when suddenly time crawls back ad I sit back in class, and the weirdest week of my life began." We both stare at her. 

"Did you....find out what caused this, timethingi?"

 

Max shakes her head. 

"No, never found out. A lot happened during this week. Chloe...."

She swallows heavy looking at the blue haired punk with a pained look.

"Chloe died a couple of times. And then this storm really happened and shit got really messy. Like, we searched for you, Rachel. Like Chloe did for six months."

I smile when I hear that.

"You would look for me for six months?"

Chloe takes my hand and lifts it to her lips. A warm kiss sends tingles down my spine.

"I would search for six years to get you back." She smiles too.

 

Max looks down at her knees. 

"We did find her."

 

We look at her.

 

Tears are in the corner of her eyes.

"Dead. Buried in the junkyard. Nathan and t-the t....te-teacher killed her. We found out and put that s-sick fuck behind bars. B-b....but"

 

Oh oh. The tears in her eyes got bigger and streamed down her face. 

 

"But we were not as smart as we thought we would be. When we f-found her body, this s-sick fuck got me a-and k-killed my lovely C-Chloe."

 

And with these words, she grabbed Chloe's shirt and buried her face in it and cried. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t really like this chapter myself. Dialoge is very forced and all. But I have to move this chapter in, because they have to talk about it so I do it this way. Max is now capable to talk about it a little but can not say Jeffersons name and what exactly happend to her. I hope that way it will work.


	45. Some rules must be explained

**Chloe POV**

 

I pat Max´s back. Her face is buried in my Tanktop and I feel the sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. What has my small friend endured in this... other timeline? I look over to Rachel. There are tears in her eyes too. Max´s cries are heartwrenching. The shock that she should be actually dead still lingers with her, lingers with me. 

 

Should it have been me in that bathroom? That... fuck that is hardcore. I. That. We. Max saved my life. I knew that, but this is something different. I would HAVE DIED. Not a maybe. Not a could have happened. It would have happened. But she had to live through so many strange shits. I think we only scrape the tip of the iceberg. 

 

Max calms down a bit after a while. None of us said a word. She had to calm down herself.

 

"I, I am s-sorry. I t-tought I w-would be stronger." I smile down at her hugging her again and whisper down to her. 

 

"You are super strong Maxi. You are awesomesauce. Let no one, not even yourself tell you something different." 

She looks up timidly, whipping the tears of her eyes. A small fraction of a smile raises the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks, Chloe. You have no idea how much I want to believe you."

 

That's when Rachel throws her arm around Max. She jumps a bit but Rachel grins down at her.

"Then let's talk. Not this hard stuff but, I don´t know. Mind telling us I don´t know how do your powers work?"

 

Max frowns a little but nods. 

"O-okay. Uh well, I kind of rise my right hand and... it is hard to put to words but I just pull with my mind. Hard to explaine really."

 

Despite all this I kind of getting excited. My best friend is back and she has superpowers.

"That´s kind of awesome. I mean you can do as you like. Make a move on someone and boom never happened." 

Max started giggling a lot. Good sign I guess. Rachel grins too.

"Of course you would think that way Chlo" she teases me.

 

Max shakes her head, still smiling. 

"She said the same thing when I explained it last time. Also, I couldn´t do it with Rachel around. She would know."

Oh right. 

Rachel nodges Max from the side.

"Yeah, but I might be convinced not to tell. Just a little secret between you and me." She wiggles her eyebrows. Max wiggles back.

Hey!

"Hey! Not cool! Don´t  exclude me."

 

Rachel ruffles my hair. She knows I hate it. 

"Awwwww, don´t be grumpy, Blue. You and I have secrets too. Or would you rather like me to tell Max about the special night at Amercian Rust? You know the one with the blanket and thngelnfjö"

The rest of Rachels sentence is cut off by my hand covering her mouth.

"RACH!!" 

 

My face turns red as hell. She would not dare to tell THAT.

She breaks off laughing. Max looks back and forth between us, kind of worried kind of amused. My Face burns with embarrassment. Of course, she would tell that.

Rachels smirked, pulls Max into a backsided hug, resting her head on Maxi´s shoulder. 

"Then we will have our little secrets too. You don´t mind, do you...Maxi?" the last word is breathed into Maxipads ear with very clear innuendo. Max's face turns red and she squirms a little rambling around.

 

I grump a little. Better get to know more.

"So Maxeroni, since THAT seems to be a thing might want to know more. How does it work? How far can you go back?"

 

Max still tries to compose herself, but Rachel won´t let go of her so she sighs and rests the back of her head at Rachels' shoulder. I streach out rest my feet on Max´s lap. She starts playing with my toes, off minded. 

"I have a limit. I can go back about two to three minutes tops. Also, I can only rewind a certain amount of times when I get tired, headaches and nosebleeds. Also, it drains my power. One....one time I had to rewind very often in a short period of time and then could not when it was super important. That, yeah was really shit."

 

She looks sad. Then she smiles a bit. 

"But this jump made that go away so. Yeah."

"What do you mean by jump Max?" Rachel asks from the side.

 

"I can also jump back in time using photos." What? This get´s stranger and stranger.

"What? Like jumping into them."

"Yeah, no not like that. I concentrate hard on a photo I took myself or I have to be in it, than I jump back to that point in time. I can stay there for a longer time. Don´t know when or how that works. I can change a certain thing but there seem to be constants."

I try to wrap my head around it. Seems rather simple but yet complicated.

"What do you mean by constants."

Max shifts a little, sitting up more.

"S-sorry, hurts m wound sitting like that." Rachel pulls back a little worried.

 

"Want me to let go?"

Max smiles and I watch the scene unfolding.

"No, just have to sit more straight. You are.... v-very comfy." She giggles and turns red. I adorable would be a world cup, Max would be champion. So damn cute. Jet I get a little jealous of...Rachel? I kind of want Max to be in my arms right now. 

 

"Anyway, constants. Like, hrmm...like in every timeline I was and still am there is a paper ball thrown at Kate."

What an odd thing to remember.

"Who is Kate?"

Max is about to answer when the door of the house opens. Heavy footsteps. A heavy keychain rassels. A mustached figure and a grim look appear in the doorframe. 

 

Damn, stepdad is home.

 

 


	46. Fire and Fury

**Max POV**

 

I jump a little when the front door closes loudly. Chloe gets an annoyed look on her face and looks up to the person coming to the living room.

 

I hear Mr Madsen's gruff voice.

"Chloe, I said to you a thousand times, don´t put your feet on the couch." Chloe crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

"Chill dude, my feet are on Max´s lap man."

He walks around us, staring at all three of us. 

 

"Not in that tone missy. You had an order and no excuses." 

Chloe jumps up from the couch, snarling at him.

 

"Order? We are not in the army for fuck's sake. I am not one of your little soldiers."

 

He frowns and also crosses his arms.

"I forbite you using that language. I warn you to stop with that attitude missy."

 

He really liked the word missy I guess. 

Now, of course, my Chloe flew off the handle.

 

"Attitude? Like the fucking one you fucking giving me all the time? Oh, I cursed again, what are you gonna do?"

 

I see him raise his hand almost like he would strike her. His eyes fly over to me and Rachel. None of us has moved since he came in.

 

His hand falls down, but his clamps his fists, trying to control himself. He would have stroke Chloe again, I know it. God damn, I hear my heart beating. 

Chloe still angry steps closer.

 

"What?" Her hand raised in mine and Rachels direction.

"Can´t do it, when there are witnesses? Huh?"

 

I can see a vein at his temple, I think he might explode.

I raise my voice ever so slightly.

"H-hey Chloe, let it go o-okay?"

 

His gaze turns to me. 

"This is a family matter. This doesn´t concern you too. Leave now."

 

I feel steering in my back when Rachel rises. 

"Like hell, we will leave. We have eyes in our heads. You were about to strike her and you think we leave her alone with you? Like hell, we will."

 

She rises now facing him. I don´t like this. This is way out of control. The ugly tension in the room rises.

He points out his index finger towards Rachel.

"You will not talk to me in my home in this way girl."

 

Rachel stems her hands to her hips.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do, strike me too? Huh? What do you think will happen, if you strike the daughter of the DA in front of two witnesses? Oh, I don´t think so."

 

He clutches his hand tight around his own biceps. I know if his arms weren´t crossed he would have slapped Rachel right now. Damn, he is an adult, he has to have a better grip on his emotions, coming back from a war or not.

 

"That´s it. Out. Both of you. Out of my house now."

He almost yells.

 

It goes silent for a moment.

 

"This is not your house."

 

It takes me a moment to realise it was myself who spoke.

 

He looks at me a little bewildered.

"What did you say?"

 

"I said, this is not your house. This is Joyce house." 

 

"I live here. I am the head of this household and when I say you two leave you will leave."

 

He steps closer to me and for a moment he looks very terrifying. I  press myself into the couch, feeling the darkness rise from below. There are the gripping fingers of horror clutching to the sides of my fragile mind. No, don´t think about it, don´t do it, nonononono.

 

"Hey leave her alone." Chloe grabs him by the shoulder trying to pull him back.

 

*Slap*

 

Everything goes silent again. Chloe´s cheek turns red. Mr Madsen stands there hand still raised. For a moment everything freezes and all stare at each other. 

 

Then Chloe steps back, her hand rises to her cheek feeling. Careful. She turns her head towards Rachel, without breaking eye contact with Mr Madsen.

"We are leaving. Max, Rachel out, I am right behind you."

 

Mr Madsen starts to compose himself.

"I didn´t give you permission to leave."

 

Chloe's voice is very, very cold. Normally she is all fire and fury. This is just ice.

"I didn´t ask for one. We leave. But this." 

 

Rachel helps me getting up from the couch, her arm around my shoulders.

She points to the floor.

"This is not your family. Never was, never will be. And this."

She points to the surrounding.

"This is not your home."

 

Then she steps a step closer. He tenses, but know better than striking her twice in front of us. 

"And if you EVER treat my friends again like that I will fucking kill you."

 

With that words, we leave the living room and the house. Mr Madsen starts calling for her. We all ignore her. 

 

Chloe pulls open the truck and we jump in. Ok, I am not jumping.

Mr Madsen stands in the door yelling at us. I really can not hear him. It´s like in these war movies when someone is close to an explosion? I see his lips moving and here the words, but I can not tell you what he says. 

 

We drive off, down the street. None of us says a word for a little while. 

 

I can only manage to whisper.

"Where are we going?"

 

Chloe sighs besides me, all pressure leaving her.

"Two-Whales."


	47. Believe me....

**Rachel POV**

 

"Two Whales Diner"

I speak slowly, not sure how Chloe will react. She shakes her head, stopping the truck at a red light.

 

"No. Mum will do nothing. She did nothing the last time I told her."

 

I am about to say something when tiny shy Max explodes beside me like a tiny nuke. She is all pumped up and angry as hell. Fuck I am angry as hell as well.

 

"She WHAT? You told your mom that he hit you and she did NOTHING? WHAT THE FUCK?"

 

Chloe doesn´t meet our eyes.

"She was scared, but then David told her that it wasn´t what happened and mom said she would not act when word stood against word and then I don´t fucking know, we stopped talking about it. Next time I didn´t say anything. Mom would not believe me anyway. She never believes me."

 

Max opens her mouth then shuts it again. I see her scoop closer to Chloe, resting her hand on her tight. 

"How many times Chloe? How many times did he hit you?" I hear her ask silently. There is a lot of fear in her voice. A tiny quiver in it.

 

Chloe drops her head, looking down at the steering wheel.

"Seven times, not counting just now."

Max raises her hand, covering her mouth. Then in a swift move, she wraps her arms around Chloe hugging her tightly. 

"I am so sorry Chloe. I-you... I...I am just sorry. We will make it right, I promise."

 

Then I see the tears in Chloe's eyes rising. Damn, I want to hug her too right now, but I can´t. I rest at least my hand on her shoulder.

"Max is right. We will make this right, I should have done it a long time ago." My voice also quivers by tears.

 

Chloe sniffles, trying so hard not crying. 

"B-But mom will not believe me."

 

Max raises her head and stares at Chloe. Determinant.

"She will believe you. It´s not you against him. It is all three of us against him. Joyce will listen. Believe in her and if you can´t do it, believe in me. He will not get away with this."

 

Chloe looks back at her. I give her a reaffirming squeeze on the shoulder. Her eyes dart towards me. "We are with you, babe."

She smiles at me sadly. Then a slow nod arises. 

 

She starts driving again, none of us says a word. Max and I still rest our hands on her, to comfort her. A few minutes later we stop again at the Two Whales Diner. 

 

We step outside, again helping Max not to hurt her. I hope this is not too much for her, with all the shit that is going on, but she seems so determinant. Maybe a little distraction is not bad. The diner is relatively empty. Well, most people are at work.

 

Joyce turns to us, a stern look on her face.

"Chloe, I just had a call from David. He said you riled him up again and left against his saying."

 

Chloe stops in her tracks.

"Mom, what the fuck? Riled him up? He was dicking around. AGAIN and then the I....he did it again mom."

 

Joyce stops a bit, then steps closer. 

"Careful Chloe, I don´t want to discuss this in this dinner. That is a serious thing, like the last time. I.." She sighs. "He warned me you would say something like that."

 

Chloe has tears in her eyes. This is not the way I thought it would go. Damn, Joye really does not want to see it.

"Mom. Pleeeease you have to believe me. Max and Rachel saw it."

 

Joyce turns to us, eyebrow raised.

"Is that true girls?"

 

Max and I nod. I step forth.

"It is true Mr Madsen. We both saw how your husband hit your daughter."

Joyce gets a very concerned look, a little desperate as well.

 

"These are serious allegations, girls. That is nothing you makeup or something like that, just because you don´t like David. I know he is harsh and all, but he had a hard life."

 

Chloe sighs and drops her head. 

"See, I told you she wouldn´t believe us." She sounds so defeated. I can´t stop myself and hug her, kissing her on the cheek.

 

Joyce shakes her head sadly. 

"I want to believe you girls, but we are talking about my husband and I know you three have a hard time with him. I have to be sceptical."

 

Chloe´s breath goes rapidly. Either anger or crying is building up. If I had to guess, I´d say anger. It´s Chloe after all. Then I hear a small timid voice.

"W-Would you believe video evidence Joyce?"

 

All three of us turn around. There in her grey hoodie stands Max,  fiddling with her sleeve, averting her eyes.

 


	48. Sound of silence

**Rachel POV**

 

The last couple minutes were rather tense. It took a little bit of effort to make Joyce take a leave from work. Two times the world went this red blurry shit. Max used her powers. Holy cow, it feels super weird. Yet in the end, thanks to the fact there is not much going on at Two Wales Diner this time of the day, Joyce said ok, to come to their house. I think, for the most part, it was the fact Max asked her. I get this feeling Joyce considers MAx the honest, good girl out of us three. Point taken she IS the honest, good girl. And hella cute on top. She has this little frown on her face at the moment, fiddling like so often with her sleeve. 

 

The old rust bucket drives around a corner. In about five minutes we will be there. I poke with my index finger in Max´s shoulder. 

"You ok there Maxi? You seem stressed."

 

She looks over at me, biting her bottom lip.

"It is a stressful moment. I hope I am right and all, but I don´t want to be right on the other hand. Joyce loves David and..."

Chloe cuts in grumpy.

"Fuck that. Step-dad needs to learn his lesson. How do you even have video proof?"

 

Max shifts around uncomfterbla. 

"T-There are cameras all around and inside the house."

 

Chloe almost loses control of the moving truck. I catch hold of anything, a little panic.

"There are WHAT?"

 

Max shifts more, sinking into the seat, trying to avoid Chloe's wrath.

"There might be. In the other timeline, there were. Might not be the case, with Rachel not missing and David not digging around."

 

David searched for me? Always thought he would be glad if I were gone. Still, Chloe doesn´t have any of this.

"And when were you planning on telling me huh?"

 

Max shrinks even more.

"I-I am s-sorry Chloe. I..It never was, I didn´t think of..." I wrap an arm around Max´s shoulder, shaking her in a comforting way.

"Hey, hey don´t worry. There are bigger things." My gaze rises. "Chloooooooeeeeeeeeeee?"

 

She sighs.

"Sorry, Maxo. Didn´t mean to get all asshole on you. Just old piece of shit me, getting pissed at the wrong person."

 

Max smiles shaking her head and resting her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"It ´s ok, should have said something earlier. D-Don´t worry, there weren´t cameras in the bathroom or inside your room. Just the outside, Hallway and the living room."

 

Chloe nods. 

"Still creepy as fuck. Hey, mind telling me, where the cameras were and how it is stored and so on. I don´t want you taking all the heat by step-dick and shit."

 

Max nods and explains to us, where the cameras were and where the data was stored. Didn´t take lots of figures, of course, Mr Madsen's workshop. 

 

Finally, we stop in front of the house. Max pulls out her cell phone, seems to text to a few people. 

 

She gets my look.

"Just my parents, Kate and Warren."

I remember this Warren. Chloe told me what he said about me. Dipshit. Max voice gets a little strained when she says his name. Either feeling or  stress I would think. My money would be on the later.

 

"Everything ok  with that guy?"

 

Max sighs and we step outside the truck. 

"Yeah, he is just. He is a nice guy, but I don´t think he understands me not being interested. So he keeps asking and asking and...yeah."

She looks down a little bit sad. I take her hand and squeeze it. 

"Hey it's ok little dove."

 

She looks at me pained.

"He is really a great guy and if he could only understand that I just want to be friends you know?"

"Did you tell him that?"

"Uhm."

I grin.

"Might help."

She smiles back shyly.

"Thanks, Rachel."

 

We step inside and are welcomed with a yell.

"Oh look who is back. I thought you were leaving. Why back so fast?"

 

Mr Madsen stands in the living room, a gun newspaper in hand. He puts it down, apparently for the next round.

Chloe, Max and me we stand at the door.

 

"We came back because this is not over. And since you wanted to make it a family matter, I thought you know, we need the WHOLE family for that."

 

His frown deepens.

"You pulled Joyce into this. Girly she has enough worries don´t make it worse for her." 

 

Before anyone can say a word, we hear footsteps in front of the door and a key. I am faster and open Joyce the door.

 

"Uh, thank you, dear." Joyce steps in, kind of stressed. Of course. I and Max step to the side and wait at the stairs. We are here for support but, as much as I hate it, Mr Madsen is right, this is about the Price family.

 

Joyce puts down her purse and steps into the living room. 

"Okay, what is this about?"

Mr Madsen steps closer.

"Look, honey, you didn´t have to come from work for this. Chloe and her friends acted out, I tried to set things straight but.."

 

"YOU HIT ME. And you frightened little Max and tried to intimidate my girlfriend. We were completely normal here and you went all Hitler on us."

Choe's voice almost flips over itself by her anger. 

 

Mr Madsen's frown deepened. 

"Not in this tone young girl. You will respect me and stop telling such things. I was making a point."

Chloe jabs her index finger towards him.

"Making a point? What do you think does a little shy girl, just out of the hospital, being shoot and being put down in something she thought would be a safe place? What kind of point needed to be taken?"

 

"Oh missy, you were up to something I am certain. Don´t you think I forgot about the joint in your box the other day."

"It´s just a joint man.  People at Blackwell take way worse than that."

 

"And how do you know? Maybe because of your two Blackwell friends over there?" He points towards us. I look at Joyce. She seems tired like this is and the argument she had heard over and over again.

 

"They don´t do drugs and let´s not forget you hit me. Again. Like before." Tears swell in Chloe´s eyes.

 

Mr Madsen still angry looks a little nervous.

"You can´t prove that. Of course, your two friends will lie for you. I know you all hate me for being strict but I have to be, you have to learn discipline. Don´t accuse someone if you can´t prove it."

 

"BUT I CAN" Silence follows. Then very slowly, Chloe walks over to the shelve, looks around a bit and pull books out.

 

MR Madsen angrier than before. Max next to me is tense as hell. She has her right hand raised. I know what she is thinking. If Chloe doesn´t find anything, she will rewind.

"hat are you talking about. Hey what are you doing missy? Stop it, we are not done."

 

Joyce frowns too. She steps forwart a step.

"What are you doing Chloe."

 

Chloe doesn´t stop.

Then she pulls out a book.

 

"Hey, David." Her voice is still angry, yet has this triumphant sound. 

 

"What do you think this camera of yours will show us when we look at your files in your cabinet out in the garage." In Chloe's hand, there is a small black camera.

 

Mr Madsen stares at her. Joyce stares too.

"David, what is the meaning of this?"


	49. Groan and Moan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Is going on here. Smut warning.

**Chloe POV**

 

No one moves. I can feel the grin creep up on my face. Moms face shows a lot of other emotions. The first surprise, then disbelieve, then anger. 

 

"David, I ask again. What is the meaning of this?" The anger is now shown in her voice. 

 

I can´t keep happiness out of my voice.

"Mom do you want me to-"

 

"Chloe! Take Rachel and Max and leave. I think David and I will have a very serious talk about boundaries."

I look over to step-dick. I can´t make out his emotions, not really. Yeah, I call him names again, sue me.

 

"Mom are you sure?"

She nods. Then she turns to me. She looks so sad. Damn, that is not what I wanted. Why is....Oh, she just learned her husband hit her daughter and spied on the entire household.

Damn, Mom sad is really not what I wanted. 

"Okay, Mom. I keep my cell phone on me if you need me. And" I point towards step-shits space in the garage.

"The data is saved in a server in there. Don´t let him delete it."

 

Step-douch raises her voice.

"Hey, I am still here and-"

 

I turn to him.

"I don´t care. I don´t trust you. I never have and never will."

 

With these words, I step away and before I know I sit in my truck again. Can´t even remember getting in and all. Rachel is next to me, our fingers entangled. 

I let my head sink to the steering wheel.

"Shit. Shit! SHIT! Damn fucking shit."

 

I feel Rachels hand between my shoulder blades, rubbing in circles.

"Hey, baby. It´s okay."

 

I sniffle a bit. Look up to her. Damn, we are way to mushy the last couple of days.

"No. Have you seen my moms eyes? I broke her heart."

 

She shakes her head smiling. 

"No, you didn´t girl. It was him. Not you. You didn´t betray her trust and stepped out of line. In this story, you are not the bad guy. So chin up." She nudges me with her shoulder and I emit a little giggle and catch her lips with mine.

 

The kiss is soft and sweet just a grazing touch not much, but so warm and beautiful. Then it deepens and I feel the fire in Rachel. It is lingering there and catches on really fast. Damn, I want her right now. I know it´s the adrenalin, but damn I really need to fuck my girlfriend right now. The makeout gets frisky and my hand wanders under Rachel´s t-shirt. I don´t fucking care if we are still in our driveway. Suddenly Rachel pulls away and looks at me dreamily.

 

"uhhhhm, I.. uhm."

I hear a timid voice. DAMN, I totally forgot Maxeroni is with us. SHIT FUCK. She sits there looking everywhere but towards us. God, her face is so super red. So damn cute. Like she never had seen two girls making o....oh. Right. It is Max. Of course not.

 

I compose myself a little awkward then wave to her.

"Uhm Hey. Sorry lost track for a moment." I blush myself a little. 

 

Maxo turns looking shyly, just to make sure we are done.

"N-No problem. I, you. I could do something with my parents today, you know if uhm." God, she can´t even say make out? God this girl is way too cute. I want to take her somewhere safe and show her what make out really is. Like th-......shit I am way to excited. Rachels fingers on my thigh are NOT helping. And this shit eating grin of her neither. 

 

"I uh am no, no you don´t have to I mean like ahm." But Max smiles.

"It´s okay Chloe. Just drop me off with my parents and we catch a movie this evening? Sounds good?"

 

Damn, I don´t want to let go of Max, but holy hell, I will not survive tonight with those two. 

 

"That is really ok with you Maxipad?" She nods smiling. 

 

I think I broke a record driving to the hotel where Max´s parents are staying. And again on the way to Arcadia Rust. Never Rachels' fingers left my thigh, just scooted inwards more. 

With screeching wheels, I stop at the scrapyard.

 

Rachel is grinning, her other lips close to my ear.

"Oho, someone is in a hurry." 

My head flies around, staring intensely into her eyes.

 

"You!"

She leans back grinning, her hand in my neck. 

"Me? What me?"

 

I still stare. My breath goes rapidly.

"You will pay for that." I lunch myself forward, our lips crashing into each other. I keep pushing, pressing her on her back with my body. I run my finger through her hair, these beautiful golden fibres and take them in a firm grip. 

Then I pull back her head on her hair, my lips trailing down from her lips to the chin to her neck where I start biting and kissing. Rachel moans a little.

 

"Oh Babe, I-I will pay?" I stop only for a moment.

 

"You will hella pay." And start again. He breath deepens and my fingernails run up her inner thigh.  A little gasp escapes her lips. Her fingernails dig into my back.

"Oh shit Chlo." She whispers, half moaning when my fingers press against her centre. She groans a little.

"Babe fuck shit."

 

My lips leave her neck but my fingers stay where they are, rubbing her core through her jeans. 

"Say it."

She shakes her head and bites her lower lip, trying to hold back the moan. I press harder and grin wider, snarling my next line.

 

"Saaaay it."

Her eyes snap open and she stares at me, breathing heavy through her beautiful nose, half of her face covered with golden hair. 

"FUCK ME ALREADY PRICE!" she presses before she throws her head back and moans loudly. 

 

I grin to myself and my fingers make short work of her jeans. Then I scoop down until I am between her beautiful pale thighs. I run my fingernails down the inside again, well aware of the wet spot widening in the front of her panties. I work my way towards only to stop myself just when my fingertips touche the brim of her panties and then work my way back towards her knees. 

I am rewarded with an annoyed groan.

"BABE! FUCK ME" She yells at me. 

I tilt my head, playing indifferently.

 

"I do n´t know. Maybe I need persuasion." I grin, yet breathing heavy myself. I sooo need to change my panties later. Rachel looks at me fiercely.

 

"Babe pleaaaase I beeeeg you. Wear me the fuck out." She pleads. That is all I need. My fingers scoop inwards again and I almost rip her panties off. Glistering and wet awaits me. With tongue and fingers, I get to work. My index finger presses deep into her wet hot secret place. Rachel digs her nails deep into my scalp and lets out a deep groan of lust. I start working my tongue down her inner thigh and soon it joins my fingers in the endeavour of turning my love into a moaning and panting mess. I keep going for a while and Rachel gets wetter and hotter by the minute.

 

I on my part rise the pace feeling her twiching faster and then a tremble runs through her body.

"FUCK SHIT OH GOD BABE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Her back rises in the tremble from the seats and with one last twitch she falls back all limb. 

I worm my way until my head rests on her shoulder.

 

She grins at me weakly.

"Hey, there handsome." We kiss for a moment. Both grinning and giggling. 

"Hey there back" I whisper, kissing her in between. Then I feel a hand sneak up on my ass. Rachel always loved playing with my back rear and I love her playing there. Would MAx like to play there too? Wow, nono, not cool while you´re FUCKING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND.

 

Then any thoughts or doubts are lost under a wave of lust and Rachels deftly fingers.

 


	50. Hurt and comfort

**Rachel POV**

 

A wide grin is still on my face when we are back at the Price Household about two hours later.  Damn, that was fun. With all the commotion around Max and then the other stuff, we kind of forgot we are a couple. At least I did. I look over to my blue-haired bolt of action behind the steering wheel. She also is grinning like hell and god her hair is messy. Mine too I think. We both totally look fucked right now. 

 

I.

Don´t.

Care.

 

Chloe is also grinning like almost in a circle. She grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close, our lips meeting in a hot passionate kiss. GOD, I love this girl. Then we pull away from each other and Chloe smirks.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. I am just madly in love with the Queen of Blackwell that's all."

I widen my grin.

 

"Oho? You are in love with Victoria? Why tell me that after awesome sex. Now I feel bad." I play hurt and clutch my chest dramatically.

"My parents told me not to trust girls with coloured hair."

"You are a massive dork"

Chloe shoves me playfully and I bounce from the passenger door, my head finally resting in her lap. She smiles down at me and plays with my hair a little. I smile back at her.  

 

"Hey, there handsome." My fingers brush along the jawline of my beautiful blue angel. He smiles is wide, then it kind of falters.

 

"Rach?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

She frowns deeply and suddenly there is a lot of sadness on her face.

"I am worried. Like a lot."

 

I nod, still looking into her eyes.

"What worries you the most?"

 

She sighs.

"Like I don´t know. That I broke moms hearth. That I come in there and nothing has changed. That  _he_ is still there and Mom looks away. But that is all shit I can deal with, have dealt with it for years. I am mainly concerned about.."

 

"Max."

 

Chloe nods sadly.

"Yeah. Max. I am worried what happened to her. You know more than me and I kind of want to know, but on the other hand, I really don´t want to know what happened to her. I am super afraid it is too big."

 

I frown a little too.

"What do you mean?"

 

She looks up, starring out front, not at something special I think.

"That my poor Maxi is broken beyond repair. There is so much I think, that happened to her, so much she is not able to tell. That what this fucking asshole did to her will never leave my tiny first mate and she goes down with it. Damn, I wish dad would be here, he would know what to do."

 

There is the ghost of William Price again. I hate the fact I never got to meet him. When even half the stuff is right, Chloe tells about him, he was an awesome guy. But that's something for another day.

 

I shake my head my fingers grip her chin, pulling it down so she looks at me.

"We will not accept it. Do you hear me Chloe Elizabeth Price? We will not let Max go, whatever it takes. There is no maybe, no problem we will not fucking overcome. This asshole will not win in the end do you understand. Max is strong. She is maybe hurt, may be damaged, but she is not broken. But she NEEDS us to be strong in the moments when it is too much. Are we clear here Mrs Price?" Wow, fierce Rachel all the sudden. I just know Max for a few days but I already know I will go to hell and back for this timid photographer. 

 

Chloe stares at me for a moment, then leans down and kisses me. Not passionate, not lusty but sweet and lightly trembling.

 

"Thanks, Rach. I needed that." 

 

I push myself into a sitting position.

"Ok, then first the small things. Let´s go inside, find out what happened to your mom and Sergeant dickhead." And with these words I jump out of the truck and walk around, taking Chloe's Hand. We step up and she unlocks the door. The house is rather silent. We walk inside and enter the living room.

 

Joyce sits on the couch. In her hand is the Tv remote, but the TV is not turned on. We step closer a little. She is not moving. Chloe looks at me worried and then takes a step closer.

 

"Hey. Mom?"

 

Hey, head rises very slowly. Her eyes are red and puffy, tears on her cheeks. She kind of needs a moment to look at us.

 

"H-Hey G-Girls."

 

Chloe sits down on the couch, taking the remote from her mom's hand and takes that hand into her own instead.

"Is....Is everything ok mom?"

 

"I-I aam s-sorry, I s-should have beli-believed y-you much e-earlier."

Chloe shakes her head.

 

"It´s okay Mom. Where is stepshi....where is David?"

Joyce makes a noise somewhere between a choke and a sob.  Her head slowly shakes. I walk around, sitting at the edge of the couch and place my hand between her shoulder blades rubbing, trying to comfort the mother of my girlfriend.

 

"I...W-we.....D-David is s-staying at a h-hotel for a f-few n-nights now."

 

And with the words, Joyce gets pulled into a hug by my bluenette girl and cries.

 

Cries because of broken trust.

 

The trust she broke not believing her baby girl.

 

The trust that was broken by her husband by lying to her.

 

And the trust in a marriage she had wanted so hard to work. 


	51. Cigarette Smell

**Max POV**

 

I watch silently the houses of Arcadia Bay fly by. It´s just been two hours since Chloe dropped me off, yet I feel like I haven´t seen the two of them for days. 

My mind is wandering around.

 

I smile when I see a small dirt road leading into the woods. That´s the path Chloe and I took almost every day, when we went into the woods, running and playing around. One time we totally lost track of time and were still there when it got dark. 

 

William came out into the woods and found us. Off course it was him. He always covered Chloe and me, when we made a mess or did something Mom, Dad and Joyce would not approve. Not the serious stuff of course but the small things. 

 

Like that one time, Chloe and I played around with Joyce Make-Up and made a huge mess inclusive our selves. It was, of course, Chloe's idea. She said we had to practice kissing because. Damn, I really can´t remember the reason why. Was there even a reason? So William found us covered in lipstick and all. I will never forget this look turning from surprise to absolute laughter. He still laughed when he put us in the shower together and went off buying new lipstick so Joyce did not notice. 

 

I feel my cheeks burning a little when I think back. Then it was so ....normal. Now when I think of it I kind of feel different about it. Does Chloe think about it sometimes? Does she also get these feeling when she thinks about it? 

 

Of course not you dumbo! She is with Rachel and by the way they are, I think she is happy. What those two might do at the moment?

 

There is this picture in my head, Chloe on her back, Rachel on top of her. Both of them are covered with a thin sheet but I just know they are naked. Chloe is whispering to Rachel something and gets a passionate kiss and.... 

 

I bite my lip and my mind keeps asking these questions. 

  
What does Chloe might look like, if the sheet weren´t there?

 

Are Rachels lips really that plum like I imagen?

 

What does it feel like to really kiss her, not just a peck?

 

What does Chloe like? Soft and sweet or more a rough way? I bet she likes it in a rough way! Seems to fit. Yet she can be so sweet sometimes.

 

My hand starts to wonder...

 

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

 

I am in a car with my parents. Holy camoly, I really have to stop spacing out. Get away thoughts of Chloe's naked butt. 

 

"Max!"

 

My head snaps up and I look at my mom. PANIC MODE.

 

"S-sorr, w-what?"

 

"You know that this is just to test ok? We want to make sure you are safe."

 

I nod. Damn, I almost forgot. Oh god, What do I do? How do I explain that to Chloe and Rachel? I what SHIT SHIT SHIT.

 

"We are here honey" My dad proclaims, car pulling up in front of the Price Household. There is Chloe´s truck, but not David´s car. 

 

My dad helps me out of the car. I hope that ends soon. I feel like a cripple or really old or like a child. 

 

We walk up to the door and ring the bell. Silence is all that answers. My dad frowns a little. Then we hear a voice from the inside.

"It´s open." So we enter finding Chloe Joyce and Rachel in the living room. 

 

Joyce rises when we step in, wiping her face. Her eyes are red and she looks like she cried. Of course. Mom notices right away, walks over taking Joyce hand. 

 

"Joyce, what the matter?"

 

I didn´t tell my parents. Chloe and Rachel sneak over, stealing me away.

 

We go outside to the backyard, Chloe handing Rachel a cigarette and taking one for herself.

 

"So Chloe, what happened?" She takes a deep drag and exhales.

 

"Mom kicked Sergeant Pepper to the curb."

 

I raise an eyebrow. She sighs and slumps a bit forward. I see Rachels arm sneak around her waist.

 

"Yeah. Mom made him show her the video stuff and then she found more stuff. Like files about Blackwell students and about the movement off a few cars. Pretty creepy stalker stuff if you ask me. She then more or less kicked him out of the house and said he should stay at a hotel for the  rest of the week so she can make up her mind." 

 

Her eyes don´t meet mine and Rachel rubs her back, looking worried at Chloe.

I take a step closer. I don´t mind the smell, it is part of the whole Chloe package. My hand takes up hers. 

"How do you feel about this?"

 

She looks at me, her eyes sad.

"I thought I would be fucking happy when mom finally pushed him out of the door. I mean I am I fucking hate his guts but.." She looks up to the sky her free hand raised, like grasping for words.

 

"but Joyce?" I ask carefully. She nods.

"Yeah. Mom is fucking devasted. I know I am a fucking shit and always act like I don´t but I love Mom and me hate seeing her like this."

 

I smile sadly and squeeze her hand comforting.

"I know you love Joyce. I think-"

 

I am interrupted by a yell from the house.

 

"HE DID WHAT TO HER? " Chloe tenses up.

"Fuck, I think mom just told Mr C."

 

We sprint towards the door, seeing my Dad in full holy fury mode. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question. How is it called taking in the smoke of a cigarette? In german it is "Einen Zug nehmen" "to take a drag". Is that right or is there something else? Did not find the right one googling.


	52. Hammer and nail

**Rachel POV**

 

We fastly step inside. There is Mr Caulfield rather furious starring as Joyce. She looks still sad but also guilty. I think she told them something, she didn´t intend to tell. I think I know what that was. 

 

Max´s Mom still sits beside Joyce, holding her hand, very shocked by the look on her face. Mr Caulfiled gaze turns towards Chloe.

 

"Is that true?" Is all he more or less presses out, holding back a yell so hard as it seems. Chloe shuffles uncomfortable besides me.

 

"Is what true?" Is all she brings out. Mr Cauldfield steps closer. Damn that man is big.

"Did Madsen hit you?" His voice is very cold.

Chloe adverts her eyes. Then she nods slowly.

Joyce also looks to the ground. I can see tears bubble on the sides of her eyes. 

 

"How often did he do that?" Mr Caulfield leans closer. Damn man, chill out. Max steps out too. "D-Dad stop it."

 

He vaguely waves in her direction. "Not now honey." Then his voice gets a little bit softer.

"Chloe, look at me."

After a moment she looks at him. He has a sad smile on his face.

 

"How often did he hit you, Chloe?"

She murmurs a little, tears in her eyes.

"Seven times." 

 

For such a big man Ryan Caulfield can move rather fast. Like now, as he steps closer and pulls Chloe in a surprising bearhug. 

"Poor girl." He holds her for a moment until she pads his back. Then he steps back in an awkward way, rubbing the back of his neck. THAT´S WHERE CHLOE GOT THAT!

 

He then smiles at Chloe again. 

"If he ever even lays a finger on you, let me know. Promise me?" 

Chloe sniffles a little.

"Yes, Mr Caulfield."

 

He sighs. 

"Chloe?"

 

She kind of giggles.

"Yes, Ryan." He nods to himself and his gaze wanders to Max.

"Sorry honey to brush you over like that."

 

Maxi steps closer, hugging her Dad from the side. 

"It ´s okay dad." I can only smile for a moment. The way Ryan Caulfields face almost melts in delight show how much love he has for his daughter. Then he pulls with his other arm Chloe back to himself and hugs both of the girls.

I feel a little bolt of jealousy. I wish my dad would be warm like that. He is a great dad at setting me up for success and helping me get what I want in life, but showing love in such an open way? No sir, not for me.  

 

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and turn, seeing Vanessa Caulfield before me. The triad of hugs continuies behind us.

 

"You have to excuse my husband. Chloe is a second daughter to him and he can be... emotional, from time to time. I am sorry if he startled you by yelling."

 

I shake m head and smile to Max´s Mom. Like her daughter eager to smooth everything over. 

"Everyone how is on the team of my girlfriend is on my good side. A little yell doesn´t concern me a lot, but I do appreciate the gesture."

 

Mr Caulfield looks at me a little weird. Why is she..........OH. 

 

Shit, I guess I just outed Chloe for her. Yeah well had to happen one day. Then I hear a frail voice. Joyce. Damn, never heard her so fractured.

 

"I...would like to have a little time with my girl. Would that be ok for everyone?" Kind of all eyes wanders from Joyce to Chloe who looks a little off and turns to me. I give her a little nod.

 

"That would be okay I guess. Max, would you be a good first mate and take care of her?" Chloe points at me.

"I know she can be a handful but you know..."

 

I strike a pose and cross my arms in front of me.

"Oh excuse me? I am a delight in person." 

 

My Chloe smiles.

"Yeah, you are."

 

Max grins and steps back from her dad.

"Dad? Would that be okay?" 

 

The bearded man looks at me for a moment, then snaps his fingers.

"Haven´t been to Two Whales since we came here. Van, ok with you?"

 

Max´s mother nods. Max´s face brightens, then she gets a worried look. Mr Caulfield steps to Joyce placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Call us if you need anything ok? If Max sleeping here bothers you, that would be totally understandable."

 

Joyce smiles sadly, standing up, hugging Mr Caulfiled.

"Thanks, Ryan. No, it would be good having Max here tonight. The house would be too silent otherwise I think."

We take our leave and walk to the Caulfield car.

 

Suddenly  Max frowns and stops midway.

"Dad?"

 

He looks at her.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Please don´t."

"What do you mean?"

 

What is going on? Max gets such an annoyed look.

"You know what I mean." She points at me and the car.

 

A bright smile goes over Ryan Caulfield's face.

"Ooooooh no no no. You do not use our friend as a shield, Maxine Caulfield. You know the rule. The driver decides. That´s tradition and you know it."

 

Max groans, turns over to me and look at me sorry face and all.

"I am SO sorry Rachel." I am kind of confused, but by the way, Mr Caulfield looks all happy and bright and the way Max looks annoyed it does not seem to be too bad. Mr Caulfield just shakes her head. 

 

I smirk at her. Stepping closer I lay my arm around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I smirk down at her.

 

She looks at me with a look of amusement and played disgusted.

"You will see. I tried to save you."

I lean closer whisper into her ear.

"Whatever it is, I might come up with a way for you to make it up. Tonight." 

 

I laughed at Max´s red blushed face as we get in the car.

 

Mr Caulfields face still grins as he taps at the radio.

 

For a moment a sound somewhere trails ups and down and a strange voice comes out of the speakers.

 

**Twisting the strangle grip**

**Won´t give no mercy**

**Feeling those tendons rip**

**Torn up and mean**

 

Then a guitar riff hammers out of the speakers in deafening volume together with a booming drumset. 

 

Over the music, Max yells, fingers in her ears. 

"My dad has a HORRIBLE music taste!"

 

I am not an expert in the genre but I even I pick up the music style.

 

Who would have guessed, Ryan Caulfield is a metalhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what do I say.
> 
> The link to the song used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-heRWvYVIdY


	53. Bacon and grease

**Max POV**

 

Finally, we pull up to the parking lot at Two Whales Diner. I ALMOST had my Dad turn off the awful music when Rachel swooped in and told Dad she liked it. Dad was more than happy and turned it even louder. All Rachel gave to me was a shit-eating grin and a stretched out tongue. My dad lets the last sounds of something I would account for an orchestra run through a meat grinder and a man giving of unidentifiable grunt sounds fade then turns off the car. He turns grinning towards us both in the back.

 

"See, Finntroll is a little rougher than Sabaton but still, these melodies are on point." 

What melodics? It sounds like a horde of pigs grunting and just...noise. 

 

Rachel grins back at my dad, her hand on my knee. Don´t you think I haven´t noticed you placed it there at the start of the ride and never took it away? I did my best to ignore it, but her thumb keeps rubbing in these small circles and I kind of wonder what other things she can do with her fingers. 

 

"Yeah Mr C. I get the difference. Metal never was my kind of music, too high pitched-screaming and low-pitched growls but I do get the vibe of it. But I think someone." She pads my knee smiling over at me. "does not agree."

 

I groan, tilting my head back.

"Yeah, my sweet little girl never got the finer subtlety of this art form. Yet if the voice is your main problem then stay away from death and black metal and turn towards power metal. I will write you down a few bands you might enjoy."

 

Before Rachel can answer I look at her pleading.

"Rachel please have mercy. He will not stop and all the subtleties are just people screaming about dumb stuff like glory, honour and swords. I can´t escape but you don´t have to go down that road." 

 

She smirks at me and then nods, still tracing her thumb down my knee. My parents chuckle and step out. While we unbuckle Rachel leans over to me and whispers.

" _That's two times you owe me Sexy Maxy"_

And I feel her warm lips grazing my cheek.

I.

 

 

 

I.

 

 

 

I.

 

 

 

 

 

"Max!" I shake my head, snapping out of it. Rachel has left the car and my mom holds open my door looking at me curiously. 

 I let my Mom help me when she snorts in disgust.

"What an ugly thing."

 

I follow her gaze and see she is looking at Frank´s RV. My eyes turn to Rachel who is looking demonstrably in the other direction. I don´t know what to think of that. My dad nods.

"Yeah, really not an eye candy. Ok girls lets get inside, I am hungry like a  _troll._ " He kind of grumbles the last word, the same way the music did before. I let out a groan of annoyance, as it is my right as a daughter of a dad being dad-ish. The town is rather quiet today. My eyes wander towards the beach. I still kind of expect there being stranded whales. Yet all there is is a bit of trash and the calm waves. It almost feels like years ago, I stood up at the lighthouse with Chloe. 

 

We step inside and the smell hits me like a truck. Bacon, grease and coffee are in the air. At the far end of the dinner, I see the familiar form of Frank, sitting and just eating. Thank god his back is turned to us. Not that I should be worried, Rachel leading us on to the opposite side and taking our normal booth. Me and Rachel on one side, Mom and Dad on the other. Rachel rests her head in one propped up a hand and her other one falls almost instantly on my tight. I shuffel a bit. Damn Rachel, you is really handsy. 

 

After setting an order Rachel turns her attention towards my parents. 

 

"So Mr and Mrs Caulfield. Tell me. What wonderful embarrassing thing did Max do when she was younger." WHAT? I am about to say something when I feel Rachels thumb rubbing the inside of my thigh just above my knee. My head gets really light there.

Rachel looks at me with a shit-eating grin and the faces of both my dad and my Mom turn bright like Christmas came early this year. 

 

My Mom lays her hand together and starts telling a story from when I was just four years old, earning a groan from me and a happy chuckle by Rachel. 

 

The food comes and my mom is about to finish her story.

"Well, that of course was back in the day when..." My mom suddenly stops and her face turns a bit sad.

"when William was still here." It gets a little silent at the table. William was an avoided topic in our family since we left the Bay.

 

Rachel looks a little bewildered, then with a soft voice, she asks my Mom.

"What was he like? I mean Chloe talks about him, but it is difficult for her and all of that."

 

Mom looks at her, her gaze has something bittersweet in it. That is how we all feel about him.

 

"He was a delight of a man. So caring and full of love. When he had something he cared about, he was so set on doing everything he can to be good at it. He was a great friend to us. I think he was as close to being a family member to us as you can be without being family. His love for his girls.." She smiles and her hand lazes with dads. "Joyce was his world, but Chloe. God, he would have burnt the world to the ground for her. For both of our girls."

 

She smiles at me sadly. I feel this lump in my stomach, the one I always get when I think of him. He was an awesome guy. He always played and joked around with us, even after a full day of work, he was so full of energy and happiness. Of course, today I know how much work he must have put in that. Keeping up his Job and all and coming home every evening to the bolt of activity that is today blue haired and all punked out and have to power to keep up with her after all. And he was there for me too.

 

Like that one time when Chloe and I had a really nasty fight and I sat in the backyard. Mom and Dad were out of town and I was having a sleepover. It was when I started getting my anxiety problems. I still remember very well. How he came out to the back. The way he talked to me. Not like I was a kid and this was all passed by in a couple of days, what let's be honest happened. He was all serious, heard my concerns and just really listened. That I didn´t want to hurt Chloe but she been mean to me. I still feel my tears from that day. He listened, nodding while I stammered out my little heart back then and then he talked to me. I think that was the first serious talk I ever had with an adult in my life. For almost an hour we talked. Then he brought me back inside and there was she and we cried and said we were sorry and all that stuff.  

 

There are so many things about him that can´t be transferred by talk. A moment of silence happens at our table. Then my dad grumbles.

"I still can´t believe this....that he hit her." My dad ruffs through his beard. Rachel sighs, and her thumb on my tight stops moving.

 

"I... kind of knew what happened. I wish I had said something earlier. My dad would have had his head for that. But....I kind of thought it is not up to me to say something. Chloe always shot it down when I brought up going to my dad because of the asshole. Uh sorry." Rachel looks at my parents uncertain how they react to swearing. 

 

Mom waves it off.

"Don´t you worry girl. We have a teenage girl, we have heard worse. Also, he is an asshole!" Mom states firmly. Holy cow, Mom saying something like that? She is really pissed. 

Dad nods in response.

"Yeah, you should have said something, but it is not your fault. This is an impossible position you were out in. Don´t you worry about that, this will now be handled. I will raise hell if he ever does that again. Or bullies her in any kind or form."Mom nods eagerly. My dad still grumbles and we go silent again moment. 

 

The radio plays an old song and then I hear a voice from behind us.

"Rachel!"


	54. Bracelet

**Rachel POV**

 

I stiffen up when I hear the voice. Fuck, fuck, Fuck. I hoped he didn´t notice me. Been avoiding him quite some time now. Mrs Caulfield looks at the source of the voice, frowning. 

 

I turn around. Slowly. There is Frank. He looks fucking miserable. Damn, he looks like he had a couple of rough weeks. Deep shadows under his eyes, I think he didn´t change his cloth for a while. I sigh.

 

"What do you want to Frank?"

 

He rubs his neck, kind of avoiding looking at me. Haven´t seen him that shy for a very long time. Then he looks up, red-eyed.

"Can we. Can we talk? I have a couple of things to say to you, explain myself and all. You know?"

 

Mr Caulfield coughs a little, catching my attention. He looks at Frank his eyes small. It is pretty obvious, the Caulfields don´t like him. Max looks at me kind of worried and her gaze turns sad when she looks at Frank. 

 

"Does this  _gentleman_ bother you Rachel?" I shake my head and sigh again. 

 

"No, we....we have been friends once. I will go over and talk with him if you don´t mind. I look at the three. Mr and Mrs Caulfield seem not excited about that idea, but Max gets resting her hand on my shoulder. Her delicate fingers grip lightly. 

 

"It´s ok Rachel. We are here when you need us." Then she gives me this shy little smile she does. The one that cuts right to the heart and explains every inch of Chloe's liking of her.

 

I get up and follow Frank to his table. He slumps down and I take a seat opposite of him. He tries to scoop my hand off the table but I pull it back. Like fuck dude. I point at him.

 

"Don´t touch me, Frank. Now, what do you want?"

 

He looks at me fucking sad. This guy can really pull of puppy eyes.

"Look, Rach, I am sorry. That evening. I kind of flipped you know? Mollys and whiskey are not a good mix."

 

I kind of know that, but fuck it. My anger flares up.

"Cut the crap, Frank. You freaked out and that is not cool. All this talking about honesty and you thought I slept with Chloe behind your back and all this shit? Fuck man you threatened to do something to her. All that while we were NOT a couple you and I. We partied together, we joked around and all but dude you were a friend. I fucking good friend. I told you twice, between us there would never be more than friendship. Fuck you are old enough to be my dad. I thought you got the message but you didn´t." 

 

He looks down at the table so defeated. 

"I know, I am sorry. I don´t know what got into me. You were always too good for me and I knew that all along. That one day you would get on with your life. I have nothing to say for myself but I am sorry. You know I would not do anything to Price."

 

The image of David Madsen flares up in my mind.

"I. DON´T. CARE. FRANK!" I press it with all the anger inside of me.

 

"You fucked up big time. I thought I could trust you and I cared a hella lot for you. But you threatened something I care more for. And that´s it. Maybe one day I can forgive you but I would not count on it. Maybe it is better we don´t talk to each other anymore."

 

He looks up at me, I see the search for something, anything in my eyes, that let him hope. Then his gaze falls to the table, nodding defeated.

"You are an awesome girl Amber. Stay that way. There....There is something else. Here."

 

He puts my bracelet on the table. I look at it a moment, then take it up. 

"Thanks, Frank. I know you are not a bad guy, but we... we are not a good mix."

 

He nods again, not looking at me. I stand up and walk over to the Caulfields.

"Everything ok Rachel?" 

 

Blue doe eyes look up at me, worried, sad and just honest. I give Max a sad smile. I sit next to her.

"Yeah, that was closing a chapter of my life that needed to be closed right now. Sorry to worry you and your parents."

 

Mr Caulfield gruffs a bit and Vanessa Caulfield sighs.

"It´s okay dear. With the whole David Thing, we are just a little worried about a man we don´t know with that kind of....rough look."

 

I nod to her.

"I understand. Frank is all right. He is a good guy, but I can´t trust him anymore. And trusting someone became a key thing ever since the week Chloe came into my life." The Caulfield adults look at each other. I turn to Max.

 

I scoop up her wrist and lay the bracelet around it.

"This is important to me, but I want you to have it. You saved my angel in that bathroom and for that and other things you will always have a place in my heart."

 

Max´s eyes go wide.

"You sure? That I mean I, what." I close my hand around her wrist around the bracelet. I nod at her. 

"I am sure. I think the same way one chapter is closed a new chapter is opening. And I think you are one of the main actors on stage. Because even though we know each other for just a couple of days, I just know I can trust you. Through time and space. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be out till tuesday, have a good one.


	55. Hazelnut and Lavender

**Max POV**

 

Rachels voice resonates inside of me and gives me this tingling feeling. I am very aware of the bracelet around my wrist. It´s the first thing I allow around my wrist since.... I just couldn´t keep wearing the bands. Reminded me too much of the ducktape and-

 

_*Click*_

 

NO! NOT NOW! Something to distract! FAST! Rachels' eyes. Damn, they are beautiful. These hazelnut, sparkling with so much life and joy. Like small stars showing a window to another universe.  Rachel tilts her head smiling knowingly at me. I smell lavender. She smells reaaaaaally good. 

 

I hear the clearing of a throat and turn.

 

Mom and Dad starring at us. Mom kind of worried, Dad is smirking like he is in on a big joke. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I turn away fast looking out of the window. 

 

Cars drive by. I can feel the looks at the side of my head. Damn, that is so embarrassing. Rachel squeezes my hand for comfort and it feels really good. Her hands are so smooth and delicate. Not my childlike hand no the hands of a real woman and....SHIT. We are still holding hands. I get even redder. But I don´t want to pull my hand away from her.

 

Rachel and my parents keep on talking and I start listening. While she talks Rachels thump rubs the back of my hand. Small circles. 

 

"Yeah, I was at a model workshop down south the past weeks. I was really cool, but I can see how much more I can learn."

 

"And what are the odds? I mean I don´t know much about modelling, but it seems like a hit or miss kind of work." Mom asks. 

 

"Well, yeah of course. You have to get it right. But, there are far of models than you think there are. Not all are the super famous people. Like small advertisement and so on depends heavily on normal people. So yeah, I do wat to become famous, but I am not delusional. It would be hella sweet but you know. But maybeeee, with the right photographeeeeeeeeeer." I feel Rachel pulling at my hand and I kind of toppel into her side. 

 

"Would you like to take the shot?"

 

_*Click*_

_"Always take the shot, Maxine."_

_Duct tape holding my hands in Place. The bright light flickering. The face of this monster in front of me, grinning._

_*Click*_

_"Yeah, very good. Your eyes, these eyes. Maybe a little more light from the left."_

_*Click* The bunker looks so dark and cold while he fiddles with the lights. I feel cold, only smelling lavender._

_"Please"_

_He turns, looking at me._

_"Shshshsh, don´t speak. Breaking the silence is not good at this moment."_

_"Please stop Jefferson.  Please." My world starts shaking._

"Max!"

 

 

I find myself lying on the seats. Three faces are looking down at me. Mom, worried, Dad worried, Rachel knowing and sad.

My head rests in Rachels lap. Her smell is all around me. God, she reaaaally smells good. 

 

"I-I am sorry. I k-kind of spaced out."

I try to lift myself but Rachel holds me in place.

"Easy girl. Take your time." She smiles at me.

 

Dad looks at Mom.

 

"We can´t let her stay here. It is worse than we thought."

 

Now I bolt up.

"I will not go back to Seattle."

 

Mom looks at me, sad.

"Honey, you are sick. What if this happens while you are in class, or driving?"

Nonononononono, I won't leave.

"And what would be the difference if I am at Seattle?"

 

"We would be there to help you." She looks so sad, so worried. Poor Mom, I hate to see her like this. 

 

"No Mom, you wouldn´t be. Not because you don´t love me, but you both have jobs and you can´t go to school with me."

 

Dad now gets in. I see Rachel, but she stays out of it, this is Caulfield business.

"Look princess. I know you don´t want to leave, but this is a problem. Joyce told us, you had a nightmare last night, you had one while you slept in our hotel room, now here something happened again. You need time. And you need a safe space for that."

 

My voice gets high pitched when I am really pissed.

"And what makes Seattle saver? I would be alone half the day and worst of all, I would be running. I will NOT give HIM the satisfaction to change my life. No, I will not. I will stay here and will live my life the best I can without a change. This is about me feeling save, so if I run now I will never feel safe."

 

I slump back into my seat. My parents look at me sadly, angry all of it. 

I start talking again, this time slower, carefully.

"I-I know you want me near. It would make you feel safer. But really. Is being her not so much better for ME? Here people are always around and I stand up to my problem instead of running away. Dr Goldstein said facing a problem would be better then ignoring it, even if it is harder."

 

Dr Goldstein was my therapist in Seattle. I went to see him because of the social anxiety. Three years and I still get super nervous around people.

 

Dad frowns and sighs.

"Honey, but what is when you go back to the dorms. I know, Joyce said you could stay with her and Chloe, but with all this David commotion. I know she wouldn´t say no when we ask, but think about it. Of course, she would not say no, because it is you asking and all. But would it be best for Joyce and Chloe? You will have to sleep in the dorms again and there is no one hearing you if it gets worse."

 

I frown. Yeah, Joyce would let me stay as long as I would want, but she has her own problems, and me adding to it? 

 

"Maybe I have an idea, give me til tomorrow. I have to ask around for a while."

 

My gaze turns to the smirking Rachel. Whats her plan?


	56. Broken Glass

**Chloe POV**

 

I sigh in a bit of relieving the moment the doorbell rings. The last couple of hours have been....exhausting. I love Mom to death and sure as hell there is a lot to talk about, shit we still have a lot ahead of us but all this heavy feelsy shit does take its toll. 

 

I jump up and walk to the door, finally, Max is back. I have a little skip in my walk. I open the door and-

 

freeze. 

 

Standing there, looking me not in the eye, hands in his pockets.

 

Stepshit.

 

I cross my arms frowning.

"What the hell do you want? Didn´t you say you stay away?"

 

His eyes flare up and he rises up then, kind of collapsed into himself. Fuck are these tears in his eyes? Fucking YES!

 

"I just need to get a few things." He seems to struggle. "M-May I enter?"

 

I don´t move. 

"Don´t go back to Mom. You go up the stairs, get what u need and then you leave."

 

Again his eyes flare up

"I don´t like that. If I want to talk to my wife in my home, I talk to her."

 

I step closer, snarling at him.

"NO! You can talk to MY Mom in HER home when SHE wants to. Do. You. Get. That?"

 

I see his struggle. Then again all power leaves him. He just nods. He has this fucking sad look in his eyes. Fuck sad, I don´t get sympathetic with fuck-face. Don´t give the enemy a face. Max did that when we were kids. There was this restaurant, Kings Palace. In the front was an Aquarium with all the lobsters. Every time, the first thing we came in Max took Mr C´s hand, pulled him there and told him all the names she came up with for them. She knew very well, he could not eat something his daughter gave a name to. She was always cute as a button, that ´s for sure. I mean everything, the freckles, her tiny fingers, just cute as hell.

 

Same thing here. I guess. Kind of. I see the frown of Stepdad. Ups zoned out there for a moment. 

I sigh and take a step back, let him step in. I hear Mom from the backyard.

 

"Chloe honey, who is it?"

 

I stare him dead in the eye answering.

"No one important. Stay back, will be with you in a minute." His eyes tear up again. Then he whispers something.

"I know, you don´t but....I am sorry."

 

I again cross my arms and just stare at him, while he climbs the stairs. Outside a second car stops.

I see Mr C getting out, helping Max. Mr C gets out as well, looking a little worried. She always worries for Maxi. I remember our first sleepover well. Mom almost had to kick Mr C out of the house, otherwise, she probably would have stayed the whole night. At that night, little Maxipad had a nightmare. New house and all, she was shacking, when I heard her little voice.

 

"C-Chloe?"

I still remember like it was yesterday. Max face, illuminated by moonshine, looking up from her air mattress beside my bed. Her eyes were huge, shining and her bottom lip trembled.

"What is it Maxi?"

"I-I...." Then she just cried. Cried until I pulled her into my bed and cuddled with her until she slept. We never pulled out the air mattress ever again. 

 

She shuffles over, her parents behind her. 

"Hey Chloe" Her wave and this big radiant smile. Bathed in the sunlight, she looks so... beautiful. Just beautiful. Like a little angel. Frail but...sweet. I feel myself smile just by looking at her. They step on the porch and get inside.

"Why are you standing here at the open door?"

 

"I uhm" Fuck what do I say. I try to move down to the living room. Why am I covering Dick-dad? Don´t know.  Shit.

 

"I just went outside. Mail, you know?"

Max titles her head slightly. "The mail." She doesn´t believe me. She always knew when I was lying. I hear steps on the upper floor, towards the stairs. Shit has to get them in the back before.

 

"You!"

I hear Mr C growling with the worst growl I have ever heard him. I spin around.

 

Mr C fists rams into the face of stepdad like a fucking cannonball. Stepdad tumbles, catches himself, the suitcase still in his hand, the other hand on his face. He doesn´t look like fighting.

 

Mr C janks our front door open. I can only stare, mouth wide open. 

"Leave. NOW!" Stepdicks eyes are broken. He is about to leave when Mr C grabs him one more time.

"If you EVER touch my second daughter again, I swear to god, I will not stop myself with one punch."

 

Then he shoves dickhead out of the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is the first scene I had in mind, starting this Fic. Kind of a random bit.
> 
> This will not be the last we see of David.


	57. Daugther

**Max POV**

 

With a sigh, I lean against the door on the inside of the Price household. Finally, Mom and Dad have left. It took quite some talking to get them to leave. I look down the hall, Chloe leaning in the door of the kitchen.

 

"Your folks left?"

I groan.

"Yeah, finally. I thought my Mom would try to make me sleep in her bed with her. I mean I guess she is afraid but jezz."

 

Chloe chuckles.

"Yeah, kind of. But nobody steals my first mate away from me ya know?" I grin back at her.

 

"Girls come over, dinner is ready." Joyce's voice is upbeat. At least that. I know, she will be down. Later. When Chloe and I are sleeping and everything is quiet. I know that feeling. But not now.

 

We get over and take our places. Joyce smiles at us, putting down the plates.

"Just like old times. You two here, ready for a sleepover."

 

Both grinning. 

"Hell yeah, that´s it, Mom."

 

Joyce crosses her arms.

"Chloe! Language."

 

She grumbles a sorry and starts digging in like a wolverine. She almost never stops eating while talking, earning one or two comments by Joyce. It is fun. We talk about old times, about this and that, some things. Just, good old times. We stay downstairs. I feel Chloe tries to get out. So when Joyce goes to the bathroom I kick her chin.

 

"Ow, what the hell Max?" she rubs the hurt spot.

 

I growl at her.

"Are you that dumb Chlo?"

 

Her look is dumbfounded. "W-What?"

 

I point upstairs, to the point where Joyce left.

"We can´t leave Joyce alone this evening."

 

Her face is still puzzled.

"But she says everything is okay."

 

Oh god, this girl can be blind sometimes. Like when you kiss her and she doesn´t get the message.

 

"She is lying you troll. She kicked her husband out of the house today and all. Do you get it? I know you are overjoyed she kicked him out but. Chloe, really how do you think your Mom feels right now? And what will she feel, when she is alone with her thoughts?"

 

You can really see Chloe getting to the conclusion.

"Oh....OH. Damn, shit. Okay, I get it."

 

We resume a normal conversation, the moment we hear Joyce get down again. For another two hours, we talk and talk. At least it doesn´t feel forced, conversation with Joyce comes naturally, thank god. Then Joyce takes her leave and I feel the exhaust. Haven´t slept a full night for weeks now and it shows.

 

We get upstairs and brush our teeth in silence. 

 

Chloe pushes open the door to her room.

"Yet again, into bed land with your trusty companion Chlo Chlo." Both of us giggle. She just janks her Top off and I spin around, fast. 

 

"Awww, little Maxi is shy? You have seen me naked, whats the deal?" 

 

I.....I....

"I....I...."

 

""You? You? Okay fine. Wait a moment" I hear shuffling behind me.

"So, you can turn around."

 

Chloe wears a black shirt with the word Rock and a bird on it with shorts. Grinning and stalking closer.

 

It´s the exact same cloth she wore in the other timeline! 

 

"Come on Caulfield, get your sleeping gear on. Time for bed land. I won´t look, Captains honour and shit." She turns around.

 

Oh, oh.

 

"Chloe?"

 

"Uh-huh?"

 

"I...kind of need help again."

 

Her head turns.

"J-Just with the shirt. It is not easy getting it over my head alone. And you kn-know it kind of hurt s-so could y-you please?"

God this is embarrassing.

 

She walks closer grinning. I-Is she blushing?

"Oho, I shall take off your cloth again, huh? What do I make of this?"

 

 

I really like the idea of Chloe taking my cloth off, but I also am fucking terrified. What if she doesn´t like what she sees. There is not much good to see. What IF she likes it? What about Rachel? What...

"Chloe!" 

Damn, my voice is waaay to shacky.

 

She slows down. Her smile softens.

"It's okay Maxo. I get it. Turn around."

 

I feel her fingers carefully gripping the hem of my shirt. GOD, her hands are so warm and...careful. Just wonderful. I would love her to trail her hands along the hem of my shirt and explore my whole body with them. Up my stomach and around my neck and then down, down into the front of my shorts and feeling.....Careful. Watch your thoughts. 

 

We climb into the bed, cuddling into each other. I feel like fitting her frame perfectly.

 

These and other thoughts trail of when I doze into sleep.

 

 

I wake up in the middle of the night, have to pee. It is dark in the room, just moonlight. It lightens just enough. The bed is warm and comfy and I start my usual fight between:

"I have to pee, really really bad."

and

"I don´t want to leave my comfy place."

It takes a moment until I realize. 

 

I am alone.

 

Chloe is not next to me. But I hear mumbled voices through the wall. 

 

I tippy toe out the room and look into the master bedroom.

 

Joyce sits at the side of her bed, face buried in Chloe's shoulder. She sobs and cries. Chloe just rubs her back, talking quietly with her. I nod to myself.

 

You are a good daughter my blue angel, is all I think when I get back to bed.

 

Then I realise. 

 

I still need to pee.

 

Life is bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for this, I just did not get the swing today.


	58. Good Morning

**Chloe POV**

 

The song of a little bird outside is flowing into my room. The faint sound of cars driving by and in the distance there is a dog. I roll to the side and I feel kind of...cold. Brrr, I try to grab the sheets and pull them up a little. Damn, where are my sheets? 

 

I have to open my eyes. Fuck, don´t wanna.

 

My room is the same way as always. Cloth everywhere and chaos in a nutshell. Light streaks in and give a warm glowing to all. I am no photographer and even I know this would be an awesome shot. 

 

My head turns and finds the reason for my missing sheet.

There they are wrapt around the small frame of Maxipad. I feel a smile rising. She has pulled them up to her nose and still snoozes away. I prop my head up and watch her sleep.

 

Creepy? Mabe? But fuck it, I loved doing this when we were young so why stopping. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. 

 

I grimace. At least most of the time. I feel the chills running down my spine when I think of this night. I went to comfort Mom when Maxipad has fallen asleep.

DAmn, I really hate him but seeing Mom this way because he left a small part of me wants him back. Who gives a fuck if I am angry sometimes and all this petty shit, when Mom gets so upset without him. Maybe with the right amount of what is ok and what not. I mean, parenting doesn´t come with a handbook to it.

 

 

Fuck did I just thought about step-dick getting back here? Hell no. Mom will get over it. I hope. I really really don´t want him to come back. Fuck asshole.  I just have to be there for Mom. 

 

Well fuck, I can´t even be there for Max. Elseways I would have woken up tonight when my Maxi had a nightmare again. But no, Miss Price has to have her beauty sleep and only wakes up when a crying, shacking Maxi shook my and cried into my shoulder. 

 

I haaaate that feeling. Not Max close and all, nonono, more of that. But the reason. This asshole broke my little girl and damn am I afraid it would never be ok. Please, if there is a fucking god, I know I asked a lot of you, give me back Dad, give me back Max, let a stone fall on step-douche. This time I mean it. In case you exist and you are all loving and all this shit.

 

Give Maxi her sleep back. She thinks I didn´t saw it yesterday. She said it is for Mom and I know she thinks it is, but I saw the fear when we went upstairs. She is afraid going to sleep. Of what will come after her eyes close. I fucking hate the sting of pain I feel just thinking about it. 

 

I reach up and brush her hair out of her face. Freckled timid doe-eyed Maxi. A smile sneaks into my face. She became hella beautiful. Not this Bitchtoria all makeup shit. Just, natural beauty.  Her eyes open a little. Ups woke her. Shit shit shit shit, she needs her sleep.

 

But I see a smile widening on her face while she looks up to me. 

"Moring Chloe."

 

I grin back. 

"Moring Maxo. Sorry, I woke you up."

She shakes her head.

"No need."

I grin shit-eating.

"Okay, sheet thieve."

 

Her sleepy eyes trail down my body.

"Oh, sorry." The sheets rise like an open door.

"Here, come under quick."

Giggly I scoot in and awww warm Maxi. This feels nice and comfy.

 

"So, what´s our plan for today?" Damn Max is really close. Her lips look so soft and plump. I wonder what it feels like kissing her. I mean look at her.

 

The lips stop moving. Damn, she has answered my question and I didn´t listen to her at all. I feel her fingers playing with my hair. Damn, Max is really really close. 

 

I feel like a giant lump is in the back of my throat. 

 

I...

 

I...

 

Our lips meet and it is like an explosion and a bucket of ice-cold water, a firework and cotton candy.

 

Max´s lips are soft and sweet.

 

Fuck, I...

 

Max janks her head back, eyes wide.

 

She just stares at me.

 

Now my eyes go also wide and I scoot back, falling out of the bed. 

 

Just like yesterday. 

 

Fuck I kissed my best friend. Out of the blue. Shit fuck.

 

GOD, Rachel will kill me. 

 

"I...."

 

Think. Say something. Max looks so panicked. She doesn´t like you that way. Holy shit, fuck I fucked everything up. FUCK. SAY SOMETHING.

 

"I... go checking if Mom has breakfast ready." I jump up, scoop my cloth from the floor and half fall to the door.

 

Max hasn't moved when I close the door.

 

Check, if Mom has breakfast ready. Smooth, Price, smooth. Fuck shit, damn. FUUUUUCK.


	59. Mom is a human too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we try something new.

**Joyce POV**

 

The sun is shining nicely into the kitchen. The radio plays a song of a woman about some eye of the tiger. Of pride and hear her roar. Of a woman speaking up for her self. I like it. Or I would like it. In face of yesterday, I don´t think I deserve feeling like that. My Chloe told me that it happened and I didn´t believe her. My own flesh and blood. I didn´t want to believe him to be like that. Now my daughter hates my guts and I can´t blame her. I change the channel on the radio. 

 

I turn back to the pen and turn the egg around. It´s burned. Gosh, I am absent-minded. Last time I burnt an egg is years ago. The first morning David stayed at the house. I was so nervous. Like a fourteen-year-old girl. I chuckle to myself. That were the days. Then I sigh, throw out the egg and start over again. Focus girl, focus. You had it rough but keep it together. I look over to the picture of Chloe and her father at the wall. I put away all the pictures of my Will. All but one. Chloe would have my guts out if I tried to remove it. David tried it once and I thought the whole house would burn to ashes until he put it back there. 

 

I had to put the pictures away. Even now, when I see Will´s face I feel like he is about to come in through the door. "Sorry, I was jammed in traffic" or something like that, with a wide smile on his face. Damn, I  haven´t thought this way in years. I feel the tears stinging in the corner of my eye. Well, having Wills things around wasn´t easy for David either. So I put them away. But I never threw them out. That I could never do and I never will. Yeah, I threw out little stuff. But the key things I kept. These will stay with me to the end. I know Chloe hates that I scrubbed the house of Wills things. She thinks I don´t care about him anymore. 

 

But the opposite is the case. I still care so damn much about him. There is no day going by, where I don´t think of him. No day I am not missing him. Putting away his stuff, it takes the edge off. Is one of the many things I do so I don´t break down due to the pain. Yesterday night was the first time I picked something up of his up. His watch. I don´t know why. I just felt like it. It is like a cornerstone, keeping me on the ground at the moment. Right now I feel it on my wrist. 

 

Maybe keeping something of his in my life is not bad for me. It feels nice, safe. 

 

I take out the plates for breakfast. One, two, three. Oh wait, Max, I forgot. Four. The silence is strange at the moment. I set up the table then frown. I stare at the head of the table, where normally David sits down, reading the newspaper. Sigh. Picking up the fourth plate again I put it back in the cabinet. 

 

I hear heavy boots on the stairs. Well, I think my baby girl is up. She comes around the corner with a little to much speed and gives me a THE smile. Chloe has this smile always when she did something and don´t want me to know. Like getting picked up by police or getting drunk with Rach..with her girlfriend. I hoped now that Max is around I would see it less often.

"Morning Mom. Grubs ready?"

 

I sigh. "What did you do Chloe?"

 

She turns her gaze away, hand rubbing her neck. Oh, she definitely does something. 

"Jeez Mom, get off my back. I didn´t do anything. Ok, maybe I did, but nothing illegal or something like that. Can you drop it? Please?" 

 

I nod, still stern look on my face.

"Today. I will let this slide, but I am watching you." A moment of silence lingers between us. Chloe shuffles and tries her best not looking me in the eye.

 

Do it. Do it now. Your baby girl needs to know you love her.

"Chloe?...Thank you for last night." A small smile a real smile appears on her face.

 

"No problem mom."

 

I straighten my back. 

"So where is our guest of honour?"

 

Chloe's eyes go wide and she doesn´t meet my eyes. 

"S-Still in bed." She turns and yells out the kitchen. "MAX! Breakfast!"

 

That´s odd. No nickname, no running up, no nothing. Chloe turned to the table and sat down. Picking up the newspaper. Ok, something IS off. I hear timid steps on the stairs and a small brunette head pops into view. She still wears her sleeping cloth and looks like a tired little girl. No Joyce, she is 18, she is a woman now. 

 

"G-Good morning Joye."She smiles at me shyly. Oh, you. She was always this way, shy and fearful. I never knew why she and Chloe were so good friends, so different. And now, after the shooting, she looks more hollow than before. There are big rings under her eyes. She doesn´t look like the girl I had in my house five years ago. Who would judge her for that? 

 

"Good morning sweety. Sit down, I am almost done." Max shuffles to the table sitting down the furthest away from Chloe as possible, who raised the newspaper higher. Ok, something is going on here. 

 

We eat in rather a silence. Normally both of the girls would be a hurricane but today just silence. I try to start a conversation twice with both of them but only get short polite answers. Or in Chloe's case, less polite. 

 

As soon as she is finished Chloe jumps up.

"Hey Mom, ahm could you help Max with her bandage and all. Need to bounce, Rachel said something about seeing me, really important. "

 

"Chloe Wai-" The door cuts me off. 

 

I turn my gaze to Max.

 

"Okay. Maxine Caulfield. I know something is going on. What happened between you and Chloe?"

 

The small girl doesn´t look me in the eyes, her face bright red and she squirms around. 

 

"I-I uhm a. Joyce p-please."

 

I just look at her, saying nothing. Waiting.

 

"I-I" She sighs. Then she looks at me with sad, sad eyes.

"I made a m-mess and now C-Chloe hates me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will write one more chapter and than it´s silent the rest of the week. I am on vacation. 
> 
> On further notice I toy with the idea of an other fanfic to life is strange. Less drama more fluff. Inspired by the story Love me the way I am by White_Wolf_with_blue_Eyes. Still unclear if I want to do that. Your thoughts?
> 
> PS: The song she talks about is Katy Perry...this tiger song. Had looked up Charts of 2013 and it seemed fitting for Joyce to like that.


	60. And David too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I really liked getting into the thoughts of something new and the whole Chloe and Max kissed thing is a good kliff hanger for the next 5 days I thought hey, lets get a new perspectiv for now.

**David POV**

 

The buzzing of the lightbulb above my head is the only constant sound. I think I haven´t moved for the last two hours. My whole live breaking apart in just a couple of days. And it is MY fault. Damn, why do my deamons from the past all come back to me again and again and again? 

 

I look down at my right hand. Even now I feel the burn on it. The burning feeling after it contacted Chloe's face. Damn, I am a shitty parent. Every time I thought, this was the last time, but....damn. I know it´s not okay to hit a child. To hit anyone. And I can´t say "Oh I was raised the same way" or bullshit like this. This is on me. I never met my father and Mom never hit me once. If anything she was too kind to me. 

 

I know Chloe cause Chloe is exactly like me when I was young. I know what it´s like to grow up without a father. I acted out, my Mom was too kind or too exhausted from work to control my behaviour. First, it was rock n roll, then girls, then petty crime, then drugs. A school dropout, almost knowing every policeman in town by name and I wasn´t even eighteen, jail.

 

Two years for breaking and stealing and the drugs played a part too. Two years is a long time in prison. The world just goes by. I was in prison when my Mom died, never visited her grave. First because of jail and later... I never went back to home. I don´t know if the house still stands. Maybe one day I will go back. Maybe now is the time. I broke a family. My family. The only other family I had in life died. One in a hospital bed in Oregon, one on the streets of Iraq.

 

I still remember the day I left prison. Mom dead, having just the cloth on my skin and the rest of my family despised me. School dropout, junkie, thief, criminal. That was what they called me. And as I walk the streets of this town I come upon the recruitment centre. Still, don´t know what made me go in, but it was the best and worst decision in my life. 

 

They gave me purpose. They gave me a direction. And they gave me a firm hand, controlling me, bringing me to order. I tried to be that for Chloe, but....parenting is not that easy. I know you can´t treat kids like soldiers, but it´s the only thing I know. Discipline and always expect the worst. 

 

The beer in my hands is warm already. Haven´t had one since I was sixteen. I stayed away from all this shit. Just makes you slow when you need to be sharp in case of an attack. Damn, I know I have a problem. I went to a Doctor. Time helps the pills not so much. The first weeks after returning home, everything set me off. A noise outside or anything like that. I know it doesn´t seem like it but I calmed down a lot. Everyone seemed as potential enemies first. Once you mistrust a whole crowd because there could be terrorists between them you have a problem coming back from there. That is why I came to Arcadia Bay. Small town, fewer people, less he could be bad thinking. At least I thought. First day here I see this Frank guy selling drugs to someone. The thing I didn´t want to return to. After that exchange terrorist for drugs and you get the picture. 

 

Until Joyce. She just.....was. Honest and warm and so damn witty. I liked her since our first talk in the Two Whales Diner. 27. November 2008. The day my life turned bright again. We talked for hours. She was just....she saved me. Made everything so much better. I slept better next to her. The nightmare didn´t come that often. And I never ever thought she was out to get me, like the rest of the world.

 

It might surprise people, but I love Chloe too. In a parental, or better step parental way. She has such a bright future and it hurts so much seeing her going down the same way as I did. Hitting her was and is wrong but she corners me so easily. I know myself. I know my good and bad sides and even if I am not dumb this blue-haired girl is a lot smarter than myself. And she knows how to get under my skin. She knows what are my weaknesses and drills into them with no mercy. I don´t know if she knows she does that or what pictures she creates when she does so. These are feeling that I learned, I was trained for years, to react not with thought but by instinct. To lash out. There are moments in combat when you react without a thought. Ever time I hit her, this part of me snapped in place. Every time the seven times. I will never forget one of these because it is my second biggest fear. My biggest fear was when she told Joyce and Joyce asked me about it. I am very ashamed that I lied at that moment. I was so damn afraid the light I just found would leave my life again. 

 

A loud bang outside rips me from my thoughts. The bottle beer falls to the floor and before I can think I am against the wall beside the window, hand on my gun. Damn, there are only kids with fireworks. Damn, Damn, Damn, get it together. Never liked fireworks since Iraq, New years are hell to me. A good thing is Chloe was never home these days, else ways she would have known and that would have meant fireworks all year. 

 

I sigh and sit down again, looking at the beer sipping into the carpet. Damn, now I have to get to the motel manager. I sigh again. 

  
I pray to god my light will take me back. Please god please....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter before my five day break. Have a good one.


	61. Thunderstorm

**Rachel POV**

 

The air is heavy and humid. It is this heavy feeling you get when there is a storm coming. The bird stopped singing a while ago and the sky is hanging low and dark. There was no wind, nothing moved. Like a small framed picture of a world at the brink of Judgement day. I walk down the path throw the forest. Towards Arcadia Rust. I just know Chloe is there. She doesn´t answer her phone, don´t reply to texts the whole go silent thing. Makes me worried. She doesn´t do that normally and when she does something is way off. Still, I know she will be there. Our home away from hell. 

 

I walk through the gate of the old junkyard. It feels....weird. I look around. Where would be the place where my body should be. Would be? Could have been? Was and now wasn´t? Time travel is hella confusing. I see Chloe's rust but trusty old ride. At least my guess was right she is here. I make my way over to the sheet. Finally, the wind starts blowing again and the smell in the air. It will rumble big time very soon. Luckily we made the sheet weatherproof years ago.

 

I lift the heavy curtain at the entrance and a sight to be seen. Chloe in all her glorie was lying half on the floor half on the car seat we put down there, head tilted back, mouth open and snoring like a forty-five-year-old trucker. So far so normal. But the smell is what makes me concerned. Even from the door in the old sheat on a junkyard, I can smell the booze. And not beer or something. Smells sharp and clear. Vodka or something like that. Hella shit, that´s not a good sign. I step in and there it is. A vodka bottle, completely empty lying next to her. SHIT. I know, my Chloe drinks now and then and so on but this is not normal. I hope. The floor of her truck in the weeks since I came home and Max was shoot tell another story. 

 

Is it the David shit? Fuck could be that or Max story, or the fact Max was shoot or shit a lot of stuff is hitting the fan right now. 

 

One step and I crouch over my girl. At least she didn´t choke on something or anything like that. I put a hand on the shoulder, shaking her lightly. A groan is all I get.

"Chloe babe, time to wake up, you know?" I whisper to her, being underlined by a roll of thunder in the distance. 

A mumbled "Rachel" is more than before. I shake harder and speak louder now.

 

"Come on rise and shine my punk princess." Her eyes flutter open glaring at me. 

 

"You are a bitsch u kno thad?" Her words are slurred and mumbled, but she sits up, groaning. Rubbing her eyes and then whipping her face she looks at me.

"Why a u heeere?" God, she is really out of it.

 

"Looking for your dumb ass? You didn´t answer your phone, don´t text back. I was worried stupid." A grin takes off the edge.

 

"Donne be. I faiiiin. Juss a liddel drung." She turns away, doesn´t look at me. I lean over, rubbing her shoulder.

 

"Okay girl, what is wrong? You are not just drunk of your ass out here and ignoring me for no reason. I know you drink way more than you should and we will talk about that later, but what the hell Chloe? Is it about the whole David shit?"

 

She groans turning further away. She tries to stand up, but fails and falls back.

"No, juss leave me alone. You donne wanne see mi. U will leave mi."

 

I frown. "Of course I want to see you, babe. You are my girlfriend and we went to a lot together. Why would I leave you?"

 

Her head flings around, shaking it without the right amount of control. Suddenly she turns around, slamming her lips on mine starting to kiss me deeply, almost desperate. Again a thunderstrike deepens the moment. I kiss back. She tastes like vodka, weed and smoke. Not very pleasant, but it is Chloe. My Chloe. My Chloe. My Chloe fucking afraid I would leave her. I feel her lips tremble and pull back, just enough to hug her. I hear a sob coming from her.

 

"Hey, hey it´s okay babe. I am here. I am with you." Rubbing the small of her back and just letting her cry. She pulls back, still sniffing and sobbing.

 

"s-Sry Rasch. Wanted oan last kisch. Needed one to rememba." 

 

I take her by the shoulders, holding her, waiting till her drunk eyes find mine. Then I stare at her with intensity.

"Chloe Elisabeth Price. Listen and Listen well. I am your girlfriend and I stay with you and to fucking hell with everything else. So stop saying that I will leave you and get your game on girlfriend. What is fucking wrong?"

 

Her eyes are still full of tears and she sniffles once or twice. 

"I-I..." a big sob comes through her throat.

"I fuckin kissed Max for fuck's sake."

I only blink. Take wait, what? I uhm. hat do. Think girl she looks at you. Looks so hurt. Fuck. Say something. Take away her pain. Everything else comes later.

 

"Okay shit girl. Happens. Did Max kiss me a few weeks back remember? A small kiss is nothing okay?"

 

She shakes her head again.

"Fuk Rasch, wasn´d a small kiss. It-It was waaay to intenesch for that."

 

She sighs. Again she looks at me with so much guilt.

"And I realy liked id. Was like I don know a firawork and shit and all."

 

"I lofe you Rasch. Wis all ma heard. To deaf and beyond. But I shink I love Maksch too."

 

And then she falls back, crying like hell, leaving me alone with my thoughts of my girlfriend loving someone else and the thunderstorm starts.


	62. A Decision

**Joyce POV**

 

The tears in small Max´s eyes are a terrible sight. She looks so sad, her head hanging low. Just her quite sobs shake her body. But the thing most alarming is she is not fiddling on her sleeve like she normally does. Like she forgot all of this. I feel myself standing up and rushing around the table, taking the girl in a motherly hug. I didn't think about it. This is my daughter by all but name. Her sadness pains me so much.

 

"Shhshh, it´s okay Max." I rub the small of her back, feeling her grip the front of my shirt. She buries her face and just cries. Cries for ten minutes straight, saying nothing doing nothing but crying. Then she pulls back.

 

"S-Sorry Joyce, I-I didn't mean to-"

 

I weave my hand.

"Suh you. When you need to cry you need to cry and I will be there for you honey."

 

Her sad smile shows her gratitude.

"T-Thank you, Joyce."

 

Straigting my posture I look into her eyes. They are still puffy and red. This became way too familiar a sight the last days. Gosh, give the girl a rest, would you?

 

"So Max, mind telling me what is going on?"

 

She shakes her head, slowly. 

"I-I this morning, I did something totally not okay and you-you have seen how she acted. I fucked up so bad. I tried to keep it at bay b-but and I and now she hates me." Her eyes tear up again and the sobs get louder again. I sigh and rub her shoulder.

 

"Hey, don´t you worry. Chloe doesn´t hate you. Whatever you do, you two always made up. Give her a little time and she will come back."

 

Max shakes her head again looking down at the table.

"N-Not this time. Rachel will hate me too."

 

"Why would she? Rachel is a lovely and understanding girl. Don´t judge her too harshly." I mean what I said. David might haven't liked Rachel but to me, she always been a wonderful girl, one that, mostly, pulled Chloe out of trouble. Mostly.

 

Max sighs.

"I think my p-parents were right. It is time for me to g-go home. There is an old friend in Seattle waiting. I stalled him way too long now." 

 

I straighten my posture again.

"Maxine Caulfield. Don´t you dare running away like this from my baby girl! Do you hear me?"

 

Max winced and looks up to me, afraid. I can see it in her eyes. She didn't mean to tell me that. She raises her right hand in an awkward fashion and...

 

 

 

"Hey, don´t you worry. Chloe doesn´t hate you. Whatever you do, you two always made up. Give her a little time and she will come back."

 

Max nods lightly. 

"Maybe you are right.  Do you mind if I call my parents? We wanted to spend the day together.

I sigh and nod, leaving Max while she does her phone call. This girl had it way to rough in her young life. Poor Maxine. 

A few minutes later Vanessa and Ryan pick her up. She still has this sad defeated look in her eyes, that makes me worried. Also, her goodbye is awkward. Kind of melodramatic for someone who will sleep at my house this night. Like she says farewell. I sigh and watch the car leave. I still look out the door, two or three minutes after they left. Something was way of. Max acted really strange in the end and....

 

A car speeds down the street and comes to a full stop right in front of the house. I see blond hair and a flannel shirt when Rachel jumps out of the car. Her eyes are like wildfire and he has a furious expression on her face.

 

"Where the fuck is Max?" She almost yells at me. 


	63. Shard of Glass

**Max POV**

 

Slowly and carefully I put down Captain into the Box before me. Luckily I am alone. I convinced Mom and Dad to drive me here. Told them I wanted to face the dorms head on. Haven´t told them about leaving for Seattle. Just a little longer, then I will. The moment I tell them they will not leave me alone for a minute anymore until we are home. Bah, home. Home is gone. Home died on a bathroom floor in another time. 

 

I sigh and sit down on the floor, back rested against the bedside. Chloe´s look this morning will not leave me. The fear the panic. I am so fucking dumb. Like Icarus, I flew to close to the sun and it burned my wings. I tried staying close but not too close to my Chloe and....she is not my Chloe. My Chloe died. She is Rachel's Chloe. Like I intended it to be. A snicker escapes my mouth. Like I intended like I would be a mastermind, a god. I am a little fuck-up, stumbling from mess to mess and all this shit. I am no god. If anything I am the devil. Everything I touch turns to ash.

 

I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Hey, Max, you in there?"

It is Kate. One more I could not rescue. The Image of her hitting the pavement burns behind my eyes. Go away, please just go away. I can't look you in the eye. You who I was too weak and dumb to help.

"Max?"

I groan and almost yell.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I feel bad the moment I said that. Kate doesn't deserve to be yelled at.

"S-sorry Kate. Just please leave me be."

 

I hear a shuffle in front of my door.

"It´s okay Max. I am there for you if you need me."

 

Keep working Max, you still have a lot to pack. I wince standing up. Fucking Prescott. I start packing again. My hands work almost on their own while my mind is wandering around. A framed picture of Chloe and Me as pirates. I put it down face down. I don't deserve that memory. About half an hour I just put stuff in boxes and the more I pack the more I don´t care how to pack them. It doesn´t matter. It's not like I would unpack or use them ever again. 

 

Finally, I start throwing things into the boxes. Cloth, shoes, my photos, all just thrown in. Suddenly the sound of something cracking takes me out of my mindset. I stare down at a broken Snow-glob,  the water inside dripping out. Oh damn. That's the one William bought me back in the day. Chloe will be mad. Fuck it, Chloe is already mad at me. 

 

The shards stare at me. Stare at me. Shards. Just stare at me. The light breaking in their edges. Their sharp edges. Maybe. Maybe I don´t need to wait for an old friend. Mom and Dad won't come back for two or three hours and except Kate, no one bothered to look for me the last two hours. So....

 

I pick up the shard, looking at it. I plop down on my bed. This time for real. No last decision besides that. I hear mumbled voices in the hall. I don't care. I lay the shards edge on my wrist. Goodbye, you fucking piece of shit of a world. A world in which Chloe and Rachel hate me is a world in which I am not interested in. Maybe. Maybe MY Chloe will be there on the other side. She did die. So maybe. A small smile forms on my face.  Yeah, that could be right an-

 

*WHAM*

With a banging sound, the door of my dorm flys opens without a knock. In the doorframe, there is like a glowing fire, Rachel. One hand in her hair holding it out of her face. The other holding the door not to swing it back. She stares at me furiously.

"There you are yo-"

 

Her eyes dart towards my wrist, towards the shard. With two steps she is by m side, slaps hands, knocking the shard to the ground.

"HEY! Rachel I-"  
*SLAP*

 

My cheek burns from the sudden slap. Then I feel her gripping me by the collar and slamming me against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE  DOING? HUH?" She yells into my face, eyes full of tears.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T SEE WHAT WAS YOU PLAN? PACKING BOXES AND THE SHARD? " Her face is so close and she is kind of broken by it. Her anger makes her so fucking hot. Like the sun burning brighter.

 

I still try to push her away from me.

"Let go of me, Rachel.  This is none of your business." 

She slams me against the wall again.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? ONE OF MY TWO BEST FRIENDS TRY'S TO KILL HERSELF AND NONE OF MY BUSINESS?"

She let's go of me and slumps down on the floor like a marionette with cut strings. 

 

Her voice trails to whispers, while she picks the small shards of glass out of her bloody hand. Her slap has broken it to pieces and she cut herself.

"What do you think would make that of me if you died? What about Chloe?"

 

A sharp pain burns in my heart. I avert my eyes.

"Chloe hates me." I whisper.

 

Rachels tearful eyes look up to me.

"What? Why do you think this shit?"

 

I sigh.

"Yo-you will hate me too. I kissed Chloe despite your relationship and she ran away, hate and fear in her eyes."

 

Crying out Rachel grabs my hand and pulls me down to herself.

"SHE LOVES YOU YOU DUMB FUCK! SHE IS AFRAID SHE DESTROYED YOUR FRIENDSHIP BY THIS!" 

Then her hands grip the back of my neck.

"And I love you too you stupid idiot!" And with that she, Queen of Blackwell, hottest Girl I have ever laid my eyes on pulls me in and kisses me with the sweetest kiss of my entire life. My brain goes out the window.

 

 


	64. Extra shower

**Rachel POV**

 

Max's lips are like fire on mine. Like springtimes, like the sweetest treat and the most wonderful place in the world. It's like kissing Chloe. It feels like heaven and hell all mixed together just to form something even better. Slowly we part. Max has her eyes still closed, a dreamy look on her face. Slowly her eyelids rise and with them, a redness shoots into her face that is so damn cute. She scoots back to the bed looking at the floor. 

 

"I....uhm"

 

My head tilts to the side and I giggle a little.

"You?"

 

Her eyes darted between me and random points in the room around. 

"I.....just....Wowser!" My smile widens.

"Wowser indeed." My hand rests on Max´s knee, rubbing it slightly. We sit just in silence for a while.

 

After a few moments, I sigh.

"Max?"

 

She doesn't look at me but puts her hand on mine and I take it up.

"Uh-huh?"

 

"What is all this? Why do you?" I point at the shards. Her head falls down and tears come to her eyes.

"I-It's I don't know. Chloe was so, so different today and then I thought she hated me and you would hate me for kissing her and then all the thoughts have drowned everything and all of it and you know the thought of the Chloe of the other timeline and...and I just thought it would be....easier."

 

The tears in her eyes well up. My fingers grip her frail chin and pull her up, forcing her to look at me. This I can't accept.

"Listen to me and listen well, Max. You are a wonderful girl and I do NOT hate you, neither does Chloe. You are the kindest love and all in all loyal fried I can image. So don´t beat yourself down about this. Okay?"

 

Max looks at me just stares. I feel tears in my eyes.

"What do you think we will do if you have gone through with that? How would Chloe feel, how I would feel? Your Dad? Your Mom? Joyce? Do you get it? We love you and it hurts us so damn much to see you hurt." I cry out to her and she scoots closer, hugging me, also crying.

 

"I am sorry Rachel I am so dumb. P-Please, forgive me."

Hugging back I shake her.

"Nothing to forgive. Please never scare me so damn much ever again."

She pulls back, sighing, still crying.

"I wish I could give you that promise. I know right now with you here, I think I can do it, but these thoughts, they come back. I know it."

 

Once again I force her to look at me.

"Then instead promise me, when you have these thoughts, talk to me! Or Chloe! Tell us, what is going on inside this ridiculously adorable head of yours. Call us, even at the middle of the night, even at most important moments. You call us!"

 

A small nod is all the answer I need and I pull her back into the hug. We both hold each other just crying and crying, comforted by the warmth of each other. 

 

Then I raise my head looking around the dorm room.

"Why did you pack all your stuff? Is....that a normal thing to do before?"

 

In spite of the dark thing almost happened a few minutes ago Max giggles. 

"No. I-I first thought moving back to S-Seattle and do I-It there. But then I saw the shard and..." Her voice trails of sad again.

 

"C-Can you do me a favour, Rachel?" Her voice is so full of need.

"Whatever you want."

 

"P-Please don´t tell anyone. Not my parents, not Joyce and especially not Chloe. The would...It would hurt them so damn much, I don't want to cause them pain."

 

I sigh...

"Max I.."

"Pleeeeease Rachel. I will tell them, soon, just not today."

"Fine, but then I have a thing to ask of you as well."

 

Max nods eagerly. "What is it?"

 

My finger twirls around the room.

"As you remember I said to your parents yesterday I would do something because of your nightmares right?"

She nods, just a bit curious.

 

I scoop up her hand, pulling her to a stand.

"Follow me."

 

We walk down the hall, hand in hand.

"Well, I had an idea, but I had first to check with my dad because he has a lot of pull around here. He and I were at Well's office this morning." She looks at me still oblivious to my idea. We walk through the door, parting the main dorm from a small wing at the side, not used anymore.

 

"The principle was really eager to help out after a shooting at his precious school has taken a dent on his reputation and also cost him his biggest donor. Soooo, well."

 

I pull out a keychain and open a door.

 

Behind it is a room about twice the size of a normal dorm. Normally it was used for teachers who haven't found a place yet and guest teachers. Now it was empty, jet already a small wall parting it into two separate kinds of rooms. 

 

I turn to Max, bright smile on my face.

 

"It will get a new carpet, new paint and all that soon. Also, there is an extra bathroom with an extra shower."

 

Max still little-confused looks at me.

"I-I thought you already had a dorm room."

 

I put m arm around her shoulders and pull her in.

"Yeah, I have, but since you have the nightmare problem I thought it would be a good idea if I had an eye on you. So..."

 

Dropping to one knee in front of her, like you would in an engagement, I take her hand and look her deep into the eyes.

 

"Would  you, Max Cauldfiled, be my roommate?"

 

 


	65. Raindrop, Raindrop falling on my head

**Chloe POV**

 

Groaning I raise my head. FUCK, someone kill these damn drummer who is banging my head. They are hella loud and that's fucking with my head. Shouldn't have drunk that much. Shit shit shit.  I say that every time I wake up hungover. Every god damn time. I lay back again, looking at the ceiling. Ah, our hideout. Mine and Ra-

 

"RACHEL!"

I sit up straight, immediately regretting it. Fuck my head kills me. Fuck that, Rach was here. I remember vaguely we talked and then...was there thunder in the sky? I look outside. Still, rain pours down like hell and fucks there was something else. It was important. Think Price. Think. A furious lion? Lioness? What, no that wasn't it I. 

 

I fucked up and told Rachel. Shit shit shit. It comes back like an avalanche. Me drunk of my ass, telling Rachel all shit about what happened with Max. Oh god, Max will hate me like shit. Fuck you, dumb bitch, why do you fuck everything up all the time? Kepp your damn mouth shut for once, oh no not Miss wannabe punk Price. No, you had to tell your girlfriend you loved your best friend.

 

I slump down again. I....do love Max. I love Max! Shit, that is tough. Something I tried to put away for all these years. But having back this cute little brunette in my life was like, a new window was opened again. The other window than that of Rahel, but new. Like holy shit, I don't want to be without either of these windows ever again. And now I lost both. Rachel was angry as hell. That I remember. And....something. Think you stupid shit, think. She was going to do something. Finde, Max I think. FUCK. I have to find them before Rach kills poor Max.

 

I stumble to my feet almost falling over again. When will be the day I stand up like a normal person again. Walk, act, focus for fuck's sake.

 

I stumble out of the sheet. Rain falls on to me in a wave. It hits me like a sheet and I fall down again on the muddy ground. Hitting my knee hard. FUCK. Stumbling back to my feet, hand above my eyes. Fuck, fuck fuck. I make it to my truck without falling. Just 20 feet but still I am drenched to the bone. 

 

Should I drive? The way I am now? On the thought of Rachel ripping poor Max's head off and I am on the road. Where? Where to go? Where to find them? Where to bind them? To bring them all and in the darkness to bind them. I...fuck, I am such a nerd. Okay. Home! Max should be there. Damn this rain it thick as fuck.

 

It takes me about twenty minutes, just to get home. Normally it's five minutes, but I take no risks. Not with this storm and the fact I am still drunk. M truck stops in front of the house and I ran inside.

 

I imideatly run upstairs, while Mom call from the living room.

 

"Chloe honey is that you?" 

 

I call back, opening my bedroom door.

"Yeah Mom, it's me!" No Max inside.

 

I run down again, almost falling on the stairs, pulling myself around the corner and into the living room.

"Mom where is Max?"

 

Mom looks up from the TV, frowning.

"Honey, you are completely soggy. Let me get you dry cloth and-"

 

"Not now Mom, where is Max?"

 

Mom sighs. 

"She went with her parents. You messed up the head of this poor girl pretty badly this morning."

You don't say.

"But I think she might be with Rachel. Rachel was here two hours ago looking for you."

 

"SHIT!" I fumble with my phone, picking up Ryans number.

 

"Chloe! Not this language and you should get dry cloth." Mom stands up, walking to the stairs.

"Caulfield?"

Ryans voice sound so strange on Telefon. It has always been the case. When I first called them all these years ago, I first thought I got the wrong number.

"Hello Mr C. It's Chloe. Sorry to disturb you but is Max with you?"

 

Mom rummages upstairs. In my room. Normally I would flip my shit, her in my room, now it's I don't care.

"No, we dropped her off at Blackwell an three hour ago. She wanted to do something. Your friend Rachel also asked. Is someth-"

 

I hang up without saying bye and run out of the door. Rain hits me again and I hear Mom calling out for me from behind. I have no time. I jump into my Truck, firing the old girl up and on my way to Blackhell. On the way, I try to call Rachel. Nothing. SHIT!

 

Like every time I park at the handicapped space. The old  building looks fucking depressing with the dark thunderclouds above and all these dark photos at the front. It is a lot easier to run at the pavement than on mud in the junkyard. Dripping with rainwater I storm into the dorm hall. There is one girl at the hall, black hair, with a pink streak, looky kind of asian. "YOU! Where is Max's dorm room?"

 

She almost jumps when I call at her and she points at a door.  "Thanks" and my feet take me to the door. For the first time I stop, hesitant. No screams, no nothing from the other side. Either it is all over already or I somehow magically got here before Rachel.

 

I push open the door. It's empty. No posters, no bedsheets, no stuff. Just a bed and a table.

 

Everything else is completely empty. I slump down at the door. Ryan has lied to me. Max left. I feel the tears. FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit this chapter. Changed Kate with Brooke


	66. Thunder, Wind and Rain

**Rachel POV**

 

I follow Max's gaze as she looks around this place. She looks fascinated by the idea. I get up from my knee swinging my arm around her shoulder pulling her into the room.

"We can make this our own little place, full of your photos and my stars."

"Your stars?" She looks at me curiously. 

 

I wave it off.

"Never mind. And you know." With a sudden move, I swing her around, planting her against the wall and lean in. Close. Real close. I look her deep into the eyes, her cheeks blushing and she stammers a little bit. I lean forward more but instead of kissing her, my lips brush her ear and I whisper.

 

"I might have difficulties finding my bed at night and will have to find refuge in yours. Don't worry I will pay for my stay." My fingers brush lightly over her arm and I feel her getting goosebumps. Okay, Rachel, now hold it together, you can't take her. She is the kind of girl needing time and just small pushes. No throwing her in on the deep end like Chloe back than. God, that was a wonderful night, she was so shy, despite all her tough acting. 

 

Max just looks at me, eyes wide, breathing rapidly. Oh, I know what she is thinking right now. She images all the thing I could do to her. I sigh and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"E-everything okay Rachel?"

 

I just nod, not lifting my head.

"Hey, Max?"

"Uhm yeah?"

"Listen, if I make you uncomfortable or anything like that, if I do too much, please tell me."

 

I feel her swaying underneath my forehead.

"Nono, I you don't I.."

 

"Max?"

She sighs, leaning her head against mine.

"I will Rachel. I will."

 

We just stand there, holding each other, just staying there. Then I feel Max tense up really hard when a thunderbolt cracks and a roll of thunder hammers through the room. A sniffle comes from Max, and I pull her closer. Chloe never told me about Max being afraid of thunder, though it fits her character. And Chloe told me all kind of shit about Max. 

"Max, what is it?"

 

I weak voice answers me, a desperate voice.

"T-The thunder and the lightning. I-it's like the storm a-again. I oh god I am so afraid it will come back." 

I just hold her give her comfort, every time the thunder roars over Blackwell Academy. Her small hands grip into the sides of my shirt holding at it like a lifeline. But the storm gets wilder and louder and she starts shaking. I do the only thing coming to my mind.

 

I raise her head and kiss that beautiful girl, that has stumbled into my life only weeks ago, but I just want to take away her pain, her fears. I feel her melting into the touch, into the kiss. Her lovely lips part by themselves I think and when her small tongue touches mine all the thoughts go away. It is one of these special kisses I only had with Chloe before. The one letting me forget the world and everything inside it, that is not connected to my lips at this moment.

 

Suddenly Max breaks away and starts giggling.

"What?"

 

"You are vibrating Rachel." 

I just notice now. My cell phone is ringing. 

 

I take it out while giving Max one final peck on the corner of her mouth and look down at the cellphone.

 

Oh, not now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take your guesses who might call at that moment.


	67. Sweet, sweet Portland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for not answering and posting yesterday, was super busy.

**Max POV**

 

I look at the beautiful blond that turned my world upside down in these last weeks and now again in these last few minutes. She pulls out her phone and gets kind of an annoyed look on herself. Still, she answers the phone.

 

"What do you want? Kind of busy right now."

I sigh, resting my head against her chest. Ahhh cuddly and....soft. Oh damn. Heat rises to my face. I just buried my face in her boobs. CRAB CRAB CRAB!

OKay, pull back. Slowly. She is still talking on her phone. I listen in even when I know there is not a problem. 

 

"SHE DID WHAT?" I jump back by the sudden yell rounding up from Rachels Throat. Her face shows fire and rage. What the hell is going on? I stare at her try to catch her gaze. When she looks at me she just shakes her head, still angry as hell. Then turns her attention to the phone again, taking my hand up pulling me out of the room. We walk down the hall, towards the outside, Rachel dragging me along. What is that sound coming from my dorm room? Sounds like someone crying. Or is that one of the other rooms? Kate? 

 

Rachel is still talking on the phone. Her gaze got something deeply hard and angry. She let's go of my hand for a moment, getting into her room. I have never seen it from inside. I lean in, trying to get something but it is all dark and I only hear rumbling and an opening of a closet. Then Rachel returns from the dark, two raincoats and a couple of towels and Clothe on her arm, cellphone tugged to the side of her head with her shoulder. She pushes the towels into my arms, grabs my hand again and pulls me towards the stairs. 

"I am going to murder that bitch! Thank you Dana, I will be on my way. Taking Max with me. Would be a good idea I think. Send me the address. Bye."

Pocketing her phone again Rachel pushes open the door to the outside, stepping out and stopping for a moment. She grips her own hair at the roots and just cries out frustrated for a moment In perfect timing, the thunder answers, sending a shiver down my spine. Does it seem just to me or is the rain kind of crying with her?

 

Rachel turns her features soften a bit looking at mine. She takes up the Raincoat pulling it on. The other one gets handed to me.

"Here put this on we have to get going."

 

I automatically start putting on the raincoat. My body still reacts without thinking

"Rachel, what the fudge is going on?"

 

Rachel actually stops for a moment smirking at me.

"Fudge? No fuck? You are hella cute Caulfield." My cheeks blush a little and I shake my head.

 

"Racheeeeeeel!"

"Take the Towles under your Coat. Don't want to leave her waiting any longer."

 

Her? Does she mean Chloe? My heart beats faster. She must mean Chloe.

"Rachel serious what is going on? Is it Chloe?"

 

Her head shakes still walking fast. We actually kind of run, which is hard with the towels and holding hands and all. We reach the parking lot. There is Chloe's truck. Is Chloe here at Blackwell?

 

"Rach, look the truck."

She stops for a moment, then shakes her head heading to her car.

 

 

We get inside, I sigh relieved. "Can you now tell me what is going on?"

 

She sighs, pulls the car out of the parking space and starts talking while driving.

"That was Dana on the phone. She is not in town right now, somewhere with Trevor, so she called me." So far I know that already by the talking.

"She herself was called by Kate before that. Juliet is with her mom, Justin is too stoned so Dana called me."

 

Now I am totally lost. 

"Kate? Dana? What the actual fuck? What is gooooing on, where are we going."

 

"We going to Portland. Apparently, kind Kate went out with fucking Bitchtoria" Her fist slams the steering wheel. "to a "shopping" tour too Portland. That is what Kate told Dana anyway. About a while in Kate and that stupid bitch got into an argument." I can't imagine Kate being in an argument.

"So what did fucking Chase do? Just got fucking up and left her stranded in Portland. And make things worse she got caught in the rain and is now completely alone, soggy to the bone by the rain in Portland."

 

I need a moment to take it in. What, the actual fuck? I...I I fucking knew it! This whole being friendly bull crab was just a big gag to this fucking asshole.

"What a fucking bitch!" I get to hiss. Rachel nods in approval. 

"We were the first audible in line so, yeah we are going to Portland. And after that, I will Miss Money Bling Bling!" Now it is up to me to nod in approval. We sit there both just angry when I push my hand into my pocket.

"Shit!"

Not turning her gaze from the street, Rachels' face gets a bit worried.

"I left my phone in my room. I need to call my parents. And Chloe!"

 

Again without taking her eyes oft the traffic, she pulls her phone out of her pocket handing it to me without words. I open up and a pic of Chloe and Rachel grinning flipping of the camera shines towards me. FUCK! That.....that is the same pic Chloe had in her metal box under her bad in the other timeline! The one where Rachel died and I...

"Max?"

 

I snap out of it. God thank you, Rachel!

 

I quickly call my parents, explain where we are going. My mom is actually really happy about it, saying I am a good friend, she is happy I help a friend and just get's her short concerned tone when she tells me to stay safe.

 

Then I pull up Chloe's contact in Rachels phone. I wait. And wait. Nothing. I try it again, just getting voice mail.

"I can't reach her Rachel." 

A frown and a worried look came upon her face.

"Shall I turn back?"

 

I don't need much time to think about it. I shake my head.

"No, Kate needs us right now."

 

The rest of the way we are just silent, both of us in our thoughts. Mine linger with Chloe in worry, to Kate which is just sad to fucking Victoria Chase and me getting furious. 

 

We finally pull up in front of a bus stop in Portland. There she sits. Poor Kate, she looks completely drenched, her hair sticking to her face. She has wrapped her arms around her body and even from here I can see her shivering. Her bun has sunk to the side of her head, and her eyes are red and puffy. Rachel honks the horn and flashes the lights. Sprinting the three-four meters to the car, Kate almost opens the door at the front, seeing someone inside and gets to the back. 

She get's in half jumped half sitting down, slamming the door shut, sighing in release for the warm and dry car.

"T-Thank you soooo much Rachel. There wouldn't be the other bus for two h-hours."

Rachel pulls the car from the sidewalk.

"No problem Kate. Thatis what friends are for. I will fucking murder Chase, don't you worry."

 

Kate stammers an answer.

"N-no, you don"

 

"Nononono, she will pay. Anyways, there is dry cloth beside you. Max? Mind giving her the towels?"

 

Remembering that I still hold these in my lap I turn handing them to Kate. She looks at me oddly.

"M-Max? I thought you l-left."

 

WHAT?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I planned on having Rachels Dad calling, then Chloe then Rachels Dad again and then I noticed, I kind of got into KateChase but I kind of don't and wanted some drama that isn't as heavy as the rest.
> 
> As always I really enjoy your input.


	68. Phone to home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a little fuck up by my part. Normally there should be boxes in Max's room, but that doesn't fit with my narrative, so I have to cheat a bit. While Max is shown the room by Rachel, Samuel puts the Boxes in a storage room or something like that, so they can start making Max's old room ready for a new student.
> 
> So little fuck up by me sorry about that, but I would have to replan tooo much to give a big fuck.

**Chloe POV**

 

I slam the door behind me and slide down the wall beside of it, hugging my knees. Fucking Max just fucking left. AGAIN! For fuck's sake do why Max, why fucking why? I feel the tears burning in my eyes. Have cried enough the last few weeks haven't I? Can I catch a fucking break for fucking once? 

 

Inhaling through my nose makes it all much worse. The room still smells like fucking Maxi. Still smells like this asshole. This asshole that took my heart and ran away! Well, who could blame her? I had a perfectly fine best friend but noooo not for Miss fucking Price. You need to try to get her too. You have a girlfriend! You fucking idiot! A damn fine one you love so fucking much. Well had. Don't think that will still go on by the way she stormed off. 

 

The rain hammers against the window just above the desk. I watch it for a while. It just is, you know? Just like me right now, it just is. Silent and I don't know am I trying to write a fucking poem? It calms me the fuck down a bit. Well, that and the fact I feel the alcohol again makes me a little tired. I guess I could just close my eyes and-

 

* _BRRRT* *BRRRRT* *BRRRT*_

 

 

HOLY FUCK! That damn cell phone scared the living crap out of me. I pull it out of my pocket and stare at it. For a few seconds, until I realise, it's not my cell phone ringing at the moment. Pulling myself up I walk over to the desk. There lies a cell phone, pink case, at the screen the Picture of a smiling girl with a bun.

I remember her, She was in the hospital a few times. Seemed pretty cool just a bit nervous. Rater cute than hot but still cool.

 

Kate is written below it. I look at the phone for a few seconds. I could ignore it but I don't know I just don't want to think. I pick it up answering Max's phone.

 

"Sup?"

 

A sniffle and a broken voice answer me. Is she crying?

"H-Hello? Max?"

 

I shake my head. Dumb idiot, she can't see you.

"Nop. This is Chloe."

 

"O-oh. Sorry. I....is Max there?"

 

Damn that fucking hurt and I feel my eyes burning again. Girl you hit home run.

"M-Max is gone, I am sorry."

 

A moment of silence.

"W-What do you mean by gone? Is she out somewhere, while this rain is falling?"

 

God, you couldn't leave it alone girl.

"She has fucking left okay? She went back to Seattle with her parents or something. All her fucking stuff is gone, she said no word just left me alone again. For fuck's sake, happy now?"

 

I get a stammer back.

"S-Sorry I d-didn't mean t-to upset y-you. M-Max is g-gone?" Good Job Chloe now you made the little pumpkin cry. All because you let your emotions run wild. Like the time Dad died, like with Mom yesterday, like the time you heard about Rachel and Frank, all these fucking times. You are a stupid fucking piece of garbage always hurting people around you.

Fucking stupid

 

stupid

 

stupid

 

fuck

 

fuck

 

fuck

 

"H-Hello?"

Fuck.

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you. Y-yeah, Max has left. Sorry."

 

"Oh, okay." 

 

She went quiet for a moment, and then.

 

"Sorry to bother you I w-will call Dana."

"Okay, keep save pumpkin."

 

Sitting down, I lean at the desk and just start crying again. And cry, for minutes. One time there is commotion outside the door, someone is in the hallway but I don't give a fucking fuck. I don't know how long I been there. Feels like an hour since Kate called. Might have dozed off. Maybe it is time to leave. 

 

I take a step to the side, feeling something breaks under my boot. There is glass on the floor. Is that blood on it? Why the hell is there blood on glass shards in Max, why didn't she took her phone, why....oh FUCK!  Don't please no. Don't do that to me MAx that would be worse. Hospital. She must be. If she hurt herself I don't know. She would have done because of this morning? 

 

Could that be? Of course, it could. She is fucked up as hell at the moment. With all the Jeffershit shit and Nathan, Tornado, Timeline all of this fucking shit. Please be ok Max, please, please, please. 

 

 

 

I run outside, right through the rain. Fuck the rain. Down the lawn. There is no one around. Why would be? I get to my Truck and jump in turn the key. 

 

Silence. 

 

"FUUUUUCK come oooon." I try again. Still nothing. FUUUUUUCK.

 

I pull out m phone. A few missed call by Rachel. Oh shit. Well, it is a shitty day might as well make it worse by calling her and get kicked to the curb by the phone. I pull up her contact and it is ringing. Then I hear someone pick up. It sounds like the person is in the car. The voice runs down my back like a lightning bolt. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"MAX!"


	69. Laughing in the rain

**Rachel POV**

 

Rain still is falling onto the windshield while we drive back to Blackwell through the streets of Arcadia Bay. It rained for hours now and there is no end to be seen. I think the weather report said it would rain for the next two days. Well, that was something that didn't really happened back in Cali. Here at the sea, you could have this way more often. I don't mind, I like the rain. It washes away the filth and the bad and brings new life to the world. 

 

It's been a while since Max had called Chloe. My girl seemed rather down, by the way, Max repeated that she wouldn't leave her. Chloe's abandonment issues had always been bad, since the first day I have known her. Even though I don't have a psychological degree it isn't hard to see why that is. Williams death and Max's departure were mainly the key causes for that. 

 

"Hey Max, how was Chloe while you talked?"

 

Max shifts a little on her seat looking at me then back at her knees.

"Okay, I guess. She sounded a little strange, like having trouble to concentrate and forming the word."

 

DAMN Chlo, still drunk of your ass? Give me a break. That with what I feel for Max and for Chloe and all this shit is ahhh, even sober this will be complicated. Or at least not drunk. And if I am correct I will have to lock both of them fucking up to make some progress. I for my part have made up my mind. I want both of them, not just one. But what if....fuck what if's I drop that on them and that's it. 

 

"Okay, listen to me, Max. You remember what I said to you at your dorm room. About Chloe and myself?"

 

Max nods eagerly. Oh, of course, she would not forget someone telling her THAT.

"Look, I think Chloe had her fair share of booze today. You know, like a lot."

 

Max frowns and nods.

"I think too. She seemed rather, well, let's say messed up."

 

I still know Kate is in the back seat. I didn't forget it, so I have to keep it vague. 

 

"Okay, that is a topic I would prefer to discuss with a sober and clear-headed Chloe don't you think?"

 

Again she nodded, still looking at me where I would go with this. Already the roof of Blackwell is to be seen.

"Okay let's not talk about it now. Let her sober up and we talk with her this evening. Like hideout and shit thing. Sorting this out. What do you think?"

 

"I would prefer to do it now, don't want to stall it, but I think you are right. Chloe is emotional enough when she didn't drink."

 

I grin at her, pulling up to Blackwell's parking lot. Also, I look at Kate in the mirror. She looks really, strange in my cloth. The flannel and the ripped jeans are not her style at all but I think with more confidence she could pull it off. At the moment she still shifts around, fiddling with it and all. Like a girl put into the cloth of her big sister.

 

"Deal. Also, we still have to break a rich girls neck." I smirk. Kate's head snaps up to look at me in the mirror.

"No, nononono. Please, Rachel, don't hurt Tory. We had a fight,, that happens."

 

Tory huh? They are awfully close if Kate is allowed to use that name. 

I pull into the parking space. I see Chloe's blue hair in her truck, we look at each other and I point towards the dorms. She nods, jumps out of the truck and runs for it. 

Resting m elbow on my backrest, I turn and look into Kate's worried eyes. A smile for reassurance. 

"Don't worry. I will give her hell but I will not hurt her aaaaand I even keep Chloe on a short leash."

 

Kate nods slowly. "Do we wait for the rain to stop?"

 

Laughing I jump out of the car. 

"No, we run for it. LET'S GO!"

 

Laughing and running we make our way through the front lawn. The trees wave back and forth in the wind. When all goes well I have not one but two beautiful girlfriends coming this evening. It is like this pressure in my chest. I want to jump and yell and I don't know do anything. I can't stop myself, I have to jump into the well at the front lawn, running around the statue. I LOVE jumping into puddles and all and I will be soaked anyways, so I don't give a crap.

"Rachel you are crazy!"

Max grins and yells, trying to get a hold of me, trying to pull me out of the well. 

"MAX! Do you sometimes have this engery that just has to be let out?" I don't wait for an answer, jumping out of the well, hugging the petited girl tightly. She is so warm and comfy. 

 

"Uhhhm. Don't you think we should go inside? Before anyone gets sick?" Shit! Now I have forgotten about Kate.

Max nods, smiling at her. "You are absolutely right Kate, let's go, Rach." And with these words, she scoops up my hand, pulling me with her. Just like that. Her small hands are so cold. Damn Max, why don't you say something? Now I see her shiver a little. I get closer, rubbing her shoulder with m arm when we walk around the corner to the dorms. 

 

 

I come to a hold when I see the dorm entrance. My arm drops from Max's shoulder. There is withChloe blue and bright, like a piece of a cloudless sky, yelling at someone. Someone we know.

 

Cap.

 

Uniform.

 

Moustache.

 

David. 

 


	70. Argument on the porch

**Max POV**

 

Rachel stops dead in her tracks, making me almost fall over her feet. About tho say something, I follow her gaze and see him too. Oh damn, let's go. Taking up space we walk over already hearing the yelling.

 

"You can't be fucking serious! Mom kicked you out and now you take it out on fucking me?"

 

Both stand face to face. I notice David has stuffed his hands into his pockets. Clever, very clever. He is shaking his head.

 

"No, I don't take it out on you, but you know you aren't allowed on school grounds, because of this incident with Mr Riggins."

 

"Like hell I am. I told you a hundred times, fucking Zachary kept sexting Rachel, even though she told him to stop the shit. He asked for it!"

 

We get there, David turning towards us, frowning. Now his hands are out of his pockets, crossing in front of his chest. 

"You girls, where do you come from?" I feel Rachel gripping my hand harder. Chloe's eyes find mine and I see her face redden. 

Rachel points her finger in his direction, already heating up.

 

"That is none of your fucking business. Now I hassle my girl again? You really don't know when to quit don't you?"

 

You can see the anger rising in Davids' face, but I see his thumb turning the ring on his finger a few time and he sighs, shaking his head.

"No, I don't try that. Miss Amber, you know full well, since she punched Zachery Riggins she is banned from the school ground. I am just doing my job."

 

"I hit him once and you all act like I murdered someone. People fight sometimes, get over it!"

"You broke his nose, Chloe! That's not just a little bit  of ruffing up."

 

"That fucking ass didn't leave me alone. Chloe only stepped in after the fucking staff didn't do their job."

"Miss Amber, we can't do much, if you don't bring these problems to our attention."

 

This is bad, really bad. It will blow out of all. Rachel seems ready to just go full on war and Chloe also. Can't we just stop that? 

"Bring it to your attention? Like hell, I told Zach to stop in front of at least two teachers!"

 

"That might be, but one of these was-"

"STOP! Please!"  All went silent, eyes turning. I take a moment, to catch my breath, turning towards Chloe. She doesn't meet my eye though.

"Chloe, is it true you hit someone and are banned from school grounds?"

 

She mumbles something incoherent but nods. Sighing I look at her. She looks so...so uncertain, so lost at this moment.  All this fury, just went out and deflated. 

"Okay. Look, Chloe, I really really hate to admit it, but Mr Madsen ist right." Chloe's eyes snap up looking at me, so much defeat in them.

"But Max I-"

Waving her hand, Rachel cuts in.

"Max is right blue. Might be for the best. We will see each other later, we have to get  Kate inside ad sort thing out. I text you okay?"

 

Looking at all of us, Chloe's head drops a bit. Damn, I feel so bad for her. I just step forward wrapping my arms around her frame and pull her into a hug.  She smells like booze, weed smoke and lavender. She smells like my Chloe. Just like the one I left behind. I whisper.

"We see each other this evening Che. Don't you worry, w-we will not leave you."

 

Stepping back, I look into her eyes, wide but grinning like hell. 

 

Another security guard runs towards us through the rain. Apparently, Chloe's truck is broke, so David asks the guard to drive her home. At least David is not dumb enough to think we would leave Chloe alone with him. Actually, he stayed with us under the roof, while Chloe hastily sprinted through the falling rain, the guardsman behind her. 

 

He sighed, adjusting her cap. Then he turns to us, his gaze so fucking sad. I can see the mark my dad's fist left on his face. Haven't noticed it before it looks rather painful. 

 

"I know you don't want to hear that form me, but please take good care of my wife and stepdaughter." Rachel stems her hands to her hips still angry. She is pissed off, the whole day was a giant fuck up. It feels like ages ago, the kiss with Chloe this morning.

"Like hell, we need YOU to tell us THAT! Thanks, but no thanks!"

 

He sighs, stepping from the porch into the rain, nodding.

 

"I know. Still, I ask that of you. I know, you don't believe me, but I do care for Chloe." That I actually believe. He showed it back there when he shot......BREATH MAX, Breath, slow slow, careful. I get a nod out.

 

Rachel, on the other hand, is giving a huff of disbelieve out. 

 

"I do Miss Amber, I do. So take care of her, I think the drinking gets worse." With these words he leaves us, stunned. What does he mean by that?

 

 


	71. Hey Mom

**Chloe POV**

 

Stupid asshole. Fucking piece of shit. "Oh no, you aren't allowed at the school ground" blablabla, fuck this shit. I know, I know, Max is not mad at me, at least not completely, but there is so much that still has to be said. Why is all her stuff packed? Will she leave and if not why?  Where were they and was stuff do they need to sort out? And most importantly, I have to apologize for what I did this morning. Fucking fast.

 

At least the guy driving me home minds his own business, only asking for directions and not bothering me by trying things like actually talking to me or something like that. Seems okay, not Skip okay, but okay. Way and beyond better than Sergeant Fuckface, but that accounts for actually everyone so, yeah. 

 

We finally pull up to the front of our house and I am actually nice enough to mumble a thank you before getting out of the car. Better being driven home by the school security then walking through this shit for weather. I don't even get to the door when it opens up and Mom is standing there, arms crossed. Oh, fuck no. Another stern talking to? God fucking damn. Letting my head hang low I shuffle over to Mom.

 

"Hey, Mom."

 

She sighs, stepping back inside.

"Get in Chloe, you are going to get a cold like that." Yeah, on the way back from Blackwell I noticed how drenched and cold I am. Fuck I feel myself shiver. 

"Get yourself some dry cloth and then come down here I make hot tea." Any other day I would tell her to leave me alone, but at this very moment, a hot tea sounds like heaven on earth. I nod and make my way up the stairs. Taking my pirate towel from the bathroom, I step inside of my room. Damn it feels sooo soooo long ago since I fucked up in here, yet it was just this morning. I kind of expected everything being different. I don't know, just felt it. But it looks almost the same. Just no random cloth on the floor. Mom must have taken it. Yet on the edge of my bed lies a pile, neatly folded. I shed my wet cloth just dropping them. I pull out a few dry cloths and put them on. Sweatpants and one really wide shirt. It is one of dads old shirts. Normally I wouldn't wear it but right now I want to be comfy, just I don't know. 

 

I step to the bed, picking up the cloth. It's MAx night gear. Like an instinct, I hold it up to my nose and bury my face in a full load of Max scent. I know it is kind of creepy but fuck it, no one sees me and I need this right now. This is just this scent that makes me feel safe and all. I hope it will be all okay. Probably it is to fucked up but, please let me keep her as a friend. I will not ask for more. Just, I don't know, I don't want her to leave me again, ever.

 

I put it back, carefully folding it, then I walk to the door. A moment of thought and I pick up my wet cloth. Doesn't take much of me and every bit that helps Mom right now might help.

 

Comming down the stairs I put the wet cloth in front of the washing machine. Maybe soon I should learn to use that piece of shit. Mom is waiting for me, two cups at the table, both are steaming. When my finger wrap around the cup I feel how cold they really are.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiles at me.

"No problem honey. You had me worried before, leaving in wet cloth and all."

 

I groan a little, a moment, then I sigh.

"Sorry, Mom. I had to sort something out with Max."

 

She tilts her head slightly.

"And did you?"

 

I shake my head then nodded.

"Yeah, no, kind of. We talked about it a little but not really yet, just on the phone for a minute or so. She had to take care of something with Rachel. I just hope she is not mad at me too much."

 

Now my Mom is giggling to herself.

"Whats so damn funny about that?"

 

"Well, you two are just. She said something, in the same way, this morning, thinking you would be mad at her she had made a mess."

 

I blink confusedly.

"No, she didn't do anything wrong. I fucked up and...you know?"

 

Mom chuckles a bit.

"Don't you worry my girl. You and Max always made up before." 

 

"This time it is...different."

 

Mom smiles brightly.

"Oh, I know."

WHAT?

"YOU KNOW? SHE TOLD YOU?" 

Shit shit shit. I feel m face redden. Damn, no not blushing right now. Nonononononono.

 

Mom shakes her head.

"No, but I have eyes in my head."

 

FUUUUUCK. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often listen to music while writing and I feel like sharing it. From now on every chapter has a song i heard while writing it underneath it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwSU9uvl7Mc


	72. Words from fur

**Rachel POV**

 

We stand there for a moment, watching Madsen half walking half running through the rain away from the dorms. His last words make a little nod in my stomach. I noticed Chloe drinking more than before was a thing but from what he said it sounded more like alcoholism. On the one side, Madsen is a fucking paranoid, who thinks everyone is hiding some shit and all. On the other hand, he notices some shit others don't see and yeah, there is that. 

 

"It's a quiet day today." A voice from behind makes all three of us turn around. There is Samuel the janitor. He has this distant smile and looks up to the rain. I know most people find him strange and crazy, but to me, he is just a nice guy with a less firm grip on reality. 

"Hello Samuel." He smiles at me still looking weird. He then tilts his head slightly. 

 

"Hello, Rachel Amber. Miss Marsh, Miss Caulfield." He nods to the other two. We smile back at him, I think none of us has ill feeling towards him. 

"Samuel has brought your boxes to the storage room, Miss Caulfield. Mr Wells said we could move you into your new dorm in two days. Samuel got it right you are sleeping on campus at the moment?"

 

Max smiles at him and nods. 

"Thank you, Samuel. I hope you hadn't to much trouble with my stuff, didn't want to cause you any problem." Her hand slips into mine in a sneaky move. They are soft and small, a little childlike but very cute. She plays with the tip of my index finger. If only she knew what havoc that finger already has caused. Ad what pleasure, I think with a smirk. 

He shakes his head.

"Samuel doesn't mind. You are a good one, the squirrels like you."

Max smiles her shy smile and then frowns a bit.

"Samuel my dad told me you came to the hospital to talk to me?" Huh? The weird caretaker has been to the hospital? Never seemed like the guy doing visits to the sick. Not out of ill will but I would never have guessed he bothered enough with humans. 

 

He in turn nods.

"Yes, but the bearded Man send Samuel away. The squirrels were so happy you stopped the storm, they wanted me to thank you in their name so thank you."

Wait, didn't Max talked about this storm from her other timeline? How can he know? How....how does he do that.  Max seems equally stunned. Samuel turns to me.

 

"The squirrels talk a lot about you lately too. They had searched for you on the Junkyard yet couldn't find you. You might show yourself to them soon, they get a little frustrated."

 

My eyes widen a bit when he says Junkyard. Does he know about Max other timeline and where my body would have been? Or is he just assuming because of me hanging out there a lot? He just smiles and turns back Max. Her hand is still in mine and she squeezes it hard.

 

"Samuel, what do you know about that? Why Junkyardjard?" Max's voice is a little frenetic, but she still holds it together. Still, her grip is starting to hurt a little. Samuel just shrugges.

"I don't know much, just what the squirrels tell me."

 

"And what does they tell you?"

 

He looks out to the trees, where now I notice it are two squirrles, sitting there like they are watching us. It is a little creepy. 

"They told me about Miss Amber here and the Yunkjard. They talked a lot the last couple of weeks. Some makes sense, other things don't. They talked about you and the storm, about dying whales, about screaming into the fire three years ago, about otters and sharks and that a really bad man has gone away and only the other one is remaining."

 

Still listening to Samuel, I watch Max. Her face turns pale, her breathing is speeding up and I see her pupils dilate. Holy, she is getting a panic attack or close to one. I squeeze her hand and pull it a little. She turns her head to me and I just smiles squeeze again. Her features softe and she gives a small smile back. My mind while comforting Max my mind is racing. How can he know any of this? What about the fire? And me screaming? What the fucking fuck is fucking going on for fuck's sake.

 

"There is a lot more they said, but they also told me not to bother you to much with this. Said there is still enough time." And with these words he just steps out in the rain, walking over to the squirrels. 

 

"He is an odd man, don't you think?" Kate steps next to us, watching him go.

"Yeah he is one of a kind, that's for certain."

 

Max nods, still watch the man walk down the lawn. She is still as stunned as I am. I look down at her.

"That was super weird." I can only agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short news, I am rereading my story and noticed there is a lot of balls in the air I want to get going. Like it is all the time with a story you have no clear plan from start to finish for. Some story ideas just died (chloes broken hand just disappeared for example.) I will keep going but at the moment I have to look where I really plan on going with this. 
> 
> I am still unsure about a few things and so on. Might be a little inconsistent for the next few days. Well from thursday til monday there will no update, I am at a wedding.


	73. Stupid bitch

**Max POV**

 

I will not lie, this whole thing with Samuel is strange and it startles me. How does he know these things? I mean talking squirrels? Really? A warm hand touches my shoulder and turning I look into Rachel beautiful eyes. A warm smile spreads over her face, like a sunrise or the end of a rainstorm. I feel a smile rise on my own face.

 

"Come on, Max. We have to bring in Kate and then find the bitch that left her alone in the rain." My gaze turns to Kate, who looks worried at Rachel.

"Don't hurt her Rachel, please. It was a fight between friends nothing more."

 

Rachel shakes her head, turning towards the other blond, but her hand stays on my shoulder warm and comforting. 

"Friends or not, you don't leave anyone in the rain like that. Chase gets a talking to and a firm one this will be." 

"But I-"

 

Rachel waved her hand in front of Kate. 

"Uhuhuhuh, not but's. No one does that to a friend of mine."

 

Taking Kate's hand, who I think is a little bewildered by the fact that Blackwell's own Celebrity called her her friend and pulls both of us through the door. We follow her a little like Children follow their mom, stopping in front of Kate's room. After promising not to hurt Victoria,

"I would call Chloe for that." We leave her alone and walk to the next door.

 

"You would really call Chloe to beat up Victoria?" I am a little stunned. Rachel chuckles a little. 

"Nah, that was just so Kate wouldn't worry too much. I would never use Chloe like that. Still, I think she would do it." Smiling she stopped in front of room 221. She raised her hand, haltered a moment then starts hammering against it rapidly.

 

"CHASE! GET YOU FUCKING ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR DOOR IN!" 

A muffled stumbling could be heard on the inside and about four seconds later the door is pulled open, not by Victoria but by Courtney.

"Rachel what the h-"

"Where is that stupid cunt you call your boss?"

 

Courtney frowned deeply, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"She is not here, wh-"

Again she was cut short by Rachel pushing herself inside Victoria's room. 

"HEY!" 

Looking around the room Rachel turns again to Courtney, glaring at her fuming. 

"Where the fuck is she?"

 

Courtney stems her hand to her hip, pointing with her other hand at Rachel.

"She is not here like I said Amber."

 

Rachel stalks closer, her voice cold. Damn, Rachel can be pretty scary if she wants to be. 

"I ask one last time, don't make me ask once more. Where is she?"

 

Courtney steps a step back, her face shows a hint of fear.

"S-She is with Kate, went to Portland."

 

That was like stepping on a landmine I think. Rachel just explodes.

"FOR FUCK SHE IS! WHO DO YOU THINK I JUST PICKED UP IN PORTLAND! DON'T TELL ME YOU FUCKING CRAB.  WHERE IS THIS BITCH HIDING?"

 

She yelled very close to Courtney's face.

"Hey Rach, calm down." I try to step closer to her, pulling her back from Courtney but she pushes me to the side, grabbing the front of Courtney's shirt.

"Open your damn mouth bitch."

 

Courtney tries to pull herself away from Rachel.

"I don't know, she went with Kate that the last I heard of her. Let go of me you psycho." 

 

Just like a switch Rachels rage and fury all burn out and she lets go of her shirt.

"Damn." She looks at the startled Courtney. 

"Sorry about that. Chase just stepped over the line too often." She steps back outside the room the still totally confused Courtney behind her. 

She turns, getting a strange look on her face.

"Why are you in Bitchtorias room anyways?"

"I tidy the place up."

 

Rachel is speechless for about a second.

"You what? Oh damn, this fucking bitch. Wh do you tidy a room of someone who should be your friend?"

Courtney frowns at her, still looking a little scared but also angry.

"What the hell do you care? Tory doesn't make me do it, I am just a friend. You are just one of all the haters. Get lost."

 

With these words, she slams the door close. 

"Fucking bitch. Letting her clean her place. Fucking Chase. God."

 

I take up Rachels hand, gripping it firmly. Her eyes, turn towards me, still angry, but not at me. I hope.

"Leave her be Rachel. I don't think Courtney will listen to you, no matter how loud you talk to her." She leans against the wall beside Victoria's door.

 

"I am just so tired of Victoria's bullshit you know? Always acting like she doesn't walk the same earth like us, always so fucking arrogant and just being a bitch, even to people she says are her friends. How fucked it that? Imagen Chloe cleaning my room for me."

 

I chuckle. "I can't image Chloe cleaning any room." A faint laughter comes from Rachel.

"Yeah me too. I, I just don't know, I am done with playing nice with this whole stick. Did you know Victoria once tried to drug me, just so she would get a part a play? All this bullshit over the years. I am done, just fucking done. Now stringing poor Kate along just for a big joke on her behalf. Using you getting fucking shoot just to gain her trust? Using you for it? No, nonononono not with me. I was fine on acting nice and all but this is it."

 

She looks me dead in the eye, determinant.

"If it is war, this bitch wants, she will get it."


	74. Moms can be the worst

**Chloe POV**

 

I feel still a little out of it. The alcohol still lingers in the back of my mind a bit. God damn, I ran right into Mom's trap, damn this shit. She looks at me with this triumphant smile. 

"Oh god, Moooooom." 

 

Tilting her head, Mom smiled.

 

"Like I said, you two will make up. I know this time is different, five years is a long time but I think you both still know each other well enough."

 

Oh. OH! She doesn't know. 

"I uhm. Yeah, I guess you are right." Damn, I have to get out of here before this gets so embarrassing. I stand up Mom still smiling. 

"If you need anything, Chloe, don't you worry. Just ask okay?" 

 

Smiling I nod fleeing the living room. In my own room, I lock the door, leaning against it. DAMN fuck shit fuck. Okay okay. Music on, chill Chloe, chill out.

 

Firewalk starts blurring out of the old system and I throw myself onto my bed. Time for some medication. Thank fucking god I still have a little bit. 

 

*Beep*

Pulling my cell phone out I open a new message. It's from Rach.

 

_Let's meet at the hideout. In two hours. Bring your stash need to chill. Love U xoxoxoxo_

 

 

Looking down at my stash. Fuck, if I smoke now, there will not be enough for later. Okay, should really be ready then. A shower and new cloth sound good at the moment. So I make my way to the bathroom, stepping into the shower.

 

With a sigh, I lean my forehead against the tiles. What is Rachel up to now? Always busy always energy with that girl. The hot water feels great. My mind is drifting away, back to yesterday morning. Helping Maxi. 

 

I can see her smooth skin before my inner eye. This wonderful, soft skin. I wonder if her freckles go down to her breast. Yeah I know, hers aren't as big as Rachels but still. She just looks so cute. And these lips, like this morning. 

 

I feel my own hand creep down my stomach. Warm water runs down my fingers towards an even warmer place. My wrist is still a little stiff, but at least not a cast on it anymore. I wonder if Max is shaven or not. Trimmed? I don't know. My fingers reach down towards my own shaven centre. Ahhhh feels good.  I start to rub, playing with my fantasy. Slowly dragging my inner gaze over Max's nude body, pressed against my hot girl. I would have loved to see their kiss at the pond. 

 

I think it would have looked beautiful. Their lips slipping around each other, Max a little shy, nervous and my hot blond all fiery and wild. I am pretty sure, Rachel would take the lead, caressing Max. Max might even say something like "I t-think we shouldn't do this" but Rache would soothe her fears and slowly work her way down Max's cute body. I know Rachel she would focus a lot at this cute butt or Max.

 

Then her fingers would slowly turn to her front like I do to myself. Pushing slowly but steady between her legs. A gasp and then Max would bite her bottom lip, to stop herself from moaning. That would work just for a short time and after that Max would pant an moan.

"Yes, Rachel oh my god please I-"

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Chloe are you ok? You are in there rather long.

FUCK!

Oh, come on Mom.

 

"N-no I am f-fine. I am almost done."

 There is a short pause and a shuffel in front of the door.

"Okay, sweety. Try not covering the whole bathroom floor with water."

 

I groan now annoyed, the lust fading yet not leaving. 

"Yes, Mom. Can I finish now?"

 

"Oka,y darling. When will Max come in today?"

"She is with Rach for the moment. Will see them this evening."

 

Or am I?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short I know. I am a little lost at the moment, sorry. I think I will turn to just one chapter a day per story, so every story gets a new chapter every two days.


	75. Driving to Rust

**Rachel POV**

 

Our walk back to the car is rather quiet. I know, Max is nervous and all. The rain has stopped for the moment but the news said it would continue for a few days from now on, with thunder and lightning from time to time. There are a lot of puddles and we have to step carefully not to wet ourselves on the way to the carpool. When we get to the stairs I stop and nudge the small photographer at my side. She turns, big-eyed and all. I know I took her out of her thoughts.

"What's on your mind sweety?" My hand rests on her shoulder and I can literally feel her tense stands. 

 

She averts her eyes looking down and to the hugs herself. Her hand rests at her own elbow rubbing up and down.

 

"I don't know. It's just you know Chloe has always bee friends and what if this ruins it or you and I and Chloe is not okay with.....whatever you think this will become or not or. We haven't really talked about it and I don't know if I am ready for something like this you know? What will people think and...."

 

Her eyes turn back at me looking for help, for advice. Hell, like I ever did something like this. I mean like a real triad. That is a lot more complicated than normal. And she and I just know each other for a few weeks now. But hell, this girl is just. Like with Chloe back then I just know I want to have her in my life forever. Pulling her into a hug I whisper into Max's ear.

 

"Fuck what people think. Fuck what I think, fuck what Chloe thinks. Listen only to your own heart. If this is something you want to try, try it. If you say no you can not do it, don't do it. I will not push you and Chloe won't either. We want you to be happy, that is all that matters ok? For the three of us to be happy and fuck the rest of the world okay?" I feel a slight nod on my shoulder and I can't deny myself a smile. Kissing her temple I pull back.

 

"Okay, let's go find our blue-haired wild beast what you think?" With a smile, she takes my hand and nods. 

 

"Let's do this." We jump into my car and drive off. Again she is quiet but at least she smiles at me looking out the front and doesn't seem to brute that much. At least until we drive off the main road into the woods. Her mood drops extremely. Her head is down again and she presses the palms of her hands on her knees. 

"Max?"

 

A moment of silence then she turns to me. There are tears in her eyes and her face is just looking hurt.

"I-I forgot we go  _there."_

 

What does she...oh, right. My body in the other timeline. God damn, we can't use that place unless.

 

"Hey Max, I have kind of an idea." I stop the car and turn to her. Still a little teared up but she turns as well, curious. 

"I know, this place holds a lot of bad memories for you but what about we override these shitty memories with good ones?" She tilts her head confused.

"What do you mean Rachel?"

"Like this" I lean in and our lips meet in this sweet kiss. She needs a moment but then kisses me back with these lovely cute lips of her. When I pull back she has her eyes closed and a goofy smile on her face. "That might work." It is only a whisper but there is so much trust in it. It's kind of overwhelming when someone puts that amount of trust in you. I hope I won't disappoint her. 

 

"I-Is all of Arcadia Rust....poisend?" I ask carefully. A small headshake is all I get. 

"I-It's m-mostly one s-spot. Under a s-shild with the word "S-Steves" o it. That's where we-"

I cut in don't want to see her like this.

"Okay. I know the place. We will go in from the backside, right to the hideout. Sounds good?" She nods but her look is clouded again. I know this look all to well by now.

"MAX!" She shrieks back her eyes wide, her breathing rapid.

"Holy dog, Rachel!"

 

I smile, lean over, placing my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry cutie."  Looking up I see a sweet smile on her face. The clouds in her eyes are gone. 

 

"Okay then. Time to get to Chloe." We make it the forty yards. Like I said I drive to the backside, careful not to get the said place into view. We get outside and right to the shed. Already a few feet away I can smell it.

 

"Is she?" Max asks, a smirk in her voice.

"Yeah, she is hella baked."

 


	76. Smoke a joint with me would you?

**Max POV**

 

We are in the shed, finally. I am glad not to see the junkyard anymore it is not a good place for me. I hope Rachels plan works and I can replace old memories here. Not much has changed. A few different magazines and so on but the basic thing is still the same. It's still Rachels and Chloe's hideout and I still feel out of place here. It the same feeling that stopped me from tagging my name below the two other on the wall to our right. It just doesn't feel like this is my place too. 

 

I focus back on my main reason to be here. There she is, in her white wifebeater beanie on her head, a joint between her lips and vast asleep. I can't contain a small giggle. This is sooo Chloe Price. Rachel lifts her finger to her lips mischievous grin on her face. She slowly makes her way over, carefully taking out the joint between her beautiful lips and stepping back. Chloe crunches her nose in a really cute way when the joint leaves her lips but she stays asleep. Rachel makes her way back grins at me and takes a deep breath.

"CHLOE!" Her yell is deafening in the small space of the shed. The sleeping beauty bolts up and to the side falling off the seats and tumbling to the floor. 

"Wha? Whats going on?"

 

Rachel buckles over in laughter at the sight of the totally confused and half asleep bluenette. I also have to giggle by the sight. It's just to damn cute how her face turns to her grumpy state after realising what is going on.

 

"Damn you, Rach. You nearly gave me a heart attack there." 

Rachel steps closer, taking the joint to her lips and then leaning in, offering a hand. 

"More saved your life. Sleeping with a light blunt between your lips? That's dangerous like I told you many times before. You could become a fire hazard." Grumpy Chloe squints her eyes. 

"Fire hazard? Which one of us started a forest fire?"

What? Rachel burnt a forest?

Rachels gaze turns to me, then back to Chloe, leaning in more.

 

"Yeah well, that may as it be, you should have known better than falling asleep when you knew we would come over." 

 

Slamming her had in her face and dragging it down, Chloe flops onto the couch again.

"Hadn't much sleep the last few nights. Tough days." Chloe opens her eyes again and her gaze falls on me. Her eyes go wide like she just realised I am there too. Shit shit shit shit shit. Say something to her, Max. Something. SOMETHING!

 

"H-Hey Chloe." Good fucking work. 

"Hey, Max." She casts her eyes down, not looking at one of us. 

 

A silence is all that follows again. It's very uncomfortable. None of both of us looks at the other and all the thing that has to be said are hanging in there. I....FUCK!

 

"This isn't awkward at all. Okay you two, I know there is a lot that must be said but maybeeeee it is better if we first chill a little. You know, take a drag, let the stuff help us relax." Rachel holds up the joint to bring the point across. 

 

Spring at something, anything, Chloe jumps up, taking the joint out of her hand. 

"That's a good fucking idea. Let the medicine work for us." She takes a deep drag flopping back down. Rachel also sits down, but on the floor. Since there is nowhere else to sit I sit down on the floor too. I could sit on the couch but....I don't know feels weird. Fuck it feels weird for Max Caulfield to sit beside Chloe Pirce. That's something. Then a joint appears in my field of view. I just look at it for a moment.

 

"Just take it, hippie." Chloe isn't looking at me but I see the smirk on her face. I take the blunt and look at it closer. It looks like the ones I have seen in the movies. Smells kind of strange too.

 

"You know what you have to do right?" Rachel asks me, smiling, her hand laying on Chloe's knee, brushing over it slowly. I nod.

"Yeah, never had one before."

 

I take the blunt and inhale.

 

 

 

 

Like a fire burning right down my throat it goes, spreading in my chest. Coughing is not an option, its a need. Holy camoly, what the hell? How can someone enjoy this?

 

I hear the chuckle of the others. Chloe leans down grinning at me. Her beanie has slipped a bit up, showing more of her vibrant blue hair. So damn beautiful.

"Ah, nothing like the coughing of a virgin lung. Here, let me show you how it is done."

 

She takes the joint, drags and exhales in one elegant move. Rachel is smirking, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Oh, oh, something bad is about to happen.

 

"Hey Chloe, if you want to show her how it is done, maybe you should shotgun her." Shotgun?

 

Chloe starts to cough herself her eyes also popping out of her head.

"Wh- What the hell Rachel?"

 

The blonds grins goes wider, her eyes get this lust when they turn to me. Oh, oh indeed.

"Maybe I should do it."

 

"HELL NO!" 

"What the fudge guys, what is shotgun what are you talking about."

"Rachel are you serious?" 

 

Rachel looks Chloe deep in the eyes. It makes me a little uncomftable to watch. She leans in planting a kiss on Chloe's lips. AWKWARD. Maybe I should leave. The Rachel pulls back and nods. Chloe hasn't moved, a little out of it. Then she turns to me, slips down the couch and on her knees in front of me. Her eyes are so tense.

"Do you trust me, Max?"

There is no need to think about it.

"To the death."

"Then close your eyes." She takes a deep drag while I see Rachel smiling to herself over her shoulder. I do as I am asked, still what is going on when I feel.......

 

 

 

 

 

 

My brain went blank the moment I feel soft lips touching mine. They are slightly et and god my whole body just goes and like fire and electricity and then I feel something wet touching the front of my lips. Like acting on their own my lips part and Then I feel it. Chloe's though soft and wonderful slips through my lips getting greeted by my own. I lean forwards pressing my lips harder against hers, our tongues dancing in the space of her mouth then mine then her back and forth. I feel soft fingers cupping my cheek. Then she breaks away leaving me with this dreamy bubbly feeling inside. I can't remember when I closed my eyes. Or where I am. I just have this feeling of overwhelming........everything inside of me.

 

My eyes open slowly. I know there is a big grin on my face. Chloe is still on her knees before me. Her face is also grinning like hell. Over her shoulder I see Rachel. I hope she is not mad.... okay the way she is grinning and clapping her hands under her nose, I think not. I just....Then Chloe leans in again and my mind has no time for something idiotic like logical thoughts. 


	77. Hella yeah

**Chloe POV**

 

Very slowly Maxipad's lips leave mine. In my head there is everything. It's the sun and stars and all the flowers on the world, every thunderstorm since the big bang and every sweet thing that has been said since the dawn of time. It feels like exploding and collapsing in on myself at the very same time. I open my eyes. Max still sits there, her eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted, breathing heavy. 

 

"Wowser." She whispers, still closed eyes. My fingers find her hand by themselves and I take up her hand, like the hundred times I did as a child but now it is soooo much more so different so...so.....so Wowser. Maxo had it all right there. 

 

Her eyes open very slowly, looking into mine so deeply and she smiles brightly.

"Hey" She tilted her head grinning now.

"Hey. So uhm." I feel hands on my shoulders and then a chin resting on the same. Damn, I totally forgot Rachel is still there. 

"You two clear now or what?" Max's face turns from happy as fuck to worried unnerved.

"I-I don't really know what this means now, What are we supposed and I mean-"

 

"Nana, stop and wait. Listen to me would you Maxi?" Rachel waved her hand at my best friend and she nodded slowly.

"Do I get this right you LIKE like Chloe?" Max gulped a little looked me in the eye and nodded. 

 

It was like miniature nukes exploded all in my head at once. Rachel rubbed my shoulder and kept going.

"And from the look on your face, I can assume you are hella into Maxi here am I right babe?" 

 

Oh, crab, well the cat is out of the bag now I think.

"Listen to me babe I-"

Rachel shook her head.

"Are you or are you not?"

Damn this girl, I sigh and nod.

 

Rachel grinned brightly again.

"From what I gathered earlier, Max LIKES me too or am I wrong?"

 

"No you are not but-"

"Then I don't see a problem."

 

Both of us looked at my girl dumbfound. I think from the outside, you could see the gears turn in our heads when it came to me.

"You mean?"

Grinning Rachel hugs me hard.

"Jap, I mean."

"And that means?"

"Also correct, if it is okay with you and Max."

 

Max seemed not quite getting it yet. "If what is ok with us?"

Rachel let go of me and leans to Max, taking her other hand and then mine, holding hand in a triangle.

"If it is okay for you two to add you to what me and Chloe already have."

 

Max blinks a moment just looking at Rachel. The blond rolled her eyes and leaned in planting her lips on Max's. It was weird looking these two kiss. Just weird seeing my girlfriend kissing someone else and I am not jealous? I mean it's Maxeroni, my best friend, I just, I don't know, it feels right. Maxi, on the other hand, is really taken aback by this. Her eyes close flustering and she kisses Rachel so sweetly and innocent, it is so damn cute. Is it wrong that this turns me the fuck on? I mean my girlfriend kisses my best friend and all I can think of is how fucking hot this is.

 

Rachel leans back again, smiling and keeps looking at Max. Max's eyes open slowly and she has this dreamy look on her face. Do I look like that, when Rach kisses me? Probably. 

"Still so many questions in this cute brunette head of yours?"

 

Max blinks then smiles shyly, shaking her head. "Good. Now that this elefant in the room is out of the way let's chill and bake and all."

 

Hella yeah.


	78. Bittersweet

**Rachel POV**

 

I sit on the hood of a car watching Max dancing around.  I can help it but grin by the way she is swinging around, laughing to herself and sometimes stopping looking at something mundane with such awe. Her camera is safe on my lap after she has shot maybe fifty pictures there is no film left and she nearly dropped it twice so I took it upon me to take care of that.

 

"The stuff seems to be a full hit for our little doe don't you think?" I smile when I feel my blue haired girl lean into me after sitting down next to me. I melt in her side and we watch Max together. 

 

"Yeah, I think she is high like a kite. It's nice to see her with such happiness you know, not dragged down by anything." I feel Chloe's nod in my shoulder and grin to myself. Her hand rubs the small of my back and I just enjoy her company and the sunshine from above. After all this shit, the shooting, hospital, fucking David Madsen, Max's time travel shit, I forgot so much of the fun side of life. I know, we still have to deal with a lot of shit but right here, right now there is this small island of happiness and I take it. 

 

Chloe nuzzles her face in the crock of my neck and starts kissing me there, slowly, lovingly. I sigh in comfort then I feel her start nibbling. Damn, she knows full well what that does to me. "Baaaaaabe, stop it." Still not leaving my neck alone, Chloe whispers to me, with kisses in between.

"Rach, come on. You know full well, the green gets my motor running." I let out a groan that easily is a moan. Chloe kisses with more force now. Two people can play this game. In a swift move, I pull away and press her down. Climbing on top of her I straddle her under me and lean in for a passionate kiss. I feel her hands slide down my sides and towards my rear. Damn girl you really know how to get me going. Kissing her passionately, I take a hold onto her wrists planting these above her head, holding her down. A faint moan escapes her mouth. Chloe is a tough girl but she really likes to be controlled sometimes. 

 

I let go of her hands leaning back, earning an annoyed groan in the process. "Raaachel, what th-" A finger on her lips stops her voice. I turn to look after Max. She sat on the ground seemed fascinated with a little bug on the floor. 

"We aren't alone you remember?" 

 

Chloe groans again.

"Yeah, but I thought she is now with us and..." 

"And you think she is ready already for....IT?" I lean in starring down at her. I can really see the gears turning behind her wonderful eyes. Then she shakes her head slowly. "You are right. Damn, why did you get me going in the first place anyway?"

 

Now I can only grin.

"Ohhhh poor poor Chloe being teased by her girlfriend." Groaning Chloe starts rocking her hips in a try to throw me off. I can help it but giggle at her antics holding on to her. 

"Nononono please, I make it up." I lean down kissing her softly sweetly and cuddling onto her. She purres like a cat, smiling down at me.

"So, what do we do now with our girlfriend?"

I look up seeing her concerned eyes. "What do you mean?"

 

She sighs, looking over my shoulder, apparently at Max.

"You know...our girl...feels weird saying that. Anyways, I am still madly concerned for her. The nightmares, her....powers and all that. What if Mom asks her to go back to the dorms for whatever reason and so on. I don't want to be at home knowing full well Maxter is frightened for her life out there." Look for a mood killer there. Yet she is right. Good thing I can help.

 

"Yeah, that would totally suck, buuuut first  I think Joyce wouldn't do that aaaand wouldn't it be great if someone else living in the dorms had mad a deal, let's say throwing the weight of her DA dad around to get herself and a certain little brunette photographer a double dorm?"

 

Chloe blinks at me.

"You...you did that?" I smile at her, nodding and kissing her. We both jump a bit when my phone is ringing. Pulling it out I look down.

"hen you speak of the devil..." Picking up the call.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Rachel, come home, immediately." My dad sounds upset unnerved even.

"What's wrong dad? I didn't do anything."

 

My dad speaks fast jet nervous.  

"Yes I know, no its not just. There has been a prison escape yesterday, I just heard it."

 

Oh, oh. I think I know where this is going. Still, I have to ask.

"So what? Why should I care?"

"I don't have.." Dad flares up then sighs.

"look, there have been five escapists. One of them is Mark Jefferson."

 

I can feel my skin crawling by the mentioning of the name. 

"Where did Max go?" I turn around to Rachel. There is no Max, just the silent junkyard there. Rusty cars, the old boat, the old school truck. I get of Chloe, sliding down the hood of the car.

"Max?" Chloe calls out. There is no answer there.

"Dad I have to go. I come home as fast as I can."

"Rachel I"

"Bye Dad." I hang up. 

Before any of us moves there is this loud terryfied scream on the other side of the Junkyard.  

 

"MAX!"


	79. Puddle of mud

**Chloe POV**

 

Rachel sprints off before even the scream has broken off. Damn my girl has good reflexes. I am directly behind her. Almost lose the ground underneath my feet while sprinting around the old school bus. Rachel screams Max's name. We come around the other corner and there on the muddy ground kneels poor Maxipad. She looks like she tries to dig a hole into the ground, with her bare hands. She mutters and sobs while doing this. She is kneeling in the middle of a big puddle but she doesn't seem to mind or notice.

 

"MAX!" Rachel almost flings herself into my first mate, sliding on her knees. Water is splashing around. She tries to get a hold of her.

"Let go of me! LET ME GO! DON'T DO THAT!"  Max tries to get herself away from Rachel, who in shock pulls back herself. I step closer.

 

"It's me, Max. Rachel!"

"LIAR! Rachel is dead!" Now I see Max's eyes. She has this clouded look on herself. The one I really really hate to see on her. Rachel tries again to get a hold of her but Max smacks her hand away crawling back from her. I get closer, going on one knee, holding my hand out.

 

"Max." I say it with as much softness in my voice as I can. Trust and love flow from my heart into the word. Her eyes turn to me, still clouded but not with as much fear.

 

"Chloe?" It's just a faint whisper, confusion. 

"Yeah, it's the one and only."

 

Max shakes her head still disbelieving look on in her eyes. 

"It can't be. He....this asshole shot you."

 

Carefully I take up Max's hand, slowly. My gaze turns to Rach for a moment. She looks rather hurt. Not now! Back to Max, focus get her out of there.

I smile at my friend, inching closer.

"Yeah but you whooped his and times ass and got me to save, remember?"

 

Max frowns a little.

"I guess. B-But he, oh  no please Chloe I don't want to think about that about him." She flings herself at me burying her face in the crock of my neck and starts crying.

"He killed you, he killed Rachel and he...he....he did so many d-disgusting things to me. I still feel the touch of....I....I am disgusting."

 

Rachel steps closer, kneeling behind Max hugging her and me at the same time.

"You are not disgusting Max. You are our wonderful first mate and our girlfriend. He will never even come near you, we will not allow it. No one takes away our Max Caulfield do you hear me?" I can only smile at Rachels words. There is so much fire and passion in it. I feel Max's hand grip closer to my shirt.

"B-But you are both dead. I..."

"We aren't, little trooper. We aren't. We are alive and kicking, so buckle up, you are in for the long run with us."  A small giggle escapes Max at my words. She lifts her head from my shoulder, her eyes not clouded anymore. She looks at her hands leaning back.

"I-I tried to dig you up, Rachel. T-This is where...." She looks at the tiny hole she dug. Mine and Rachel's gaze followed hers. So this is where my angle has been hidden in the other timeline. Feels weird knowing this. Rachels' eyes tell me the same. Then I feel Max's hand on mine. Oh god, it's ice cold.

 

"C-Can we go home please?" I smile and nod. Rachel leans in planting a kiss on Max's neck.

"Hey girls, would you mind sleeping at my house tonight? My dad wants me home and....I don't want to be without you two tonight." Max sighs and smiles.

"Like I could say no to you, but we need my stuff from Chloe's for..." she points at her side, where the bullet hole is. I jump to my feet. Kneeling in this puddle has really took the warmth out of m legs. God damn, I am shivering. I hold my hands out to the both of them.

 

"Okay so up up and going, we have to get there and all shit. Let's go." Both take my hand and I pull  them up out of mud, water and sadness as I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought of the day, watch the making of for Mad Max Fury Road. There is so much about story telling in it.


	80. Strong doe eyes

**Rachel POV**

 

I haven't let go of Chloe's hand after she pulled us up and neither did Max. Both of us held on to her and let her guide us through the darkening Junkyard. She suddenly stops, stands there for a moment.

"Chloe?"

She turns, a doofy grin on her face. This doofy grin that makes me melt inside.

"Uhm, where was your car again? I walked here soooo yeah."

 

Pulling her to the entrance, I nudge Max slightly. 

"Maxi and I walked a bit towards here, come we will be there soon." The wind is blowing stronger and I feel a chill run down my spine. I let go of Chloe's hand, taking a step back into the Junkyard. I am very aware of the darkness on the muddy path towards my car, looming n front of us. The wind is cold,  but it is more the surrounding. I remember what my dad told me about the prison and the Junkyard, a place where I and Chloe had so much wonderful time, it suddenly feels different. It feels cold and dark, brooding. There are way too many places, where you could hide and I feel like someone might watch us. 

 

I turn my head. My gaze flies over the Junkyard.

 

What's that? Is someone hiding there? 

 

No, just a blanket blowing in the wind. 

 

There are hundreds of shadows and noises. God damn, I am scared. It seems like the shadows crawl closer and closer. The wind in the trees is almost deafening, drowning out all the other noises.

 

I am suddenly full aware of how far away from the nearest house we are. If ANYTHING happens here, no one will notice it. We could be kidnapped and it would take people days to figure that out. That piece of shit even dumbed my dead body here and no one fucking noticed. If he catches us now, we are screwed.

 

My breath is speeding up.

I have to get out of here, now. The shadows creep even closer. What the fuck was that noise? Is there someone in the woods?

 

A hand grabs my shoulder and I almost scream out. My head fly around, expecting greedy looking cold eyes and a smug grin but all there is are small doe eyes and a concern in them, concern about me.

 

"Everything okay Rachel?" Max's soft voice is soothing, calming. Their shadows fall back a little bit. She is like a little light right now, her hand sends waves of warmth and comfort into my cold fearing body. I get a nod done.

 

"C-Can we please leave fast. I have a strange feeling." Max nods, a frown on her face, she then scoops up my hand and smiles.

"I am here with you and I will fuck with time and space and everyone to protect you."

 

Her grip is so strong and warm. There is this steel core in all the frail and timidness of my lovely Max. I think that core brought her through what she had endured and I feel so safe, knowing that she is willing to batter this steel core into a blade, only to protect me and our blue-haired girlfriend.  I let these warm finger guide me into the darkness of the muddy road.

 

Still, when we step out of the last light and into there shadows, the fear creeps up again, holding tight at my heart. My eyes fly back and forth, every time I hear a noise behind us I turn my head. Still, there is nothing but this crazy feeling doesn't leave me. Behind every tree in every shadow, I see the reflection of glasses or a familiar suit. 

 

We are almost half the way when I hear a loud noise from our right. There is something in the bushes, something big. The other two seem to have noticed too, by the way, Chloe pushes herself in front of us and Max raised her right hand slightly. Then the noise stops.

"Whoever you are, get the fuck away." Chloe yells into the almost painful silence than whispers to us. "If it is a bear, I hope that will scare him off. Have red bears don't like noise."

 

"Chloe I don't think that's a-"

"Ohhhh!" Max almost whispers, pointing towards the bushes a little to the right. Out of the dark, there steps a doe out of the forest, onto the path. It looks....strange. Like it is glowing a little bit or does it just seem that way? It walks down the path away from us, towards my car. Then it stops and it looks at us like it waits for the three of us to follow. Max, I still think she is the bravest of us, starts following it, pulling me on my hand. 

 

When we get closer, the doe starts walking again, like leading us. It feels super surreal, but I kind of lost all my fear when the doe showed up. Is this...our guardian angel? I mean, there is time travel, so why not that? Or spirit animals? Or something like that?

 

When we get to my car I still feel relieved. 

"Where is the doe?" Chloe asks. I frown and turn y head around. It just disappeared. Like one moment it is there and then....POOF.

 

"What was that?"


	81. Country road....take me home....

**Chloe POV**

 

The doe left all of us a little startled, Rachel in particular. She almost pushed me and Max into her car, looking around all the time. I do notice her locking the car the moment all three of us are inside. 

"Everything all right babe?" I had to ask. Her eyes turn to the mirror looking at I think Max before she turns to me. 

 

"Yeah, I just, I don't know, the woods are a little dreadful this evening." She turns the key in the ignition and sets back down the muddy road. I want to say something but at the moment she stops, turning the car. That makes me feel a little better. Rachel isn't the worst driver I have ever seen but pretty damn close to it. With the dark and the mud, I didn't feel well with her driving but I know she won't let me drive.

"You two staying with me the night?" Rach asks, a little more desperate then I am used to. 

"Yeah I think so, Maxo what do you say?"

 

Max doesn't answer. When I turn I see her head hanging low, mouth slightly open, sleeping, cute as a button.

"I think that is a yes."

"Thank god"

"Okay Rach, cut the crab, what's wrong? You aren't that clingy most of the time."

 

She sighs, looking into the mirror again.

"It's what my dad called about. That piece of shit is escaped from prison."

"Nathan?"

"No you dumb. The OTHER piece of shit."

 

Oh. OH!

"Shit! Jefferson?  Are you sure?"

 

Rachel turns out of the woods onto a bigger road. Suddenly I am pretty happy about leaving the dark and silent trees behind. I do get why Rachel was so nervous back there.

"Yeah, I am certain. My dad wants me to come home, for taking care and so on."

 

My eyes turn also to the back again. Max is still sleeping like a cute little angel.

"And you didn't say anything to startle Max, I think."

 

"Of course not. You have seen the way she was when we talked about it. Here take my phone. Shot my dad a message, telling him not to bring it up right away." Her cell phone is in my hands and after that we drive in silence, both of us having our own thoughts about what happened and what should be. 

 

The driveway of the Amber household looks more welcoming than ever before. I never really liked being here. I think my first time over, the infamous diner-incident has something to do with that. Yet tonight, I feel safer here than anywhere else. Rachel stops the car, turning off the engine, sighing in the process. 

"Okay Max, time to...awww"

I turn when I hear Rachels voice. Max has pulled the jacket, that was laying on the back seat up to her face, nuzzling her nose in it, still sleeping peacefully.

Rachel and I watch her for a moment, smiling to ourselves. 

"Will you pick her up, taking her to my bedroom babe?"

 

So I do, scooping tiny Max up in a bridal carry and taking her inside. She stirs a bit in her sleep but doesn't wake up. The Amber house is rather quiet when we enter but that is not unusual. Her parents never heard radio I think just sometimes there was classical music. Like you would expect when the DA is living there. Damn mask and acts they had ut up and had dragged my girlfriend into it. Being the good daughter, the perfect student, all this bullshit.

 

"Ah, you are home sunshine. And you brought Chlo....oh two guests."

Rose, Rachel's mom steps out of the kitchen, looking a little strange at me. I must be a sight. Holding a sleeping girl, that is kind of smeared with mud.

"Hey, Mom. Yeah sorry, that's our good friend Max. The girl I visited in hospital the last few days you know? The girl that had the incident with....Nathan Prescott."

 

Rose Amber frowned a little, stepping closer. At least she looked sympathetic. Rose Amber could be a little distant at times, sometimes a bit cold. 

"Poor girl. Bring her up to the guestroom Chloe, I will see what I can find for her, dry cloth and so on."

 

Rachel stepped closer, putting a hand on her mothers fore arm. 

"No need Mom. Max and Chloe can stay in my room tonight."

"Rachel I don't think that-"

"Mom! I don't think I want my friend who has been a victim of gun violence to wake up in a room she don' know, that doesn't look like a teens room. Not after the whole Jefferson thing."

 

There is dead silence in the room. I shuffle a little bit. Max isn't that big and all but she get's kind of heavy.

"Can you two decide? She is a little heavy now." I whisper towards the two.

 

Rose sighs. 

"Fine but I'm not happy with this. Also, your father wants to speak with you."

 

Rachel nods, pointing me to the stairs.

"Very well, Chloe and I will be in his study in no time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is something happening a lot everywhere, but please comment, if you are reading this story and enjoying it. Also if you don't enjoy it(anymore) and tell me why. Both positive and negative feedback is what I need to get better.


	82. Mr Amber

**Chloe POV**

 

I close the door behind me, leaning against it. Rachel is standing two feet away, looking at the third person in the room, Rachel's dad. I like him. Most of the time he is a nice guy and he had learned from when we first meet. These days he tries not to hide too much from Rach. Of course, everyone has their secrets and I don't want to ever think about that one time Rachel's parents thought I left with her. I had slept in her room.....and with her, I might add....and had killed my stomach on some seafood. Rachel went to school. Then her dad came home and.... him and Rose.....yeah well I caught them red handed doing the nasty in the living room.

 

That taught all of us an important lesson. Don't tippy toe through the house of your girlfriend and always check twice if someone is home before you fuck in the living room. 

 

My mind snapped back to reality and I focus on Mr Amber. Strangely he not like all the other dads I met over the years like Ryan said I should call him by his first name. 

"Okay, Dad, what is going on exactly?" Rachel crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

"Well, like I told you on the telephone, Mark Jefferson has escaped Clackamas County Jail. He and a few other convicts have used a female guard to get out. Apparently, this was a year long-hatched plan, Jefferson was just there, you could say he hopped onto the train that was already rolling."

"When?"

Mr Amber leaned back, folding his hand in front of himself.

"Sometime yesterday afternoon. They were smuggled in the visitor area and from there out."

 

Rachel shook her head.

"How is that even possible? I mean, fuck their core job is to keep these guys in."

 

Rachel's dad sighed, placing his hands on the table. He looked a bit out of it as well. 

"You would think that. A lot of prisons are in private hands, these idiots try to cut costs where ever they can. Still, this is a big one. We only know the way they got out because the female guard left with them."

 

Rachel swipes her hands over her face, groaning.

"And what now? Do I need to stay home again until they caught that bastard?"

Her dad shook his head, very slowly. 

"No. It's rather unlikely him coming here to Arcadia Bay. People here know who he is and what he did. The town is small so everybody knows. And they will know he is out on the run again tomorrow. I think he will be smart enough to go far far away, where no one knows his face and name. Still, there will a few rules apply. First off, no more going to the Junkyard."

Rachel puts her hands on her sides, ready to blow off the handle but her dad raised his hand.

"I am not done. The Junkyard is so far, if anything happens there, no one will ever know. The other thing is I want you to keep this on yourself at all time."

 

He held up a small black thing. Looked like a pill.

"This is a GPS tracker. Normally this is used in the collars of dogs." He sees her look. "Yes, I know you are no animal. It only tracks when pinged at. I also know you don't want us to follow your life at every step. Soooo." He turns to me. "Would it be okay for you if your girlfriend has it?"

Rachel is about to throw a fit then freezes all the sudden. I....Oh. Shit.

 

"You know?" Rachel's voice is kind of distant, careful. Her dad smiles sadly.

"Of course I know. We might be your parents but we are not blind......or deaf at night."

 

OH SHIT! Rachels' face gets red and she shuffles a bit. He got us good. Damn. She takes the tracker, handing me the other device. 

"Anything else dad?"

He shakes his head and then turns to me.

"You and I will have a serious talk one of these days, Chloe."

I gulp and nod. Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Rachel's next sentence lets me almost drop the device again.

 

"We will go then and if you want to talk to my other girlfriend, you have to wait, she is tired and sleeps right now."

 

I have to say, I never saw Mr Amber really lose his cool after our first encounter, but seeing him dropping his jaw is kind of worth the trouble we will probably have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story at the start by the way. Actually happened a friend of mine in the exact same way.


	83. Two main actors

**Rachel POV**

 

I grin to myself when I pull Chloe out of my dad's office. He hasn't closed his mouth yet, I think will need a little longer to get it in. Chloe pulls on my hand.

"What the hell Rach? Outing our Relationship is one thing but outing Max? Come on."

 

It makes me stop for a moment.

"Damn, you are right. I just wanted to stick it to him you know? He doesn't know everything and he thinks he is so clever all the time."

 

She looks a little bit better, still frowning so. That makes me get an idea.

"Buuut we can do this now everytime we want."

 

My finger cup her cheek and I pull her in for a long loving kiss. She closes her eyes and I just know her mind goes blank. I see it by the softening of her expression and the smile that tugs her lips. 

 

I let go of her very slowly and she whispers my name in this sweet caring way I really really love.

 

"Apology accepted?" 

Chloe grins nods, then tilts her head to the side.

"It is not me you should apologise to."

 

Grinning back I pull her on the hand again.

"I intend to." We pass Mom on the way upstairs. She is busy washing dishes and just nods towards us, on the way. "Remember Rachel, you have still homework to do tomorrow." I can't stop myself from groaning.

"Ohhh Moooom. When did I ever gave you a reason to believe I would fall behind?"

 

She shakes her head, smiling.

"You are right honey. Have fun girls. Don't make to much of a ruckus."

 

We climb the stairs and I turn to my companion, putting a finger on my lips. We tippy toe to my room, slowly open the door. On the bed, there is cute little Max, sleeping away. Her hair half covers her face and her lips are slightly parted. Smiling I step closer.

Can't-miss this opportunity I think. I lean down, slowly carefully. 

 

Our lips touch ever so slightly and Max stirs a little. I lean even closer, pressing our lips a little more against each other. She has these really sweet and soft lips wonderful to kiss ya know? 

 

Her mouth opens a little wider, inviting my tongue I would say, so I do her the favour. Our tounges dance a lovely ballet and I feel her fingertips brushing against my chin. When I pull back her eyes open slowly, a shy smile on her face.

 

"Hey there cuty. " I don't know why I whisper.

"Hey." She still smiles, her eyes wandering over my face, slowly blinking.

"You still want to sleep?"

 

She shakes her head. "After being woken like this I am either still dreaming or I don't want to miss out on reality." I grin and feel Chloe'S hand on my back.

"Where have you two been?"

 

"We uhm"

Chloe cut's in, stopping me.

"We talked to Rachel's dad. He noticed the two of us and our....relationship."

She nods and grins.

"Aaaaaand?"

 

Chloe shrugged.

"I think he is ok with it."

Max smiles but it gets a little sad.

"I am happy for you. This, we....I get he wouldn't understand if he knew."

I feel Chloe push my shoulder but that's not needed.

"Oh well, I wanted to stick it to him for thinking of himself so clever, so I might have told him about you too."

 

Max's eyes go wide.

"He knows? What did he say?" She now sits up.

 

I shurge and laugh.

"He was to bother picking up his jaw from the ground so he couldn't answer. And he will have to accept it."

 

My finger interlock with hers, my thumb brushing over the bracelet I gave her.

 

"Like I said to you in the dinner. In this new chapter of my live you are one of the two." I take Chloes hand with my other, smiling up to her.

"One of the two main actors."


	84. Click

**Max POV**

 

A sudden punk song yerks me out of sleep. God damn. Can't a girl get some sleep? One night I can finally sleep right and someone jenks it short? I hear a groan and a mumbling, Chloe is cursing and then I feel the bed shift, when she get's out. Yet there is a arm around my waist pulling me closer and I feel a warm body pressed against my back. A smell of peach engulves me and I smile, eyes still closed while I snuggel against Rachel, earning a humming from her.

 

Fiannly after more stumble sounds. Looks like Chloe can't find her phone.  Cursing from chloe gets a little louder, then the punk song stops.

"Yeah what?"

 

Even a few feet away I can hear Joyce voice through the phone.

 

"CHLOE ELISABETH PRICE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

 

I yank my eyes open. My beautiful punk queen is standing in the middle of Rachels room, holding her phone about a feet away from her head,  scrunching her face. Her hair is ruffled and she only wears a large tshirt, howing of her pale smooth legs. Her free hand plays with the rimm of her shirt. 

 

She carefully manages to inch the phone closer to her face.

 

"Mom I-"

"I HAVEN'D SLEPT ALL NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

 

 

"AND WHERE IS MAX?"

 

"MOM!"

It went silent for a moment.

"I am at Rachel's. Max is with me. My cellphone battery brock down, I had to charge it over night. Why are you even mad? This isn't the first time I am out of ho-"

 

"WHY? WHY?"

"Pleeeeeeease Mom, stop screaming. I put you on speaker."

Chloe fumbled with her phne for a moment, then we all heard Joyce voice. 

 

"Chloe, you come home, as fast as you can. Yesterday was way to intense to just leave me behind. And you didn't take Max's clean pack. What if the poor girl gets an infection?"

 

Oh now I feel bad.

"Hey Joyce, it's Max. S-sorry about the clean pacck, that's not Chloe's fault, I have forgotten it."

"Nononono you will not take the fall for her Max, like you always do. Chloe was supossed to take care of you and I told her to remember this. Honey you had it rough enough."

 

Chloe hunched down.

"Sorry Mom."

 

We heared a sigh through the cellphone. 

"Just come home please. Vanessa and Ryan are coming over soon too."

"Uhm, yeah we can to. Is it ok if we bring Rachel?"

 

Joyce sighed again. I can almost see her placing her hand on her forehead, leaning against the counter like she often did back in the day.

"I guess that would be all right. Yeah, you can bring your girlfriend, if her parents let her leave."

Chloe looked a little distressted. Her eyes dart up wards to Rachel. Or is she looking at me, hard to guess.

"We will talk with them, no problem Mom."

 

"Thank's Chloe. Sorry I yelled at you, It is just the wrong evening to not answer your phone and getting lost. I feel saver, when I know where you are at this time. I get you already heard from Mr Amber."

 

What is she talking about. 

"What do you mean Joyce." I ask.

I see Chloe's face turn to fear all the sudden when Joyce keeps talking.

 

"About this aweful man Escaping from prison. YYou know, this Jeffers-"

"MOM DON'T"

 

 

I

 

 

 

Wha?

 

 

 

He?

 

 

He escaped? 

 

 

 

Why did he?

 

 

 

 

_*Click*_


	85. Disclaimer (Sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is not a chapter per se, but a disclaimer. Like some of you might have noticed, I am pretty unhappy with this fic on the one hand, don't  want to end it now on the other hand.
> 
> These are the Problems I have:
> 
>  
> 
> There are to many balls in the air. I mean, there are like 20 different topics around the girls. Max's nightmares and flashbacks, the timecontrol, Max fumbling with the girls, all the fluff and angst stuff, Victoria being a dick to Kate, wether Rachel has powers or not, what the squirrel thing is meaning, Sean Presctt, Chloes drinking, David, Joyce being heartbroken, Jefferson being out of Jail, going back to school and and and...
> 
> I write from chapter to chapter. As fun as that may be, there isn't a lot of structure to the story. I am not even certain what the end goal is. I have to rethink a lot and get a hold of myself. 
> 
> What is the story about. That's the problem. I want to put everything into it and that makesit hard to have a focus point. That makes silence of a doe writing a lot easier. There is a clear fokus I know where my goals lie and so on. 
> 
> I will take a little time, maybe even pausing this fic and get a structure. I want to rework old chapters as well getting the grammar right there. Probably a few narratives will get closed in the next few chapters so I can fokus on what I want to focus on. Maybe, you can even help me. What do you think this fic is about?

I want to have this in the air. Maybe there will be a chapter later today. 


	86. Wave of Darkness

**Max POV**

 

My vision comes back to me with a flash. I AM BACK! NONONONO, back there, please not there. I feel the white plastic underneath my bare feet and feel the cold heat of the spotlights on myself.

 

"Ah, there you are again Maxine. I am glad we can continue to work again." There he is again, a smug grin on his face, while he holds up the camera.

 

"I get the feeling you want to see me. You come back and back and back. You like this don't you?"

 

I hiss at his words, try to pull my hands free.

"Fuck you!"

 

He leans closer, raising the camera.

 

_*Click*_

 

"Nah nah nah, that's not nice. I don't like this foul mouth of yours. That blue-haired trash really rubbed off on you."

 

My eyes go wide and I pull harder on my wrists. 

"You don't talk about my girlfriend you asshole."

 

He grins, running his index finger along my jaw. I pull my head away. The skin where he touched me feels like it is crawling and oh god, he is so revolting. Why would I have ever liked him?

 

"Yes, Maxine. Why would you like me if I would be such a bad person?"

"I don't like you I hate you!"

 

He pulls in a chair, sitting down on it. The backrest is up front like he is some kind of cool guy. Motherfucker.

 

"Oh, Maxine Maxine Maxine. I know you think I hadn't noticed but when you were in my class, I saw the way you looked. You worshipped the ground on which I walked and wanted to be with me. Just like Miss Chase, but not honest about it."

 

"That is not t-"

*Smack*

His slap stops my talk. 

"Don't you lie to me girl. I am a world-renowned photographer, an art form that depends on observation. You think I wouldn't notice when a teenager was totally smitten by my looks and attitude? How do you think did I get all these girls to trust me? Rachel, Kate, Victoria, you. All of you puppets swinging around on strings. You were so damn easy. What would you expect from girls from this hill billy place? Do you really think I came here because of the money or because I went to school here myself? Oh no. I came here because this is an easy hunting ground."

 

Again this fucker loves his own voice.

"And now, I will come back and I will get all the ones you had taken out of my hand. Rachel, Kate Victoria and maybe I will even take the Price girl. Not so innocent, but you aren't either anymore don't you?" He gets closer again, I can feel his breath on my face.

"You, you will suffer for turning me in. I know it was you.  I will get my hands on you will not be a subject of my art. Nononono, you I will just cut into tiny pieces and then send the rest back to your parents and your two dykes. It will be more horrible than anything I do to you in these dreams."

 

"They will not let you."

 

He stops, dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

 

M voice is strong. I feel them both in my heart, their support flowing into my voice. There is a rattling on the door. The darkroom shifts a little. Normally from where I sit, you can't see the door. 

"They won't allow you to take me. We will stop you. If you ever get close to one of us we will END YOU!"

 

The last words are a scream from me. He yerks back. For the first time, there is nervousness in his face.

"They will let you down."

"They will not!"

He grins, taking back his strength.

"They will, when you tell them what I did to you, what I have taken from you, they will be disgusted and turn away."

Stay strong Max, I can almost hear Chloe. This is MY dream, MY mind. 

 

"They will not. They love me and if you think I was strong and motivated before, now my girlfriend is with me and you are nothing compared to them."

 

With these words, the door breaks down and warm light floods the room. Like a wave it ripped Jefferson with it, his response unheard. The entire darkroom is washed away only a calm warm nothingness remains. Two figures stand where the door was.

 

I feel myself sobbing, relieved beyond imagination.

"Chloe! Rachel!"

 

And I feel so safe when both of them come up to me hugging me and taking me out of this dream into a reality, where they also there for me. 


	87. Mr Amber 2.0

**Chloe POV:**

 

My finger brush through Maxi's brown hair, while her head was placed in my lap. Her face softened a bit and slowly her eyes flutter open.

"Hey, you" I whisper, looking down at her giving her a comforting smile even though I am still worried. Her hand reaches up, brushing over my cheek. 

"Hey" her voice is quiet yet she smiles at me. I lean down and she closes her eyes, enjoying the kiss I plant on her lips sweetly. I hear the door open.

"Awwww, my sweet girls." Rachel stood there in the frame, smiling at us. She closed the door, holding a glass of water in her hand. Making her way over, she sits on the edge of the bed and swipes the hair out of Max's eyes.

 

"You okay babe?"She asks handing Max the glass. It's strange for Rachel to call someone else than me babe. But it's cute Maxy so no harm. The way Max smiles she liked it a lot. Max nods, sitting up to drink. Rachel took up that quo and jumps up from the bed, clapping her hands.

 

"Okay, then let's head out, Joyce wanted us to be at yours doesn't she?" I nod, sitting up and getting out of bed. MAx shuffles to a stand too and Rachel takes up her hand. Smiling at us both our blond girlfriend leads us out of the room down the stairs. There is Rachels dad in the living room, reading the newspaper. When he hears us, he puts it down and stands up, walking over. 

 

"Good morning girls. I hope you all slept well." He has this unnerving resting face. You never know what he feels or thinks. Must be a DA thing but also it's a pain in the ass thing. Rachel nods, smiling. Then Mr Ambers eyes slowly shift over to Max. I can feel my small first mate tense up when the gaze of Rachel's Dad hits her. 

 

He stretches his hand out, offering her a handshake.

"I am sorry, where are my manners. My name is James Amber, I am Rachels' father"

 

Max nods, taking his hand. "Hello Mr Amber, I am Max."  After a moment they let go and Mister Amber raises his brow. 

"Max? Quite an unusual name for a girl, if you don't mind me saying this."

 

Max shakes her head.

"No offence was taken. It's short for Maxine." Mr Amber frowns a bit and I almost see a light turn up in his mind. His eyes dart over to Rachel for a moment, before he rests on Max again.

 

"Maxine. Quite a nice name, yet quite rare I would say."

Max just shrugged, smiling her endiring sweet smile.

"I never really liked it. To fancy for my simple life, but my parents thought it would be sophisticated and refined. Well, that didn't end like they intended, but isn't that all parents can do? Hope for the best against all odds?" She had a half smile at the end grinning over to Mr A.

 

He in return laughed at the sentence. This had always been Max's field. She just had this quality about herself, that even warmed the tough DA of Arcadia Bay apparently. 

 

"Well said young lady well said. I am sorry I have to ask, but you are Maxine Caulfield?" Max nodded, careful now on her watch.

"First of all I am sorry, the things that happened to you shouldn't have happened. A major misconduct by Blackwell and our city, ignoring the signs of Mr Prescotts.....problems."

 

Max nodded, shifting around a bit. "Thanks, Mr Amber."

"I would like to talk to you in the next days about the incident if you can handle talking about it."

 

Max nodded again.

"I can. I am glad for every opportunity to help Nathan getting the help he needs." Help he needs? That fucker almost killed Max and she has pity for him?

Mr Amber nods solemnly. 

"That is a very mature way of looking at these things. Maybe tomorrow at two?" He hands her a buisness card. "Just call me and we take care of that."

Max smiled her smile again and nods. 

"You are always welcome in this house. Like I would shut down such a sweet young lady, holding my baby girls heart." Damn, I never got that from Mr A. We have more of a rough son in law kind of relationship. Max's face turns red and she casts her eyes down now looking everywhere but Mr Amber.

 

He turns back to Rachel.

"Rachel honey, yet we need to talk about this. Reelection comes up and there will be talk."

Rachel stems her hand into her hips.

"Dad, I don't give a shit if this is fumbling with your reelection, I will not hide Max!"

Damn, right we won't. Wait, doesn't that mean we have to come out too? Shit shit shit.

 

He shakes his head, smiling.

"That is not what I meant. I mean, I have rivals and they will try to throw dirt at me. And EVERYONE near me. You girls have to be ready for some....unpleasant things if you want to be open about it. I mean, we have a rather open-minded community. Since our whole town revolves around Blackwell and that is an art school but still. I don't want you to regret things because someone tries to hurt me by hurting you."

 

"We will think about it Dad."

He nods, turning back to the living room.

"Okay girls, have a nice day, Rachel keep the thing at on yourself and don't drive too fast."

 

We wave our goodbye and leave the Amber household. 


	88. We will meet again....

**Max POV**

 

 

I lean back and sigh when Rachel pulls the car out off the driveway.

"So....he has broken out of prison...."

 

After the words leave my mouth it goes silent in a moment. Rachel and Chloe's exchange worried looks.

"How do you feel about that Betamax?" Chloe's voice is dripping with concern and worry and she turns to look at me in the backseat. 

 

How do I feel about this? I am afraid, not to say the least. That's for sure, but that is not all. Mostly I am....

 

"I am fucking pissed, that's how I feel. This asshole escapes from prison and escapes from the punishment he deserves? Fuck this shit."

 

Chloe's eyes go a bit wide.

"You aren't afraid?" Even Rachel looked in the mirror to look at me.

 

"Of course I am afraid. The thought alone makes my skin crawl and the dangerous thoughts come close. But I will not let this fucker control my life. Also, I might have thrown you two into the fight of my mind."

 

"Chloe and Rachel for the rescue." Chloe chuckles for a moment. "What do you even mean, throwing us into the fight?"

 

Her blue hair is flowing stream of air coming through the open window. Oh damn, the two of them look so beautiful. Chloe is like the cold color palet, her blue hair and blue jacket bringing home the point combined with her pale skin. Like a wonderful snow sculpture. Rachel, on the other hand, looks so warm and bright, red flannel, her blond long hair like a stream of gold. The goddesses of summer and winter in a loving dance. And here I am the small ugly duckling awkwardly following them around. Sometimes I feel a little lost with them. Both are so beautiful, so woman like so...everything. I am just a girl, playing adult. 

 

"Max?"

 

I shuffle a bit, can't look at her, it feels a little embarrassing.

"T-The last time it happened I did realise it is just in my head. So, instead of focusing on the fear I forcefully pushed the thought of you two in the front. Like throwing you two into battle against the bad thoughts....I hope that makes sense."

 

"It makes hella sense. We are your girlfriends, we  will protect you in the real world and in your head as well." Rachel concluded her words by high-fiving Chloe. I can't stop myself from giggling like a small girl. The two were so energetic.

 

"Also, my dad said it is highly unlikely he will come here. If he knows what is good for him he stays somewhere far far away from this place."

 

I have to frown and shake my head.

"I don't think so. He is a smug arrogant asshole. He thinks himself so much above us, I don't think he will stay away. We have to be careful."

 

Rachel frowned, stopping at a red light, she turns her head to me.

"Are you sure babe? Don't you think he will hide somewhere in a hole?"

 

I again shake my head.

"I am pretty sure we will not come off that easy. In the other timelines, I learned a lot. One thing I am pretty sure about is him having some kind of god complex or something like that. I don't think he sees other people as humans. We are objects to him. And in the same way, you would not let your kitchen chair tell you what to do, he will not be told by people."

 

Chloe grumbled, shaking her head.

"Fucking asshole. I hope he will come around so I can beat his pathetic ass with a baseball bat until he is only a puddle in the ground. Touching my girls, I will fucking kill him if I get the chance."

 

I sigh, pushing back the thoughts about what he did to me with pictures of Rachel and Chloe to the back of my mind. 

 

"I also learned the universe sometimes works in strange ways. There seem to be constants in the timelines or some kind of destiny. Like someone is writing out our lives for a certain point or just cruel entertainment."

 

Both of them nod, while we park in front of Chloe's home, Rachel turning of the motor.

"I am pretty sure we will see fucking Mark Jefferson again."

 


	89. Sit and talk

**Chloe POV**

 

"Mom, we are home!" I call out when we enter the house. It is rather quiet in here. Then Mom call's back.

"Welcome home girls you hungry?"

 

I turn my face to Max and Rachel, both grinning and nodding. None who ever ate Mom's food would turn down the prospect of more.

We walk over and find Mom in the living room, starring at the black tv.

 

She talks not looking back at us.

"Max, your parents called. They will leave tomorrow morning for Seattle."

Her voice sounds raspy and raw. I don't like this. I lean closer.

 

"Mom?"

 

She turns and I see her puffy red eyes. In an instant, I am around the couch and sit next to her. When the hell did I became a concerned fucking daughter? She puts one hand on my knee and smiles sadly.

"David was here this morning. We talked a lot."

 

Oh-Oh. No. No nonononononono. Sergeant Fuckface does not come back to the house. That can't be. Suddenly there is MAx, kneeling in front off Mom. She winces while kneeling pressures her wound but she takes up Joyce's hands.

 

"H-How did it go?"

 

Joyce looks at her hands, at Max and takes a deep breath.

"We t-talked a lot. He said h-he was sorry and that he would change and."

 

Fuck shit, damn fucking fuuuuck.

"Mom?"

 

Her sad eyes, full of tears turn to me. We have had way too many tears the last couple of days. Damn this shit.

"But while he talked all I could see was this video of you getting hit by him. W-We..."

 

Mom fights for her words and I can see Max running her thumbs over the back of moms hands. Just now I notice she is wearing dad's old watch again. 

"We will get a divorce." 

 

Mom almost runs through that sentence. YES!.....I guess? Shit, I don't know anymore. I mean yeah I am happy that asshole is out of here, but mom, she looks so...lost. One more reason to hate that guy for making my mom feel that way I think.

 

Max in the meantime has no such conflicted feelings. She stands up and wraps Mom in a tight hug. I see Rachel is holding herself back. While she and Mom got along great, they never had a tight bond or something like that. 

 

"I am so sorry Joyce. I....if you need anything, you tell us right?" Max has this strong tone. I always knew she had steel in herself. Buried deep deep down. That had helped her survive the week that never was I guess. 

 

Joyce hugs Max back and I can see my first mate flinch a bit when she pressures the wound again.

"Woh Mom, easy. My girlfriend is still injured."

I just blurt it out. 

Shit.

The room goes silent while Mom lets s slowly go off Max. She has still tears in her eyes but she looks a little confused.

Shit!

"D-Did you say, girlfriend?"

SHIT!

Okay, damn, what do I do? We haven't talked about how open we would be with all this. My eyes search for Max who just looks at me. Her eyes show a mix of concern, hope, fear and just surprise. Wander to Rachel who seems to lean back and will not help me with this by the looks of her. She has this smug grin on her face that basically says 

 

"I...uhm"

"We are together!" Max said is so soft, looking into my eyes with such love while she says it before turning to Rachel with the same gaze.

 

Mom frowns turning to me.

"Didn't you say you and Rachel were together just a few days ago? Isn't this rather fast?" Mom turns to Rachel still confused and looking back and forth between the three of us.

Now it is my time to say it.

"No Mom, you don't understand. We" I swing my fingers between Rachel me and Max back and forth. "are together. The three of us are in a relationship."

 

Mom looked even more confused by this. 

"You mean....all the three of you are...and....that...you can?"

 

Rachel steps forward, putting her hands on both mine and Max's shoulder. Both of us in return put ours on her hand. We all three smile brightly at my mom who is still not really getting a hold of herself.

"We still figure it out ourselves, but we all three only feel complete when the other ones are there." Max and I nod to Rachel's words.

 

Mom takes a big deep breath. Oh god, this is too much for her. Fuck now will come to the shit talk and the-

"I am so happy for you girls. That must be celebrated. I can't cook anything anyway today. We will get something delivered. Or hell, we will go out, taking your parents with us, since they are last night in town and all." Mom jumps up clearly ready to pick her things up.

 

Max castes her eyes down, shuffling a little uncomfortable.

"I..haven't told them yet. And I need to change first."

 

Mom turns, looking at her, before getting back and putting her hand on Maxipads shoulder. Damn, we are mushy lately.

"It's okay. Take your time with the bandages and all. I am sure Vanessa and Ryan will be fine with you three."

 

Max looks up but there is a worry in her eyes.

"I hope so. Rachel, would you mind helping me?"

 

Rachels' eyes light up by the question.

"With pleasure."

 

Oh oh, don't you go overboard Rach.


	90. Dancing with Amber

**Rachel POV**

 

I can't keep myself from smiling while I follow Max up the stairs. Chloe said she would help her mom with something, probably talking to her about Madsen's departure. Well, there is a worse place in the universe than being behind Max Caulfield while she climbed stairs. She has a cute butt and I can't hold myself back.

*Slap*

 

Max yelped out, turning her face shocked and a bit angry. 

"Raaaaachel" She hisses at me, frowning. I struck my tongue out and grin at her. She just rolls her eyes and continues climbing the stairs. We end up in the chaos that is Chloe's room. I see two bras of myself lying around and a few cloths of Max as well. She steps in a few tiny steps and then turns to me. Her face is red and she looks everywhere but me.

 

"Uhhhhm......well....I...how do we do this?" Her left-hand rises to her elbow rubbing it in a slow awkward kind of way. Seems to be some kind of nervous tick. Oh, this is going to be fun.

 

I smile and prowl closer in a very slow way. She even takes a step back, her butt tumbling into the desk, knocking the lamp over in the process. Stepping into her personal space I lean closer grinning at her.

 

"Weeeell, I think we have a little time, soooo I do want to have some fun." My lower body presses against Max and my finger hocks under Max's chin, raising her head. She looks like I really took her by surprise with this. He cheeks start to flush and she blinks rapidly. Her breath goes shallow and her lips part slightly. I take up the rest of the space placing my lips on her wonderful once. The kiss is heavy and she breaks away after a while breathing heavy.

 

"Too much?" I do have somewhat of a conscious and know she is not Chloe, Max is still rather innocent. She slowly shakes her head and leans forward, kissing me again, her hands lower themselves on my hips, holding me. Her lips move over mine sweetly and I feel the tip of her tongue brushing over my lips. I open mine to grant access and Max doesn't wait a single moment. 

 

Our makeout session gets sloppier and more heated. Her hand sneak downward and I can hear her moan a bit when I nibble on her bottom lips. Then her hips start to move. I don't think she notices herself. While I would love to take Maxi to the heaven and rock her world, I know this will be something for later, waaay later and with a certain bluenette. Chloe would kill me. So I break away and lean back, still holding her and grinning down at the still eyes closed MAx. She even followed a bit until she noticed, then opens her eyes, a goofy smile on her face. God, she is such a dork but a fucking cute one that's for sure.

 

"You like it?"

 

Max gulps down hard and nods. She tries to get her standing back.

Time for some teasing.

"I noticed." And with that I pad her hands, which both found their way into my back pockets. Max's eyes go wide and she yerks back.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

 

My finger on her lips shut her up and I smile at her.

"It's okay Max. I am your girlfriend, remember? I am all up for that, BUT I don't want you to get into something you might regret. So, take your time, we will wait and do it on your pace okay?"

 

She smiles at me shyly. I step back but put one hand on the hem of her shirt.

"Still I do get a Max Caulfield topless look." 

 

She turns red again, stepping even a step away from me. I notice instantly. That was a bit too much.

"I....I am sorry Max. I didn't mean to push you."

 

Max turns a coy look on her eyes, while she fiddles with the hem herself.

"I like it when you push. You seem to know where the line is and where the REAL line is. I am just not ready yet. I'm sorry."

 

I shake my head, now is time for an honest moment, the girl HAS to know.

 

"never be sorry for that. Never! We will do this on your pace. The time will come, just don't sweat it. And now." I spin my finger over my head. "Time to work on my injured princess. In all modesty." She looks at me for a moment.

 

Then her features soften and a smile comes out again, this one is more friendly, more grateful.

 

"Thank you....Rachel."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcment:
> 
> I on vacation thuesday morning til sunday.


	91. Waiting to the girls

**Chloe POV**

 

Mom and I wait downstairs for my girls to come down again.

"Sooo" Mom starts this with that kind of careful tone, she uses when stepping on a verbal minefield. "You, Rachel and Max all three are..."

 

I nod, slowly.

"Yes Mom we love each other" Mom nods, slowly, I think she is still processing.

"You already use the ..L-word?"

 

I freeze up a bit. "Well, Rachel and I do....Max....is still new to this. I don't want to put pressure on her. Let it all happen at her pace you know Mom?" Mom smiles and rubs my shoulder. A few weeks back that would have made me flip my shit and turn into an argument. Funny the only thing getting my family back on track was my childhood best friend get to time travel powers, to expose the rapist-killer of my girlfriend and then get shot by the lunatic running around her school. Sounds more like the origin story of a superhero than my fucking life, but that's what it is.

 

"That's very good Chloe. Take good care of looking after these two you know? But stay true to yourself."

I raise my head, looking at her questioning. Mom sighs and her smile vanishes like ice on a hot summer day. She folds her hands and looks to the floor.

"You have to trust the two for this to work. But don't close your eyes from their mistakes. You don't want to ignore the signs and find out one day they did horrible things."

 

I put one hand on her knee, rubbing.

"Mom, what he did is not your fault."

 

Mum looks at me tears in her eyes.

"I should have listened to you. You told me he overstepped and I didn't listen to my own child."

"Mom you were in love and-"

 

Mom shakes her blond hand taking up my hand and stopping me to go on.

"No, that is no excuse. A mother has to put her children first. Always. Please don't minimize what I did or brush it off."

 

I sit there for a moment, then I sigh and nod.

"Okay Mom, I will not. But I will learn from it. You haven't raised a dumb girl. I will keep my own mind."

Mom smiles and is about to go in for a hug I think when we hear footsteps on the stairs.

Rachel and Max come into the room, the first one grinning, while the second one is blushing and looking around slightly embarrassed.

"We are ready" Rachel smiles and plants her chin on Max's shoulder. Max seems to have changed, still wearing a hoodie and one of her pale rosa shirts.

 

Mom gets up, taking Max by the hand, walking to the front. "We still have to call your parents. Will you tell them or would you rather keep it to yourself at the moment?"

Max's answer is rather quiet.

The way Max didn't make eye contact before, I pull Rachel to the side.

"What the hell did you do?" Maybe a little too aggressive. 

 

Rachel rolls her eyes at me, taking my hand from her forearm. Did I grab her too hard?

"Relax Chloe, I just pushed a little. Wanted to try what is okay and what not with my new girlfriend you know?" Rachel looks patient, almost like she expected me to go off like that.

"Did you?"

Now she frowns real at me, looking really upset.

"No! Of course not. We are together since yesterday jeez. Why would you think that?"

 

Now I tumble over this. Happens to me quite often. I think something happened and right away I act without second thoughts.

"Well, she is all flushed and all." We are still standing in the door, Mom honks the horn of her car already. I wave to her, pointing at my keys like I wanted to lock the door.

 

Rachel walks to the car and while stepping beside me grins.

"I made a comment about her cute butt when we walked down. This girl is so easy to tease."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before my departure for this story.


	92. Driving Momma

**Joyce POV**

 

The girls snuggle together in the back seat of my car when I pull out of the driveway. I look at them through the mirror. My baby girl and her....two girlfriends. It is unusual and soooo not socially acceptable, but when has my girl ever been unusual? Sometimes life is strange. Yet I can smile at this. It has only been a few weeks since Max had come back into our lives, but she has made my girl so happy in the process, what mother would not smile at that?

 

Yes, Rachel had brightened Chloe's life too, but this is a different kind. When the Caulfields moved away I just know a huge gap was in my daughters heard. A gap formed like one brunette timid girl. This gap has torn her apart and today I think I didn't help very well with that. She wanted to mend, not moving on and I never understood that. When Rachel came around I thought that gap had bee closed. Sure the girls made trouble for a living but at least my girl seemed happy. I think she even was. Just now, when Max came back I understood, Rachel never filled that whole. Chloe did build a completely new room for Rachel in her heart, preserving the spot of her little first mate. I should have known, in the way she rejected David. 

 

He tried to take up the mantle of William, but he and I never understood that Chloe didn't deal with a replacement. I mean she told us, but I never understood to what length that was. My girl has very clear layouts in her mind for what are things reserved for the people she loved and is very protective against trespassers. Now a lot of things do make a lot more sense to me over, that happened over the years. Like the way she still loved pirates yet I never heard her say any of it to Rachel in any kind or form. That was a Max thing and enjoying it with someone else would have been, I don't know, betrayal maybe.

 

I drive down the main road. The light rain is falling down and the girls talk quietly in the back. The weather report said it would be it would be another storm tomorrow. Mostly the street is empty. Just two fishermen, loading a truck and at the corner a man with a big hat, taking photographs, maybe someone from a newspaper. 

 

 

I drive the whole way in silence, just listen to the scraps of dialogue I hear from the girls at the backseat. Apparently, Max is really nervous about her parents. Vanessa wanted her to come home for quite some time now and the whole David situation didn't help with that at all.

Now they will get the next bomb dropped on them I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back from holidays and back on track. Just a short chapter this time, was camping and there for a little roughed up.


	93. Confession

**Max POV**

 

"I am pretty nervous." I state it while we drive through a silent Arcadia Bay at Highnoon. Rachel is on my right and Chloe on my left. Chloe's arm is around my shoulder and Rachel holds my hand. Like before her thumb rubs over the back of my hand in circles. I look at her and she smiles at me taking my hand into her lap, starting to play with m fingers. She doesn't know it but mom used to do that to me. Its....comforting. It's nice and helps a little with the nervous feeling. Her smile is bright and warm, like sunshine on an morning in spring. 

 

"About your parents?" I can only nod to her question. It feels like I have a big lump in the back of my throat and I try to swallow it away. Chloe's grip gets a little tighter.

"I think you don't have to worry about Ryan." She exclaims with much confidence. 

I sigh. "I know and Mom is also quite liberal. Yet I have never done this before." Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"You never had a..." 

"No."

"So this is the first time that....."

"Yes." Suddenly Chloe pulls me into a sideways hug, laughing her ass off. I get shaken around. "That is hella cute. We are your first partners?"

 

I nod, trying to escape them shaking and hugging.

"Yes, now let go of me, before you break me in two."

Chloe laughs and shakes even more. 

"Nononono, you do not get away from your captain." The rest of the ride we have friendly banter and when we stop in the parking lot in front of the hotel I get the feeling Chloe did her thing again. When we were young and I got nervous Chloe always acted out and got crazy just to make me forget these thoughts. Then Chloe winks towards Rachel and I am certain. I just got Chloe-ed. Again.

 

It gets a giggle out of me, while Rachel holds my hand stepping out of the car. I have this injury. It makes me so damn dependence. I know it is bullshit with all what happened but I came here to face my mistake from five years ago and get more independent. Now I am more dependent then ever. That is anyoing as hell and I want to end it so bad. Yeah, It is nice to have Chloe and Rachel dotting me but I want it to be because of me, not something Nathan fucking Prescott did to me. 

 

The hotel my parents stay in is an old building at the corner of the city. It's nice and clean. I like the look. Like an instinct, I pull my Camera out of my bag and line up the shot. Then I freeze. When I press the button it will make that noise and then all will be..

"Don't let him get to you. Remember, Chloe and I have your back." I smell Rachel's sent and her hand is comforting on my shoulder. I raise the camera up instead, ready for a selfie when I feel Chloe's chin on my other shoulder and I take the shot.

 

We make our way over to the hotel and get in the elevator. I feel the lump in my stomach again, now more than before. The hallway to my parent's room feel sooooo long and every step there is this wish in my head to just run away, ignoring it.

Finally, Joyce knocks at their door and I feel Rachel and Chloe take up my hands. 

"Yes please?" Mom opens the door, looking a little surprised at us.

"Oh Joyce, girls. What brings you here?" We step inside. The cloth and stuff my father assistant brought down to Arcadia Bay are sprawled all over the place. Dad stands in front of the bed, folding a t-shirt. He looks up smiling.

"Hello, all of you."

 

Joyce smiles and says, stepping a little to the side.

"Hello Vanessa, Ryan. We thought since you leave tomorrow and all, we should enjoy today....also...." She turns to me. I can feel all their eyes on me and my hand start sweating. The lump in my throat is back and I gulp two times. The silence keeps getting on, and I see questions rising in my parents eyes. I close my eyes, feeling the comforting squeezes of my girls hands and rush through the next sentence.

 

"Mom, Dad. I am with Chloe and Rachel a-and I am g-gay."

 

 

The silence is deafening. 

 

 


	94. Ryan has something to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for not updating yesterday, I was at a wedding.

**Chloe POV**

 

It is dead silent in the hotel room. Both of Max's parents stare at us, dumbfounded. My hand lands on Max's shoulder. Oh damn, my girl is so tensed up and breathing really really fast. She is really really scared. I squeeze her shoulder for comfort but for the first time since ever, I don't think Max even notice. The only sound is Max mom dropping the shirt she held in her hand.

 

Her voice is trembling slowly.

"Y-you are gay?" I don't like this. This disbelieve. Oh fuck.

 

Max nods, apparently unable to speak. Mrs Caulfield steps a step closer, raising her hand slowly, reaching for her daughter. There form tears in her eyes.

"I....I am sooo happy." She pulls her confused daughter into a loving hug and I feel like a big weight is taken of myself. Max seems to need a moment to realise her mother will not flip her shit on her, then she hugs back.

 

"Y-you are happy?"

 

Vanessa nods while crying happily. "Y-you never brought someone home, never talked about something that way, never stole away to be with someone. I-I thought you might...you know not be interested in anyone." Vanessa rocked Max from side to side. Max hugged back a little harder now.

 

"Mooom" Max also teared up. I feel a smile creep into my face. The two Caulfield women hugged each other, crying.

"I-I am so happy. I-I m-mean I would have been okay with you not having i-interest in other people but I am still happy it is not the case."

 

Mr Caulfield rested his hand on her daughter's shoulder smiling down at her. For some reason, he held up his pinky finger and Max hugged into it laughing. Mom is smiling and my blond angle has this satisfied look on her face. Then Mr Caulfileds eyes turn to the both of us and he gets serious.

 

"Rachel Chloe, would you help me bring this suitcase down?" I stare at us quite cold. Oh, shit? Is Ryan not okay with us? Still, we nod leaving my Mom and the Cauldfield women to hugging and happy things. Of course, Ryan picks up the suitcase and walks out, clearly not needing our help. He stays quiet all the way down, saying nothing in the hall, nothing in the elevator. Once we are in the car, the only thing we really help with is opening the trunk. Then he turns to us, looking at us quite thoughtful. 

 

"Chloe, you have a cigarette on you?" Without thinking I pull out the pack handing it to him. He takes out one, giving it back then tilting his head, looking at me in expectation. After a moment I get it lighting him the cigarette. Is this some powerplay or something like that? Nah, Ryan isn't that kind of person.

 

"First girls, I am really glad for what you do for my little girl. Your....situation is rather unorthodox but I don't really care about that. All I care for is my little baby girl to be happy as she can. And here you two come into play. So let's cut the crab and I will speak my full mind to you two." So a dad talk. Never thought I would get one from Mr Caulfield. His eyes turn to Rachel, who looks at him without fear without worry. God damn, I love that woman. She has so much control.

"Rachel I don't know you quite well, yet I picked up one thing or two on you. Don't you think you can charm your way with me! My priorities are clear and in these you come in in just one place, being the friend and.....girlfriend of my girl. So I will judge your actions on that. I don't care if it is fair or something. Do you want to be on my good side? Take care of her. And, and I will stress this only once, don't try to manipulate her in any form or way."

I have to step in..

"Mr Caulfield Rachel doesn't..."

He shakes his head.

"She does. Am I right?" He stares at Rachel and for a moment she freezes, then she lowers her head, nodding. I am dumbfounded. "I am sorry."

He nods. "It's okay if you do it to get her out of her shell. I love my girl to the death but I know she doesn't life live to the fullest. Maybe you can bring it out of her. But don't trick her into things she doesn't want to do or I will have to do something and don't think I am scared by the fact that you are the DA's daughter. So don't play my girl. Just....Just be yourself and be honest with her and we will get along quite fine."

 

Rachel raises her head, looking a little bewildered and then nodded. I too look a little confused at Mr Caulfield. He is more observant then I noticed. Speaking of notice, he turns to me.

"And as for you Chloe, I think I don't need to tell you something I haven't told you when you were five."

I wince a little. When we were five Max and me were out in the forest. I wanted to climb the trees. Max was scared said, she didn't want but I, dumb as I was, still made he do it by making fun of her. It came like it had to come, Max fell off the tree breaking her arm in the process. After that, dad yelled at me, mom yelled at me, Mrs Caulfield yelled at me. Mr Caulfield didn't yell. He sat me down back then and just told me how disappointed he was with me. I was the older one the stronger one. It was my responsibility to protect Max from the world and from myself. Well, her being in the Dark Room and being shot, I don't think I did a good job with being her bodyguard. 

 

I nod slowly at him. "I remember what you said back then." He nods back at me, taking a drag.

"Good. Now what I said back then I even more real. So do it."

 

He puts out the cigarette with his heel, looking us dead in the eye.

"Oh, and it goes without saying if you hurt my little girl, there will be hell upon you two."

 

With that, he leaves us getting back to the room. We look at each other and follow him. None of us says a word till we come back to the room. Mr Caulfield and Mom still fawning over blushing tiny Max. Our girl breaks out of the two mother misery and gets in for a hug. Rachel and I are happy to comply. Our girl looks so happy, smiling and there are tears but for a nice change, they are happy tears. I see Mrs Caulfield step over to her husband and giving him a kiss. Then she frowns.

 

 

"Did you smoke Ryan?"


	95. Morning girls

**Rachel POV**

 

Slowly my mind goes back to the realm of the wake people. I hear birds singing outside, playing their happy music to the world. I can hear people breathing right next to me and I can't stop myself from smiling. My arms are around Max's midsection holding her to my chest while Chloe does the same to me. I feel...complete. My nose is buried in Max's hair and I breathe in her wonderful scent. I feel just happy. Just loved. Aaaaaand fucking soure while we are at it. Sleeping on one side not moving an entire night is stretching it a little thin. I try to get a different position but while I do it I hear the breathing change. 

 

Then Max mumbled voice whispers through the quiet morning.

"Raaachel..."

I pull my lips to her ear, whispering.

"I am sorry, babe. Wait I will make it up to you." And I take a light bite at her ear. Max inhales sharply and I feel her twist a little in my arms.

"Raaaaachel" she hisses at me, trying to get away, yet I can almost hear her blushing. It turns to a little struggle, both of us giggling while I tr to get more bites out of my tasty Max burger.

 

 

"What the fucking hell, I try to sleep here.." The voice from behind me is full of annoyance. I grin holding Max tighter to stop her stirring.

"Morning babe." My words are sweetly sung, with a little taunt in it.

"Yeah fuck you." Chloe grumbles, pulling her arm off my waist and throws herself on her other side.

 

I gasped fakely, pulling Max around to look at me.

"Did you hear what she said to your girlfriend?" Max's eyes glisten while she smirks at me.

"That is absolutely not okay. No one says to my girlfriend fuck you. But luckily for the both of us I just know how to deal with these sort of troublemakers." With these words, Max grips the sheets and pulls them to the tow of us. Chloe shreaks and try to grab the sheets, try pulling them over her half-naked body. She and I forwent sleeping cloth and just slept in our underwear. Max still wore a t-shirt and shorts. A tug of war for the sheets start Chloe on one side me and Max on the other.

 

"That's hella unfair, you team up against me." Chloe howlers, while letting go with one hand trying to tickle me and Max. 

"Yeah, you brought that onto yourself by being rude." Max cried out while trying to get away from Chloe's tickle fingers.

Chloe growled, yet laughed also. "Like hell I did. You just conspire against me."

 

Max laughed and suddenly winced, letting go of the sheet, me and Chloe falling forward with the sudden shift in power. 

"Max!" Both Chloe and I shout out scrambling over to our girlfriend. She is holding her chest. "Lay back. Please be okay."

 

We carefully lift her shirt while she lays back as careful. Chloe and I , in a jointed effort, take a good look on her bandages. 

"There is no blood. How much does it hurt? Should we get a doctor?" Chloe is clearly in panic mode, so I rest a hand on her knee, trying to calm her down. Max shakes her head.

"I think I am good. Just....have to be more careful."

 

Chloe scrambles over, kissing Max and saying how sorry she is and how stupid.

Max shakes her head, still kissing back.

"You aren't stupid, it's okay I am fine. Did you remember what I said about Prescott and....the man?"

 

Max still can't bring herself saying his name. I don't blame her.

"They will not control my life. I have two beautiful girlfriends and if I want to have a ruffle with them at the morning, I get that. Okay?"

 

Chloe nods slowly. Then Max's gaze turns to me. "Okay?" I smile and nod at her when she waves her finger, calling me closer.

"I want my good morning kiss from you too." I sigh and smile, leaning down.

 

Max's lips are so sweet and soft. I love kissing these lips, even with morning breath. Yet it prevents a deeper kiss. I pull back still smiling and a smile has settled on Max's face too.

"I like bossy Max you know." I grin towards Chloe when I lean in kissing her also.

Chloe is different from Max. I feel the same love in hers but they are more fierce, more wild, almost playful. Max was tame and shy, just slowly trying new things.

 

"Oh yeah, bossy Max is something." Chloe agrees with me, while we both look down at a smirking Max.

"Is that so? Maybe I will-"

"Girls!" Joyce yells from downstairs. Chloe sits up more straight leaning towards the door.

"YES?" She calls out loud.

"Get down, I made breakfast and we have to meet Vanessa and Ryan to say our goodbye." 

"WE ARE COMING. You heard the woman, let's get this on the road."

 

For being the one who doesn't want to wake up, Chloe can be pretty fast, when hearing the word breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy litte piece for you guys.


	96. Fight for your life

**Chloe POV**

 

"And you keep safe."

"Yes, Mom." 

"And call us, every day."

"Yes, Mom."

"And don't forget your bandages."

"Mooooom. Come on I am not four anymore." Max crossed her arms seemingly annoyed with the dotting of her mother. Max's mom turns to me.

"Chloe, make sure she takes care of her bandages and call if she is stubborn about this or her medicine."

 

I smile, resting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I will take good care of her, Mrs Caulfield. We both will." I look over to Rachel smiling too. 

Mrs Caulfield frowns for a moment, then sighs and hugged Max. Then she turns to me, hugging me too.

"Very well. And Chloe?"

There is this stern undertone in her voice.

"Uhm yes, Mrs C.?"

She holds me by the shoulders, looking into my eyes while her features soften.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name."

I feel the slight tingle of blushing when the others chuckle.

"Sorry, Mrs....Vanessa." She nods to herself. 

"There you go." We stand in front of our house. Ryan is leaning into the car, programming the navigation while Mrs....while Vanessa had gone through everything Max has to do about three times, much to Max's annoyance and our delight. Vanessa turns to our girlfriend, smiling at her too.

"Rachel we have only known each other for a couple of weeks but thank you for being there for our Maxine and for sharing her dorm with her."

 

Rachel smiles her radiant smile, taking up Vanessa's offered hand. 

"It's my pleasure, Mrs Caulfield. I am rather excited about sharing a room with your daughter."

Vanessa nods, shaking her hand, still smiling.

"That is wonderful, but no funny business. You two are at school, don't forget that."

 

Rachel shakes her head, laughing a little. You have to know her really well to see that this is all just a show, she puts on.

"I will try my very best."  Vanessa smiles one more time and then turns to hug Mom, talking about her coming to visit soon and calling if Max was bothering her, which Mom denied categorically. Mom talk. 

 

Meanwhile, Mr C. gets his head out of his car, walking over to us. 

"So everything is set and done. You stay save honey?"

He hugs Max from the side, smiling down at her. It is still strange even after all these years, that this is Max's dad. He is just so huge and strong and ...bearded. Nothing like my first mate. Max nods, smiling at her dad when he comes to Rachel and me. Without any words he pulls both of us in for one of his bear hugs, laughing a little. We laugh with him patting his back.

"Take care girls."

"You too Mr C. You too."

 

Mom gets also a bearhug, leaving her a little out of breath while she promises to come to visit too. Mr C. nods at that and turns to the car, patting his daughter on the shoulder one more time. Still, before they get into the vehicle, Vanessa can't stop herself from one more hug with her girl, a tear in the corner of her eye. 

 

Then under waving and calling the Caulfield pulls out of our driveway and drives down the road, leaving our line of sight in the end. I feel Max's hand sneaking into my own and I pick it up, smiling at my girlfriend. She smiles back at me, holding my hand to her lips, planting a kiss on it. Rachel puts her arm around Max's waist, hugging her from the side.

"You good?"

Max nods, slowly, looking in the direction of where her parents left. 

"Yeah, I think I am. It feels hella strange. I mean I love my parents, but coming here was to stand on my own feet you know?"

Rachel smiles down at our girlfriend.

"I think that's the first time you said hella in front of me."

 

Max get's a thoughtful look then smiles.

"That comes from your bad influence."

"A good bad influence thank you very much." I chime in giggling with both of my girls.

"Girls." We turn to mom, who is smiling at us. 

"I have to go to work. Do you have plans for today?"

 

I grin, holding my girls still to myself.

"Yes, we will make Max and Rachel's dorm room ready. Monday school begins again." That saddens me a little bit. When that is happening, I will see way less of my two favourite humans. I feel Rachel nudge me, smiling knowingly.

 

Mom on the other hand laughs and gets to the house. "You girls keep and ee out. Chloe is quite a devil with the brush am I right Max?." I grin to myself. Mom reference to the time we painted my room when we were younger. We wanted to help Dad, but when the Day was over, we didn't paint much and Mom had to put both of us in the shower because we were covered completely in the paint, while Dad did all the work.

 

"I think I can handle now Joyce." tickling my side in the process. Rachel also turns to me grinning. 

 

Now its time to fight for my life. 


	97. Lawns in the summer

**Max POV**

 

I feel like wearing my big sister's cloth, but I don't have a big sister. Still, Chloe's old cloth hang on my frame widely and I have to roll up both the sleeves and the legs of the pants so I don't trip on them. Still, when I look over, Rachel seems to have the same problem. She would have had old cloth herself yet we all agreed getting to her home before coming here would be too much to bother with. So we are all stuck with Chloe's old cloth, which were a little too big for me and Rachel and too small for Chloe. She pulled the paint buckets from the trunk of her truck while Rachel and I took the sheets and paint rollers and everything else. 

 

Heavily loaded we made our way over the lawn of Blackwell Academy. It was rather quiet, just the splashing of the water fountain and the wind in the trees. Oh, and of course the grunting and mumbling of my one and only captain.

"Fucking shit these things a hella heavy."

 

Rachel spun a little, walking backwards. She wore a red zipper and long yeans. Her hair was held back by a cap put on backwards and she grinned at Chloe demise.

"Who said we would need two buckets even when the man at the hardware store said we only need one of them?"

 

I giggle and Chloe groans while adjusting the heavy load on her arms. 

"That guy was fucking younger than us, what does he know?"

 

Rachel shook her head, still walking backwards. I am a little impressed. Would I try that I would have tripped by now and would be sprawled all over the floor.

"He works there and seemed rather nice and helpful."

 

Chloe huffed, her eyes squinting. 

"Of course he tried to help. His eyes almost fell out looking at  your tits and rack."

 

It's true, the wide zipper was open quite a bit, revealing Rachels girls quite a bit. Ad there is a lot to reveal. Rachels' breast are full and quite big, well defined as well, from all I can tell, being pressed to them quite often. Rachel is very physical in her affection. Yet I am jealous. She has so much to offer, is so woman like. Me, I am not totally flat but my bosom isn't what you would call huge. Or even big. Or even normal sized. Also, I have these damn freckles all over them. I never liked them. Chloe even when we were kids said she would love to have some but for me? Hated being freckled my whole damn life, since I got picked on in kindergarten for it. What would I give to have Chloe's clean porcelain skin or the tanned features of Rachel? I am just the ugly duckling the both of them tag along. Hope they will not get bored with me to fast.

 

"It's true Rachel he did stare at you close to drooling." I join the conversation. Rachel laughs and puts her hand on her heart looking at me.

"Et tu Brutus?" I smile to myself, comfortable with the situation. Chloe joins in the laughter.

"She got you Rach. So would one of you girls help your girlfriend out here?" She holds the buckets at us, groaning. Her hands look rather red from the thin metal handles. I am about to take one of them when Rachel swats at my hands.

 

"Didn't you remember what she said?" 

"Rachel!" Chloe's call is a mixture of annoyed and whiny.

"No no no, you did say and I quote: "We buy two. I will carry them on my own." That is what you said."

Chloe again groaned.

"To quote a famous German chancellor: "What do I care about my prattle from yesterday."

 

Rachel's eyes go wide.

"Did you just quote Hitler on us?"

 

Chloe frowns obviously confused.

"What? No! Conrad Adenauer said that. Jeez, Rachel, not all German things a Hitler."

They bicker a bit back and forth but my focus shifts a bit. We come along the displays on the lawn. They are all empty. I know why that is. Of course, Wells would take down the pieces when he learned about what happened. Even that drunk wouldn't display artwork of.....him.

 

I feel a cold shudder run down my spine. Suddenly the open courtyard doesn't seem open. It seems like it is full of hiding places. The ruffling of the trees seems to cover the footsteps of someone trying to sneak up to me. The cool breeze seems freezing at a moments notice. The splattering of the fountain sounds louder and unnerving. I spin my head, looking all around the lawn. It there someone? By the bushes? My field of view is shrinking. There behind the display? In the shadows of the steps?

 

"Max?"

A hand touches my shoulder and I yelp out, dropping the items in my hands, while raising my right hand, rewinding. It takes me a moment until I realise it is Rachels hand on my shoulder. She looks around, seeing the red of the rewind. Carefully she pulls her hand back.

"Max! You wha-" I bolt forward, burying my face in her shoulder and just start to cry. Cr like the little weak girl I am. I feel her arms wrap around me and after a moment a second body is pressed against my back, holding me too. My captain is there too.

"Shhhh, It's okay, we are here. You are safe, easy girl."

Rachel whispers into my hair, holding me warm, holding me close. Also, Chloe rubs my arms.

"It's okay Maxipad, we got you. We are here."

Both my girlfriends, they have so much worry in their voices. I hate this, I hate how weak I am. 

"I-I am s-sorry...I am s-so s-sorry."

 

"Why are you sorry Maxi?"

 

I tear up again, burrowing deeper into the zipper. It smells likeChloe'ss house and Rachels perfume. It smells safe.

"Beca-ause this is happening a-again. I am so w-weak. I hate to bother you two  with this."

 

I feel Rachel leaning back.

"No, you are super strong Max. Look at me." I slowly raise my head, see her smiling at me with such love and warmth.

"You were stronger than these assholes. You beat them and you didn't cave. No weak person would have endured what you did and came out sain and so loving as you did."

"But-" Rachels long elegant finger silences me. 

"No buts. You are the most wonderful loving caring and beautiful girlfriend Chloe and I could wish for am I right?"

Chloe doesn't even need a moment to answer.

"Hella right." Rachel widens her smile.

"So it is oka if you have your weak moments. We are here and we are here for you. But I know you are strong. And I am an excellent judge of character."

She winks at me, getting me to smile slightly.

"So, want to stay here for a moment oooooor?"

 

I swipe my face with the sleeves shacking my head.

"Let's g-get to our room. We have a lot of work to d-do." Then a small giggle emerges from me.

"Also we don't want Chloe to get too long of a break from carrying BOTH buckets all by herself."

 

A huff from behind me and Chloe bump her hip to my ass.

"OH COME ONE!" But we all three laugh at it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea what the leg part of pants is called. Is it leg of the pants?


	98. Kiss kiss bang bang

**Rachel POV**

 

I push open the door to the dorms, holding it open for my blue haired wildfire. Chloe is groaning and hasn't stopped complaining since the car. Yet she has also noticed the way, Max, even after we comforted her looked around nervously. So, even so, she complained and all Chloe speed up a notch and made her way over to the dorms quite fast. I also saw Max's eyes turn towards the school doors when we walked by them. She looked the way to the bathroom. And I am totally certain, this isn't about herself being a victim of gun violence in there. This is about seeing our love die in there. 

 

I rub the small of the back of our brunette girlfriend. She turns her head to me, a questioning look on her face. I just shake my head, smiling at her for a moment, when we follow Chloe up the stairs. I smirk at my photography loving girlfriend and nod towards Chloe's butt, which is swinging in front of us. Max erupts in what can only be described as the cutest blush and giggle I have ever seen. Darn Chloe and I are lucky. 

 

The giggle made Chloe turn her head, almost tripping with the heavy buckets.

"Jesus! Babe, don't turn on the stairs." Max exclaimed in a worried, motherlike tone. That made me smile again. Max saying babe is hella cute. She does fit in with us, adapting to us, yet she stays her dorky self. It get's more difficult to keep my hands to myself. But I know she isn't ready for that. Not yet. Hell, we are only together for about two days and yet this girl has such a strong pull on myself, just like our punk princess.

 

"Yeah yeah, I know what I am doing, don't worry." Said bluenette exclaimed, finishing the stairs, waiting in front of the door to the floor. Max pushes it open, holding it for Chloe.

"Not worrying for you? You are a constant accident place ever since we were kids."

 

We walk down the floor, both of them bantering.

"I am in total control over my body, thank you very much. You are the one of us who is quite clumsy."

"Chloe in the time since Joyce invited me to sleep in your house, you have fallen out of bed two times and don't you think I didn't notice your scraped knee."

 

Chloe laughed and leaned in. 

"Oh, you are perving on me now?" 

Max huffed, leaning in too. 

"Is it perving when I look at my beautiful girlfriend?"

"O,h you are such a smooth talker Maximum mushiness. I think a kiss would be enough to make me consider forgiveness for you perving at me."

Both of them lean in even closer, making me smile.

"Oh is that so?" Max whispers, before their lips meet in a sweet long kiss, ignoring their sounding. I love watching the two of them kissing. It is almost as good as kissing them myself. They look so happy and sweet. It still surprises me, Chloe is the tame one of them, careful, like she is worried she would hurt Max or scare her away. Maxi, on the other hand, kisses curious and quite eagerly. When you watch your love die over and over again, you take every moment you get I think.

 

I cough loudly at the both of them while I can't stop myself from smiling. Chloe raises her index finger, so I would wait and keeps kissing our blushing sweet girl.

 

Slowly Max breaks away, her eyes still closed, a dorky smile on her face. Chloe grins, turning to me.

"What is the probleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh shit."

 

Max opens her eyes looking towards me. Her eyes go wide and she turns completely red, while Chloe does finally drops one of the buckets. Both of them are staring at me. Well me and Kate, Dana and Juliet, how happend to have come around the corner just there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally enjoy writing these more harmless chapters at the moment. It is just something new after so long heavy shit, knowing it will be more heavy shit.
> 
> I do appreciate all your comments and feedbacks help me develop. So please keep the comments coming, about what you like and even more what you don't like and why.


	99. Hello Maxine

**Max POV**

 

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. Where do these guys COME FROM? Oh shit oh shit. Dana and Juliet are smirking like hell while Kate is blushing to look around, trying so hard not to look at me and Chloe. I feel myself blush as well feeling the heat rising to my face. Rachel steps back grinning. Oh, she will not help I see you girl.

 

"Well aaaaahm." I don't bring out much more, my head is empty. How do I explain this? Dana is grinning stepping closer.

"Well well, who would have thought? Max, I always thought you would be with Warren one day."

 

I feel a hand on my shoulder when Chloe steps up. 

"Like I would have him get to my Max. He can wait till we are over, so forever." I feel a kiss on my cheek when Chloe leans down. 

 

Dana smiled, while I see Juliet starting to scribble something. Oh pleeease don't let this be in the next totem. 

 

Suddenly Dana jumps forwards, hugging me close. I always knew our bubbly head cheerleader is a touchy person but never before I got a full face of her boobs. She swings me from one side to the other. 

"I am so happy for you two. Now we can go on double Dates, you, me, Chloe and Trevor." She is laughing. I grin and put my arms around her, squeezing shortly. Then I try to get myself off her. Boobs of someone else than Rachel or Chloe in my face? No thank you.  
  
"Well, you would have to invite Rachel too." I smile shyly at her, already feeling my ears turn red.

Dana tilts her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" 

 

I shuffle a little from side to side. Damn, I shouldn't have said that, but I don't want to hide this! Why can't this part be over already, explaining everything? I try to focus, try to think how I would explain that, when I feel slender, smooth finger grip my chin. My head is tilted to the side and I see for a moment Rachels face smirking, then she leans in and her lips connect with mine.

 

Her lips taste sweet and a little of strawberry, warm and smooth. We kiss for a moment, before she pulls back, smiling warmly at me. Then she turns her head to Dana. 

"Does that explain it?"

 

I look over too at wide open mouths. Dana, Juliet and Kate starring at us flabbergasted. A small thumb is heard when Kate drops her bag, which she had been holding in her hands. This sound jerks all three of them back to reality.

 

"Did you just.....?" Dana blinks rapidly, trying to focus again. Oh damn, I can feel myself blush so hard again. Why can't we go now? I want to sink into the ground not to be found again. 

"Yep!" Rachel grins all brightly, throwing her arm around my shoulders. 

"Does that mean....?"

"That we are a triad? Hella Yeah!" Chloe chimes in, taking my hand from the other side. This way I am flanked by both my girlfriends. Juliets face lights up like it is a Christmas, birthday and Black Friday all at once. 

"Got a problem with that Ward?" Chloe, you are way to defensive. Yet I like how she seems ready to defend us.

 

Dana shakes her head, grinning brightly.

"Of course not. But that is a little  sad now Trevor and I will not be the most talked about couple at the school." Chloe snorts and laughs.

"Like you ever would have been" But she winks at Dana, taking off the edge. Her gaze turns to Juliet.

"What about you Juliet?"

She gets no answer because Juliet is scribbling like hell.

"Juliet Watson?" 

The asked girl raises her head, slightly confused.

"Huh? What?" 

"Any problem with this?" Chloe's finger swings back and forth between the three of us. 

 

Juliet shakes her head, scribbling.

"Why would I this will be such a perfect article." 

 

Rachel laughs slightly. 

"Glad we could help with that." Chloe's eyes turn over to the last one. Kate still seems out of it, haven't even closed her mouth yet.

"What about you bun bun?" Chloe points with her chin, while her arm goes around my shoulder like Rachels already was.

 

Kate takes another moment, blinking rapidly. "Huh what? Oh I-I this I have no....." She casts her eyes down, blushing even harder. Without another word she turns and runs off to her room.

Chloe frowns. "What the hell?"

 

I duck out under my girlfriend's arms, looking at them. Both look a little worried, in their own ways. Rachel disguises it quite well, while Chloe frowns and looks a little like she is gonna go after Kate. I bend down, picking up Kate's dropped bag. 

"Take the stuff t-to our dorm room all right? I look after Kate."

 

I sprint towards her dorm room hearing a:

"Aye Aye boss." From Chloe again. I make my way to Kates room, knocking at her door. Silence, then I hear a timid voice.

"-Yeah?" 

I lean my head against Kates door.

"It's Max. Can we talk? Also you forgot your bag." After a moment the door opens, Kate isn't looking at me but lets me in. I feel a little uncomfortable when I step inside. Handing her her bag we still don't look at each other. I am so fucking nervous. Like Kate is my best friend beside Chloe and Rachel, I don't want her to hate me. What if she does? What if she tells me god forbids this what if...

"Do you hate me, Kate?" It just bursts out of me, in a rushed way. 

 

Kates' head flings up, she is waving her hands.

"No! No! Of course not I would never, you are my best friend and I and that changes nothing that you and Chloe and Rachel and you know I am happy for you and....." She stops breathing fast and fast.  Then her head hangs low, she steps to the couch. I follow her when she sits down. Alice is ruffling in her cage a little bit.

"What's wrong Kate? Is it because of me, Chloe and Rachel?" She shakes her head, but I see small tears in her eyes.

 

"No. It is not that, it is just seeing you three so happy and all it just. I don't know, the past weeks have been rough."

 

I take her hand, smiling at her.

"I am here if you want, you know, talk about it."

 

She smiles back, sadly at me.

"Thank you, Max, you are a good friend." we sit there for a while in silence, just holding each other's hands. Then I look at Kate.

"What is this about?"

 

She sighed.

"There is so much going on. My mom never really wanted me to come here. She said it wasn't a proper school. With all the scandals around the school, it didn't get better. You were shot and then the thing with Jefferson-"

 

_*Click*_

_"Hello Maxine."_

 


	100. Dormroom

**Chloe POV**

 

Finally, I can set down these fucking buckets. With a groan, I put them on the ground. Fuck past me for saying all this shit about two buckets and I would carry them. I think I will feel these motherfucking thin handles in my fingers the day I will die. Who's fucking idea was it,

"Yeah let's put our paint in these huge fucking buckets. Do you think we should balance these? No, the customer wants them to swing against their chin or knee with the smallest movement. And you know what? Let's put some super thin handles to the bucket that feel like breaking all the time and cut deep into the hand of the person carrying this."

 

FUCKING! 

 

ASSHOLES!

 

I feel a nudge on my shoulder. Rachel bumped into me deliberately. She grins up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Soo?"

 

I frown, looking at her confused, expecting more context. 

"Soooo?" I ask in the same tone as she had done towards me.

"What do you think?" Rachel is spinning like she is taking in the whole room, still grinning all happy. Her blond hair swings behind her, revealing her blue feather earring. I grunt looking around.

"It's a dorm room."

 

Rachel stops spinning and half stumbles half throws herself into my arms.  She still grins at me, hair in her face, which she swipes away. She looks so happy. 

"Yeah but think about it. It is Max's and my dorm room!" Her lips meet my cheek while I still try to think what she might think.

"Yeah, you will live here together. So what?"

 

Then I see the smirk on Rachel's face and it starts to dawn on me.

"Think about it, we will live here together. Being together all the time, maybe one of us doesn't know the other one is in the shower and bursts in, or we help each other pick an outfit or you know, at night I might have problems to sleep and she offers me to come to her bed and you know." Her grin is wide and sparkling. 

 

Yet I feel like a little sad and angry. Is this all just a game to her? Fuck Rachel, don't do shit like that!

"Careful Rachel." She raises her eyebrow again, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean blue?" 

"Remember the main reason this is all happening. You share a dorm room in case Max has one of her episodes. To look after her, not to engage in your sexual fantasies!" I feel Rachel's hands fall from my shoulders when she steps back. The grin is whipped from her face.

 

"Do you think I don't know that?" Rachel yells at me, pointing at me. My hands are up in the air while yelling back.

"Do you? Cause all I hear is you thinking about all the fun you gonna have. When your ideas did you come up with what MAX might want?"

 

Rachel crosses her arms, frowning.

"Oh and you are an expert on what she might want. Let me guess because you knew her since childhood, I have to listen to every word you say about OUR girlfriend that falls out of your punk mouth?"

 

I have to storm away two or three feet, get a distance. I kick against the bucket what hurts as hell. Fucking shit!

"No! You should come to the conclusion yourself that Max might act on a different pace and that you just can not take what you want all the time!"

"Me? Me? Me taking what I want?" Rachel uncrosses her arms, pointing at me with an angry face. "Who ran from Max the moment she had to confront a problem that might be there instead of trusting her? Who drank herself to the fucking ground while I ran all over fucking Arcadia Bay trying to fix that shit? Tell me, Miss, I am so right and come to the fucking conclusions myself?"

 

I stomp towards her, getting in her face as well.

"I was worried about our fucking relationship! I was worried about what might become of us if this blew up."

Rachels Gaze is furious and wild. Like always she is like a flame, burning bright and all-consuming.

"Still instead of fucking coming to me, talking to me, you hide in the fucking Rust and drinking, getting me to come there and pick your drunk of ass pieces back together. Like you always do!"

"Three years and I still can't figure you out! Do you know how hard it is to try to get you figured out? You could have blown up on me in an instant and you know it!"

 

Then I see the small tears in her eyes, but I can't back down.

"You really think that? That I play you? Tough talk bitch, just look at yourself. Buhu, the whole world is out to get Chloe poor girl Price. You know, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, not everybody else does shit but that you fuck up sometimes as well?"

 

I hold my hand over my head.

"Oh no, I am a fucking fuck up I know that, but I stand to that. I am not Miss little Princess perfect who can't go wrong and throws a tantrum the moment someone tells her no!"

 

I know it, this is wrong. I don't want this. I just want to stop but I can't I can't stop. The tears in Rachels' eyes become bigger like she is really crying now. I want to stop, but my damn pride can't bring it. She slumps down, all fire goes out on her.

"Is that it? Is that how you really see me?" She hugs herself, looking down, not looking at me.

 

The door flys wide open at this moment. I jerk my head around, ready to drill a second asshole in whoever comes in at this moment. But the way Dana is looking, the horror on her face.

"WHAT?" I yell at her.

 

"It's Max, she I.....she is in Kates room and cries and yells at someone to stop hurting her!"

 

Rachel and I look at each other for a moment. All the argument, all the thing we threw at each other, all the nasty stuff.....right out of the fucking window.

 

We both jump into a sprint towards the door.

 


	101. Girltalk

**Rachel POV**

 

We run down the fucking hall of the dorm. Dana is directly behind us. Chloe's words aren't forgotten but now isn't the time for that. Max needs us and like an instinct, we both just run to her. Chloe almost slammed into the door between the wings, throwing it open and we can already hear Max whimpering and crying. Oh this one, this is bad. we slidder in front of Kate's room, slamming into each other.

"Ouuch Rachel damn watch out." Chloe mummers and opens Kates door. Kate is standing there, her hands reached out. Her head yanks around, worry and even more confusion are written all over it. 

"Kate, what the hell happened?" I ask her while Chloe steps closer to the couch. On it, curled to a ball is Max, sobbing and pleading.

"No please, go away, no.....please no."

 

Kate looks at me, so hurt in her eyes, tears and fear in them.

"I.....I don't know we just talked and I told her about my mom and with all the shit that was going on you know. We just talked."

 

I nod, stepping closer.

"Did you by any means mention Jefferson?" I see Max streak and starting to hug herself even closer. Shit!

Kate, standing with her back now to Max didn't notice but nods.

"Yes, just short. How do you know Jefferson is-"

"Noooo! Please, go away you pervert, please leave me alone."

 

I look towards Chloe. Max even shakes away Chloe's hand. This is really bad. I get closer, now is not the time for explaining. I kneel down next to Chloe, who looks up to me just for a moment. 

"Hey Max, it me, Rachel, Chloe is here too, you know?" I carefully put my fingertips on her back, feeling her tense up instantly and pulling away.

"It's okay. Easy. It's us. You are safe. No one here to hurt you." I  follow with my hand, carefully placing it on the small of Max's back and rub there. I want to hug her, but I don't think restricting her movement is a good idea at the moment. I feel more than I see Chloe getting up, and sitting on the couch next to Max's head, her fingers sliding through the brunette's hair slowly. She leans down and starts whispering into Max's ear. Ver quick I feel Max relaxing just a bit. 

 

This way we sit for a minute or two, then I hear a choked whisper.

"Chloe?" That's all Max says.

"I am here Maxeroni." Like a sudden bolt, Max jumps up and envelopes Chloe in a hug, almost throwing the bluenette of the ouch.

"Chloeeee!" And Max like that starts crying again, nuzzling into the shoulder of the blue-haired punk. My hand drops to my lap. She just asked for Chloe, jumping away from me. I know I shouldn't blame Max for what she does in these moments but I feel the pang of sadness. She only called for Chloe, not for me. I shuffle back a bit, when Chloe's words from before come crashing back to me.

 

_Max might act on a different pace and that you just can not take what you want all the time!_

 

_Three years and I still can't figure you out!_

 

_I am not Miss little Princess perfect who can't go wrong and throws a tantrum the moment someone tells her no!_

 

There are the tears again. I stumble to my feet, feeling the hurt and suffer in my soul coming to me. I look over to the two girls on the couch. They hugging, taking each other's pain. That....that.....it's too much. I have to get out of here. Now!

 

I turn on my heel, pushing besides Kate and Dana. I know it is rude and I know she doesn't deserve it but fuck it. 

 

Outside is Tylor. She looks at me, with a confused yet nosy expression on her face.

"What the fuck is going on?"

 

I try to hold back my tears, try to hold it all back. People shouldn't see Rachel Amber cry her eyes out. But I can't. I have to let it out in one way or the other. My knuckles crack when I slam my fist into that smugs bitch face. It hurt but it feels soooo hella good at the same time.

 

"Nothing." And with that I am past her, running down the hallway and running down are the tears on my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, not much time today.


	102. These Girlfriends

**Max POV**

 

I feel warm arms around my shoulders, holding me, cradling my timid frame. The scent of cigarettes, pot and a man deodorant get to my nose. My finger grips deeper into the fabric of a t-shirt. Chloe's Tshirt. Her soft voice whispers sweet nonsense into my ears, even I can't really make out what she is saying. But I don't need to. My Chloe being here makes it so much better. Still, I feel tears in my eyes. I have cried and I am about to cry again. It has happened again. I hate this. 

"I-I am sorry." I whisper up to her, feeling myself lying on something soft. I feel Chloe shift slightly behind me.

"It's ok Maxipad. I am here."

 

I smile sadly.

"Thank you, you two." Then I frown. There is just one warm body against mine and I don't smell the comforting smell of Rachel.

"Rachel?" I feel Chloe tense up a bit when I say our girlfriend's name.

"She is right here Maaaaa....." Chloe's voice trail of and now I open my eyes. I look at the backrest of a couch. Kate's couch. I sit up, feeling a little dizzy by the sudden move. I look around. There is Kate sitting on her chair. She looks in a worried fashion onto me, frowning a bit. No one else is in the room. No Rachel. I call out.

"Rachel?" Kate shakes her head.

"She left a few minutes ago, during you.....when you where..."

 

I feel a pang of pain when she tells me Rachel left me. I feel bad for being this needy but being left during something like that is....not something I like.

"Why?"

 

Kate sighs again shaking her head. "I don't know. She just ran off, tears in her eyes. Dana went after her." I look towards Chloe, seeing guilt on her face, while she pulls out her cell phone. Starting to call. It goes silent in the room for a moment, quiet enough for me to hear the tooting of the cellphone.

"What did you do Chloe?" I pick up her hand, holding it when she looks at me with sadness and anger. She takes down the cellphone only to call a second time. This time I hear a voice. Chloe imitates in an annoyed voice.

"This user is currently not blablabla." She huffs. I pull at her hand, getting her attention.

"What happened Chlo?" I ask, careful, quiet. I know Chloe can be emotional, a lot of friendship breakups and reunions about half an hour later during childhood had taught that to me very well. 

 

Chloe shifts a little uncomfortable, her face showing guilt again.

"We well.."  "Chloe?"

"We fought okay?" She almost yells out. I sigh, leaning against her.

"Why, what happened?"

Chloe sighs herself, leaning against me too.

"We fought because of you." Her arms shift around me, hugging me possessively.

"What why?" I force myself not to lean back to look at her. She seems like she needs the closeness right now.

"Rachel said dumb shit and was full of herself, had to put her in her place, nothing else."

"Chloeeee?"

"It's true she was so-"

"Chloe?"

 

I hear a sigh and feel Chloe lean more on myself. For a moment it was all quiet, then Kate gets up, walking to the door.

"I will leave you two to sort this out okay? I will be outside." 

"Thanks, Kate."

She smiles, nodding emphatically.

"No need Max. Not for my best friend."

And with that, she closes the door. Again it is silent for a moment.

"So, what happened?" Chloe detangles herself from me, getting up walking to the window and looking outside.

"I was a jealous dumb bitch and took it out on poor Rachel."

 

I get up, stepping one step closer but stop myself. 

"Why are you jealous, what is there to be jealous about?"

 

Chloe turns and her eyes are red and teary.

"You two will be living together, you will have all that a normal school day and all. But not for me."

 

Now I step closer hugging her from behind.

"That's not true Chloe, you are our girlfriend, we will not leave you behind, not go anywhere without you and if you are worried you miss too much because of school it might be a good idea to reapply for Blackwell." She turns in my arms looking down at me. A surprise is on her face.

"What?"

I smile leaning in.

"Yeah, just imagen. You and I and Rachel all three together in school. With all that happened the last few weeks and all I might have to redo this school year and With you being a year older than I that would bring us to the same class."

 

I see Chloe's face turn to something of a thinking and a imagining kind of way. I know she thinks of all the mischief the can plant.

"That...might be something." Then her face drops. 

"Rachel will not be part of that....I....what I said was pretty mean."

I shake my head, smiling at her.

"We will get it right okay? I will call Dana, and we will see that we get this right okay?"

 

She nods. Hoping.

 

With these girlfriends life doesn't get boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before ANYONE comes along, "That isn't correct." I know the ages doesn't add up quite that well but fuck it, now they do. Because I said so.


	103. A surprising comforting presence

**Rachel POV**

 

The leather of my steering wheel is cold against my forehead. In contrast, my eyes feel like they are burning in fire. I know my makeup is ruined I know I look like shit. One more reason to leave now, not letting anyone see me like this. But a small part of me wants to wait, wants to see if Chloe or Max run after me, anything. If I mean anything to them. 

 

Out of all the people Chloe. Why does she look at me and see the same masks and shit I am dealing with all the time. Why the fucking hell Chloe? I kind of get Max calling for her. I am new in her life and calling for Chloe is something she is used to. It still hurts a hella lot but I kind of get it. But Chloe knows what is hurting you, she knows how to get under my skin. Fuckin hell. I-

 

I hear the car door open. No fuck go away. Max, Chloe I don't want to talk right now. I hear someone sitting down, then the car door closes. I hear breathing slow and calm. Waiting. A moment of silence is there, just....silence. I blink the tears away turning my head.

 

On the passenger seat watching me sits Dana. She just sits there, waiting for me to talk to her. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. She shouldn't see me like that. She..

"You don't need to put up a show for me, Rachel. It's okay if you want to talk, talk to me. If you don't want its okay too."

 

That....takes me by surprise. How does she?

"Who do y-you?" I hate my voice right now, broken, brittle and high pitched. Dana smiles, shaking her head slightly. 

"I have seen you all over Blackwell and the Bay and I noticed you are acting differently around different people. For the vortex people you are the infamous daughter of the DA, for the Skaters you are chilled Rachel who always findspot and with Chloe....well that is something different."

 

She smiles at me and I feel the hurt rush through my body when she says her name. I turn the key in the ignition. 

"If you want to get out yo-" 

 

The click of a seatbelt is all there is to answer. I drive off and we are just driving. I have no plan, where to go or what to do, but I need this. We don't  talk the whole way but about 10 minutes into the drive my cellphone between myself and Dana starts ringing. She looks down.

 

"It's Chloe." 

"Let it ring." 

 

For about a minute the phone rings, then it stops. I sigh, only for the damn thing to ring again.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" I yell at Dana, who hastly does as I say. About that time we stop on the parkingspot near the lighthouse, I turn of the car, leaning down resting my head against the stiring wheel again.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck...."

 

Again a moment of silence is there.

"Sorry for yelling at you Dana." She shakes her head, making a throw away movement.

"Don't sweat it. I get you have trouble with Chloe?"

 

I nod.

Again no one says anything. 

"Wanne go to the lighthouse?"

 

Without waiting for her answer, I get out of the car. Dana follows suit. The ground is still a little muddy but to my big surprise, Dana doesn't seem to care. Well, Trevor might rub of onto her. 

 

We make our way up to the lighthouse. The sky is cloudy and I notice I feel a little cold with just old Chloe cloth on. Damn, I even smell like her. I wish I could just rip it off right now. I sighed sitting down on the bench, looking out at the Bay. Fucking shithole of a town. Dana sits down next to me just waiting.

 

"You know. I always thought I could trust Chloe. She just...She is so honest and loyal you know. Like hella loyal. And then this shit happens."

"What happened?"

"We fought. I know tough shit, couples do this but she said pretty mean things about me. Things she knows how much these things hurt me and now just fuck shit I this..."

 

I feel the tears coming back and feel Dana's hand rubbing my back.

"It's okay. I know, shit can be tough. Why did you even fought?"

I take shacking breaths.

"Because of M-Max. She and I will b-be sharing a dorm and C-Chloe ju....she just assumed I wouldn't know whe...where....Max isn't experienced."

 

I don't know if Max will be mad for me to out Max to Dana, but you know....I just I don't know I...

"And Chloe is worried you would take advantage of her?"

 

I blink at her, then bury my face in my hands.

"Do I? Am I such a bad person everyone assumes that?"

 

Dana laughs a little shaking her head.

"Nooo.  It is just I don't know Chloe that well and even I noticed how protective she is with her and after her being shot I would be surprised if Miss I tried to burn a teachers car for giving me detention wouldn't flip out at some point."

 

Hrm.....I think to myself. That might be... Dana's phone goes off. She pulls it out, looking at the display.

"It's Max. Should I?"

 

I nod slowly, listening to her. I hear Max voice but to quiet to make out words. Still alone the sound of her voice makes my heart jump.

"Hi, Max. Yeah.....Yeah.....Yes, I am with her.....Sitting next to me....." She looks over, pointing at the cellphone. I shake my head.

"No, I think she is a little to upset to take the phone.....Okay......OKay......Okay....I ask her...."

Again Dana turns to me.

"She wants to see you if you are down for it."

 

A moment I think about it. 

"Y-yes. But just her for now....I ....need time."

 

Dana nods turning back to the phone.

"Yeah, but she wants to see you alone. Yes....no not even her. She will tell you I think. Yes.....The lighthouse...." Dana glances at me.

"When I think about it, let's meet somewhere warm.....Yes....good idea. We will be there. That's a good idea. See you soon, bye."

 

Time to face my girlfriend I think. 


	104. Broken hearts and shattered dreams

**Max POV**

 

The sign is looming over the entrance, blue and white. 

"Up all nit Donat" Why do I feel like the first time I was about to step into school in Seattle, five years ago. There is this looming dread. That there might be something horrible happening in the next few minutes. And all the confidence I earned in that week of hell, the one thing that might be good in it is gone too. I didn't get confident, I notice. I got careless. Like in a video game I could get back to the last save and try again and again until it worked. Throw things against the wall and see what would stick. 

 

But not this time. I can't rewind on Rachel, even if I wanted to. Rachel would just rewind with me and still know. Even worse she would know I had tried to play her. This one time I wished she wouldn't be able to. Just to be sure of myself to get in there, knowing if it could be fixed I would find a way to do so. This is like the time up on the roof with Kate again. 

 

"You want to sit here forever, starring at the sign?" Chloe nudged me from the backseat. On the driver seat, Juliet waited patiently for me to get out. She had been nice enough to drive us. I hope Chloe's truck is fixed soon. Damn, I wish I had my own car, but I don't think that will happen soon. Also, I still have to sit strangely in the car, not to pressure my wound. God so much annoying shit which isn't helping with the big problems. 

"Jo Maxerino head in the clouds, you listen to me?"

 

I feel my cheeks tingle a little in embarrassment. I spaced out a bit.

"S-Sorry Chloe. I just...you know?"

 

I turn my head and see Chloe's features soften when she smiles sadly.

"Don't worry. I know shit about words and calming someone down, but you are very good at it. Hell, you are able to do it to me and I am the biggest hothead there is." I feel myself smiling at her myself when I pick up her hand and rub my thumb over the back of it. Then I lift it to my lips planting a kiss on her hands, smiling sadly.

"Thanks for believing in me."

 

I step out of the car, a little awkward due to the wound again. I have to kind of worm my way out. A few raindrops fall on my head, when I walk to the glowing sign, taking a deep breath. 

 

The inside of the store has a cosy feeling to it. Not a lot of people. In the back is a person with a big hat and a newspaper, covering his face. Like in the old spy films. Think bolstered couches around small tables. Everything is designed in a cream and brown colour theme. A young black haired woman with a sidecut looked up when she hears the bell above the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She said with the typical "customer" smile. I looked around spotting Rachel in an instant. She sat in the furthest corner of the store, hands wrapped around a mug and looking at me with red eyes. She had cried. I feel sad right from the start. Yet the Women asked and I and..

I start gesturing towards Rachel in the corner.

"I uhm there I meet a friend here and uhm."

 

The black haired women nodded and waved me towards Rachel. I nod smile at her and add thanks before hurrying down the tables. Opposite of Rachel is Dana sitting. She gets up the moment I arrive at the table.

"I will leave you two to it." I watch Dana as she walks away, then my eyes turn back to Rachel, while I sit down. She looks so sad, so hurt so....everything. I just want to hug her, but her posture is so closed off I don't think this is the right idea.

"Rachel...."

 

She looks up back into my eyes and I see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Max..." She lets go of the mug and almost jumps around the table hugging me and crying out. I wrap my arms around my girlfriend sighing in relieve. This will be more comfortable and not carefully stepping on a verbal minefield I think.

 

She burys her face in my shoulder sobbing and talking at the same time.

"M-Max I am so sorry, I didn't mean I just, you I oh god." I rub her back trying to calm her down.

"Hey...it's okay, I am here. Nothing to worry about." Rachel keeps crying a little longer while I talk to her, try to take her at ease. Finally, Rachel pulls back, trying to swipe her puffy eyes.

"Sorry Max, I didn't mean to, you shouldn't see me like this."

I shake my head, taking up her hand.

"Uhuh, I will not have it. You are my girlfriend and I think no less of you because of this. So, let's stop this apologising and talk to me okay?"

She nodded slowly, a weak smile on her face. She is about to stand up to sit across me again but I hold her hand stopping her. She looks at me.

"I want you close." I mumble at her, a bit embarrassed. Even with all that happened, I am still in need of comfort. These.....moments take a toll on my I know it.

 

Rachel smiles, sitting next to me, putting her arm around me. It feels safer this way.

"So Rachel tell me, what happened."

 

Rachel looked down, at her lap.

"Chloe and I fought. And she said a few things she knows hurt me. But the thing I ran from was you."

 

I blink, looking at her all confused. What?

"Me?"

 

Rachel sniffled again, looking at me. 

"When you had.....your episode....you called out for Chloe."

I nod, still not sure what to make of it.

Rachel shook her head, then covered it with her hands.

"No never mind it is stupid."

I take her hands away from her face, looking into her eyes deeply.

"No, it is not stupid love. You are hurt and I am the source of it, hurting my girlfriend. So, pleeeease talk to me."

 

Rachel sighed, leaning back, looking at the ceiling.

"You called for Chloe only. Not for me." It.....I.....uhmmm...

"I oh god, Rachel I am, I don't know, calling for Chloe was always my go-to option. I" I lower my voice a bit. "In THAT week, she was all I could count on. So I don't know. I am so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, you mean so much to me. I never thought about any of that but you are my world. You are both, but not only together but also as individuals. You are a wonderful person Rachel and I love you."

 

 

We blink at each other. I feel my face turning red when I realise what I just said.

"Di.....did you just use the L-word?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I heard while writing:
> 
> Time stops - Silent partner
> 
> Despair - Naruto OST


	105. Cartalk

**Chloe POV**

 

"Do you mind?" I hold up the cigarette towards Juliet who is waiting on the driver seat. She frowns at me, blinking for a moment.

"Uhm Yes?" Her fingers drumming on the steering wheel, while she watches the store with hawk-like eyes. I also keep my eyes on the store but I watch the window. I can see Max and Rachel inside. They are sitting on one couch, Max almost blocks all of Rachel. But they don't seem to be fighting. At least there is no yelling or waving of arms. They seem to talk, yet Rachel looks like she is crying. I am not sure it is kind of hard watching through the window. Now the rain gets worse and worse and I can't see shit. But I promised Max to stay put to wait for her to call me in. 

 

"Soooo, Chloe...how this all happened?" I reluctantly stop watching the store and turn to Juliet. I can't see shit anyway anymore. I frown at her tilting my head slightly.

"You mean Rachel and me fighting?"

 

Juliet shakes her head, spinning her finger around.

"I talk about you, Max and Rachel all....you know."

"Being together?"

 

She nods looking out into the rain.

 

I run my fingers through my hair knocking off my beanie in the process.

"I don't know really. We....Rachel and I we just you know Max was my best friend when we were kids?" Juliet shakes her head, not saying anything.

"Well, we were. She was my best friend since I was I don't know, four years old? It has been so long I don't even remember. But the day I met her? Clear inside of my brain. We met at the Diner, Dad had to work, Mom too, so I went with her. I just sat there, doodling in my book, when this brunette girl came up to me. Her parents were about two tables away with her aunt. They fought about something, I can't remember what or why. I only remember her coming up to me because she couldn't stand this fighting. I pulled her in and we hit it off right from the bat you know? 

 

I lean my elbows on my knees, still remembering that first day I met that girl who changed my life. Twice. Then I sighed.

"Five years ago, my dad died in a car accident."

"I am sorry." I shake my head. It....I never got used to people saying I am sorry about dad's death. First, it was meaningless because everything was meaningless at that time. Then it became a reminder. A reminder that you had to be sad about it. When that dulled of it turned really weird. Like people were expecting you to grieve the same way you did when it happened. I know people mostly say it because that is what has to be said. Society expects us to do this. Hell I did it myself before. Yet it still feels sometimes like I milk the death of dad. Like when someone says it, I often just want the conversation to go on. Now five years later people still say I am sorry and that hasn't changed. But for me, it is an old wound. Yeah, it hurts....sometimes. Yeah, there are still the moments I miss dad, where I think I wish he would be there. But these feelings get rarer. At first, I had been shocked when I noticed it had been days since I thought about dad. I think that is what is meant with "time heals all wounds."

 

"It's okay. Five years are a hella long time to get that clear. Anyway, Max left shortly after. I mean really really short. They left from the fucking graveyards the day of the ceremony. I still hate Mr and Mrs C for that. I know, they sold their house, they had already stayed longer then this was the plan but still. And after that, Max ghosted me. That moment in the graveyard was the last time I saw her, I heard from her. She just left my life only leaving behind memories."

"Rachel picked me up from that two years later. She just.....you know Rachel. She came into my life like a fucking tornado. Like a fountain of energy and light, into my broody  self."

 

Juliet chuckles as she nods. I am certain she has also some kind of memory of Rachel that is that way. Everybody has it. She is well liked.

"She just didn't give a crab about so much, not about the shit with her dad, not my moods not nothing. She just wants to live to be free. And she kind of infected me with that spirit. With her, for the first time, I could laugh again. It was different from Max though. With Max, it was always me pushing her to her limits to go wild to be out there. Rachel.....Rachel did that for me. She was certain no one could tame her, no one should tame her. She didn't try to fill the hole Max left in my life, she made her own room next to it also labelled best friend. And fuck she was the best you coulld think off."

Juliet smiled nodding.

"I know that feeling. Dana." I nod to myself. 

"And how did the two of you end up together?"

 

I shacke my head.

"That.....I can't tell you all of it, mostly because that's Rachel's shit. Let's just say she had a really fucked day, like shit full hitting the fan. At that evening she came to me, all fucked up and climbed in through my window. We do that quite often. We didn't talk that evening it just....I don't know like we both knew, it wasn't just friendship anymore it was more."

 

Juliet smiled. 

"Did you saw Max after she left?"

I shacke my head.   
"Like I said nothing. No call no visit no letter nothing. Nothing between her leaving on the graveyard and her stumbling into me after being shot b Nathan Dickscott."

 

I smile to myself when I think back to it.

"That moment. It was....bittersweet. Max came back to me. She came back. And I later learned what she had been through. Hell, I still don't know the half of it but she had it all done for me, all done to protect me. She....just as my best friend and all these years of silence was washed away in an instant. Theses years I cursed her, these years of hating her, of telling myself I wished her bad things to happen. The moment I felt her blood on my hands, the moment I realised the girl in my arms was my childhood best friend all these wishes went right out of the fucking window and never came back. I know the last few week hav eben tough on my girl, I had my fair share of shit as well, thanks to my own shitstain of an stepdad, but damn to hell if it wasn't the best weeks of my entire life."

 

It goes silent for a moment, then Juliet turns to me, a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"T-That was beautiful Chloe. I didn't know you were like this."

 

I grin at her.

"Yeah, love does that to you ya know." She slowly nods, then shakes her head. Suddenly she slumps down, sighing.

"What am I doing here?"

 

I blink a little confused.

"What do you mean? You are helping us out, which is a boss move, by the way, thank you for that. We owe you."

 

Juliet shook her head, looking out into the rain.

"That is not what I meant. When you talked about Rachel and Max, you got this glitter in your eyes, you know? Dana gets the same when she is with Trevor. This....." She snaps with her fingers three times, searching for words. "This....something. Do you get me?"

 

I nod. I know what it looks like. I know that feeling. Like one person holds your whole life in their hand and all they need to do is flip one finger for you to be in heaven or tumble down into nothingness.

 

"I.....I never had that feeling. I am with Zach for a year now and all this but....this feeling I never had it. I know he will punch any guy looking at me the wrong way but.....driving out in the rain just to get to me? Being there when I really need him? Nah, football and his dudes are more important. And if I am totally honest, I am the same way. I wouldn't let everything go and run if he needs me. Does that make me a shitty person?"

 

I blink for a moment, thinking, then I shake my head.

"I don't think so. But it doesn't sound like you are in love with him. For real I mean. Maybe he isn't the right guy for you."

 

Juliet stared into the rain for a while. When I almost thought she wouldn't say anything anymore she sighed.

"Yeah, you are right. And I kind of knew it for some time now, but I didn't want to be alone you know? What if this is my only chance."

 

Now it is my turn to smile and shake her shoulder slightly.

"Don't you worry. Hell, you are still hella young. Don't you worry, you will find the right guy."

 

Juliet nodded slowly, still blinking in the rain.

"I hope you are right."

 

We sit there comfortable in silence. I never thought I would have this kind of conversation with Juliet, but....she is cool. It's okay I guess. 

 

Then my phone buzzes. I pull out while Juliet looks over.

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah, it's Rachel. They want me to join them inside. Sorry to leave you alone in here."

 

Juliet smiles at me shaking my head.

"Go get to your partners. I think I will have to talk to mine."

 

I give her a thumbs up.

"Good luck Juliet Watson. You are cool you know that?"

 

She smiles back pulling out her cell phone.

"Thanks, Chloe, you too."

 

I am about to get out of the car, the rain drenching me almost instantly when Juliet yells after me.

"Chloe?"

 

I lean in again.

"Yeah?"

 

She smiles winking at me.

"Don't you worry, I won't write anything about you girls in the totem if you don't want to. Not after this."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Now go get them."


	106. Make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I will be gone for the next few days, today the last chapter, maybe tomorrow one more, but it isn't certain, because I leave tomorrow evening.

**Max POV**

 

It is kind of chilling in the shop. I know it isn't the temperature. The time after my message to Chloe feels like an eternity. I made Rachel get to her own Couch again, to which she groaningly complied. I still can't really look at her in the eyes. The L word is lingering between us and I see her smirking when I look at her when she isn't noticing it. Or I think she isn't noticing. She catches my gaze twice after that I prefer to look out of the window. Rain falls heavy against the glass, making it almost impossible to see what is going on. I notice myself grabbing my elbow.

 

My anxiety spices when I see the rain thick and heavy.  My finger grips tighter around my elbow. It reminds me of that day, that fuuuudging Friday. That when Chloe asked me. Asked me to kill her so this town may live. It.....

"Hey Max, you okay?"

 

I blink turning my head to Rachel. Her smirk has stopped, instead, a worried frown is displayed on her wonderful face. And yet again here is Max Caulfield the walking talking brush fire of mental problems. I sigh, leaning my head back against the couch.

"I.....it's the rain. I just wish this would be over, I wish I could have my life back you know? I don't want you to worry anymore every time I have one of my small bubus you know? So don't worry about it."

 

Rachel shakes her head vehemently. She get's an almost angry look on her face.

"These are no nothingnesses, no small bubus. I am fine when you try to ignore them, try to fight them or need help with them. I am not fine with trying to downplay this just to make me worry less. That doesn't make me worry less it makes me worry more. This is about trust Max. You can trust in me that I will NEVER" she pointed downwards saying that. "I will never be annoyed when it comes to these sort of things. In the same way, I have to trust you, to tell me when you have these problems. Trust is what holds a relationship together. So you need to be honest with us with these kinds of things." 

 

She stares at me intently. I get a little lost in the fire of these hazelnut orbs. I....I love Rachels' eyes. I love her hair, her laughter, her wits....but these eyes are so entrancing. 

 

"She is right ya know?" Both Rachel and I are looking up. There is Chloe, standing there with this mix of guilt and grumpiness on her face. I have seen this way too often before. She knows she fucked up but is yet to many grumps to accept that.

 

"Scoot over Spider-Max." She waves her hand at me. I shake my head pointing at the place next to Rachel. Chloe rolled her eyes, taking off her wet jacket.

"Are you serious?"

I nod pointing at the spot again.

"I am one hundred per cent cereal."

 

Chloe awkwardly shuffles next to Rachel. She sits down, without looking at her, leaving a gap between the two of them. Both of them sit there in an awkward fashion staring demonstrative in different directions. I sigh.

"For god's sake, talk to each other. That's why we are here!" I cross my arms huffing leaning back. Both share an uncomfortable. Suddenly both of them start talking.

"I am sorry Ra-." "I am sor-" Both of them blush ab bit making me smile a little to myself. 

 

Rachel sighs, signalling Chloe to go first. Chloe rubs the back of her neck and doesn't meet Rachel's eyes for a moment. 

 

"I am sorry for what I said Rach. I...I don't know, you know I am a fuckup most time and didn't think about what I said. I just...." She wrings her hands and looks quite guilty. "I just ..... I feel left behind you know?"

 

Rachel smiles sadly at Chloe. I just knew they just need this small nudge.

"I am sorry too Chloe. I just....you know how much this fucking shit with being fake and all the shit."

 

Chloe pressed her palms against her forehead groaning a little.

"I know babe, I just.....I don't know, I just..."

 

Rachel reached out placing her hand on Max's knee, smiling.

"I know Chloe. You were just worried for our special girl." I feel my cheeks heat up when Rachel's eyes turn to me.

 

Chloe nods and sighs.

"Yeah, I do. I would kill for the both of you, you both know that right?" We both smile. Chloe waves me over and I jump from my seat, climbing on Chloe's lap hugging my two girlfriends. They hug too and we are just comfortable between the three of us. Rachel's fingers play with my hair and Chloe rubs my back slowly, careful not to touch my backwound.  Then I lift my head from Rachels' shoulder.

"We still have a dorm to paint you know. Also, I think Juliet will be sick of waiting for us."

 

They agree and we pay quickly. 

 

I am so glad this is behind us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end on a good note before the pause. To you all have a good weekend...


	107. Sweat and fun

**Rachel POV**

 

Chloe let's out a sigh of relieve when we put down the heavy dresser on the side of the room, wiping her forehead with her hand to get rid of the sweat. She flexes her fingers, showing me the inside of her hand.

 

"Fucking heavy thing. Why did I agree to help the both of you?" She huffs stretching.

"Because yooooooou adooooore us." Max grins behind her, poking her in the rips and handing her a water bottle. Max put's down the small cardboard box she was carrying. 

"Yeah, I am doing all the heavy lifting here." Chloe pointed out with a mock annoyance. Still, Max doesn't seem to notice the humour in Chloe's voice, the way she looks down, flushed and shuffling.

 

"You know, the doctor said I shouldn't lift anything heavy for quite some time, Chloe." Max's voice has this little-upset tone to it, but before she can dwell more in embarrassment Chloe just swings her arm around Max, pulling her close and kissing her on the top of her head. 

"I know MadMax, I was just kidding. You know me." She holds on to Max still close and starts grinning in a devious way. What is she up to?

 

Max sighed, leaning her head against Chloe's chest.

"I know, it just....you knows. Stupid Nathan, this wound is bugging me out." 

 

Chloe said nothing still holding her grinning at me like I am in on some kind of joke.

"Chloe? Hello? Why aren't you.....EWWW" Max tried wiggling her way free from Chloe who started laughing. 

"You are sweaty! Let go of me you...you.....you punk wannabe." 

Chloe fake gasped at the notion holding on even tighter and Max wiggled harder, starting to laugh herself.

 

"I come to the rescue my dear girlfriend." I chime in on the fun and make my way over to the two.

 

But instead of helping Max, I also start hugging the shit out of our cute girlfriend. Max whines and huffs pouting at us.

"I ohm....I hold back kissing!" Max tried to sway us. Chloe shakes her head, looking me into the eye.

 

"She is just bluffing." I nod and over Max's head, I give her a kiss.

 

Max sighs tries for the second time.

"Whoever let's go of me first will be the one I will spend the night with."

 

For a moment everything goes silent.

 

Like we counted it down we both jump back from Max.

"I was first!" I quickly call out.

"No, I was first!" Chloe retorts.

"Guys?" Max tries to chime in.

"No way your hand was on her shoulder when I was completely away from her."

"Guys?"

"No dude I was totally quicker!"

"Guys!" Max almost yells to stop us.

We both turn to her, blinking at her, while she looks all confused.

"Why are you making such a big fuss about this?"

 

I grin to myself, leaning closer.

"Well girlfriend you said you would the spend the night with one of us."

Max frowned, folding her arms.

"Yeah so?"

 

Chloe chimed in grinning wide.

"You know what that is code for? For slamming the scissors, bumper to bumper.."

Max's eyes went wide and she goes bright red.

"...doing the bowling ball..."

I chuckle by the way Max turns from red to pale to red again. It's kind of cute.

"I think that's enough."

"....stirring the bean cord..."

"Enough Chloe."

"...jamming the clams. Damn, I had such a long list for exactly this occasion." Chloe chuckled leaning onto the dresser. 

 

Max waves her hands, now fully on panic mode.

"I didn't mean, I didn't want to...I....I" 

 

I take a pity on her, time to let her out of it.

"It's okay Max, we know you are not ready. Take your time. We don't want to push you."

 

Max lets her arms fall down,  she looks like she is deflating a bit.

"I...I want to, I really do, but I feel like I am not ready for that you know?"

 

I can help it but smile at our girl, so I step over, lifting her head with a finger under her chin and plant a short kiss on her lips. She is so fucking cute, still taken aback b kisses and she always like an instinct closes her eyes when these are happening.

 

"Don't you apologise for  _that,_ Max. We understand. Okay?"

 

She nods, slowly opening her eyes. 

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

 

I ginn at her. 

"Well, technically we are a couple just a few days now. Don't stress it. We have so much other to do now, with our new room."

 

We both look around. It's newly painted, there are two desks now, to closets, the bath had been redone by Samuel. On the wall, there were lot's of photos, most of them Max's of course. If I wasn't convinced she is a great photographer before I am now. These are hella rad. The only offsetting is the two beds. We argued back and forth over this but Max said we needed a bed both of us. Yet she didn't say anything when I brought in an almost eighty-inch bed. I explained it for the nights when Chloe would stay over, but I saw the look on her face. Max didn't believe that at all. Maybe my big grin and the way I winked at her while I said it. 

 

I flick my hair over my shoulder. I like the room. I feel Max's finger sneak into my hand and squeeze comforting. 

"I like our room Rachel. It....I hope it will bring us better luck than my last." Max said with a little hurt in her voice and I squeeze again.

"Oh, I don't know Max. It was the room where you lived saving Chloe and Me. It was the room where you lived when you did lot's of good."

 

Chloe steps up to us, putting her hand on Max's shoulder.

"You think so?" Max's voice carries some uncertainty.

I don't need to answer, Chloe takes that up.

"It's the room you lived in when we both got into your life, me again and Rachel for the first time. I think that is hella lucky." 

 

Max smiles, blinking happily at us.

"Thank you."

 

For a while we just stand there, looking at each other.

"Okay let's get the last boxes and we are ready to get in. Would you rather sleep here or get back to one of our places?" I ask into the room.

Chloe thinks for a moment.

"It's Friday. Let's say today at my place and tomorrow we crash here for a test before you both have to head back to class on Monday."

 

We both nod. Chloe and I want to get going but Max lingers back. 

"Babe?"

 

She turns to us, bright red.

"I just, you know, thought about and I mean you were well...had before I mean I don't mind if you...between you two....don't wait for me to...."

 

Chloe grinned brightly.

"Awwww look Rachel your girlfriend is oka with you fucking me." 

 

Max turned even redder and pouted at her, while we both laugh our ass off.

"CHLOE!"


	108. Even Chloe has a compassionat moment......sometimes....

**Chloe POV**

 

We pull up to my home. We all three agreed, going here would be better. Rachel's house is awesome and the big TV in the living room is rad, but her bed is hella cramped when we pile all three of us in it. I mean Rachel isn't the tallest and Max, well is Max but fuck my back hurt this morning. I grin over to my two girlfriends. 

"Soooo Race inside the house?"

 

I don't wait for the two of them to answer. I jump out of the car and sprint to the house. When I turn I see Rachel calmly helping Max out of the car. Ah shit, I forgot. I walk halfway back to the truck, stretching out my hand for Max to take hold of it. A car stops at the opposite side of the street, a dark van with black windows.  Some birds are singing on the brim of our roof and the America flag Stepfuck had hung in the front yard is slapping rather pathetic in the wind. I kind of shuffle a little. That had been really damn ill considered. 

"Sorry Max, I kind of.." I rub the back of my neck nervously.

 

Max just shakes her head making her brown hair flying around.

"No need, I wish this would be over, needing help with easy things like a toddler." Rachel's finger appears beside Max's face, poking into her cheek.

"But you are a cute toddler." 

"Hey!" Max huffed and squints her eyes at Rachel. The blond in question has the biggest grin on her face you could probably imagen. 

"Careful Rachel." Rachel is practically glowing with mischief when she smiles brightly at Maxipad.

"Or you might bite me? Oh pleeeeease, Max take a nibble from me." Rachel's eyes blink in delight when she leans closer, placing a kiss on Max's cheek. 

 

I sigh a little. Rachel had been this flirty and....well sexual the whole day. Like more than normal. I for myself feel a little the same, especially when Max said she had no problem with us....doing the thing. Still, I am a little careful, don't want to overstep it with Max. Kind of strange for the past five years I thought the one of us, who should tread carefully if we ever reconnect would be Max, still, here I am taking extra care with my precious little doe. I smile at myself. Doe is a very fitting animal for Maxi. 

 

Max slaps Rachels forearm when she holds up her finger in front of Max's face, giggling to herself. I am really happy seeing Max so relaxed and having fun. The last couple of days were fucked up. I mean we had so much shit going on we haven't talked about the fact that Max is a fucking master of time because other shit was more important! Think about it, I still can't really put my mind to it. I don't want to know how Max deals with all this shit. She had a fucking serial creeper on her, had to stop a storm, fucking deal with all my shit, with me dying on every fucking corner. Damn my fucking head would explode by the things that happened to Max in the past couple of weeks.

 

I lean over and wrap Max in a big hug. She flinches a moment in surprise and then she melts into my front, warm, bony Max that she is. Her arms sneak around my sides and for a moment we are just standing there, hugging. Then I pull back still smiling at her. She smiles back, still confused.

"What was that for Chloe?"

"Nothing, just cause!" I boop her on the nose and we make our way into the house. 


	109. Lingering thoughts

**Rachel POV**

 

We sit in the back, Joyce is with us, talking about what she wants to do next. Luckily the bench fits Max, Chloe and myself. Max is snuggled into Chloe's side while I play with Chloe's hair a bit. I can feel when Max laughs or talks vibrating through Chloe. I can feel a little smile on my face. This is content. I am happy, I am saved and I am alive. 

 

I really don't want to think about that creeper Jefferson. The knowledge, not just thinking, not just maybe, that mater of fact knowledge that I would be dead if it wasn't for Max's superpowers is chilling. I have seen the photos in dad's binders, I know what would have happened. The thought alone. Fucking shit, I can't help but turn my head to look behind me. Like he would stand there. Like Joyce wouldn't go crazy if he had stepped into her field of view. Yet this feeling, the same feeling like in the junkyard yesterday doesn't leave me. 

 

"Anyway, I think I had my fair share of men for the near future. I have enough to care with the three of you, I don't need a man to look after too." Joyce says with a light tone, but I notice the whince in her eyes. Well, she did throw her husband out for hurting her daughter just not even 72 hours before so no wonder there.

 

"Hey, we are not that hard to look after Mom." Chloe chimes in huffing a little. 

"Yes, we are!" Max pocks Chloe into the side making her jump a little.

"Yes, we are!" I can't keep the grin off my face, while I try to tickle Chloe from the other side. She turns and by accident, I get a hand full of Chloe tits. Not so unusual, I know how they feel like. But it brings back what Max had said this afternoon. 

 

" _...had before I mean I don't mind if you...between you two...._ "

I feel my cheeks tingle ever so slightly. We.....hadn't had much sex lately. Once since I returned from my workshop. With all this commotion and so on it wasn't practical. But I feel my lust rising its head. I want Chloe and I want her bad. I want Max too, even more maybe, due to the fact that we haven't had se yet but despite Chloe's worries, I know to control myself. Mostly. Most of the time. So Chloe has to suffer at my full front of lust. Like she would mind. I feel myself lean closer to her. God damn, behave, girl, there are two other people here and one is Joyce! Yet I can't stop my finger run up and down Chloe's arm. The way she stiffens I would say she picked up on my thoughts. But we can't get out of here quite easily and it would mean leaving Ma behind, what would be....not really nice. 

 

"Anyway girls, how would you like some dinner?" Joyce kind of changes the subject rather strangely. I turn my head and she is smirking a little bit. Max nods eagerly, I can hear her stomach rumble a little from where I sit. Max starts blushing and Chloe and I laugh our asses off.

"I think I have a happy helper to get the meal finished faster?" She smiles at Max who is nodding herself. Chloe and I can't keep out the giggle when Joyce stern gaze turns to us.

 

"Don't you two think you are out of the woods. Chloe your room is a mess, you two go up and fix it."

Chloe, like you, would imagen when she is told to do something, get's a fit.

"Moooooom? You never cared how my room looked since I was ten."

 

Joyce narrows her eyes at her only daughter and I can see she is ready to put her foot down.

"That was when I thought I could have someone else deal with that."

"But Mooom..."

Joyce shakes her head. 

"That was before you hosted a wounded girl. You wounded girlfriend. Am I clear?" 

 

There is a moment of silence and I can see Chloe turning a bit red. Then she nods. 

"Now that....that David isn't in the house any more we have to pull it together you understand Chloe? I need your help now more than ever." This time there is a softness in her voice, not the stern look but I would say she asks for Chloe's help.

 

Chloe nods slowly, getting up walking over and hugging her mom. I feel myself smile. 

"I will help you, Chloe, so we can eat soon, what do you say?" Chloe nods and takes my hand. Then she leans down, kissing Max sweetly on her lips. It's super cute seeing these two kiss, so careful and...chaste. I lean down too, planting a kiss myself. 

 

"Thank you for helping her, Rachel." Joyce says smiling. Did....did she just wink at me? I almost fall over my own feet. Did Joyce just give us the opportunity? She is really the coolest Mom I know. I pull Chloe's hand.

"Let's go!" 

 

And by the look of Chloe biting her bottom lip, she knows what I want to do!


	110. Not a chapter, but thoughts on the story

Hey people, I did read a lot latly, about the concept of storytelling and the concept behind it and I want to share some of the thoughts about it, asking you to dwell in it yourself.

 

 

I might take these thoughts up in this story I might not because maybe this story already is to fixt in itself.

 

1\. The concept of antagonist and protagonist.   
The best way, in my opinion, have a compelling story is to have two sides, but both sides have to be compelling yet deemed to collide with each other. For example, if you watch Infinty War by Marvel. Of course, we know who are the good guys, who are the bad guys. But Thanos makes a compelling argument. "I have seen what overpopulation has done and I am willing to go to any length to save the universe." It's the good old I know best what is good for all trope. Yet it somehow mirrors the Avengers point of view, as Steve Rogers has. "Trust us we know what is good for you." The difference lies in a different point of morality. Great good vs Individual Freedom. 

 

This kind of antagonist was in the LiS game too. It was the storm. The individual life of Chloe vs the "great good" of the whole town. While I always did the Chloe saving idea, because her storyarc was way more compelling to me, it is difficult. 

 

If we look at my story up to now, we don't have a real antagonist. David did it in a kind of fashion but he was never really compelling because even though I tried, there is a moral clear point for most people to have on beating children which makes it difficult to paint him as a "good guy" while he sticks to his roots. Jefferson is downright bad, because he has no real goal, other than selfserving. Even right down evil characters can be compelling, like you see in Dark Knight Heath Ledgers famous Joker performance. While he is downright arnacy and does horrible things, he tries to bring a point across and that point is Good and Evil are just concepts and real freedom is law-free. Also, his point is that everybody can fall, if pushed too hard, like in the comic the killing joke. 

 

Sean Prescott can be this. He is a so unwritten book, he can be used for a clean slate. Yet he does need some agenda that sets him on collision corse with our protagonist. I haven't made up my mind if  he will be in this. I still think about it. John Turby wrote "Make your antagonist good at attacking or heros greatest weakness."

 

As for our protagonists, I think we all agree the main protagonist in this story is Max. Yeah it turns to other points of view but at the and this is Max's story. She evolves, she changes, we start with her and I can already say we will end with her. She is the one this story revolves around and I think a lot about lately what this means for me. 

The other two are a contrast to each other in a very important point, their view on the three of them.

Chloe has a strong need of belonging. She wants this to work, she wants to be part of their relationship. She lashes out against anything that threatens that in any kind of way.

 

Rachel on the other hand is freedom. She wants to be free, wants to throw away the rules and boundaries. That brings her on a collision course with Chloe.

 

Conflict and weakness are really important for a compelling story I think. While we do like hero typs in a kind of form, if they are to perfect and smooth they loose concept and get boring. If you want an example, look at Superman or John Cena. I think the three girls have a lot of problems but Chloe is the one with the clearest flaw, while Rachel is a little to perfect. Max often acts more of an observer in this story when I look back, she mostly reacts instead of acting, after the start and except of the suicide. I am not sure if that is a good thing while her passiv way is something you could see in the game too. Of course in a game that is normal, because games are mostly puzzles and you always react to a puzzle instead of acting on it. 

 

I know these are just a bunch of rambled thoughts but I did want to get these out there because it helps me think. I also would like you gus to give me your thoughts on this. I know I struggled before on similar things. I do notice this as my first fic has a lot of first fic problems (missing focus and no clear red line except of the three just living)


	111. Hot dance

**Rachel POV**

 

I almost jump up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Chloe is right behind me, her hand in mine. We are just at the end of the stairs when Chloe pulls me around, pushing me into the wall, planting her lips on mine. The kiss is deep and passionate with a lot of tongues. I feel her hand wandering under my shirt.

 

Slapping at her wrist I pull back and start whisper hissing, luckily some kitchen machine makes some noise downstairs.

 

"Not here! What if someone comes up the stairs." 

 

Chloe grins leaning closer, kissing me again.

"Like you would mind Maxipad finding us."

 

I grin. No, I wouldn't mind. I mean I can almost see her turning bright red and mumbling something incoherent. 

 

"And what about Joyce?" I point to the floor, where the kitchen would be. Chloe instantly pulls back, squinting at me.

"Ouch, that's a foul play." She swats me over the arm and takes my hand pulling me into her room, while I giggle. Chloe slams the door behind her, but let's go of my hand.

 

"Well thank you. Now I have my mom on my mind, that is not helping with the whole being in mood thing." Chloe huffs and crosses her arms. 

 

While I do think for her age Joyce is still good looking but I do get her point, wouldn't like that myself. Okay, change of tactic.

 

"Do you think thing Max's freckles go down to here?" I wave my hands around the breast area, grinning at Chloe. She blinks twice.

"What?" 

I stalk closer, grinning at my blue haired hottie.

"Yeah think about it. Soft, small but firm, with sprinkles of freckles all over the place. Can you see it?"

 

Chloe still blinks at me.

"Rach, that is super weird, it's Maxi we talk about."

 

I push Chloe a little back, making her fall onto the bed. I kick off my shoes and climb on top of her, straddling her lap.

"Oh come on, like you haven't pictured our cuty naked."

 

The way Chloe blushes and adverts her gaze is all the confirmation I need. I lean more down.

"That's not wrong. She is our girlfriend and when she is ready, she will join us. Just....picture it. Her here sprawled out, her legs slightly spread, hiding her face behind her eyes but you just know she wants it to happen. Her breath slightly shallow, her fingers brushing your skin slightly trembling."

 

Oh yeah, Chloe is imagining. I lean down, kiss my sweet sweet girlfriend. It begins lovely and turns passionate. Her fingers start wandering again. She grabs my shirt, yanking it off. We part for that moment only to reconnect immediately afterwards. Her shirt and both our bras fellow soon after. We press against each other, our skin getting a little damp already. Then I feel Chloe grinding on my leg.

"Oh you can't wait don't you?" I ask between the kisses. She grins into the next kiss and I feel her nod.

 

I pull back, placing a finger on her lips grinning down at her through the curtain that is my hair. I jump off, quickly getting off my jeans and panties. Chloe gets the cue also pulling both down. Again I push her to lie down and then pull her to the edge of the bed so she lies down on her back, ass on the edge and her feet on the floor. 

 

With a grin I play my hands on her knees, pushing them to the side while going on my knees in front of her myself. The whole time I don't stop looking at her. Finally, I am ready, leaning down, now breaking the eye contact. My tongue slowly slides over Chloe's inner temple, making her shiver. I grin to my self, starting to work. After just a few seconds it sounds like Chloe has pushed a cushion on her face muffling her sounds. I think it's time for more. 

 

My fingers start having fun on her too, making her twitch and tremble with the smallest amount of work. Also, Like it would have a mind of itself my other hands wanders down to my own hot burning centre. I raise my ass to have better room to act down there, playing with myself while I play with Chloe. 

"Come on girl....I know you are almost there. Come for me. Come for me my blue-haired wonder." I intensify my work, picking up on speed. I feel her more and more twitch, not long for her to-

 

"Dinner is ready you two annnnnn...."

 

I yank my head back turning. I hear a cushion being thrown to the side while Chloe tries to get up.

 

 

 

At the door is little Max, both mouth and eyes wide open, her hand on the handle. 


	112. From heaven to hell

**Max POV**

 

I stare at the two of them. Chloe is scrambling like crazy, trying to pull up a sheet to cover herself. 

"Shit shit shit!" I blink. It is ....I.....I walked in on my two girlfriends....FUCKING! What do I do? Do I turn around and walk away? Do what....I don't know. They are my girlfriends so is it okay? I mean...

 

Rachel stands up like there is nothing wrong in the world. She has red cheeks but is smiling, almost grinning. Unlike Chloe, she doesn't cover up herself. My gaze wanders down her tanned body. Down her neck to her.... Rachel's breasts are full and firm, waaaay bigger than mine. I knew before but seeing them uncovered. I feel myself blushing while I can't stop my eyes from tracing down more to her....she has no hair down there just clean flesh. And underneath....

 

I shake my head, ripping myself from the thought looking at the ceiling. 

"I am sorry I thought. You didn't react to a knock so I thought and..." I can hear Rachel stepping closer but I can't look down. Not when she is like that. Chloe still cursing trying to get covered. I feel Rachels long elegant fingers sliding over the side off my head, cupping the back of it, slowly making me look down, looking her in the eyes. 

 

Her beautiful hazelnut eyes are so soooo damn full of life at the moment. Like small orbs of fire. She has this sweet smile on her lips leaning closer. I try really really hard not to look down at her breasts, because for one I think I would faint blushing more and two....it seems rude to me. 

 

"Max, Max, relax. There is nothing to worry about." Rachel steps even closer, I can smell her perfume and something other.....it smells raw and wild. 

"We are your girlfriends and so, all this to see is there for you!" She pointed down her body, my gaze following her, like an instinct. I....I could just raise my hand touch her.

 

She smiles again.

"It's okay Max, just don't worry." I feel her fingers touching my fingertips, pulling my hand up, placing her hand on my her own chest. It's so smooth and full, not like my own. It feels soft and firm at the same time, quite a weird feeling. Her nipple brushed against my hand. I can't I feel.

 

She smiles again stepping a step closer, kissing me on my lips slowly, deeply, sweet. I feel myself smile at her. She giggles a little in the kiss and our tounges dance with each other. She takes a deep breath through the nose and deepens the kiss, pushing me back a little, against the door. Oh gooooood this feels so good. I feel light and my heart is levitating in my chest. I return the kiss, eager. There is a hunger inside of me, one I haven't felt before a need, a burning.

 

Slowly I feel Rachel taking my hands with her own planting them over my head. Her hand grips firmly around my wrists and ....

 

_Hands are restricted. Like duct tape._

 

I feel tense. No....nononononono please no. This doesn't feel right. I get this sickening feeling dropping my stomach instantly. I feel sick to m bones in an instant. 

 

I don't think, I want this! I squirm a little but I don't think Rachel notices. Her other hand trails down my body to the hem of my shirt lifting it. 

 

_His fingers brush over my skin, pulling at my cloth and...._

 

"NO!" I fight back ripping myself from Rachel's grip, scrambling in the corner of the room. I feel like an animal cornered, I feel like  _his_ whore again. Rachel stares at me wide-eyed, panic.

 

I feel sick and scared, my heart is racing like hell. His fingers I feel them all over me again, his gaze burning on my skin his...his.....THING....

 

I think I...

 

I feel this rise of a tide, I feel a prickling on my neck, I feel cold and clam at the same time, I don't get enough air, even when I rapidly breathe.

 

All is light and far away. I see everything like you would through a keyhole. Everything feels soooo far away. Chloe, forgetting the sheet jumping towards me, Rachel still starring, her eyes filled with panic. Distant calls for my name but everything is down to a filter I....I.....

 

With a hurling sound, disgusting myself I feel the vomit burning it's way up my throat and I hurl all over Chloe's floor. 

 

The last thing I hear is Chloe screaming my name and the floor rapidly approaching before the darkness takes me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's a short chapter I know but this one this feels like one of the more intense ones.


	113. Sheet and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, today not enough time. Maybe I will rework this one, the dialogue seems kind of forced for me.

**Rachel POV**

 

I....I did that. I stare at Max's timid frame, lying half in a puddle of vomit, Chloe jumping to her side. I did that! It is my fault! ME! Chloe pulls up Max, cradling her, calling for her screaming her name. 

 

I can't move. I....I didn't want that! Max. 

I reach out with my hand towards her, pulling it back, while tears raise into my eyes again. The door slams open, Joyce standing there.

She just looks at us. Ma, covered in vomit, Chloe and I naked. 

"What the hell is going on?"

 

Chloe had already pulled up Max's shirt, looking if her bandages were bloodstained. I didn't even think about it but her fall unstopped to the floor might have hurt her bad. Chloe had tears in her eyes when she looked up to her mother.

 

"I...We....Max..." Chloe only stammered out a little, not getting a complete sentence out.

 

Joyce turned to me, while I do get myself a sheet from the floor wrapping myself in it.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on?" Joyce made her way over to Max, kneeling down. I myself do it too. But I don't touch her. I have done enough, have hurt her too much already.

"We uhm....Well...."

 

Fuck how do I explain THAT?

 

Joyce sighs, turning to me. 

"Just tell me."

 

I swallow hard one time.

"Chloe and I when we came up here we....uhm yeah you know.....had a little fun when Max caught us red handed. Then I fucked it all up by forcing myself on her, she panicked, flashbacked vomited and passed out."

 

Joyce raised an eyebrow.

"You forced yourself on her?"

 

I am about to cut in when Chloe shakes her head.

"You didn't force yourself on her Rach. She wanted it, first. I think the moment you grabbed her wrists was when she...you know. You couldn't have foreseen that."

Do you really think so Chloe?

 

Joyce looks at her daughter.

"And why would grab her wrist making her flashback to the shooting? Did Prescott did something like that?"

 

Chloe shakes her head and I allow myself to pick up Max's hand. It's so cold. Max feels so lifeless.

 

Joyce huffs.

"Okay. I see, there is something going on here. This isn't normal and I am very worried. I promised Ryan and Vanessa I would look after their daughter. So what is going on?"

 

Chloe squirmed, not looking her mother in the eyes. Joyce turns to me.

"Joyce...we can't...Max wouldn't want someone to know."

 

Joyce flashed her eyes and almost yelled at me.

"Well I guess we are out of the woods now don't you think Mrs Amber? This isn't some harmless thing, this is serious and you will tell me now what is going on."

 

I shake head. "No, we can't. Max made us promise her not..." Chloe's shaking hand is placed on my shoulder. I feel her trembling, nervous as hell.

 

"Rach, I think Mom is right." 

"But we promised Max."

 

Chloe sighed, looking down, brushing a few of Max's hairs out of her face.

"Do you remember what we talked about back when Max was still in the hospital? About Max hiding and bottling everything up? I think we are in way over our heads."

 

"But Chloe-"

"Max has been taken by Jefferson." Chloe cuts in interrupting me completely. Joyce just sits there, blinking. Slowly her eyes turn down at the small girl.

"A.....Are you sure about that Chloe?"

 

Her daughter nods, looking down herself.

"She told us herself. That is what makes her flashback. Not the shooting, but that."

 

Joyce blinks, trying to comprehend.

"But how? When? He was arrested before she came here."

 

Chloe sighs, looking to me for help.

"He was in Seattle before this." I get up, to get a sheet for Chloe. She is still sitting there completely naked.

 

Joyce brushes her hand through Max's hair.

"Poor girl. Why didn't Ryan and Vanessa tell me?"

I drape the sheet around my blue-haired girlfriend.

Chloe sighed looking down. 

"Thanks. I don't think they know."

 

Joyce goes wide-eyed, looking at her daughter, then back at Max.

"Why didn't she....why what?"

 

Chloe shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want her parents to see her this way. Maybe she was worried no one would believe her. We...Rachel got the files from her dad. Max isn't mentioned in these in any kind or form. I don't know what happened, but I do know one thing. Our Max had been taken by this monster and now he is free out there."

 

Joyce's face turned from sad to frightened. 


	114. Visit

**Chloe POV**

 

Grumply I step under the falling water. Mom and Rachel both insisted on me to get under the shower, washing of Max's vomit. We already cleaned her and put her in my bed, wrapped in warm sheets. Still, I feel myself racing through cleaning myself, I just....I don't want to let Max out of my sight, not with that. At least we could convince Mom not to call the Caulfields. We made the argument it was up to Max to decide this and not up to us. Mom had to know because of the circumstances but that was it. In return we promised her she got to talk to Max about it, she was very insistent Max needed to see someone about it in the mental health sector. 

 

The water falls on the small of my back while I lean my forehead against the tiles. I am so sick of this. Of Max being hurt, of the smallest things we can't do with the girl we love. I know Rach is beating herself up bad. She is so hard on herself, telling herself she should have known, should have thought about it. It had needed Mom to tell her she was not to blame, that Max wouldn't blame her for her to calm down a bit. That makes me grumpy too, why does my own girlfriend believe more in the words of my Mom than myself. But that is just my heart. My head knows, Mom, an adult, telling her is more likely getting to her. 

 

I rub my hair, clearing out the specks of vomit clutching to it. I am used to it. Rach and I had our fair share of partys over the years and I don't mind it quite a lot about now. There are waaaay more important things. Both of my girls a hurt and I have to be there. I scrub angrier and angrier. 

 

A sharp pain from the top of my head stops me. I pull my hands down, seeing traces of red on them while it starts stinging from the shower gel. I scratched my head bloody god damn. 

 

I finish showering quick and step out. It only takes me a couple of seconds to dry myself and pull on the sleeping cloth. Still damp hair, with a towel around my neck I walk over to my room. Mom has cleaned up Max's puke and had sprayed something in the air to clean it from the smell. Rachel is sitting on the edge next to Maxs frail frame. The features of my loved brunette are even at least she doesn't have a nightmare right now. 

 

Rachel brushed through her hair looking up to meet my eyes. She smiles sadly at me.

"I am sooooo sorry that I-"

 

I wave my hand, stopping her from continuing.

"Uhuh, Rach. You couldn't have know babe. We are both in a mind field but up to now, I don't think both of us knew. Hell, I think even Max didn't know this would happen. It could have been me it could have been everything. This is bull I know but this bull is not your fault. It is  _his._ "

 

Rachel sighs letting her head down. I walk over, kneeling next to her. Her eyes are still sad, but I think it finally got through to her.

"I think your Mom is right. We handled the best we could but this....this is out of our league. I think Max should see someone." Rachel's gaze fell down at our girlfriend while I pick her other hand.

 

"What can she do, how could she tell someone?"

 

Rachel shakes her head, sighing. 

"I don't know, but we will figure it out you know?" I nod at her and we both smile down at our girlfriend when the doorbell rang. I frown when I look at my watch. Almost midnight.

"Who would come here at the middle of the night." Rachel blinked, then squeezes my hand, looking at me intently.

"Chloe, you can't freak out okay?"

 

I shrugged and frown at her myself, Her eyes so focused.

"What do you mean?"

I hear Mom walking down the stairs. Rachel pulls me closer.

"Don't freak. Your Mom called to know Max save! That is the most important thing right now! You can't forget that." She stood up at the same time. I hear mumbled voices from downstairs.

 

Rachel and I walk over to the door and walk out. I don't close the door behind me, Max needs to be able to call for us. We are halfway down the stairs when I feel myself freeze up, while I hear Rachel whisper to me. 

"Remember, to keep Max save."

 

Down there in the hall closing the door before turning and looking up to me.

"Hello Chloe, Rachel." said David fucking Madsen. 


	115. Mr Madsen

**Rachel POV**

 

I bite my lip while my eyes linger on my beautiful girlfriend. I know what will come now, the eruption will come at any moment. Strangely Chloe doesn'T scream. She hastes down the stairs, pulling Joyce to the side. Still, I can hear her hiss.

"What is HE doing here?" She points at Mr Madsen who is standing there, gruff look on his face, hands shoved in his pockets. He looks like he tried his best not to intervene. I am glad he does, this is already a dangerous mix.

 

Joyce looked at her daughter, knowing the same thing quite well. She then sighs, blinking.

"Look, Chloe, I know you don't like this but-"

"MOM! WHY.....we.....we had a deal!"

 

Joyce's eyes flash up to me and I know what had to happen now.

"Chloe..." I say it half loud. 

My sweet ass bluenette doesn't hear me, staring at her Mom. I lean over the corner of the handrail, leaning down.

"Chloe!"

 

Her head whips around and blinks at me furiously, her gaze is fire and fury again.

"WHAT?"

I look her deep into the eyes, beg her to calm down herself. 

"I asked Joyce for calling him."

 

Chloe blinks at me. It goes silent in the hallway, no one says a word. Everybody hears Chloe's whisper. Her voice is broken, frail. She feels betrayed and I hear it very well in her voice. 

 

I step down the stairs, throwing daggers at Madsen, making sure he steps out of the way. I walk over to Chloe picking up her hands. Now I just noticed my hands trembling and shaking. I didn't realise it but I am fucking nervous.

 

I get a few tears in my eyes. Chloe steps closer, putting her hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes inquisitively.

"What is wrong babe?"

"I am fucking scared, scared about this asshole out there, scared that he might come here. Scared for Max, for you for your Mom. You know I don't give a crab about the second amendment but right now I would sleep way better with him." I point at the startled Madsen. "under your roof. You know quite well I don't trust him at all but when there is that...that.....that SHITSTAIN....out there I would sleep better if he looks after you, your Mom and our girlfriend."

 

I don't care I outed Max to Madsen, I don't care what he thinks, he is a tool right now. Chloe is quiet for a moment, then she sighs.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She nods. That....was easier than I thought. 

 

She turns to her mom again but is still holding hands with me.

"there have to be rules, Mom." Joyce nods herself, turning to Mr Madsen. 

"Look, David, I know you will not like this but Chloe is right. I hope that will be okay."

 

Madsen stiffens then sighs and nods. 

"I just want to know you all save and if I have to bow to rules for that so it has to be. So what is it?"

 

Chloe raises her hand, counting on her fingers.

"You don't live here, you are a visitor. You will not hassle me or Rachel or Max or Mom. You are a guest. You will not tell me what to do and how to behave in here. Are we clear?"

 

Madsen nods, then slowly shakes his head.

"I have an objection."

 

Chloe roars up again.

"No objection. Do it or don't do it."

 

Madsen again shakes his head.

"On this one, I must insist. I don't tell you about your everyday life to do or not to do what, BUT" He raises a finger when Chloe is ready to jump on it. "But, when I have to I will tell you things for your own safety and for the safety of your.....girlsfriends. Can you abide by that?"

 

Chloe frowns, thinking, turning her eyes to me. I nod to her, squeezing her hand.

"Okay fine. But when this is over and Jefferson is back in his little cage, you will leave."

 

David leans against the stairs sighs and nods. 

Joyce puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder, nodding down at her daughter.

 

"You will not sleep up there with me. We will make your bed down here or we will look at how it goes. We will look into that."

 

Again Mr Madsen's shoulders slump down and he nods quite defeated. 

"Chloe? Rachel?" 

 

A faint soft voice came from upstairs.

 

Max is awake, time to help you girl. Both of us jump up the stairs while Joyce and Mr Madsen were left behind. 

 


	116. Sleeping beauty

**Chloe POV**

 

I quickly make my way up the stairs. Rachel is right on my tail. When I come into my room, my eyes are pulled magnetic to Max. She is sitting in my bed, her fingers playing with one corner of the blanket. She looks up at us, shyly, a little fearful.

 

"H-Hey." Her voice is kind of strained, nervous. I make my way over, sitting on the edge of my bed and scoop up her hand. I hear Rachel quietly close the door behind us. She doesn't come close really. Max's finger sneaks in the gaps between my own, entangling the two.

"Hey Spider Max. How are you doing?" I smile at her. I can't do anything else. Just looking into these blue doe eyes is enough to bring a smile to my face. 

 

Max shrugs a little.

"Donno. I remember vaguely something about you and Rachel being nak..."

 

Max's ears turn purple all the sudden and she brings up her hand slapping over her mouth. I smirk at her, she is super cute when she is embarrassed. I wiggle one of my eyebrows at her.

"Liked what you saw?"

"No, I mean yes I mean I you, and.....I am sorry I should have knocked. Louder."

 

I duck my head a little, grinning at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were....a little out of it." Max grins back, then she sighs.

"I don't remember clearly what happened next."

 

Rachels voice trails over. It is dripping with guilt.

"You fainted Max." Of course, she would give herself the fault. Well, she is at some degree at fault but she couldn't have known. Also, I don't want to blame her, not after the thing in the dorms before.

 

Max's eyes turn to our blond and she stretches her hand out towards Rachel, reaching out for her. Hesitantly, Rachel Rachel gets off the wall, walking over slowly, sitting at the corner of my bed, taking MAx's hand into her own.

 

"What is wrong Rach?" Max's voice is soft and warm, she rubs Rachels Hand and smiles at her. Rachel carefully looked at Max, not sure if she is allowed I think. Then our blond sighs, looking at Max's hand.

"I am so sorry Max, it is my fault. I pushed myself onto you without thinking and...it wasn't good for you. I didn't notice your discomfort and I kept going. It's my fault." 

 

Max takes her hand out of mine, placing her small fingers under Rachels' chin and lifts her head. She then leans forward, brushing her lips over Rachels in a loving gentle kiss. You can really see the tension fading from our girlfriend when she relaxes into the kiss. After a moment, Max pulls back.

 

"Look, babe, maybe you could have noticed, maybe. Or maybe there isn't a sign. What is not a maybe, is whose fault this is. It's HIS fault, not yours, not Chloe's not anyone, but his. And maybe mine. I should have ....should have told you more about what happened. You couldn't have known."  

 

Rachel raises her head, getting started again.

"But I-" 

 

Max's finger on her lips silences her. Our hipster girl shakes her head.

"No buts. Not. Your. Fault."

Rachel leans forwards, pressing her forehead against Max's whispering to her.

"Thank you, baby." 

 

Max smiles shyly and tilted her head, giving Rachel another kiss. Now I want too. 

Max opens her eyes and looks over to me like she could read my mind. Her finger waves at me.

"Come here my blue beauty."

 

I don't need a second invitation. I lean over and Max's wonderful lips catch mine. Yet she tastes a little funny. Then her lips part and her tiny tongue sneaks out and...

"EWWW!" I pull back. Max frowns and then she looks at me confused.

"You taste like shit Maxipad."

 

Max smacks her lips like tasting her own mouth and then she pales. She scrambles to a stand.

"Wh didn't you say something? Now I taste this too. Did....did I threw up?"

 

We both nod and after a silent moment, Rach and I start lauging like mad girls. Max smacks both our arms and gets up.

"You guys are the worst." Our brunette girlfriend makes her way out of the room and I take the moment to kiss Rachel myself. Just a chast small kiss but it is sweet and all that matters to me.

 

"How do you feel?" She smiles, nodding at me.

"Better, Max took a lot of guilt away just like that." She snaps her fingers to demonstrate. I chuckle.

"Max was always a forgiving soul. I am happy we have her."

 

Rachel leans her head against my shoulder.

"Me too."

 

The door opens again and Maxi shuffles in. She comes over, standing next to us. Her fingers brush through my hair in a comforting calming way. 

 

"Are you both ready to hear more about what happened?"

 

Max jumps on the bed, back leaning against the wall. I blink at her.

"Like right now? Are you sure you will be okay?" 

 

Max nods, her gaze is firm and she looks determaint. 

"Yes. Right now. I think it is about time. Or are you guys doing something else?"

 

Rachel and I climb onto the bed and engulf Max in a big threeway hug. She will need it this will be rough. 

 

 


	117. Darkness and Happiness

**Max POV**

 

I take a deep breath, feeling the rough wallpaper on the back of my head. I feel the warmth of my girlfriends at my side. I smile, running my fingers trough Rachels blond hair, playing with the strands for a moment.

 

"Okay. Please, try not to interrupt me. I know it will be difficult, but I....I want to get this over with as quickly as I can okay?" Rachel and Chloe look at each other and then they both nod.  Then Chloe leans over, planting her lips on mine. I melt into the kiss and I love the feeling all around. She slowly retreats and smiles at me.

 

"We are here for you babe." I feel Rachel squeeze me closer, confirming Chloe's statement. I nod at them. 

 

"Okay, so well I told you all about how I got the storm vision came and what happened in that stupid bathroom right?" The two of them nod at me. 

"Well, after that a little bit of high school drama happened with Victoria and her posse." Chloe frowns. "That bitch!" I sigh.

"Please, Chloe, I try to tell you guys a story." Chloe smirks, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry babe."

 

"Well yeah that happened and a little other stuff  and next I know, angry Nathan Prescott is squaring off with me in the parking lot, wanting to know if I told Mr Wells about his gun."

"And did you?" Rachel's eyes glistened at the thought, I don't know what she thinks about it.

"No. It didn't seem like a good idea to tell on the super rich kid whose family named our damn dorm. Anyway, he attacked me but before much could happen, Warren stepped in and I got almost hit by a certain rundown truck. Anyway, I jump in, we make our way here. You told me about Rachels disappearance and we made the plan to find her. Then after a David incident." Rachel chuckled at my choice of words but didn't say anything. 

 

"We came to the lighthouse and talked more about you and then it started fucking snowing at 80 degrees." Both of them sat up a little straighter.

"You serious?" Chloe asked eyebrows knitted together.

I stretch a bit, noticing that the way I sit is straining my wound.

"Yeah, a lot of crazy shit happened. Well the next day, after showing you that I really could reverse time, we were in the junkyard. You wanted to try out the gun you stole from David." Chloe made a triumphant gesture. "You shot yourself once while you played around."  Chloes triumph crumbled a little bit. 

"Later Frank came to us, wanting money you owed him. By the way, do you owe him money in this timeline?" Chloe sighed, nodding.

"About two hundred." I sigh in to relieve myself.

"It was three thousand in my timeline. Chloe used it to find you." My fingers run still through Rachels' hair. "We got away and....then....I...okay, Chloe you died quite a few times that week. I will tell when it is important for the story, but it....it still hurts so fucking much because the images come back to me an.." Rachel takes my hand and pulls me closer. Her lips press in my temple.

"It's okay love, we understand."

"Okay..." I take another deep breath.

"So, I make it back to school, because I still had to, and in the middle of a class of HIM, someone burst into the classroom, saying that Kate is about to jump of the dorm."

 

Chloe and Rachel gasp for air. They clasp their hands over their mouths. 

"Why? Kate seems so upbeat." Rachel whispered in disbelieve. 

"She had been taken by.....HIM and also there was a lot of bullying because of a video about her making out under influence." I feel them patting me when it forces myself to say him. 

"Anyways, I got to talk her out of it bringing her down from the dorm. Nathan got suspended because of his role in Kate's misery. Victoria, who bullied her the most, took it pretty bad, been quite different after that......" 

My blond girlfriend nods, while our punk gets a grumpy face.

"Well anyways. After that we got in on the whole Rachel disappearance thing, I spare you the details. Frank helped us quite a bit, but we thought the whole time it was Nathan behind all of this. We found.....your.....your body in the junkyard and....damn." I feel m lips quiver a bit, thinking about the breakdown Chloe next to the hole in the ground. 

Again both of them hug me close and it takes us a bit of time before we continue. 

"We the tried to find Nathan, wanting to confront him. But we ran into a trap because we didn't know.....Chloe got shot and HE dosed me, taking me to the creepy ass bunker under the Prescott barn."

 

I feel Rachel shudder next to me, while I feel my emotions run wild. Tears run down my cheek, but in a twisted kind of way, I feel disconnected like all of it happened to someone else. I m surprised about my own clarity.

"I was bound to a chair with duck tape. I don't know how long I was down there, it felt like an eternity. First, it was just photos and that was creepy in on itself. Then....." I take a deep breath. "he took off my cloth and more photos. The flashing lights, I still see them in my dreams. Flash and Flash, and his grin under this fucking shit ass glasses. This smug grin, like he would get away with all of it, as he felt like some kind of god. He....He hit me when I didn't comply. T-Then he took his cloth off and....he did things to me, used my b-body and always s-said this would turn me into a woman. I....feel so....it...I....I feel tainted and dirty, I can't wash enough to t-take his stain of me. I...you....I am disgusting." Now I feel the tears run down freely and both of my girlfriends hug me close crying themselves.

 

Rachel brings her lips to my cheek while Chloe clasped on to my hand. She shakes her head.

"You are not disgusting Max. Y-You are the most wonderful, lovely, beautiful girl, the best that stumbled into our lives permanently. I will fucking murder that fucking piss-stain of a pile of garbage if I get my hands on him. I will chock him to death and then beat him dead too. This fucking wanker."

Rachel lifts her head, looking myself deep into the eyes. She....looks soooo intense.

"Chloe is right. There is nothing....NOTHING wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are. It is all his fault and we will make him pay. Not small oh no, he will have a hella lot to pay and more and than some. He will NEVER EVER lay even a finger on you, he will not touch you, not come close to you he will not even hear from you ever again. I promise, may there come whatever the fuck, we will protect you."

 

I sob, holding on to the two most wonderful girls, trying my best to hold back the darkess that still lingered around my heart, the darkness that has consumed so much of my life now. But in a twisted kind of way it felt good to have said it out loud, letting my loves hear it. I was in great fear that they would hate me, push me away if they found out but knowing they will not is such a relieve.  So I cry not just in darkness but also with happyness. 


	118. Powerplay

**Rachel POV**

 

I want to put so much into hugging Maxi. I want her to feel the love that fills my heart to the brim, wants her to know what she means to me, what she and Chloe both mean to me. What she told us, I shook me to the core. I know she already told us most of it and I assumed a lot more but for her to confirm my worries, it made it really bad. I thought I would be prepared. 

 

I was fucking wrong. My insides hurt from the simple thought of what Max had endured. Being kidnapped, being used.....being rap...I don't want to finish that thought. I feel myself gripping tighter around Max pulling her closer. She starts to squirms a bit.

"You guys, it hurts a bit."

 

Instantly we both pull back looking at our brunette with worry. Guilt is plastered over Chloe's face, while Max pats at her injuries. But I feel myself relax when Max just stops looking up at us. There is still a tear in the corner of her puffy eyes but she stopped crying, smiles a little shaken at us. I reach up, wiping the tear away. She closes her eyes for a moment and silence and content fills the room. Until a rumbling sound disturbs the silence. 

 

Max blushes a little at that moment.

"You hungry Maxerino?" Chloe has this smirk on her face when she pokes Max's shoulder. Max blushes even more but smiles into herself nodding slowly. 

 

The bed shifts a bit when Chloe jumps up holding out her hands to the two of us.

"Then let's go down. Mom cooked already, remember? Might be cold but still. Also, we have to look after her, because of Sergeant Dickface. Oh yeah."

She looks a moment to the door while Max and I take her hand letting her help us stand up.

"The step-ass is in the house, because of safety reasons. Not my kind of idea, but if it makes Mom and Rach sleep better I will keep up."

 

Max pulled at Chloe's hand making her turn.

"Don't you worry, he will do nothing to you. We will not allow it okay?" She smiled that sweet sweet smile. Max has this one smile. She has many. The shy smile when she is nervous or embarrassed but in a good way, the wide grin, when she is up to mischieve or something like that and then there is THAT smile. She smiles full of love and strength, like a pillar holding up the roof of a temple. The smile of someone who doesn't believe, who KNOWS she will keep her loved ones save. 

 

The smile is not without effect on Chloe. She smiles herself, brushing through Max's hair. 

"Thanks, first mate." Again Max's stomach grumbles like an old machine, making us chuckle. I follow the two of them downstairs where we find Joyce and Mr Madsen. She is in the kitchen rewarming the food while he looks outside into the garden through the glass door.

"Hey, Mom." Chloe stepped in looking over Joyce shoulder. The head of the Price household turned her head, smiling at her daughter.

"There you are girls, I was about to call you downstairs, food is almost done." 

 

Chloe nodded, grinning.

"Well, Max's belly made it very clear it needed filling." Max squirms next to me, blushing again.

"Chlooooeee." 

 

Our bluenette turns to us grinning.

"What? It's true, don't you deny it!" 

 

Max shakes her head, her eyes turning to Joyce.

"Can we help you, Joyce?"

 

Without looking up from the pod she is stirring in her hand waves to the cabinets at the wall.

"Yeah, could you set up the table, girls? And it should be you asking Chloe, not your injured girlfriend!" Chloe groaned but stepped up to said cabin, producing a few plates.

"Mom is right  Mad Max, you are still to be cooed over, sit at the table," Max grumbled in return. All day, while we move furniture, she had grumbled over her injuries, said she felt useless and it bothered her. Yet she walks over, still not sitting down, only lingering between kitchen and table.

 

Mr Madsen turns from the window, walking over to the table when Chloe speaks up.

"Hey, that is Moms place!" She points at the man, who turns to her, eyebrows knitted together.

"I always sit here."

 

Chloe stems her hands to her hips. She is on the warpath.

"That's the head of the table, that's where the head of the household sits. That is most definitely you!" Joyce stops stirring the pod, but she doesn't interfere, yet.

 

Madsen crosses his arms.

"You can't be serious. Like that is important."

 

Chloe steps a step closer, pointing at the end of the table.

"If it isn't important, then it will be no problem for you to sit at the end of the table, am I right?" 

 

A stare off like a moment occurred until Madsen grumbled something and made his way to the end of the table.  I wink over at Chloe who is proud to have won her battle. Chloe isn't the most socially skilled person but she understands powerplays and shows of dominance quite well. And this was one of them. Madsen will have to learn that the power in this house has shifted and he is on the losing end. 

 

I make my way over quickly, sitting down next to him. I know Chloe will not sit next to him and she will throw an other tantrum if Max takes that place. And I am right the way Chloe ushers Max into the place furthest away from him, forcing herself to sit opposite of him. That leaves Joyce at the head of the table while placing the pod full of spaghetti on it. 

 

She smiles in the round, her eyes only shift for a moment when she looks at Madsen. I notice it. The fire is not fully cold between these two. I think that is something I have to talk about with Chloe. She will want to know.

 

"Eat up you all." Joyce says when she sits down, starting the meal. 


	119. Good night

**Joyce POV**

 

After the first struggle, our dinner goes by rather peaceful. David keeps to himself, only talks when he is asked and all in all he is rather quiet.  I do the same. The girls are conversing between themselves and I am happy to listen. A lot of their talking is based around the school, whether or not Max is ready to go back and so on. After twenty minutes we are done and Chloe even starts putting away the dishes without even been told about that.

 

Rachel leaned into me when I watched my daughter with a raised eyebrow. 

"I think she makes up for before." and chuckled a little, to which I agree. A yell from the kitchen made clear she was heard and Chloe made it clear she would have retribution. 

 

But now dinner is over and the girls stand in the door to the hallway. Chloe seems a little torn, swaying back and forth, while cute small Max is already rubbing her eyes. She had been jawning all dinner and it was absolutely clear she would fall asleep in minutes. 

 

"Okay girls, I think you should take Max to bed, she might fall asleep standing there." Max groans standing up a little more straight.

"I am not thaaaat tired Joyce!" she exclaims and it would have been more convincing if another jaw followed straight after that statement. Chloe and Rachel chuckle and Rachel places her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, I see. No girl you are done for tonight." Max just nodes sleepy.

I can't stop myself from smiling, then I turn myself to Chloe.

"Remember to change Max's bandages and refreshen the ointment on her wound Chloe."

 

Chloe groans, leaning back and stretching. Rachel turns Max and goes hand in hand with her to the stairs. Both call "Good night Joyce." Rachel all cheerful, Max tired and mumbled. 

"Yeah Mom I know. Will take care of that. Good night." She turns in the door, ready to walk out then she turns back and her eyes look over to David, who is sitting on the coach. Upstairs I hear the bathroom door open, then the sink rattle, when Rachel and Max start brushing their teeth. Good girls, both of them.

"I will leave the door open a bit. If anything is you call me Mom okay?" She looks at me with such worry. I feel light tears rise to my eyes. I thought I had lost her years ago but my Chloe is still there and now more than ever.

I nod to her, smiling. She walks over and gives me a hug.

"Good night Mom."

"Good night Honey, sleep well."

 

She turns and with one last gaze towards David she turns, leaving me and my husband alone. I wait hearing her climb the stairs and the door to the bathroom upstairs. I sigh and walk over to the fridge. Time for the bad part of this evening. I pull out to water bottles and make my way over to the coach. I had one to David, while I sit down. We both just look ahead, at the black TV screen. 

 

For a while, we just sit there. I hear the girls upstairs leave the bathroom and enter Chloe's room. Their footsteps can be heard on the hard wooden floor. Then it gets quiet in the house. I don't know what to say.

Suddenly David starts talking, making me jump a tiny little bit.

"You know,  funny thing happened. When.....when I left here and went to the motel, at the way I bought beer. I didn't know why. You I haven't had one in forever. But when I came to the room and opened it, I couldn't drink it. I just couldn't. Not because of what happened overseas, not because I don't want to get a drunk. It happened because I just felt my old life coming back. The one I left back at home, when I went to the army, you know?"

 

I nod, not sure what I can say. I still love this man. I really do. But I just can't.

"You were the light in my life. You and her." He points to the ceiling. "I know, it is hard to believe, I just...I wanted you and her to be safe and happy. Wanted this family to work. I wanted it for you, but I really really wanted it for Chloe. Yet here I am, this broken to pieces."

 

I cross my arms.

"Should I feel sorry for you now David?"

 

He looks up like he was in deep thought.

"No, not at all. I deserve it. I did everything wrong. I am looking for an anger management class. Might find one in Portland. I could blame it on my own childhood, I could blame it on what damage the war did to me, I could blame it on this stupid town. All of it I did before, but to be real, to be clear, the only one at fault is I. I didn't get being there for Chloe right, I misused your trust and the little trust she had in me, I couldn't control myself. I know Chloe isn't the easiest child." 

 

I tense a bit. I will not tolerate him speaking badly about my girl. Not him!

"But that isn't her fault. She....she had to live through so much horror in her young life. It is a wonder she is capable of functioning at all. I am pretty mad at Well's throwing her out back then. I should have done something. There must have been a way for her to stay, I was just too dumb to see it." 

 

I know he is unfair to himself now. He was new in our life when that happened and he didn't have a chance. Yet I don't say it.

"She is looking into returning to Blackwell you know?" 

 

He turns his head, eyes wide. 

"Really?"

 

I smile.

"Yes, Rachel told me. Apparently, it was Max's idea, yesterday and my girl is really considering it." There are real tears in his eyes.

"I am so happy to hear that. She is smart, she deserves all the education she wants." I nod, at this, we can agree.

 

Again a moment of silence comes up. We just sit there looking at the black TV screen.

 

"I hate myself for hitting her."

 

I stand up.

"Good night David."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I couldn't pass this moment between Joyce and David. I am not sure if they get to mend things or not.
> 
> On other news, I started a Harry Potter AU. Most will not care, but for those of you who do, look into "The three schools". Maybe you will like it. 
> 
> Todays song:  
> Of Monsters And Men - Thousand Eyes


	120. Thoughts

**Rachel POV**

 

I close the bathroom door behind us. Max slumps forwards with tired steps and retrieves her toothbrush from a Glass on the cupboard. We all have one here by now, Joyce bought these when Max left the hospital. Mine is a shining bright yellow, Max's a fluffy pink and Chloe's, of course, is a vibrate blue one. I can keep the smile out of my face when I watch Max fumble with the toothpaste. She seems really really tired. All these sleepless nights, they keep pilling up. It has gotten better, but only a bit. The dark rings under her eyes showed it too. Her eyes look up at the mirror, noticing me looking at her.

 

"Whas ou ginnig at?" Max mumbled at me around her brush while she starts brushing her teeth. I grin wider, walking over. I raise my head and when I step next to her I clap her on the rear. 

 

Max gives off a tiny really really cute squeak before staring at me with somewhat of a frown. Her free hand rests on her own butt, the place I just slapped.

"Rchl" she mumbles, exclaiming in a tone that makes clear her displeasure.

 

I just grin making my toothbrush ready. 

"You are just to damn cute when you're tired. I couldn't help it." Max snorts.

"Yeah, s-re." She blinks with tired eyes. 

"Yep, here let me make it up." I lean over, placing my lips on her temple, kissing it softly. Max gives of a pleased humming sound. I pull back and start brushing my own teeth, humming myself. Her hip bumps into mine and I bump back.

 

After a moment of silence we both have a little giggle, while we look at each other in the mirror. Her blue doe eyes and my hazelnut ones. She smiles and I feel her fingers reach for my hand. They sneak between mine and we hold hands while we keep brushing. It is quiet, just the two of us. It is nice. No words are needed. I feel Max's thumb brush over the back of my hand. Then we hear footsteps up the stairs. The bathroom door opens and I can see blue hair in the mirror. Without saying anything Max and I step aside, making room for Chloe. 

 

She steps up, then turns. Max has stopped brushing her teeth and points her index finger at her cheek. Chloe sighs a little but smiles. She leans down and plants a kiss on the designated place. Max again hums with content. Chloe stands straight again turned to the mirror. 

 

I make a random noise, something between clearing my throat and snorting. I also turn my cheek to Chloe, pointing at it.

"Really?" She just asks, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I nod repeatedly, while I keep brush.

 

Again Chloe sighs, leaning over also planting her sweet sweet lips on my cheek. I reproduce the hum that Max made, making Chloe chuckle a little bit. Finally, she starts brushing her teeth. It is a little crowded but we make due. Max and I finish, rinsing and washing our mouths. When I am leaned down to the sink I feel a slap on my own butt. I turn to a grinning Max and Chloe who is pointing at the brunette with her free hand.

 

Max smiles brightly like she had done the most ingenious bank heist. At this moment, these blue eyes are filled with nothing but happiness and while tired she looks so at comfort. My heart jumps at the sight. I sadly have seen Max too often sad the last couple of days. Live...and I with my stupid jealousy have thrown so much at her, it is heartbreaking. So these moments, where the clouds are lifted and she can be just a normal teenager, I value these moments greatly. 

 

"Revenge is served." Max exclaimed, oblivious to my thoughts. I will not tell her. She doesn't need that at the moment. 

"Oh yeah, your evil plan has come to its frutation?" I ask with a grin while Chloe looks a little uncertain what we are talking about. Max smiles and nods.

 

"Okay then, time for my favourite part of the day, unwrapping the Max present!" I grin brightly. Max sighs.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbles, sitting at the toilet, her face to the wall. I help her with her shirt. I know Max hates being helped, but I love it. It's just a good feeling being able to help her with something at all. 

 

I start undoing the bandages, carefully, slowly. I also don't look down, when I pull at the front parts. Max can't wear a bra at the moment and while I am eager to see Max's probably really really cute boobs, today has shown me she is not nearly ready. Also, I want her to show them to me, not me stealing a look when she can't help it.

 

While that might be, I can't help myself when it comes to looking at her wound. It's like a car accident, you can't look away. I know Max don't want Chloe and me to look at it. She said so. But I can't help it. I look at the three bullets hanging around Chloe's neck. Something that small, just a few grams of metal could have stopped this beautiful, this wonderful girl, that has brought so much sunshine in my life. It could have ended it. But it didn't and that is what this is too me. 

 

Not the mark of Max defeat but her victory over death, over all these fuckers out there. It is gnarling and nasty but it is not hideous like Max thinks it is. It is a testament, a show of strength. It is a visible sign for the steel core she had to have to endure what she did and come out the other side so sane. But I can't say it. Not now. Maybe never. But at the moment it is not the right time. I have said too much shit the last few days, not considered her enough with my stupid shit. 

 

I put the lotion on it, covering the badge of strength, the badge of victory again with bandages. Max jawns deeply. Chloe is finishing with her toothbrushing. We all leave the bathroom and get into Chloe's room. Chloe leaves her the door to her bedroom opens a crack. 

"For mom."

 

She says needlessly. Max and I are just nodding, while the brunette cutie slumps to the bed. She is really tired. We all climb into bed, Max between the two of us.  Chloe and I drape our arms around Max, holding hands on her hip. Max's back is pressed against Chloe's front and the blue haired girl plays with my hair for a moment. We say our good nights, give kisses and after a short time, the steady and deep breathing of a sleeping Max fill the room.

 

And I lay there, thinking about all that happend to give me these two wonderful girls. I smile while I drift into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more fluff, here you go.


	121. Breakfast

**Chloe POV**

 

Silent road noises and the chirping of birds bring me slowly back to the world of the woken. Still, I am not ready to open my eyes, thank you very much. I snuggle closer to the warm body in front of me, enjoying the comfort of having someone there for you. My nose is stuck in a sweet-smelling mop of hair. Ahhh cute Maxi, all for me to cuddle. Maybe I can drift back to sleep, I have no idea what time it is. Yeah, sleep seems a good idea.

 

The cuddly cuteness in my arms starts stirring and I notice a difference in breathing from her. I grip a little closer ad Max wiggles her cute butt a little trying to get closer to me. I make me giggle a little. It is still almost orange light, rather early in the morning. 

"Good morning Chlo." She whispers. I push my lips to her ear. 

"Morning hippie." A little chuckle comes from her. For a moment everything goes silent, then Rachel starts snoring, like a middle-aged trucker after 10 beer. Both Max and I start giggling a little.

 

A content sigh comes from both of us. This is good. It's like back in the day, when we were young.

"Sleep well?" Max keeps her voice down, it is almost hard to hear her over the sound of snoring Rachel over there.

"Yep. What about you?" I feel Max nod, smiling to myself.

"Like a baby." That's good. I think it's the first full night sleep our cute girl had in weeks. I plant a kiss on the back of the cute girls neck. 

"That's good." Max snuggles closer until we hear a grumbling sound from our snoring companion.

"I think Rachel dislikes me pulling away from her." My hipsters whisper has a cheeky undertone. I grin.

"Then how about you snuggle closer to her and I make us breakfast." I pull out of the cuddle, careful not to be too loud. A quiet whisper follows me.

"Hey." I turn, seeing Max having turned her head to me, her lips are pointed. I chuckle leaning down planting a brief good morning kiss on the brunettes sweet sweet lips. She hums in content and then turns her head again, snuggling closer to Rachel, who grips her with the clutch of a mother lioness. Again I chuckled, picking up my cloth and silently making my way out of the room, carefully closing the door. I walk over to Mom's door, opening it quietly, looking inside. Mom is still sleeping, the room dark. Her silent breathing is fills the room. 

 

I feel a smile and close this door carefully too. Mom has also deserved her fair share of sleep, like my girls. I make my way down the stairs, into the kitchen. I have seen Mom do it so many time, how hard can cooking be?

 

I pull open the fridge when I hear a ruffling from the living room. I lean overlooking there. A small bed, metal frame, is standing there, with a sleeping back on it, in it Sergeant Fuckface. In the exact moment I look around the corner he lifts his head, eyes are squinting, blinking into the light.

 

"Chloe, what.....huh?" God, he is groggy. I hold out the pen, waving it at him.

"I make breakfast." He still squints at me, trying to comprehend what I am telling him. He looks his watch. 

"It's 0650 in the morning."

 

I turn back. 

"Yeah, deal with it. Mom is still sleeping, I wanted her to wake up to breakfast. If you have a problem with that, I don't care." I hear a groan, but he doesn't reply. 

 

I start mixing together eggs and a little bit of milk. I am about to use the blender when I think twice. Might wake people up. So I pull out a spoon starting to mix it all. I turn to the stove. I think I never used it, but I know how to do it. Seen Mom does it so often. 

"You want to put salt and pepper in too." 

I almost jump from the sudden close voice. I turn, dickhead is standing at the coffee machine working on it.

"Thanks for the fucking heart-attack." 

 

He just looks up for a moment, then returns to the machine.

"Just thought you might want you, Mom and friends, to not have stale eggs, that's all."

 

A moment I stare at him, eyes narrowed. Then I turn, pulling out the salt and pepper. Well, how much? 

"About a teaspoon full and pepper just a little bit less." I tense my shoulders. There will be a yelling match. I just know it. It will come. But I don't say anything. Don't want to wake the girls. 

"You better put grease in the pen."

 

I turn, almost ready to yell, but my eyes shoot to the ceiling. Max and Mom deserve as much sleep as they can get.

"I know how to cook!" I hiss at him, before turning back to the stove and continue to stir the eggs. I hear him close the machine. Now it comes!

_"Don't disrespect me!"_

_"I try to help you and you're an ungrateful_ _brat!"_

_"Not this tone missy!"_

 

Something like that will come at any moment.

 

Silence. Then I hear footsteps as he leaves the kitchen. No word, no yelling, nothing. I wait for a moment. It has to come. There is no way he will not flip his shit. But the silence stays with me for another ten seconds before the coffee machine starts rumbling. I sigh, turning. looking for the oil.

 

 

Ten minutes later I'm done. Oil is HELL Stuff in a hot pen. Like it splashing and I am pretty sure it isn't supposed to do that. Also, it hurts like hell when splashing on my skin. I have a few red dots on my forearms. Bacon might not be as good as Mom's but it's not black, so there is that. I pick up the plates, making my way to the table. He sits there, reading the newspaper. Down the table, where he had sat yesterday. I sigh, turning back, getting one more plate.

 

He looks up from his newspaper.

"I wasn't trying to get a rise out of you. I just thought you might want some advice."

 

I slam the plate in front of him, wincing to myself. Luckily it doesn't break.

"Guess what, I don't need you to advise. I don't need you here. You're here for Mom and Rach to feel safe. For Max being save, while you did quite a job on that front with her being shot at school. So you're here for everyone, but not for me and that will not change!" 

 

He sighs, not looking me in the eye.

"I know I have lost every right for that seven times over." I wince again when he mentions that. "I know I have lost all of it and I am the one to blame. I just....you know parenting doesn't come with a handbook you know?"

 

I cross my arms.

"Tough shit. I am pretty sure there are at least  _seven_ insidences, in which you wouldn't have needed a handbook, huh?"

 

 He shakes his head slowly. 

"I know. I know, you don't want to hear this and I deserve for you not wanting to hear it, but I hate myself for what I did to you. I jus-"

 

"MOM! MAX! RACHEL! BREAKFAST!"

I yelled, cutting him off. I don't care about his shit ass excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I long thought about the character David and I was certain I would kick him out of the story, but when I thought about it, you normally have a very clear David style in stories. One way he is all fine and after being a bit growling he is redeemed and he and Choe are besties all the sudden. Others either double down on him being a dick and just a bad guy. 
> 
> If he can redeem himself, I'm not sure myself yet.


	122. Tiny nuke

**Max POV**

 

I stir in my sleep. From somewhere I hear someone calling. I snuggle closer to my sweet warm girlfriend. Rachel is cuddling me like a big teddy-bear but I don't mind. She is comfy, the bed is warm, everything is shiny. Well, except...

 

I frown a bit with my butt, trying to find Chloe without moving too far from Rachel. Chloe isn't in bed anymore. ....Oh right, she went down for breakfast. I feel lips being planted on my forehead.

 

"Good morning sweety." Rachel's voice is raspy, still full of sleep. I grumble mumble an answer while digging my face deeper into her hair. She giggles slightly.

"You're still sleepy?" She askes while brushing the hair out of my face. I open one eye, staring at her, giving an uncertain sound off.

 

"I think Chloe went down making breakfast. I don't know how often she did when you both were kids but she never does that these days. We should appreciate it, don't you think?" 

 

I groan and slowly pull back from Rachel who jumps out of bed in an instant. How can she have this much energy, this much life in her before the first coffee? I sit up, rubbing my still sleepy eyes, while she already ruffles through Chloe's closet. She throws a few pieces of clothing on the bed and changes herself. Normally I would blush with the careless showing of her own body, but no coffee, so my blood isn't awake enough to rise to my cheeks. 

 

I keep sitting in the bed, watching Rachel ruffle through the room. She brushed her hair, even puts on a little makeup, for eating with me, Chloe and Joyce. I mean yeah it is kind of nice but she doesn't need to.

"Why are you making such a fuss and how can you be so....so awake?" My voice rasps through my throat. I need something to drink. Water is okay, coffee would be better.

 

Rachel spins on her heel, turning to me. 

"Well, first of all, what reason do I need to look good for my girls? You have to present yourself to the world the way you want to be received you know?" She winks at me while making finishing touches on her make-up. 

 

"Also I don't think we will have much time we have a lot to do today." Outside I hear the door to Joyce room open, and her walking down the stairs. 

I shake my head.

We are just going to our dorm, doing the last bits and pieces. What is there to do?" Rachel bites her lip looking at me through Chloe's mirror. She then turns and sits down at the edge of Chloe's bed.

"Max?" I lean against her, worried now.

"Yes?"

Rachel looks down, not meeting my eyes. Then she looks up, suddenly really nervous.

"We....Chloe and I....we told Joyce about.....you know, HIM."

 

I blink at her for a moment. Tiredness fades away like nothing and my guts are crunching.

"You did?........Why?"

 

She looks conflicted, rubbing over her leg nervously.

"After what happened yesterday, it...there was no way of denying any more. Joyce saw your breakdown and there was no way we could have said it was about Nathan. We.....We didn't tell much, just that something happened, involving him and that you have flashbacks. We said you didn't tell your parents and so on. Joyce.....she wants you to get help."

 

Silence follows the sentence. I feel anger rising. Also dread, I don't want to think about him about all of it. Every moment of happiness gets tainted. So I decide for anger.

 

"Yeah? And what should I tell? That this fucker raped me and what he did to me but there is no way to prove it because it was a different timeline?"

 

Rachel holds up her hand. Worry and guilt are written on her face.

"Max please calm down, we will figure it out." 

"Figure it out? The only way is to tell people and then people will think I am mental. I don't need that on my plate, too you know?" 

"I know but-"

"But what? You could have said nothing. You could have said you had no idea why this happens. You could have done so much different. One day. Just one day I want to have without some new shit being pilled onto me you know?"

 

She has a little tear in her eye, gripping her jeans but she doesn't look at me.

"I know."

"Good. Now I have to figure out how to solve this new bullshit, thank you very much."

 

I get up stomping up and down the room. 

"We will figure it out. You, me and Chloe, Max. Please believe in us." Again Chloe calls from downstairs. I grip and old bathrobe of Chloe, putting it on. I open the door. Rachel is still sitting on the edge of the bed, looking hurt and guilty all in one. But for me there is so much dread what will come next, I can't bring myself to care. 

 

And slam the door behind me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, people will say, why Max acts like this. Hear me out. Max has been mediator for quite some time, trying to bottle it all in. Also trust is really improtant for her and she feels like this trust has been broken by Rachel and Chloe telling Joyce. 
> 
> I also wanted a little conflict from this and I didn't think Joyce would leave it be so it had to be before the girls meet Joyce again.


	123. Nice breakfast

**Chloe POV**

 

I hear feet on the stairs, a single pair, walking kind of tired, kind of sluggish. I turn my head from the toaster at the same moment when Mom walks into the kitchen. She looks at me a little surprised and looks over to the table.

"Good morning Mom." I chime and grin at her, taking the toasts out of the toaster, replacing these with new ones. 

Mom once again looked over to the table and back.

"M-Morning honey. Did....did you make breakfast?" Her tone is somewhat disbelieving. I grin and nod.

"Oh yeah, I got up this morning and just felt like it you know?"

 

Mom frowns for a moment, then she raises her hand, holding it to my forehead. I chuckle a little.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to do something nice for you and the girls?" Mom also chuckles for a moment.

"Well you can't argue this is rather unusual. At this time of the day in particular. I think the last time you were awake at 6:30 is years ago." 

 

We both chuckle again. Then Mom leans over wrapping her arms around me. 

"Thank you, sweety." I smile, hugging Mom back, humming in content. She then steps back and her gaze falls over to the table and who is sitting at it.

"Good morning David." He folds the newspaper and looks up at Mom. 

"Good morning Joyce."

 

Mom walks over, hesitates for a moment, then sits down at the head of the table, after looking at me for a moment. She has not forgotten what I said about it. She looks over at the camping bed he had folded up already.

"I hope you did sleep all right." Mom has a sad tone in her voice. I turn to look at them both. I'm not sure what to think at the moment.

He shrugged, folding his hands in front of him.

"You know it is all right. I have slept in worse conditions. It is somehow familiar."

 

He smirks at himself, and the two of them are just blinking at each other. This feels super awkward, I am not sure what to say. Normally I would snark at what he said but Mom....it is weird. I don't know what is the right thing to do.

 

I hear a door upstairs and then it is slammed shut. What is going on. Light steps down the stairs and I see a pink morning robe. Moments later Max steps into the kitchen. She looks grumpy and pissed. I pull my head back slightly. What happened up there?

She just walks by me, to the table, ignoring me right out of the bat and sits down.

"Morning Joyce, Mr Madsen." And turns to Mom like she is waiting for her to say something.

"Uhm, good morning Max." Mon turns her head looking at me like she expects some kind of answer.

"Good morning to you too Max." I chime in, still not sure what is going on.

 

Max flashes her eyes at me for a moment, before she turns back to Mom. What the hell did I do? I hear other feet on the stairs.

"You know Joyce, Chloe has drunk a whole bottle Jack Denials a few days back." Max casually tells my Mom when Rachel comes into the kitchen, a guilty look on her face.

"What the hell Max?!" I call out. What the fuck is going on what the hell?!?

 

She turns to me, staring at me ice cold.

"Doesn't feel so nice when somebody tells someone things you don't want them to don't it?"

 

What is she talking about?

And then it hits me. Rachel must have told her about yesterday. I turn my gaze to Rachel, who grips into my sleeve. She just shakes her head. I turn back.

"Max, please listen."

And Max flies off the handle. She points at us, glaring.

"No, you listen to me you two. THAT is something you have no right to tell anyone. THAT is MY business. I trusted you! I trusted you and you threw my trust in my face. You have no right to do that!"

 

She stands up, trying to get off the table. Her chair falls over, but Max doesn't even bat her eyes at that. Mom reaches out but Max's eyes tear up.

"No Joyce." And then she runs out and up the stairs. We all flinch when we hear a door slam shut upstairs. 

 

A moment of silence lingers between the four of us. I sigh and Mom sighs too.

"Well, that turned ugly fast."

 

We all nod. David out of all the people clears his throat.

"What?" I hiss at him. I look him dead in the eye. 

"What is going on in here?"

 

I glare at him. He would be six feet under if gazes could kill right now.

"None of your fucking business! That is what is going on." 

 

Rachel next to me sniffles a little, then says.

"Max, she.....something happened to her in the past, something she wanted to keep secret but she flashbacks to these moments and....it's alarming."

"Rachel!"

Step-ass nods then he stands up, walking around the setup table. We have to eat soon or the food will get cold, I think strangly.

"I will talk to her."

 

My eyes go wide. I hastily place myself between him and the door, crossing my arms. 

"THE FUCK WILL YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HER!"

 

He steps up to me, his arms also crossed. He brushes his hand over his face, while Mom gets up. This is getting ugly I think.

"No Chloe you have no idea what is going on with her." He states firmly, almost pressing it. He tries to step around me. Again I am right in his face.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TO DEAL WITH A FRIGHTENED GIRL! NEVER HAD!"

Stepfuck sighs, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you are right, but I am the only one here who knows what she feels like, what PTSD makes of you."

 

Silence lingers there for a moment. I....he......Again I have no idea what to say.

Mom puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Chloe, I know you don't want him, but he might be the only person of us who can relate to her at the moment."

"But Mom..."

 

Rachel steps closer.

"I think she is right Chloe. Please...."

 

I huff, putting my hands to my hips.

"Fine! But if you....I mean you.....Don't fuck this up!" He smiles sadly.

"I will try."


	124. Story form overseas

**Max POV**

 

I throw myself onto the bed, tears streaming down my face. I had almost fallen down, running up the stairs. I don't give a fuck! How could they do that to me? They're the ones I trust, the only ones and they betray my trust like that? My body trembles while I hug myself, curled up to a ball and just cry. Why? The bed smells like Chloe and Rachel and it clams my sobs a little. Fuck I don't want to be calm. I want to go down there and yell at them, I want to tell them how much it hurts, this stinging burning sensation in my chest. Like someone opened my torso and pulled my heart out pressing on it. I feel so alone. I don't want these flashbacks, I wish they would go away. I wish I didn't need to think at the moment. 

 

Maybe that is what would be better. Not to think at all. A sharp edge of metal appears in the back of my head and for once I can't throw Rachel and Chloe in the battle of m mind. They hurt more then they help, while this thought stalks closer. I could do something, I could stop it. Maybe it isn't all to bad. I have had so much pain in the past, maybe it is just a little bit of pain and then it feels better. I could be free, from these thoughts, from the pain of being betrayed, of being hurt.

 

Just....just...I don't know how long I am laying there when there is a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yell, with a hoarse voice, cracking. I even throw a pillow towards the damn wooden construct. Again there is a knock and I give out a groan of annoyance, but it is rather quiet. The door opens and then it closes again. I hear someone breathing, not stepping closer but someone was in the room with me. I throw myself around, my back turned to them, not wanting to look at them at the moment. Still now here it comes. I hear the someone walk over, and just sitting at the desk chair. 

 

A silence lingers between the two of us and I just can't stand it. This is fucking shit. 

"Go away!" I yell again, scrambling over the bed, hugging myself closer.

 

"You know..." A deep male voice fills the room. I turn my head, looking through the blur of tears. At the desk, not facing me, sits Mr Madse, his elbows on the desktop, looking out into the sky.

"I sometimes have difficulties talking with people who haven't served in combat." His tone is thoughtful, while he brushes over his moustache.

"What?" I prop myself up, unclear what he is talking about.

"I said I sometimes have difficulties talking with people who haven't served in combat." Again it turns silent. What is he talking about? What does he mean?

 

"What is the problem with the people?" I don't really care but the more it is about him the less he will talk about me.

"They just don't get some things, you know? They lived their lives, not seeing what I have seen. They don't get why I can't stand crowded places well. Back overseas, crowds were a nightmare. You can't have your eyes everywhere you know? At first, you just look out for male young nervous people, but the longer you are there, the more you have seen, you look for different types. I have seen pregnant women deliver bombs, I have seen kids, maybe eight years old, with guns. And that for ten months. After a while, everyone in the crowd starts to be a potential threat."

 

He lowers his gaze looking at the desk. I sit up against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. I have never seen him like that. He is so calm and....vulnerable. 

 

"It is important to see everything because if you don't you might miss it and it could cost you or worse, your comrades their lives. Two months in, I had that moment. Missed a young girl, about twelve? Maybe fourteen. She stepped closer to the Jeep, where my buddy was standing at the side. I was down the street, about a fifty feet away. To this day, I remember her looking up at Mitch and him looking down, her putting her hand in her basket. Then suddenly everything went hot and bright. The next thing I remember waking up in the medic's tent about half a day later. She had blwon herself up, killing Mitch and twelve civilians. I was lucky, didn't ingure me too much. Something like that, it changes you. You don't trust anyone in a crowd anymore. You look out for the tiny twitches, search for any sign, any movement that is off. And you act when you see these. You do it to survive."

 

I'm listening closely. I have no idea what he wants, but this is the deepest I ever got insight into Madsen's mind.

"The problem is, you can't turn it off. For ten months you shape yourself to a certain way, bend your mind, just to make it out. Yet, what is bend, can't be unbent to easily. You come back here and you look at a crowd and you still search for it, for any danger, mistrust everyone. Information was key for survival and now it is not, but you are so...hard wired to gather it, you can't stop it. But that isn't the worst."

 

I watch him interested, eager to know more. I am quite engaged in his story.

"What is the worst?"

 

He turns, a sad smile on his face.

"Children with baskets. The sound of firework. A certain way of looking away, trying to be unnoticed, avoiding eye-contact with me. When that or a few other things happen, I'm not in America anymore. I'm not a security guard, I'm not a stepfather, a husband....a human anymore. Sometimes for a minute, sometimes for a split second I am back in Irak, back on the streets, back where the horror and constant pressure have bent me in a shape I can't escape."

 

He turns silent again, his eyes distant, thinking about his past. My own thoughts turn to my own hell, not touching it really, but lingering at the outskirts. I can relate to what he is telling. I know the feeling of treading lightly, worries about flashbacks always on the precipice. Then I have a thought.

"Did it get better? The thoughts, are they gone?"

 

He shakes his head, slowly, tired, sad and broken. This is the real David Madsen I think, the one that is left once you get around the facade. A tired and sad man, who has hurt himself to survive. I know, Chloe and Rachel are my love, my soulmates, but right here, right at this moment, I have this feeling like this old grumpy bitter tired man is the only person that will ever really understand me. 

 

"No, it doesn't get less. These thoughts will be with me for the rest of my life." My heart slumps. I hoped he would have this solution. Then he raises his head.

"But it gets easier to work with them, working around them. Knowing the triggers helps. To this day I sometimes, rarely, find new once, but most of them I know and can avoid or try to be prepared. Coming down to Arcadia Bay helped. Fewer crowds, more likely to know everyone. Joyce helped too. It was good, having someone around who knew what was okay and what would create an episode. But do you want to know, what was both the hardest but most important lesson I learned?"

 

I nod, eagerly. Please, something. I don't care how hard it is, I don't care what I have to do, I don't want to live like this anymore. The edge thought from before returns, just a bit.

"It took me years to really get it, but I realised, I don't get better by myself. I had to realise, that this isn't something I could just outthink, or understand and therefore control. I understood while it was horrible for me to admit it, that I would need help. At first, the thought was fighting. What should I tell him, some things I couldn't tell, because it was classified. Other things felt so embarrassing. I couldn't think of something I wanted to tell some therapist, but when I had a real breakdown, like total crash and Joyce carefully picked me up afterwards, I saw this wasn't something I could do alone. So I went and saw a therapist. It took me some time to find the right one for me, but there was just this moment, about the fourth session in, when I suddenly felt the urge to just talk."

He stood up brushing his cloth off, then he nodded at me.

"I don't know what your story is, the girls and Joyce haven't told me, I don't even know if that would help you, but I can tell you I never regretted going into that office and I will go back there, now that I know I have not the grip on things like I thought I would."

 

And with that, he turns, leaving the room, but he leaves the door open just a crack like there is a lifeline, which I can pick up, if I want to. I sit there for about a minute, thinking about the things the person I thought was the most unemphatic person in the whole town just said to me. I will have to think about it, but knowing he did it before me, somehow makes it easier to think I could do it to. I just have to get over myself, for me. Then my fingers brush over the bracelet on my wrist. No not for me.

 

For us. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I wrote a lot for my Harry Potter Fic Three letters, so this just fell out on the backside.


	125. Return of the lost girl

**Rachel POV**

 

We sit silently around the table. None of us has touched the food after Max had stormed off. None of us had said a word after Madsen left. We're a little shell-shocked I would say. Chloe has taken my hand, I can feel her shaking, I know she feels awful. I know because I feel awful. Joyce, on the other hand, has a thoughtful look on her face, she is probably thinking about what just happened and what this means. 

I look up from the table when I hear feet on the stairs. It is heavy footfalls. Mister Madsen rounds the corner, walking in while all of us are looking at him. He doesn't seem to mind, because he sits down at the place Chloe had designated last evening for him. He huffs for a moment, then he looks around at us.

"So, what happened?"

Chloe almost jumps from her chair, nervously as she is. Madsen folds his hands in front of him.

"We have talked."

 

Chloe is blinking, me too. 

"Will she come down?"

He sighs, leaning back. His gaze rises to the ceiling, where Chloe's room is.

"That is up to her. I can't really tell." "Why what did you talk about?" Chloe asked him more questions she wanted to have answers for to him than ever before I think. 

 

He frowned and shakes his head.

"That is between her and me. I have told her a little about my life and that is all I will say about this." Chloe looks like she is about to throw a fit. I feel the same but Joyce cuts in.

"Basket?" The mand winces a little bit and then he just nods. Joyce actually reaches over the table, and just for a moment brushes over his hand, before she turns to Chloe.

"I know I have said this quite often in the past years but this time I am dead serious. Leave David alone with this Chloe." Chloe seems to want to argue but her mother shoots her a look that tells she means business. I put my arm around her shoulders, rocking her a little.

"Don't you worry....it's our Max." She nods, not really convinced. I'm not really convinced myself. I take her hand and we wait for a minute. Then we hear slow steps down the stairs. I can feel my heart pounding like hell. It seems like it takes forever for Max to round the corner. He hands are in her pockets and she looks to the floor, sad.

"H-Hey guys..." 

 

Maxs voice is strained, I can't really figure out her mood at the moment. I feel Chloe clutch to my hand more desperate. She is nervous beyond measure.

Joyce turns in her chair smiling at our girl.

"Hello, honey." She leans a little bit to Max. A moment nobody says anything.

"Look...I....I'm sorry for yelling and running off like that, you just-"

Chloe cuts in shaking her head.

"No Max we should be sorry. We did you wrong and abused your trust. We should have talked to you and not just gotten out there. It was pretty scummy of us to do so and you had every right to yell at us."

 

Max steps closer, a small smile on her face, still sad but it is there and it takes a ton of worry of my chest. Not all but still a bit.

"It's okay Chlo. I wouldn't have listened to you. You know me, I never want to bother someone with my stupid shit." Now Chloe jumps up, me straight at her heels when we run over, hugging her closely. 

"Nononono no stupid shit Max. What ever is going on in here is never stupid." I tap her on the head and she pouts but fake, before she grins hugging us back. She snuggles into my shoulder for a moment. Then there is a cough. We turn to see Mr Madsen trying his best to look not to uncomfortable and Joyce who nods to the table.

Chloe pouts herself but she let's go of Max.

"Spoilsport." She even stretches out her tounge. I have a little giggle.

"Come on girls, time to eat." Joyce waves us over and we follow. This is not over but for the moment the storm has passed. Max slides into her place.

"You shouldn't have waited for me. Now the food is all cold."

 

I and Chloe grin at each other and then at her.

"You're worth every wait and cold food in the world Maxipad." 

 

I love the way our small brunette girl blushes deeply while she grins a little sheepishly.

"Thanks." She mumbles ever so silent while it seems Mr Madsen is happy he is finally able to eat. 


	126. Warm

**Rachel POV**

 

We step out of the Price house. There is a small blue bird, singing on the Garage. I smile looking up when I feel an arm sneak around my midriff and a chin snuggle into my shoulder. By the smell of man deodorant, I can tell it's my blue ball of energy. I feel her smile.

"Hey, you.." She whispers. I lean into her. Max is still putting on her shoes I can hear it. The sun is shining on my arms and legs warmly. It is a nice morning. There is a fresh wind from the sea but not too cold, just the right warmth for hotpants. My hand reaches up brushing through the vibrant blue hair at the back of Chloe's head. 

"Hey, you." I whisper back with a smile. This is nice, it feels really nice. I think if we would have the time I would say, let's go to the beach, I would love a sunbath, but Max can't. With that wound, there is no going into seawater and the risk of getting sand under the bandages is too great too. Also, I raise my gaze to the sky where new dark clouds could be seen in the distance. The rain was coming back, making me sigh. At that moment I heard a mechanical click behind them and then a shutter.

 

Turning my head I see my brunette girlfriend, lowering her camera while smirking like hella lot. She is shaking a polaroid, then she looks at us.

"What? You looked so cute, I needed to do this." Max says it just of hand, like she didn't notice what she said. She is so hella adorable, with her cute freckles, this cute pink shirt, this cute blue eyes and her cute way of being. I can only smile even brighter, feeling so happy at the moment when she is just happy, not worrying at the moment. Chloe on the other hand, never really a champ at taking a compliment, blushes a little bit.

 

"Yeah? Whatever hippie, we are awesome."

 

My girl proclaims before pressing her lips on my cheek. Max chuckles.

"Of course you are, Chloe. You are more than awesome."

"Are we awesomesauce?" Max chuckels walking up to us.

"Even more than that. You are...." Max puts her index finger to her lip, thinking. Then she smiles. "You are the best in the world." Chloe grinned, before ruffling Max's hair. "Yeah? You are even better." She grins at me and I nod at her. In that, I can totally agree, with all my heart and soul. Max blushes a little herself, before straightening her hair.

"Okay, let's go!" She starts walking to the truck. Chloe gives me another kiss and I follow. The wind ruffles the flag in the front yard, and for the first time in long, seeing the stars and strips up there is kind of good. Like protected land. I help Max into the cabin, and of course being me I smirk and slap her rear.

"Oi!" She exclaims and I stretch out my tongue at her. She mutters grumpily to herself, obviously unaware of how cute she is looking while doing so. Slamming the door shut, I lean against it, opening my arms for her.

"Oh no." She crosses her own arms in mock fury.

I lean over, pleading look on my face.

"Oh come on Max I want to make up for it. What can I do?"

Max put on her best stern look and points to the side.

"You, my dear girlfriend can sulk in silence." And huffs for good measure. Chloe chuckles and starts the car, while I cram myself into the corner. I give Max a fake whimper and sad eyes. For about a minute she can hold herself back. Then she mutters.

"For the love of God." and scoots over into my arms. I pump my fist and start cuddling our cute girlfriend. Chloe again chuckles before asking.

"Why am I the only one driving everywhere all the time and you get to cuddle?" Max looks at me, running her fingers over my arm with a thoughtful look.

"Because you want us to be happy babe?" I say while Max exclaims.

"Because you're our bitch?" Chloe fake clutches her chest while laughing.

"Max I am so hurt." Laughter fills the cabin while we drive down the main road of Arcadia. There are only a few people around when we roll up in front of the convenient store. Max frowns at Chloe.

"Why are we here?" She grins cheekily. 

"Well, since you two will have a small fridge in your room and quite a few cupborads, we could buy a little bit of stuff for you two, so you don't have to go to the cafeteria every morning." She winks at us, pulling the beanie from her head. Her hair sprawls around like it always does. Apparently, it's to warm for her signature piece of clothing. 

"Good idea Chlo." I smile, poking her at the shoulder. Then I press my lips in the mophead of brown hair in front of me, producing a satisfied humm from our own hipster girl. I release her from my hold and we get out. When we get to the store, I jump, like I always do, into the cart, leaning against the front, while my legs sprawl out on the sides. I grin at my girls. I love them so much. Max laughs at my antics and I wink at her while Chloe only rolls her eyes and starts pushing. I lean back and just admire my girls. Chloe is again the dutiful muscles in our relationship only grunting ever so slightly when pushing me around. We have done this quite a few times over the years. Max, on the other hand, walks through the store carefully, picking things up and acutally turning then, reading the ingredients. After a short while, there are a few objects sprawled over my stomach and beside me in the cart. Every time Max comes up with something new, she asks me if I am okay with it. I smile and nod every time. Like I could deny her anything. While she does that, her hand is always placed on my knee, rubbing it slightly. 

 

There is this warm feeling of satisfaction in myself. We are not perfect, we are hundred per cent safe and there is a lot of work to do, but fuck it.

 

I feel hella awesome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this feels a little short or forced. Just wanted nothing particular hard in this chapter just a little fluff, but the near future will hold more grimm moments again so just a short one.


	127. Return to Blackwell

**Chloe POV**

 

I slam the door of my trusty old truck shut and make my way around the vehicle. Max and Rachel have already left it and are taking up the bags with food from the back of the truck. They are giggling to each other about something. I sway over, prying the bag from Max's hand. Like I would let her carry a heavy bag, but she still grumbles a little bit, cute as she is. I bump my hip into Rachels, grinning at her.

"What are you two lovebirds giggling about?" Rachel looked over at Max, still giggling. 

"Ohh...nothiiiing." She says it in this sweet sweet tone you just know, Rachel is up to something. By the way, Max is grinning she seems like she is in on it too.

 

I groan turning around.

"Whatever dude, don't tell me I don't care."

 

Rachel's laughter sways through the parking lot. I hear hers and Ma's footsteps behind me when I start to walk ahead.

"Yeaaah, right....Hey Max, don't you find it totally annoying when others talk know something and won't let you in on it?" Oh god.

Max's laughter is shyly and yet so happy. It makes me smile, hearing her so happy and carefree for a moment. Goofball.

"Yeah, that totally balls." She admits between her cute giggles. God, when did I turn into such a mushy person? 

 

Okay well, it was obvious when some brunette has stepped back into my life. Made me sappy, like she did when we were children. But I am not complaining. I feel awesome and I'm happy about it, but it doesn't fit my badass persona. I mean, I will not change it for anything in the world but who would believe me being this tough punk chick if a small hipster girl just can stumble back into my life and woo me and my girlfriend into puddles of mush? ....Well, FUCK other people, I grin to myself.

"Yeah but luckily Chloe is sooooo confidant and badass that she doesn't care at all what we are up to." 

I crunch my face piping over my shoulder.

"Fuck you Amber.....and you too Caulfield." I hear fake gasps of surprise behind me when we round the corner to the dorm yard.

"Did you hear that Max? Such vile language! And here I was ready to let her in on the secret!" Max laughter answered Rachel while I groan in annoyance. Rach is such a drama queen. I turn my head just to see Max, still smiling, swat over Rachels arm.

"Don't be a meanie Rachel." We stop and Rachel grins, leaning closer.

"Ohhhh Max, Max, Max....what can you offer me for being nice to your girlfriend?" Rachel asks in a husky tone, smiling at the cute brunette. Oh damn, I think Max's head will pop of by blushing and I can't hold a snicker. 

Before Max can say something Rachel sticks out her tongue and licks the tip of the cute button nose. Max yerks back, scrunching her face.

"EWWW! Rachel!" She cries out and I and Rachel buckle over in laughter. I almost fall to the ground and I see Max starts pouting a little.

"You are assholes sometimes you know that?"

 

I can't help it, I laugh even harder. "I am cereal!" More laughter echoes through the yard. Max huffs and walks on to the dorm. Quickly, Rachel and I catch up, pulling the struggling Max into a hug.

"Awww babe, we are sorry." I pipe in still smiling. Rachel nod's emphatical, still grinning too. Max tries to wiggle out of our hug.

"uh-uh, I know you Chloe Price. I accept now and in two seconds you will make fun of me again!" Fake hurt I clutch my chest.

"I wouldn't dare Maxipad."  Max squints at me and then her face shifts a little and she starts squirming because Rachel has leans down and kisses and nibbles on her neck.

"Raaaacheeeel" Max whines out, while I hold her grin in place. "You make it hard to stay mad at you." Max grumbles, before moaning slightly.

Rachel stops her nibbling for a moment, her eyes flash up to me.

"That's the plan you know?" And resumes nibbling. The tiny brunette starts flushing and moans even more before looking around in panic. No one there to notice her state, but I know the look on her face, now she has this cute panic that someone could see her.

"Okay okay okay, I surrender." Max huffs out and with a winning smile, Rachel lifts her head. Max is still flushed and I think now is a good time to throw her a bone.

"Okay let's go, some stuff needs to stay frozen." I raise the bag in my hand. 

 

WAlking up to the door, I am holding open the door for the two of them. Max smiles and Rachel grins.

"Oh thank you how gentlemen of you." My stuck out tongue is the answer to that. We climb the stairs slowly, chilled. 

"So what were you guys laughing at back there?" I ask, totally cool and absolutely not curious at all, thank you very much.

Rachel's eyes light with a smile.

"Oh, you know just..." Her voice trails of and she looks ahead. Then fury twists her face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She cries out, dropping the bag in her hand.

 

Down the corridor, Bitchtoria turns from Cortney at the yell, face confused and startled.


	128. Fire and Fury

**Max POV**

 

I try to grasp Rachels red shirt, holding her back, but it flits through my fingers. Damn why does she have to wear these tightly fit shirts that show off her super awesome body so well? She stomps down the corridor, hands curled to fists on her sides. Chloe and I look at each other with an open mouth for a moment. Then she drops her bag too and we both run behind Rach. At the last moment before she reaches Victoria Chloe sneaks her arm around the furious blond pulling her back. Rachel starts struggling.

"I ou, Chloe let go of me I will slam her fucking face in. Seriously Chloe! Let go of me!" Victoria steps a bit back, out of range of the flailing arms of my fierce girlfriend.

 

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN YOU BITCH!" Rachel cries out, with more vigour and now even more struggling. Victoria frowns hardly, stepping back even more.

"What the hell is your problem Amber?" Victoria snips at her, while she looks at her friends Courtney and Taylor. The two girls shake their heads.

"My problem is you are a MASSIVE CUNT and I will MURDER YOU! Now let go of me Chloe, I will rip her fucking bitch head off." Chloe does none of that, Instead, she lifts the thrashing girl up and starts carrying her down the hall. Blond hair is flying around and after a struggle, she pushed open the dividing door to the double-dorm Wing. 

"No babe, you calm down first." 

"CHLOEEEEEE!" Rachel shrieks once more while she is carried away like an angry child. With a slam, the door get's shut behind them. 

 

They have just forgotten me here! Now I stand here with the three meanest girls on campus and oh fuck they are a looking at me!

 

Victoria prowls closer, a sneer on her face.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That. Caulfield?" She asks stepping waaaaay into my comfort zone. I feel my neck tingling with nervousness.

"Well uhm that uhm."

 

Victoria stems her hands to her hips, leaning down. Dog, she is way taller than me. Her eyes are like piercing daggers when I look up into her face.

"Uhm uhm uhm. Get a complete sentence out of your damn mouth Caulfield." She brakes at me, her eye twitching a little.

 

"Rach is a little angry that is-"

Courtneys sneering voice cuts in.

"A little angry? That bitch hit me yesterday. Straight to the face. The bitch isn't angry, that damn cunt is crazy!" She scuffles, while she also steps closer. I feel myself shrink into myself a little bit. The tension is pretty damn great and I feel like they are flaying me with their eyes. Taylor says nothing but she too steps closer. They are all taller than me, looking down at myself with disgust.

"P-Please don't call her that, she has a rough time at the moment."

 

Taylor smirks, tilting her head to the side.

"Tough time? Yeah buhu, gives her no right to attack others, just because she has little issues." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

 

I grip my elbow in the old way, I used to do when I was nervous. Rubbing against it was an anxious pattern I always did when I felt pressured and raw. Like hell, is it so brutally warm here? Feeling damn lightheaded.

"I-I guess not but-" 

 

Victoria snapped her finger in front of my face, making me jump back. Her face was still contorted to anger.

"No buts Lamefield! I always thought this Carey was the unstable one, but yet again here is Rachel Fucking Amber stealing the limelight!"

 

My eyes dart where Rach and Chloe have left. It wasn't even a minute and I already think what the hell they are waiting for! B-But, on the other hand, why do I feel this rush in my guts and lower parts when this happens? 

"H-Her name is Chloe and-"

 

Again Victoria sneered at me, shaking her pixie cut head.

"I don't fucking care at all Lamefield. Get your attack dog under control or else-"

"HEY!" A call from the side makes all our four head flip around. The door to Kate's room is open and the timid bun-haired girl steps towards us. Her normally peaceful and meek face has a deep frown on it and she, like Rachel before stomps towards us. The golden cross around her neck swings like a pendulum.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" She states firmly, stemming her hands to her hips.

 

Courtney sneered at her, crossing her own arms in front of her chest.

"What the hell do you care I-"

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up! Courtney!" Victoria's eyes could murder her friend at this moment right now. Her stare is fierce and she looks like she is ready to kill the dark-haired girl. Courtney in return stumbles a little back, taken aback by the angry action of her.....Queen. Then Victoria's gaze turns to Kate again and all the anger and sneer disappear, replaced with a guild, while she doesn't meet Kate's eyes.

"Katy I-"

 

Kate really jabs her finger into Victoria's chest and I am totally taken by surprise. Her eyes are flashing wildly. What the hell? When did cute little Kate go all confident? I have never seen her like this at all. Her tiny voice can be quite loud if she just want's it to. 

"Don't you Katy me right now, Tory! Forgetting that you left me to the rain yesterday, ganging up on Max? You know full well she isn't the most confident person here." Yeay, great endorsement Kate, I think while sighing. And Tory?

"But Katy I-"

Again a jab to the chest, making Victoria really stumble back a step. Somewhere in the background, I hear doors open. Apparently, the small nice Christian girl chewing out the Queen Bee of Blackwell is something that gets's peoples attention.

"I said no Katy! You gang up on my friend who did nothing to wrong you. If you have a problem with Rachel talk to her, don't try to intimidate Max for something that isn't her fault. I know why Rachel said what she said, I could tell you, but I will not! You should be ashamed for yourself Victoria Chase.  You two too! I thought you had changed Victoria but apparently, I was wrong. Come, Max." 

 

She pulls at my arm, dragging me towards Rachel's and my dorm room. I look back for a moment. Victoria stands there, her head hanging low, looking to the floor. Courtney and Taylor are next to her, staring after us with open mouths. They all don't see it or notice it I think, but Kate's hand on my arm is trembling and shaking hard when she pulls open the door to the double dorm wing and enters it with a powerful strud. 

 

Dog that was hot!


	129. Victoria

**Victoria POV**

 

I stare behind the two girls leaving. I try to react. In any way. Chase! Move your damn thoughts! I blink once, then Katy slams the door shut and I flinch. God damn what is fucking wrong with me? I let out a sigh before turning around. 

 

Courtney and Taylor stare at me, their mouth open and blinking. Well, mostly Courtney. Taylor is surprised but more focused, assessing the situation I think. 

"What the fuck was that?" Courtney breaths finally out. Her eyes flick between me and the door, her brows pull together. I need a moment, then I wave my hand at her.

"What the ever fuck. I will be in my room." I push past the two of them towards the door. I hear footsteps behind me and then Courtney raises her voice again.

"Tory, what is going on, why didn't you rip the head of that fucking bitch?" In one swift motion, I swirl around, gripping the collar of her shirt. I know my eyes shine with fury while I lean closer.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" I sneer at the quivering girl. God, she is pathetic, so weak. Her eyes are wide and she hitches a breath, weakly gripping at my wrist. Then a hand clamps on my shoulder, pulling softly.

"Tory, calm down." Taylor whispered to me and I let her pull me away. I let go of Courtney's fucking red top and the girl scrambles away from me, panic in her eyes. I huff and swirl around. There are only a few people in the corridor. T, Court, Dana and her fucking besti. Be a Chase! You are better than this. Or at least you can act like you are better than this. I huff a second time and turn around, shacking of the hand of my friend. 

"Like I said I will be in my room." And with that and long strides, I make my way to the door and slam it behind me, leaving my startled friends behind. 

 

The moment the door is shut I feel all the power all the strength drain from my frame like I have a leak. It washes out of me and I feel myself slump down, My back against the door I slide down, crossing my arms around my knees. My head buried between them. 

 

The look on Katy's face, the anger in her eyes, the disgust, I feel like she has burned down into my core, laying bare the rotten centre that is Victoria Chase! I could see it in her eyes, she hates me. And she is right in doing so! I am awful. Despicable. What I have done to her. All the times I have sneered at her. Made fun about her faith. They all come back to me. The times I stole things from her for no reason. The times I filled her locker with paints. The way I blocked the door abstinence club so she was stuck there for three hours. Making her trip in the halls. Blasted my music extra loud knowing she was learning. 

 

All of it, because the pure sight of her turns my inserts to mush. Her fucking perfect face. This way to adorable smile. The way she lives this perfect life. Not fucking up, no drugs, no sex. Lording it over us all how fucking perfect she is and how fucking flawed we are in comparison. That living a good life, not being a failure and a fuckup is easy and we all the rest of humanity just need to try. She is the perfect angle we can just adore for being so much better. And because my fucking damn vile eyes can't endure this wonderful light, I tried to smear her with filth, dragging her down into the mud with us normals, because I can't accept it, I tried to break one of God's most wonderful creations.  I hoped it would make me feel better for myself, make me feel powerful and mighty. All it really made me feel was hollow.

 

I have no one to blame but me. I did all these things and made it even worse. I tried to be better. When Caulfield was carried out on this stretcher, shot by MY fucking best friend and she ran behind her, I just saw brokenness in her. The wonderful angle, with broken wings, broken in the mud. What I had tried to do for month, Nathan and Caulfield did in one second, shattering a wonderful girl in the process. 

 

I had thought I would be satisfied when I saw her finally crack, showing to us that she was like us, just a peasant like everyone, not above me or at least above what I think everybody should think of me. Yet none of these feelings came to be. I remember perfectly the moment, my eyes burning with tears and at that moment I realised. I didn't want to drag Katy down to my level. I didn't want to smudge her life. I wanted to rise to her, is more closer. I couldn't come close but I wanted to try. I remember quite well:

 

_I step closer to the crying girl, kneeling next to the fountain. Her bun has gotten loose and hangs down from her head. I step closer, my hand stretching out to her shoulder, only to pull back at the last moment. I don't dare to touch her._

_"K-Kate." I just whisper. Her head turns, eyes red and already swollen. Tears wash down her cheeks while she stares up at me. I feel like someone has ripped my heart out, stomped on it and set it on fire. She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, smudging tears over her cheek. Her bottom lip is quivering._

_"P-Please V-Victoria, not today." New tears gush down her cheeks and she turns back to the Ambulance at the street. Last thing I see of Maxine before the doors slammed shut. Kate let's out a waile, crying and it breaks me. Without thinking I kneel down. I don't care about the dirt, I don't care at all. My arms pull Kate to me and just like that she cries into my shoulder, shaken by the sobs that crack her voice. My shoulder damps and I couldn't care less. For once, only this once in my miserable pathetic life, I know I do the right thing. Not what mum and dad would say is the right thing but for once I act like a fucking human being._

 

_Kate trembles in my hold and I grip her more fiercely, holding her while she breaks down in my arms. I feel so....so....I don't know what I feel, I only know I don't want to see her like this. At all. I have to make this right, I have to make this right, but this isn't something I can make right. I can't wave money at Maxine's injury and it will disappear. I can't wave money at Kate and she will stop crying. I have no idea what to do, so I do the only thing that comes to my mind._

_"I-It will be okay Kate. It will be okay.....she will be fine.......Maxine is strong, she will not fucking die from this. I.....She.....without her there is no competition here anymore. I am not allowing her to die." Kate shook and trembled but her sobs eased a bit, while she calmed just a fraction. She stares back, trying to get to her feet._

_"I....I need t-to go! T-To the h-hospital I..." She looks around in some kind of daze and shock, stumbling to her feet out of my arms. I rise too, quickly. Her knees are blood, where she scratched them on the floor. She turns and stumbles towards the bus stop. I catch her when she tumbles to the side slightly, beginning to fall._

_"Easy, I will drive you to come." She stares at me but I don't think she actually sees me. I pull her towards the carpool. She doesn'T resist but doesn't react either. I think her mind has just shut down. I fling my car-keys at Taylor._

_"We need to get to the hospital." I press out holding Kate, so she doesn't crumble back to the ground. Taylor caught the keys but looks a little baffled._

_"Tory a-"_

_"DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR!" I ell at her, making her jump up and running to the carpool, Courtney right on her heels. A minute later we are in my car, Taylor and Courtney in the front, I am in the back with Kate, holding her, while she doesn't cry, only shakes like a leaf. In a strange moment of mental clearness, I realise this is the first time I ever sat on the back seat of my own care._

 

_A couple of minutes later we are at the hospital. Taylor parks the car while Courtney runs to the info-point finding out where to go. Sometimes it is good to have minions because I am completely focused on keeping Kate upright and walking. Finally, we sit in front of the operation room, in some kind of shock. For a long time, no one says a word. Others come in Dana, the creepy geek guy, those druggy skaters. That blue-haired punk bitch, Ambers lap dog arrives and if anything she looks more broken than Kate. Her face is swollen and red, she almost stumbles down the corridor. Her fucking hand looks just wrong, sticking to the other direction. Madsen is with her, talking to her. I don't think she can hear him. I don't think anything but the door to the operation room is visible for her. She breaks down right in front of it and starts sobbing madly, like a dog whose owner had died. Why the hell does that bitch care? Whatever she is crying out, isn't comprehensive, but it reopens Kate and that broken angle starts breaking apart again and the only person there trying to hold it together with a few elastic bands and damn luck is I, the most awful human on the planet._

Then there is a knock on my door, pulling me out of the memory. I just sit there, crying, sobbing into my arms. I must look pathetic, as pathetic as I am. My room is dark and chaotic. Yesterday I ripped down the large pictures of myself hating to look at the bitch that I am myself. I have slept on the floor, shaking in the cold, not deserving a bed or blanket, not deserving any comfort. I ignore the knock. Taylor and Courtney can go fuck themselves. Fuck them, fuck the world, fuck my bitch self. Go away!

 

Again a knock and I slam my fist against the door.

"Go away!" I yell, cry and sob in one, feeling my hand hurt when it hits the hardwood. A voice comes from the other side.

"No." It is quiet, but I can hear it and I raise my head. I stumble to my feet, I still lean against the door.

"What do you want?" My voice is broken and cracked.

"I want to talk to you." The voice reassures. 

"Go away." I cry out hoping the voice would go away but at the same time, I don't want her to go.

"No." The voice says once again. A moment of silence lingers. Then I sigh a chocked sigh and open my door.

"C-Come in." Dana smiles at me with a sad smile before she nods.

Right behind her I slam the door shut, worried someone might follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I thought a little perspective of Miss Chase would be nice. Yeah she is melodramatic but I see her like that over the top with her emotions sometimes.


	130. Theory

**Dana POV**

 

I carefully step into the realm of the Queen of Blackwell. And with careful, I mean really careful, not stepping on something, because the floor is littered with clothes and broken pieces. Like Victoria has thrashed her place in a fit of rage. The big pictures of herself were ripped from the wall and the curtains are pulled. Victoria slams the door shut, turning to me. Her makeup is smeared over her face, she has red puffy eyes and she stares at me with this combination of anger and sadness I know well from her. 

"What do you want WARD?" She hisses at me, crossing her arms while sniffing to herself. She tries her best to look mean and strong but it kind of fails, making me smile sadly. 

That seems to flip her shit.

"WHAT? Stared enough at me? Yeah, I feel like shit happy now, BITCH? That what you came here? To oggle at me?" She jabs her finger at me, her face red and all. I shacke my head slowly, sighing.

"No Victoria, I am not here to fight you or make fun of you. I want to help you."

 

Victoria snorts out a laugh walking up to her desk, leaning against it. Again she crosses her arms.

"Help me? I don't need help, I am fine!" She makes a huffing noise. I look around, at the broken mugs, the ripped clothes and the thrashed pictures.

"Yeah....I see that."

 

"What do you want?" She asks again, still pissed beyond measure. I have to wait this out, wait while she is to focused on her anger before she can see what the problem is.

"I want to help you." Victoria stares at me, curious, angry, uncertain.

"Why?" Her question is merely a whisper, faint and low. She bites her lip and blinks at me.

 

Walking over to the couch, I brush off a little bit of stuff and sit down, crossing my legs. Then I lean back and look at her. Victoria is a ghost of herself at the moment. Up until yesterday, she was better than ever before, but now. 

"Frankly, because you obviously need help. One look in your room, one look at the way you broke when Kate yelled at you was enough to see you are totally fucked at the moment. I don't think Courtney and Taylor can give you what you need, namely a few verbal slappings so you get your fucking head out of your ass."

 

Victoria snorts at me.

"And you think you could just come here and insult me?" Her eyebrow is raised and she has this poised arrogant stand again. I groan in annoyance. 

"Victoria, this isn't about insulting you, this is about a truth you try to hide and hide from yourself."

 

The Chase girl frowns, sitting down on her desk chair crossing her legs.

"Well, humour me with your blatant wanna-be psychology." She snaps, wiping her face with the back of her hand before glaring at her nails.

 

"You are sad, that is quite obvious, but really, I think this is about Kate." Victoria's head snaps up and she stares at me.

"What did you say?"

 

I take a deep breath, okay time for a more hands-on approach.

"I think you are in love with Kate and you have no idea how to handle these feelings, making you lash out yesterday and now you are guilty but you have no idea how to handle these feeling either."

 

Victoria stares at me, blinking confused. For a moment it is completely silent in the room, just the sound of people in the corridor comes through the door.

"Huh?" Is all Victoria gets out, but I can see her mind running wild with what I just suggested to her. 

"what.....What do you mean by that?"

 

I smile leaning forward. My forearms rest on my knees while I prop my chin in my hand, smiling at her.

"You are smitten by our cute Christian girl and it drives you crazy."

 

Victoria bristles then she takes her normal arrogant stance.  Still, her voice is uncertain, thoughtful.

"Okay, let....let's imagen that would be true, what of course it isn't...She wouldn't want to be near me. She hates me. For what I did to her, how I was to her, I was meeeeeeeaaaaaaan if you remember, trying to bully her. She would never like me.....not....that I care." She huffs holding her nose high up in the air. 

 

I smile, okay, obviously we have to play it this way.

"Okay just to humour the theory, if you would like her, you would want to be with her. You would want her to like you. Sooooo, leaving her in Portland in the rain wouldn't be the best idea for that, don't you think?"

 

Victoria groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Yeaaaah I knoooow, I fucked that up so bad. We just we were walking through the streets looking into shop windows and she saw a dress she really liked, but couldn't effort. I went in and just bought it for her, but then she didn't want it and we got in a fight and she was so angry at me, I just....ran." I sigh. Of course, Kate didn't want that, she is a modest girl and doesn't want to bother anyone. 

 

"That is tough, but leaving her alone?" I inquire, I think I have her at the right stage at the moment. It is quite obvious the infamous Queenbitch just waited for someone to brace the first storm. 

 

Again she groaned, staring at me helpless.

"Yeah I know, it was shit of me, I know fucking shit." Actually, she pulls on her hair. Okay, just one more thing and then I let her off.

"And do you think she was happy when you bullied one of her closest friends just because you felt like it?"

 

She gets small, shrinking down, what is quite a new sight with Victoria Chase.

"You mean Caulfield? Nooooooo." She murmurs slightly and stares down at the floor. Her feet shuffle around in an anxious manner and it is almost cute. I feel a soft smile on my face.

"Well, then I know what you have to do, you know it too right?" 

She just shakes her head and I stand up, walking to the door, my hand on the handle I turn.

"Kate believes in forgiveness and standing up for your mistakes, you know that. So it is the easiest thing in the world. All you would have to do is walk over to her and Max and apologies and then show her that you mean it."

 

I open the door, smiling over my shoulder, winking at a baffled Chase girl.

"Of course this is just to humour that theory." I close the door.

"Dana wai-" Slam. 

 

That.....went very well, I smile to myself while I walk down the corridor. Time to cheer up Jules and ask her what this whole Zach thing is about. 

 


	131. Calm down Miss Amber

**Max POV**

 

I push the door to my room open. Kate still holds my hand and I pull her inside. Rachel is sitting on her bed, her arms crossed seething in anger. Chloe had apparently tried to calm her down, with no real success. She turns her head when she hears the door open and close. My girl scratches the back of her head, looking at a loss.

"Max, please talk to your girlfriend." She waves to Rachel, who looks at her with an annoyed look on her face. Her brows still frown in anger and she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, I am right here!" I walk over and sit down next to her. Kate lingers in the back, looking around in our new dorm room. There are still no posters or my photographs on the walls, only little trinkets are out of the cartons. 

 

"Rach." I place my fingers on her thigh, rubbing back and forth in what I hope is a calming pattern. I'm really fudging happy right now, because soothing and calming an angry friend, well I had quite a lot of training in that as a child, thanks to the blue haired girl who had now walked over to Kate and whispered with her quietly. 

 

Rachel huffs a second time, ready to yell again, but then she just lets herself fall back and lay on the bed. Again I rub her thigh. 

"Rachel, I know you are pissed about yesterday, but please calm down okay?" Rachel groans, rubbing her face, before flashing her eyes at me.

"I don't want to calm down, I want to slam that bitches face in." Rachels' voice is seething, a little bit of anger in it. It is quite alluring. She is like a wildfire right now. I scoop up the bed when Kate chimes in.

"Please Rachel, don't hurt Tory. Not for me." She walks over but before she sits down on the bed, she redirects herself, sitting on Rachels desk chair. Of course, she modestly flattens her skirt and folds her hands in her lap. Kate is like so often again the image of calm and peace. Yet a little bit of worry hangs in her face. I know, Kate doesn't like people fighting, hell, I don't like people fighting but a life with Chloe has taught me not to overdo it. Speaking of the devil, Chloe swaggers over, slumping on Rachel's bed to and pulling her legs into her own lap. I can still see the anger in Rachels' eyes.

 

"It isn't just because of that Kate. It was shitty, really shitty of that bitch to do that to you, but she has it a long time coming. Ever since middle school she had this idea that I'm her rival and enemy. She had done so many things over the years, always backstabbing, once trying to drug me and other shit, only to bring me down. Most of the time I got the upper hands, but she did quite a few nasty things over the years, not just to me, but to my both girls too." 

 

Rachel loses a little of her temper and gets a loving smile when she brushes my bangs out of my face. I feel a pang of embarrassment and get a little nervous. There is someone with us in this room, this is.......okay. My Rachel needs that at the moment. 

"I know you don't like this but someone has to shut her up once and for all, showing her she isn't the queen of this place but just a fucking teenager like the rest of us and she doesn't get to rule over any of us you know?"

 

Kate sighs and then lets her head hanging. Her thumbs fiddle with each other in a nervous pattern.

"Look, Rachel, I understand you are angry with her and she had been mean to you, to Chloe, to Max. She had been mean to me too."

 

Rach sits up and I place immediately a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her for comfort. I just want to hug her right now, fixing her on the bed. I want to suck the anger out of her with hugs and kisses because I don't want her to go to war with Victoria. This will turn nasty and I don't want my girls or me or my friends get into the crossfire. 

"Then why are you telling me to let it go if she was a massive bitch to you too?" Rachel inquired a little angry. Kate sighs looking up, suddenly rather confident.

"First, please don't call her a bitch, at least not while I'm near. Secondly, I strongly believe in the good of the people and God tells me to learn forgiveness." My blue-haired punk lets out a snort in disbelief. For that she earns a slap on her knee from me, resulting in her growling slightly. Kate doesn't stop. I think over the years to many people haven't agreed with her on her faith, so she doesn't bother really.." I know, Victoria has her problems and doesn't know how to express herself, but since....since the incident in the bath." I feel Rachel and Chloe flinch next to me. Neither of them likes to think about what happened there and while I hade bigger problems than a poor angry boy shooting me, I don't like to think about it myself. My fingers trail down to my stomach and now it is Rachel who rubs my shoulder instead of me rubbing hers.

"I and Tory have talked a lot and have spend quite a lot of time together. I think she has a real problem expressing herself and is just afraid. Afraid she is not good enough and thinks she has to bite at everything just to be accepted. I know she can be better but who is really perfect? He who is without sin might throw the first rock." 

 

It gets a little silent in the room and Rachel gets a thoughtful face for a moment. Then Kate just continues.

"I know you are angry with her and I know you have every right to be so, also I know I have no right to ask you, but please don't hurt her. She is my friend and like I don't want to see someone hurt Max or Dana or you Rachel, I don't want to see her hurt."

 

Chloe who has been quiet up till here, playing thoughtfully with Rachels' toes, turns her head around, tilting her head slightly.

"Why ARE you friends with her anyway?"

 

Kate just shrugged.

"Honestly? She was there for me when I felt lost. When the thing with Max happened, she pulled me up, made me function again, when no one else did. She got up into the face of anyone who tried to hurt me then. Like a furious tiger really. Also, once you are past her snarky facade, Tory has a really really funny sense of humour and can be really sweet. The whole argument yesterday was because she bought something way to expensive for me and I just couldn't accept it. That is why we fought, because she wouldn't turn it back and then she got agry because I don't want her to buy me stuff. One day while I was inside the hospital visiting Max." She smiles at me and I smile back, thinking fondly about it. "When I came out, she had been driving all around town to find blueberry muffins, just because I told her on the drive to the hospital, that I liked these. We talked a lot, have quite a lot in common. I have once when I had a nightmare, just must have heard me scream through the wall because I woke up with her holding me. She stayed for the night helping me sleep."

 

Kate gets a really warm smile on her face, looking into the distance. I turn to Rachel. Her face also had a warm smile but she stares quite curiously at the bun-haired Christian girl. There is this glitter of mischief in her eyes, the one I know full well. She is figuring something out, whatever it was. 

"A nightmare?" Chloe askes a little surprised, blinking at Kate. The girl gets a strained look.

"Yeah, I was weird. I....I mean it's dumb, but I was in this white room and there were this soothing voice and some clicking but it felt so dreadful and just weird you know? I just wanted to get out but I couldn't move at all."

 

A cold shiver runs down my back, and I grip hard into the mattress. I can hear my heart beat loudly in my ears, while my breath hitches in my throat. Cold sweat appears in my neck and I remember clicking and ducktape and No! Go away! Please! My body shivers slightly and I am frozen in place. Please no, not again I don't want to go back and....

 

I feel warm slender arms slide around my waist, pulling me in a warm embrace. A soft body presses against my back and a soothing voice, the voice of my blond love whispers into my ear.

"It's all right Max, love, I am here, we are here, you are safe. Don't worry, just listen to my voice. Breath, slow and steady, yes. Breath in.  And out. And in. And out, yes very good. We protect you, we are here for you."

 

Slowly, the tendrils of the darkness and the fear pull back into the back of my mind. I slam the door shut behind which these horrible things are hidden. A door of warmth and love. A door of gold and blue. A door of laughter and of smiles. A door sealed with kisses and locked with hugs. A door with the two most beautiful and wonderful guardians there can be. Swifter than a leopard. More fierce than the evening wolf. For when I am armoured with their love, I possess the strength to fight this darkness. 

 

My gaze is still blurred with tears and I rub them away. Rachel holds me in her arms, while Chloe rubs my back. Kate looks at me with worry and guilt. She looks uncertain, rubbing her hands together. She kneels in front of me, in front of the bed, rubbing my knee. I smile at her. My voice is cracking a little.

"S-sorry Kate. I d-didn't mean to worry you."

Kate shakes her head furiously, her bun shacking a little. It looks kind of funny.

"No Max, I am sorry, I didn't mean to I....I didn't want...." I smile at her shaking my head myself. Rachel places a kiss on my neck, shooting waves of warmth and comfort through my body.

"It's okay Kate, you had no idea.....Can...Can we please talk about something else? Maybe I can tell you someday, or one of these two will do so." I point at my girlfriends, who still look at me with worry. Rachel nods into my neck, again kissing me, before pulling back a little.

"Sooo, Kate you don't want me to slam her face in. Fiiiine, I will refrain from crippling her, BUT." I can almost hear the smirk in her voice, this small tingle of mischief. 

"There is a price for that." Kate slowly glides back into her chair. She looks nervously at Rachel, whose fingers place with a strand of my hair. I lean back against Chloe, who instantly drapes her arms around me and plants a kiss on my temple. I like it, it's nice, it's safe and I love the comfort.

 

"I...I don't have a lot of money, Rachel, an-" Rachel chuckles, grinning over, with this mischievous look, like a cat playing with her food.

"Don't you worry, it isn't about money. You don't have to do a thing. There are three prices. Firstly, I want to be there, when she apologises to you for yesterday, making sure she doesn't weasel out of it." Kate blinks, then slowly she nodded. Now Rachel's smile turned brighter. "Secondly, you will accept what Icky-Vicky has bought for you yesterday." Kate frowns looking confused.

"Why do you care about that?"

Rachel leans back against the wall, folding her hands behind her head, looking smugly.

"Because, this is the first time she has done to a decent person and maybe if it is rewarded, she will learn to do it more often, than turning back to being a bitch." Rachel smirks, winking at our bun-haired friend. Kate looks confused, then she sighs and nods. 

"All right."

 

Rachel smiles smugly. The Chloe chimes in.

"Hey, Rach didn't you said three things?" Our blond vixen turns, staring intently at me, with so much fire in her eyes.

"Oh yes, well the third price isn'T to be paid by Kate. The third price is Max has to sleep in my bed tonight here." I blink and shrug. What the hell is that about, I have slept in her bed every night for the last week and a half, why wouldn't I tonight. I nod in confirmation.

"In her underwear." 

Kate blushed trying to hide her face behind her hands, embarrassed. I turn stiff and my face turns bright red and I groan slightly. Why do I have to pay for Victoria at all? Rachel winks and smirks at me, having the look of utter satisfaction. I am suddenly aware that while Rachel had been the cat, not Kate but me had been the mouse. Chloe leans up and hollers.

"Rachel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone notice where I stole a little part of the text from?


	132. Warren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am going here on a limb. I wanted to try something new and after Joyce, David and Victoria, I wanted to give a viewpoint that is mostly missed in this story yet. So here we go I hope you will like it.

**Warren POV**

 

The knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts. For a moment I stare at the screen. Bright colours, a forest with green grass and a violet background glowing. I just started a new night-elf druid about an hour ago, farming my way through the beginning quests. This isn't the first time I level up a night-elf, but it never gets boring. The area is so cool and calm and yet mysterious, I like it. 

 

The knock repeats and I sigh, standing up. My room is not tidy but not total chaos, mostly books and comics lying around. I push old underwear with my foot under the bed when I make my way over to the door. My room is quite dark, the curtains are pulled. It makes it easier to look at the screen especially since Teldrassil is rather dark for a WoW region. With a click, I unlock the door opening it quickly.

 

"Warren, what's up?" I look up and grin at the brunette guy in front of me. Eliot is a cool dude, a year older than I am. He and I got friends a few weeks back when I first came here. It still feels weird being at Blackwell. Normally it's an Academy for Arts and such, but Dad got an architecture job in Portland that will last two years so we moved here for the time. We will return to Olympia when he is done. We even keep the house there, have rented it to a young couple for the time being. Nice people, I met them twice. Mum wasn't happy with me going to Blackwell but Dad said I needed to stretch my wings. 

 

And boy oh boy am I lucky I went along. If I hadn't been going here I would never have met  _Max_. She is just....just wow. I mean, I know there are other girls around and all but Max is just, special. The moment I saw her the first time? Like heaven had placed a wonderful angel on earth and smiled down at her the whole time. The first time we talked, damn I was nervous, like hell not even kidding, but Max has just this easy going, always funny always smiling attitude, that blew me away. In these two months, there is no night I didn't fall asleep thinking about her smile. There is a photo of her and me on my bedstand. Of course, being a super talented photographer, Max made a selfie, just like that. I, of course, look like a complete dork on the picture but Max she has just this wonderful lovely smile tucking ever so slightly on the corners of her mouth. Sometimes I just stare at the picture for a long time, sometimes and I hate to think about it but sometimes my hand starts roaming, looking at this wonderful girl that is my friend and I hope, someday, soon, she will be more than that. 

 

But, and that is the reason I started yet again a new WoW Charakter even though I already have nine this possibility went into the far distance yesterday. Like that was utterly destroyed. Worse than the time Max got shot. Oh god, when she was carried out of the bathroom, with as a sheet, a respiration mask over her mouth and nose, I felt like my whole blood had turned to acid. Nathan motherfucker Prescott had shot my wonderful beautiful cute Maxi, because of ....fuck I still don't know, probably he went just crazy. That day had really stunned me and I think I would have crashed my car on the way over when I made my stumbled walk to the parking lot. Thankfully Brook took the keys from my hand before I could reach the car. I first had flipped my shit, I needed to go there, NOW to do....something! But Brook, being a good buddy, drove me there. She knows how much Max means to me, I might have not said it out loud but she would be pretty blind not to see the mayor crush I have on her. I mean the signs are right there. And then I was there and there was nothing I could do. Just waiting. It took me days to finally see her and when I saw her I had almost fainted. She looked so small in this large hospital bed, with all the tubes and machines and all the stuff around her, deep rings under her eyes, but then this smile appeared in her face and her eyes brightened and I just. If I would be more courageous and her parents wouldn't be there, I might have confessed my feelings for her right there on the spot. Luckily that didn't happen and I had my plan. Bringing her her laptop and the idea was to spend a lot more time there, to deepen our friendship, hoping she would get feelings for me too. Her dad, pretty intimidating huge guy, stopped that sadly. Of course I understand, her family wanted to keep her close and to herself. Eliot said his friend Chloe visited her quite often, but I think that fits, after all, they are Childhood friends and her parents know the Price girl.

 

"Hey, Eliot. Everything is cool, same old same old." I step back, letting him inside. He walks over to the couch, slumping down. He smiles when he sees my monitor. "I see, you started a new character?" He grinned pointing upwards. I close the door and walk over to the window, pulling the grey curtains and opening up. I squint my eyes at the brightness. Way too long tonight I think, way too long, but I had to tire myself before I could find sleep. I turn to grin. Eliot doesn't need that shit.

"yeah, Night-elf Druid. Just level nine up until now but I plan on major gaming nights this week, want to get him up to max-level in about two weeks. Wanted to get him to level twenty before I go over to Steph later."

 

Eliot chuckled shaking his head. While he is a sci-fi fan and movies are his thing, I wouldn't say he is a hardcore nerd. He is more a casual guy, about average, but interested in these kinds of things. 

"Your paper thing again?" I grin, sitting down on my bed and throw a cushion at him.

"Pen and Paper you idiot. Yeah, we are in a new campaign since last week." That was true. We are Steph, Mikey, I and since two weeks ago, Brook had joined. She said she had never tried it before but when I told her about it, she was totally on board. She even grilled Steph over Facebook about different things, what characters would fit and other stuff. It's so good to have a buddy who just understands what you are about. We talked quite a lot about it in the last couple of days and if I wouldn't know it better I would think she played D&D before because she already knows so much about it. 

 

"Cool, you know I am not into this makebelieve, but you do you, so who am I to judge." I nod, smiling at him. We have a good friendship, both of us are doing our thing. Mine is science and nerd, he is cars and engineering. He drives around quite a lot, just for the fun of driving around. That guy loves his car. 

"Thanks, man." Eliot nods, looking at his phone for a moment. Even from here I can see his screensaver. It is a picture of Chloe from the side, with her blue hair shining brightly. Eliot has it rough. He and Chloe were friends,  best friends on the brink of blooming into more. A night when we had a few beers, he told me he had slept with her once and it was the most amazing thing for both of them. Back then he had thought this was it, his dream come true, only to crash back down the very next day because SHE came into Chloe's life. SHE just took over, swooping in with her good looks and charm and entranced Chloe, lying on every turn to her, stringing her along. That is what Eliot told me, you can't even say her name in his presence and I hade been sceptical, people think for themselves, but since yesterday I think the same. Yesterday SHE did the same with Maxi. 

 

A moment it went quiet between us, then Eliot placed his arm over the backrest of my couch looking over.

"Heard anything from Max?" I shake my head slowly, feeling this gloomy sad state again.

"No, just a few texts but....not really no." I let my head hang low, sighing. Eliot doesn't let it go.

"Oh come on, don't worry, she will come around, you will see. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow." He says with a warm smile, trying his best to cheer me up. I don't feel this way, I feel crushed, down throttled. 

"No, I don't think she will." My fingers run against each other. I don't want to think about it. It is too painful. I don't look at my friend but at my hands. I know he will ask but I don't want him to ask. Why did I say that?

"Why do you think?"

Okay, here it goes, damn. 

"Max.......Max has someone." He raises his eyebrow, looking over.

"Are you sure? She only hung out with my Chloe and HER, the last few days." I sigh and nod. This....fuck, now I have to talk about it.

"Brook came over yesterday. She had seen Max making out with....HER." In my mind this picture comes back, one I don't want to see. Cute innocent Max being kissed by Rachel Amber. I hate that picture, but I can't get it out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes yesterday, it was there, like being stuck against the back of my head.

Eliot looks at me curiously, frowning. 

"You sure?"

I nod, my eyes burning with tears when I flip my cell phone around showing him the text message from Brook with the picture. It shows Max and Rachel, lips pressed against each other. There is the elbow of another person on the picture but that's it. Eliot takes the cell phone, staring at the picture for a while. I can't look at him at the moment, feeling my inside burning like a hot fire of sadness and anger. I know I shouldn't be angry, I shouldn't hate Rachel Amber, but it is impossible when I see this picture against the back of my head over and over and over again. I wish Brook never had sent it to me but at the same time, it was absolutely right to do this. 

"HA!" Eliot exclaims, making me flinch a little.

"This is perfect." I blink at him, my jaw open.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What about this is in any way or form perfect? This is shit, I feel awful." Eliot smirks, handing me my cell phone back, winking.

"Yeah I know it sucks, remember, I feel like this for years now, but that will be over. What do you think will happen if we tell your Max and my Chloe that they are both being used and cheated on by the same person? They will be fucking angry and thankful we helped them figure this out.  Chloe will come back to me, finally and Max will see what a great guy you are. They are best friends, we are buddies, we can go on double dates finally." 

 

He grins at me brightly. I want to tell him that is stupid but.....this plan feels like hope. Yeah, Rachel really is playing both of them, using them. Everybody knows Chloe and Rachel are an item. Now, this picture proves Rachel cheats on her, but....

"What if Chloe gets pissed at Max for cheating with her girlfriend?" Eliot waves it off.

"Man, do you really think Max would do that if she knew my Chloe had feelings for that bitch?" I shake my head. No, I can't imagine Max doing something like that.

"Me neither. And the two of them know each other since they were four. My Chloe will know that too, she will understand that that whore had played her best friend. I think this will be the finally downfall of the bitch." He grinned, looking at his watch.

"I will plan this out, I think you have your Paper thing." I nod, standing up myself. Time for Remus Strongarm to kill some trolls. Eliot is right, this is the right thing to do. I don't want Max to get hurt by that girl, just because she can't keep it in her pants. Then I get a cold feeling. What if she does worse to Max than kissing? No, mind don't go there, don't go there. Max wouldn't do that. She is a nice good girl, she is the type of girl that waits. I just hope Rachel understands boundaries. 

"Pen&Paper man. Pen&Paper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Eliot. I place a few hints what he is doing, maybe you can figure it out. He is a real creep, Warren is just hopelessly in love and doesn't see Max not being interested, while not noticing Brooks interest himself. Okay he is a little bit creepy with staring through windows and all but he is not Eliot level, by far. 
> 
> Also I have NEVER played WoW, only a lot of my friends. So I guessed with all of it. 
> 
> Finally confession: I never finished Before the Storm. I played until the kiss of Chloe and Rachel after the play and then I chickened out. I couldn't see these two happy, knowing it would end and Rachel would die. It was unbearable. So I have no idea what really happens with Eliot only that he is a maaaaaassive creep.


	133. Feeling bad

**Chloe POV**

 

It took some time but finally, Rachel calmed me down enough. Her joke wasn't well received by me and I am still not sure if it was a joke at all. I know she wants desperately in Maxi's pants. Well, I know that because I want too, like holy fucking hell on a stick. Max is so uber cute and beautiful it is rather hard holding back. But I made my promise to myself and I will protect Maxi, even from myself and our blond haired sex bomb. 

 

Still, it was really funny seeing Max and Kate in a competition who could blush more furiously without fainting. Of course, Rachel laughed her fucking ass off, almost tumbling off the side of her bed until Max pouted fake and told her she was mean. 

 

Now we are just sitting here. Max knows Kate already, as Rachel does but for me, the little pumpkin is a new face. She is cool, a little stiff and all but really sweet. I think she is really concerned about being a bother to anyone. Maybe, if she and Max got in the right situation they would be stuck in an infinite loop of apologising for bothering the other. I chuckle a little and feel the weight of a chin on my shoulder. Rachels long blond wonderful hair sprawls over my torso and her wonderful smell fills my nose.

"What are you chuckling all about huh?" She asks whispering into my ear. Max and Kate are on the other side of the room, looking at Max's wonderful photos. I smile.

"Just thought I could image our little doe eyes and pumpkin over there in an infinite loop of trying to out-nice each other, ya know? Oh, I am sorry. Oh no I am sorry, didn't mean to bother." Now Rachel was chuckling, kissing my neck after a moment.

"That would be hella funny." She states when her arm sneaks around my midriff, holding me to her chest. I lean back, smiling as I watch our girlfriend with her friend, talking photography gibberish. 

 

_Knock Knock._

 

All four of us turn our heads looking at the door. I frown a little when Max gets up from her bed walking to the door. She opens it slightly looking out, before opening it completely.

"H-Hey Victoria." I feel the arms around my stomach stiffen but I quickly reach up and stroke the back of Rachel's hair, trying to calm my blond tiger down so she doesn't rip out her throat. 

The pixie blond girl steps into view, a strange conflicted look on her face. Normally she is all sneers and spite but right now she is the opposite of being arrogant and looks rather shy. 

 

"Hello, Maxine. I....I would like to talk to you and Kate for a moment if you wouldn't mind?" That was almost nice. Kate gets up from the bed, walking to the door, but stops still inside of the room. She crosses her arms, frowning slightly.

"What is going on Tory?" Victoria shoots a gaze over at me and Rachel, causing Rach to tense up again. 

"Shhhh It's okay she is just a bitch." I whisper to her. Rachel has just calmed down I don't want to go over this AGAIN.

"Could we talk outside for a moment?" Icky Vicky even bites her lip for a moment, she is more nervous than I thought. Kate shakes her head.

"What you can say to me and Max you can say to our friends too." Victoria looks like she is about to argue but then she just caves under a surprisingly strong gaze of pumpkin. Way to go, girl, show that bitch who is the boss around here. I even pump my fist a little, making Rachel chuckle a little bit, that's good. 

 

Victoria bites her lip for a moment, then she sighs. Placing her hands on her hips, she for a moment looks to the ceiling. 

"M-Maxine, I am sorry for laying into you back there. That was uncalled for and.....I apologise for it." Now I sit up more straight, looking over. The bitch-queen of Blackwell, apologising to my girlfriend? That is utterly new and strange. I notice Rachel sitting up as well. Max nods slowly, before smiling at the taller blond.

 

Then Victoria's eyes turn to Kate and she blushes hard. Is Chase? My eyes dart back and forth between her and little pumpkin. The way Icky Vicky bites her lip and has problems looking at Katy. I hear an ever so slight whisper in my ear.

"I think the queen of Blackwell has found her prince charming." With a little chuckle in Rachel's voice. I turn my head to her. Rach wiggles her eyebrow, making me grin. If she says it's this way I believe her. She has always been awesome in reading people.

 

Bitchtorias voice makes me turn around and settle into Rach's chest. Her eyes dart around like she couldn't keep looking at Kate.

"Katy- Kate, I am deeply sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have left you in the rain, I shouldn't have left you at all, shouldn't have been such a bitch. Not just yesterday but all these months before. I was stupid and angry and didn't know how I should act around you, but you have shown me there is so much more and I feel terrible, like the absolute worst without your smile. Can you please....I beg you please forgive me?"

 

And with that, Bitchtoria Cunt-Chase, actually goes to her knees in front of the utterly surprised Kate, like this is some kind of weird confession. My eyes almost pop out of my head and I can only slam my hand over my mouth to deter myself from screaming out in surprise. Max looks totally tumbled herself and Kate too. Slowly the bun-haired girl steps closer picking Icky Vicky up. 

"Tory you don't have to kneel in front of me, please get up. I forgive you for yesterday and I told you already I have forgiven you for the month before. Please don't beat yourself down over this. We fought, that happens, okay? No big thing? Yeah it wasn't fun being left in Portland and you owe Rachel and Max an apology too because they were the once leaving everything high and dry to come and get me but it is okay, I know you and what was your reason and it is okay, okay?"

 

Victoria slowly gets to her feet, still looking down. 

"Sorry Maxine, Amber. Didn't want you to get caught up in my shit." Kate smiles and takes her hand, then she turns to us.

"If it is okay with me leaving, I would like to go to my room with Tory, I think we need to talk a little bit more about this." I am still dumbfounded, as well as Rachel, but Maxi, lovely nice Maxi just nods, smiling at her friend.

"It's okay Kate. See you later." Kate nods too, smiling back at her.

"Come Tory, let's go to my room and have a cup of tea. My sister send me this new blend a-" With a soft click Maxi closes the door, turning to us with wide eyes.

"What the fudge was that?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like the idea that Kate's and Victoria's roles get reversed in their relationship, with Kate being the strong and confident one while Victoria is packed with guilt and insecurity.


	134. Disclaimer

Hey, today and tommorrow no update here, because I really really want to write the chapters for Silence of the doe.


	135. A Price to pay.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful Smut!

Max POV

 

Music is blasting from Rachel's stereo on the book shelve. Chloe has left off a while, stating she wants to meet a Steph for a short while, hadn't seen her long time. Also, she meant decorating was absolutely not punk and she said it would hurt her reputation. My blond girl is swinging her hips to the soft indie music she had picked, for me, I guess, while she pins up polaroids on the wall. She has a little smile on her face, while she is doing this, total in contempt. I can't help myself, grinning on my own. I raise my camera and press the shutter, snapping a pic of my beautiful girl in her happy mode. Immediately, Rachel spins around with a wide grin on her face and a blink in her eyes.

 

"Did you just snap a picture of me?" She asks grinning even wider. I shack my head, giggling and obviously waving the picture in my hand. She flashes her eyes slightly.

"I would never do that to you, Miss Amber!" I state with a rather unconvincing voice because of my tone streaks of sarcasm. My blond lioness prowls loser, a little hunched over. Her smirk gets even wider and she winks. 

"Oh, I think I caught you Miss Caulfield, you and your paparazzi behaviour." She gets really close, her voice more husky and quieter the closer she gets. I can smell her perfume pouring from her like an intoxicating cloud. I can see the specs of light, flashing in these wonderful hazel orbs I absolutely fall in love with every time she looks at me. So much of her soul lay in these wonderful shining circles I have some time problems to breath staring in her eyes. My smile strains a little. It gets hard concentrating when you are in the centre of the attention of Rachel Dawn Amber.

"I...I guess you caught me." I state weakly, noticing my cheeks flush ever so slightly. 

 

Rachel gets this predatorial look in her eyes and she steps even closer, her breasts brushing against my own torso. Her right-hand brushes my hair to the side. She leans her mouth against my left ear, her breath warm and shallow against my earlobe. I can hear the grin in her voice, I can feel the warmth rising in my body, my cheeks flushing. 

"What will I do what will I do, now that I caught you, what do you think? _Miss Caulfield_?" She almost breaths out my name, getting my breath hicked in my throat. I gulp hard, trying to think, anything. Say something, Max! Anything, say something.

"I.....I....don't k-know." I stammer out, feeling myself drawing breath hart through the nose, getting a full front of Rachels breathtaking scent. She places her elegant hands on my hips, pulling me a little to the side. I follow, stumble can't really focus. I almost fall over, when she directs me to my desk chair, putting me down on it. For a moment she stares at me like I am the most delicious piece of candy she has ever seen. I almost snorted at the sort, yeah right, me, delicious. She and Chloe are the hot once, I just am....then I lose my thought when she leans down again, brushing her lips against my earlobe again. Her husky and quiet voice drips with sexual innuendo. 

"Don't move! You stay here and just watch. No touching." She states and then her lips engulf the top part of my ear biting into it slightly. I can't control it, I moan out quietly, blushing furiously. 

 

Rachel steps back, still grinning at me. She turns to the stereo and changes the song. A slow and rather hot song starts, while she returns to the centre of the room, her hips swinging to the sides. She swings her hip around, raising her arms above herself and she starts dancing. Not just dancing, this is the most entrancing movement a person has ever done in all of history. I feel my mouth open slowly, while my eyes are glued to her frame. Her long bare legs swinging around so well. This.....this butt concealed in so tight jeans shorts, even if I hadn't touched it yet I would know it is firm as fudge. 

 

Her flat muscular stomach, rolling in accord to the music. Her bust, firm full and so much bigger than my own, leaning out, gliding her hands around them, raising her long fingers from her shorts up the sides of her frame, over her magnificent breasts to the sides of her throat and then through her hair, grinning at me with hunger. I almost don't notice her getting closer, but she suddenly sits on my lap, moving her hips to the sides, brushing against my, leaning down and licking up my neck. My hands, like they have a mind on their own rise from the sides, placing on her hips. Rachel smirks, takes my hands and puts them to the sides. She then leans down, whispering into my ear.

"I said not touching, neither me or you, Miss paparazzi. When you snap a photo, I think you really want to see more." She gets up from my frozen lap, my eyes still fixated on her. Dancing back to the middle of the room, her hands rise again, gripping the hem of her shirt and in slow teasing moves, she raises it up and down until in one motion she pulls it off her body, revealing her red bra and upper body. My breath hitches again and a second time, when her fingers grasp the button of her jeans. I swallow.

"R-Rachel..." I state with a weak voice, trembling, while I think my face is blood red. She smirks, for a moment she stops and loses the predatorial look, only having warmth and comfort in her hazelnut eyes.

"It's oka Maxi, don't worry. The moment you are uncomfortable, say something I will stop instantly. I just want to give you a little show." She steps closer plating a kiss on my lips I almost don't react to, too stunned. I slowly nod and she picks up her dance again. Hands glide down her stomach, again to the button. She opens it then she turns bends over and with a gliding motion takes off her pants, presenting to me her firm tanned butt. A gulp again, my fingers curled around the edges of my chair. Rachel stands up, still, her back turned to me, looking with a smirk at me over her shoulder. Her hands rise to her hair letting it cascade over her back. She laughs a little and her fingers hock her bra clasp, unhooking it. Placing her hand over her chest, she turns again, prowling closer again. While not taking her hand away that covers her breasts, she pulls the bra away, placing it around my neck. My throat clenches but as well as m stomach but not in a bad way. I feel a fire slowly spreading between my legs, something I only feel rarely. I normally don't act on it but now I want, I want so dammed hard. My hand starts gliding over my thigh and then Rachel grins again, shaking her head.

"Uh-Uh, no touching like I said. This is your punishment for sneaking a pic." She sais slowly stepping into the middle of the room. Her hand slowly glides down, revealing her awesome and mindblowing breasts. My breath goes shallow. With a smirk she lets herself fall onto the bed, grinning at me. Her long, LONG legs rise like a candle, straight into the air.

 

Gripping the corners of her red panties, hooking her thumbs in, she slowly, teasingly lets them glide up her tights and then bends her knees, stripping it of. With a stretched arm she held her last piece of clothing for a moment, before dropping it with a wide smile. Slowly she props up her back against the wall, half sitting half lying down and then spreads her legs, agonizingly slow.

 

My eyes are pulled down her tanned legs, towards her centre. Her fingers of her right hand slowly trail down her inner thighs, while her left-hand takes hold of her breasts, massaging it. I swallow HARD. My mouth is dry and I feel a little dizzy but in a good way. I...I have never EVER felt so turned on. I know if she would ask I would do ANYTHING for her at the moment. 

 

Finally after what felt like an eternity her long and elegant fingers reach her centre, only brushing over it once, before she smirks at me, trailing them up her stomach.

"Do you want to see more Maxi?" She asks in a raspy, totally hot kind of way. I need a moment to get my brain to function enough. I force my head to the smallest of nods, while my eyes are fixed on her. Right now World War 3 could break loose and I wouldn't notice at all. She winks at me, super sexy and her fingers trail down her stomach again. This time they stay at her centre....her p-pussy. Gliding over it and she starts rubbing slowly, pinching her nipple with her other hand. It glistens moist and her perfect fingers slowly pick up in pace. Gliding up and down, I don't know where to look. Her core, rubbed with these fingers I wish at the moment would rub on mine? Her full and glorious breasts, massages and pinches by her other hand? Her lips, the bottom one bitten in a seductive way? Her eyes, that are on fire, burning with the light of a thousand suns, staring at me, taking in my every movement?

 

Her first finger glides inside of her with a wet sound, making Rachel gasp a little, while she closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying this. Then she flashes them open again, grinning wider and a second finger wanders in shortly followed by a third. She starts rubbing more vigorously, groaning a little more and louder. I feel my thighs, rubbing against each other in their own will. Rachel notices and grins, motivated by it, she rubs harder, moaning louder. 

 

I rub my but over the chair, feeling myself burn down there, feeling moisture spreading out slowly. My breath is laboured and shallow. Rachel takes her eyes of me, tilting her head back moaning even louder. I am rather glad we are in our own wing, this would totally be heard outside. Between her groans and moans, Rachel starts speaking.

"Ohhhh Max, it feels sooooo good, ohh Maxxxxx." Her groans get louder, her voice raspier. She pulling at her nips now looks like it would hurt me a little if I would do it, but apparently, she likes it, swaying her hips to the sides.

 

"Max, I i-imagen it's your fingers and...oh gooood I feel..Ohh....Tell me to come for you Max, tell me to come please!" She groans out, her eyes flashing at me. I swallow hard and stare at her, while she writhes and squirms. Her eyes get a pleading look after a moment.

"Maaaax." I swallow again and raise my shaky voice.

"P-Please C-come for m-Me R...Rachel." My dry throat, my burning crotch, my hands gripping onto the chair as I would fall off when I let go."

"Ohhhhh MAXIIIIIIINE!" Rachel cries out buckling, thrashing a little. From her core a little moisture squirts out onto the floor and she shakes like a tremor. She buckles again, rubbing more before her back arches one more time, tense, cram like staying like this for a moment before she topples down in a heap of a woman, breathing heavily. 

 

I get up from the chair, uncertain, slowly walking over, I sit on the edge of her bed, looking at her, utterly wrecked and worked up, Her cheeks are rosy and she has a dopey grin plastered all over her face, half hidden behind her long blond hair. She reaches out with her hand, the one she had on her breasts, taking mine up. She smiles winking at me.

"Did you like it?" She asks with a smirk. I ....I need a moment, swallow a little, then I nod. 

Rachel's eyes burn with love and she pulls on my hand, pulling me towards her, pulling me so she can plant a soft and rather sweet kiss on my lips. She smiles into the kiss and I can't stop myself, I smile too. Then I pull back again. Her voice is still husky and she closes her eyes a little.

"That makes me happy. If you ever want another show, just ask." Again she winks at me.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later Chloe returns. She comes walking in, grinning before stopping. Her eyes are fixed on my face, she frowns. 

"What happened here?" She asks sternly and inquisitively. I turn to Rachel, who is giggling like made, shrugging a little.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Nothing happened." She states before laughing. Chloe's face smirks a little when she steps in closing the door behind her. 

"Oh yeah, then how come Max has your bra around her neck?" She asks with a big smirk and mischief on her face. 

 

My fingers grasp onto the piece of clothing I totally forgot about, jerking it of me in a hasty manner. My face again burns bright red.

Is there a hole big enough to swallow me whole right now, while Chloe and Rach double over in laughter at my reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea, what to write today and then this just....happend.


	136. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a Vicky chapter. I kind of like her and want to do more with her at the moment.

**Victoria POV**

 

Kate closes the door to her room behind us. I don't need to look around, I have been here quite a lot in the last few days. So I make my way over to the small cage in the corner, bending down in front of it. 

"Hey Alice, how are you girl?" I ask the bunny. The cute animal looks up at me, it's nose twitching slightly. This is something I would never do while someone else was around when I stick my finger through the bars and scratch Alice on her head, but this isn't someone else, this is Katy and she is so different. I smile at the calm animal before I raise again. 

 

Katy is working with her electric kettle, looking up just short at me, before returning to the small plastic machine. 

"Want her out?" She asks without looking at me, but I can hear the smirk in her voice. I must confess, I'm a total sucker for the small bunny. Mother and Father never allowed me a small cute pet, said it wasn't Chase like. There is my horse Elisabeth, my black wonderful beauty, but she is nothing to cuddle or hug for comfort. So yeah, Alice has hopped right into my heart. Of course, I would never say so with other people, but again, Katy isn't other people. But I don't think I deserve getting this cute little fluff ball on my lap, warm and cuddly. I have hurt Katy and I hate it. I hate it I hate it I hate me! I pull my finger out of the cage, not even petting this cute little animal Katy loves is something I deserve at all. I step back.

 

"No, no need." I walk over to the couch. I want to ask Katy if she needs help but.....I don't know how and....

"Could you be a dear and fetch the mugs?" Katy asks, pointing at a cupboard. I halfway sitting down jolt up and quickly walk over. 

"S-Sure." I state, taking out hers and mine. She has one for every girl in the dorm, what makes me smile and jealous at the same time. For one it is totally Katy, having thought about this. Most of them aren't used at all. Katy's own of course is used a lot, mine have been used eagerly in the last couple of days and the only other one that is used more than once or twice is Caulfield's. She had been here quite often before she got hung up with Amber and her blue-haired bitch. 

 

Of course, I am jealous because everyone has their own mug, not just me. There is this thought in my head I just can't stomp out. I should be the only one who Kate has a personal mug for. I mean Courtney has one and she hasn't even stepped her foot in this room ONCE. And she has been nothing but mean to Katy. Well, she follows a lead and I was eager to set an example for her. This reminds me, leaders have to lead. I place the mugs down, pulling out my Cellphone.

 

**Victoria**

 

_Say one vile thing about Kate Marsh again and I will murder you in cold blood. She is off limits now!_

 

I push my phone away at the same time Katy places the kettle on the small table. I know the drill by now, sitting down, letting Katy do her magic. No one. NO ONE! Makes better tea than this wonderful beatiful angel.  She pours both of us a mug, setting a timer for the tea before she leans back. For once her face is not showing this wonderful smile I love to see and I feel this hard sting in my heart. This smile isn't there because of me! I fucked up, I have fallen back to my bitch self she so patiently tried working out of me and she is absolutely right to be mad at me. Still, I can't help myself.

"What?" I ask her, wincing right after. Too harsh, too angry, too Chase. Kate, calm as ever says nothing for a moment.

 

"I am mad at you and I shouldn't Tory. You apologised, but I can't help it, I don't feel better about it." She states after a moment, conflicted feeling on her face. 

Quickly I nod, scooting forwart on the couch, my hands gripping my knees.

"Y-You are right to be mad at me, I have been a total fucking biatch and it is absolutely right you are angry with me. That is not your fault!" I state firmly. This is still super weird for me. Every other person and I would have snarked at her, would have told her I don't give no rats ass about her, would have made her cry just to feel better, but Kate isn't every other person. She shakes her head, looking at me firmly. 

 

"Tory, I told you, I don't like you putting someone down. And I told you I include you into that as well. Please don't talk bad about yourself, you are a good and kindhearted person, you just need time to learn how to be yourself." I frown, pursing my lips.

 

"But Kate, I left you alone in a fucking storm, just because I was my egotistical self again. Of course, you are mad at me, you should be, I am selfish and bitter and you don't deserve my bullshit just bec-"

 

Katy raises her hand, holding it up, stopping me in an instant. She sighs slowly, letting out her breath.

"I am not mad at you because you left me in the rain. I know that was a difficult situation. We will talk about it later. No, I am mad because you tore into poor Max and while you did apologise, I feel still mad because she is my friend."

 

I blink at her, knowing full well what she means. She has more than once said she liked my friendly side and she hoped to see it extend to others but....I don't know how. I see weakness and I use that cold-hearted. I see a strength and I want to challenge it. Those are the two go to options in my life. The only other person I kind of did differently were Taylor and Nathan beside Katy. I still get this creepy feeling when I think about Nathan and his try to kill Caulfield. He had been unstable more and more ever this horrible stuff with Mar.....Mr Jefferson had been revealed. His dad had a hand in him coming here and there were rumours he also had provided that creepy rape-bunker too. 

But, I have to focus on Katy now, I have to make up, but this.

"I know, Max isn't your favourite person and I know not everybody can get along nicely all the time. No one is perfect."

No one but you, you wonderful angel.

"But I want you to think about this because it makes me feel bad when you tear into Max. She has suffered so much as of late and hadn't an easy life. Just.....think about how you would feel if someone would tear Taylor or Courtney down, just because they felt like it." I almost snort. Like I would give a damn. They can protect themselves and if not they have to learn to get stronger. I am not a babysitter.

"Or if someone would do that to me." 

 

My fingers suddenly get cold, when I think about that. The sight of Katy being talked down to by some asshole, flinching back, tears in her eyes and I feel my stomach crunch. Then the picture changes and it is I whole belittles her. I mean to her. Plays pranks on her. 

 

I cast my gaze down, staring at my fingers.

"I am sorry Kate. I hate myself for all the things I did to you." now I get a groan out of Katy. 

"I told you over and over again, it is fine. I forgave you, remember? This isn't about me!" She states firmly, but I feel myself shaking.

"No, it is about you. It is always about you." I press out, blinking. The alarm rings but we both ignore it. Kate looks surprised. Oh, oh....please don't ask.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Stupid Victoria, of course, she asks, but now I can't stop myself. I can't look at her I just can't. I start rambling, madly, not looking at her. 

"You....you are in every one of my thoughts. Everything, every step I take, every thought I think everything from my toes to my hair is about you. Your face is the first thing I think about in the morning, your smile is the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep. Wenn you have this small happy smile, I feel myself glowing inside like a sun just rose in my chest. When you are sad I feel like every colour in the world just turned grey and when you are mad at me I just want you to punish me, be as mean as you can so my body feels as hurt as my mind at the thought of angering you. I just.....You are everything!" 

 

Silence follows my declaration, only the hopping of Alice in her cage. My hands are shacking, clamping hard on my knees. Victoria you stupid bitch, to much, way too much. You can't tell her that. She will throw you out, she is right to throw you out, she just wanted to be your friend be nice to you and you took it and turned it into something creepy like an obsessed fucking weirdo. Kate just stares at me, blinking.

"T-that is h-how you feel?" I rise to my feet, scrambling to the door.  She follows me, just staring at me. 

"I...I shouldn't have, Kate this was I mean, I know you don't want me to be here anymore I will leave Kate I ahh why did I said that I am sorry, I am such a stupid fucking bitch I-"

Kate warm soft lips silence me when the girl gets to her tippy toes and places them on my own, freezing every thought in my mind, stopping the trembling, just for a moment, the whole world stops spinning, while these soft and sweet lips brush over mine. It feels like a blackout, like a burning fire and like a cold shower. Like a Christmas tree lighting up and a punch in the face. Her lips leave mine, I just can blink. She smiles at me with this wonderful, angel-like smile I love more than anything else in the entire world.

 

"I told you I don't like you talking about yourself like that. Now, please come, the tea will get bitter." Her face turns pink and she quickly turns around, walking back to the couch. 

No one else could have talked so lightly about tea after flipping the world out of it hinges scratching the entire script of humankind and janking open this door in my heart.

 

But Katy isn't no one else.


	137. Good Night

**Rachel POV**

 

I stretch myself, yawning a little. It was a fun afternoon, decorating the room. I look around with a smile. There are pictures on the wall, over Max's bed, stretched out apparently as she had it in her old room. I smirk when I look at the other pictures next to the wall. These are pictures of Chloe, Max and me forming a heart. It was a rather cute idea by our grumbling tough-girl punk. I look over to her, fastening her boots while sitting on Max's bedside. Our brunette girl is writing in a small booklet, apparently a Diary. She is humming slightly, typing with her finger on the table while thinking. Her delicate fingers slide the pen over the page with graze. I catch myself staring at the moving pen. What does this small book hide? The treasure box of this wonderful girls heart. Al her deepest thoughts. I wish I could read it, learn more about her, understand her even better. 

 

That's not right, so stop thinking about it Rachel you Idiot. That would be a massive breach of trust. I slap my own cheek slightly, trying to get myself back to real life. So I instead turn to my blue haired girl. 

"You sure you don't want to stay tonight babe?" I ask her. Chloe about an hour ago had stated she would sleep at home, not here with Max and I. She raises her head, looking at me, shaking her head ever so slightly.

 

"No Rach sorry. I know it sucks, I really really want to stay with you guys, cuddle and nuzzle into those hella beautiful bodies until dreams take me away, but you have school tomorrow morning and you don't need my grumpy ass hanging around here while you get ready." She smirks a little. "Also I really don't want to get out of bed at seven AM." I chuckle a little while I still don't want her to leave. 

"Ass." I smile. Chloe, on the other hand, lights up at the insult.

"Yeah, but your ass baby." Then her face darkens a little.

"There is another reason. Mom." I sigh, hearing Max close her Diary and getting up from her chair. I step closer to our blue-haired girlfriend.

 

"You don't want to leave her alone with Step-shit right?" Chloe says nothing, her head hanging down, nodding slowly. Max steps past me, kneels down and drapes her arms around Chloe's larger body. The punks arms come up, pulling Max in, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Max's brown hair sprawls over her shoulder and it makes me smile how affectionate MAxi is and how easy Chloe reacts to it.

 

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Chloe. I'm really happy about you being in worry about Joyce. It's totally fine that you go check on her. We aren't mad." Max whispered into the blue hair before pulling her head back and planting a kiss in on the side of her head. Chloe grips tighter for a moment, before pulling back.

"Thanks, Max. It's just....this is the first night I'm not there when something, I mean you know." 

 

Max smiles back at her, leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"It's okay Chloe. I will be fine and our girlfriend will look after me. Am I right Rachel?" I step closer, placing my hand on Max's head, brushing through her brown hair. The feeling alone tugs my lips up.

"Absolutely Maxi. Don't worry I will keep her safe. We will call you if something comes up." Chloe nods rising to her feet. Shrugging on her jacket, she sighes. Then she steps closer, pulling me into a hug I enjoy fiercely. She buries her face in my neck for a moment, I can hear and feel her drinking in my smell, making me chuckle.

"Okay babe, sniffing people is creepy." She leans back and stretches her tongue out. I lean forward and place my lips on hers, giving her a sweet goodnight kiss. Chloe returns it lovingly, before she steps back, hugging Max too cuddling her for a moment before she steals a kiss from Maxi's soft lips too. Max chuckles and sighs in contempt. Chloe steps back, lingering uncertainty. It is quite obvious she doesn't want to leave. I almost laugh, she is like a child sometimes, but then Chloe shakes herself.

 

"Okay I am off. See you losers." And with quick steps, I assume because she fears she will lose to herself if she lingers longer, Chloe steps through the door, closing it surprisingly quiet. I let out a sigh after a moment. Max chuckles.

"Chloe is like a puppy sometimes. The way she looked when she stepped out just now." I laugh a little too. Yeah, Chloe really has some mannerisms of a dog sometimes. Playing goofing around, loyal, protective and when you step out of sight just for a minute she thinks you will never return. I nod, stepping over and brush a kiss on Maxi's cheek, making her blush a little.

 

"Yeah but today I get this cute hipster all to myself so, I take it. No need to share with a loud punk anyway." She laughs a little. "So Max want to do something or is it bedtime?" Max looks over to the clock, stretching herself.

"Na, I think it's bedtime." I step closer, brushing against her.

"Really? I could put up a performance for you again if you want Caulfield." My eyes are half shut and I make my voice as husky as I can. Max swallows, blushing hard, before shaking her head.

"N-NO I think it's better to sleep." Then she sighs a little, in thought. "I feel so tired all the time, not able to sleep through the nights." I sigh, leaning my forehead against Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." My voice is a little mumbled but she gets it. Max's finger play with my blond curls for a moment.

"I know you didn't mean it that way, Rach. I'm happy you and Chloe watch out for me. I just....this whole thing with him stretches me rather thin." I nod again, raising my face and plant a short peck on her lips.

 

"I know babe. Now." I smile at her, pointing at out bathroom. "Go brush your teeth, then we jump in the sack." She smiles back, nodding. Quickly I make my way over to my laptop, starting a little music. Electric guitarres and drumsets blast from the speakers and I grin spinning to the open bathroom door, waiting.

 

**War is coming swiftly**   
**The borders closing in**   
**We're a company of soldiers**   
**Mere forty rifles strong**

 

**All alone**   
**Stand alone**

 

**Ardenner ground is burning,**   
**And Rommel is at hand**   
**As the Blitzkrieg's pushing harder**   
**The war is all around!**

 

Like I thought Max appears in the doorframe, toothbrush in her mouth, looking rather annoyed.

"A U Sirios?" She mumbles, blinking at me. I walk up, leaning down and plant a kiss on her cheek, before smirking.

"I thought a little metal would make you feel a little more safe, with your dad hearing it and so on. Also, you look really cute when you mope!" Stretching out my tongue I walk into the bathroom myself. It is small, but we have our own toilet, shower and sink. Good job securing us a teacher room dad. 

 

**All around**   
**Hold your ground!**

 

**Fight all eighteen days of battles,**   
**No odds are on our side**   
**Few will fight for all until the bullets are gone**

**We!**   
**We will resist and bite!**   
**Bite hard**   
**'Cause we are all in sight**   
**We!**   
**We take up arms and fight!**   
**Fight hard!**   
**Resist and do what's right!**

 

 

I pick up my toothbrush and start brushing myself. Max joins me in front of the mirror and bumps her hip into mine grinning. She hadn't stopped the music at all and after a moment, I think she not even notices she eases her stance and taps her foot ever so slightly. It is contagious. I don't really listen to the text, but it gives off this feeling of strength and therefore is strangely comforting. Every set of drums and rifs makes my heart swell a little. My free arm sneaks around Max's shoulders. 

 

**No matter our fighting**   
**The numbers will still count**   
**We're outgunned and few in numbers**   
**We're doomed to flag of fail**

**We fought hard**   
**Held our guard**   
**But when captured by the Axis**   
**And forced to tell the truth**   
**We'll tell it with a smile,**   
**We will surprise them with a laugh**

**We are all**   
**We were all**

**We were told to hold the border**   
**And that is what we did**   
**Honoured were our orders**   
**In spite of our foe**

 

 

Max rinces and starts washing her face. My fingers brush over the small of her back. I can see this small cute smile on the corner of her lips, making me smile in return. Then she steps back and I lean over. I can feel her do the same thing, her small fingers trail random patterns on my back, making me grin inwards. I am so fucking lucky having her. 

 

Max leaves the bath and I make a quick stop on the toilet, before I step outside.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask the bruenette, ruffling her sheets and blankets. She looks up at me.

"What? Making my bed ready." She says a little confused. I step a little closer, winking at her. 

"It thought there was a different plan." I point at my much larger bed. "I don't even get why we have two beds in here." Max chuckels and puts her sheets down. 

 

"I guess you are right. I promised." And she taps over, only I catch her on her shoulder, placing my head on it. I husk in her ear. 

"You promised something else too, remember? About not only where you sleep but what you are wearing then." Max stifs in my fingers.

 

**We!**   
**We will resist and bite!**   
**Bite hard**   
**'Cause we are all in sight**

  
**We!**   
**We take up arms and fight!**   
**Fight hard!**   
**Resist and do what's right**

 

**We!**   
**We will resist and bite!**   
**Bite hard**   
**'Cause we are all in sight**

  
**We!**   
**We take up arms and fight!**   
**Fight hard!**   
**Resist and do what's right**

 

 

 

"R-Rachel I..." I quickly plant a kiss on her cheek and laugh.

"Don't worry just teasing Maxi, but I still would like for you to sleep here with me." She scowls and slaps my arm.

"Jerk." But she climbs into my bed, parting the blankets, already snuggling into it with a grin. 

 

**Gloria fortis miles**   
**The Wehrmacht closing in**   
**Adversor et admorsus**   
**The Boar against the Eagle**   
**Gloria fortis miles**   
**The Wehrmacht closing in**   
**Adversor et admorsus**   
**The Boar against the Eagle**

**We!**   
**We will resist and bite!**   
**Bite hard**   
**'Cause we are all in sight**   
**We!**   
**We take up arms and fight!**   
**Fight hard!**   
**Resist and do what's right**

 

 

I slam the laptop shut. Walking to the door I turn of the lights, finding my way back to her with the light of my phone and climb into bed. A chim of my cell phone stops me and I quickly check the message.

 

**Chloe**

 

_Good night to my beautiful girls. Sleep hella well and dream about the most beautiful thing in the world._  
Rach, if Maxeroni has a nightmare, you call me! Stay safe sweet girls.

PS: This most beautiful thing in the world is me of course.

PPS: Okay you tow might count too.

 

_PPPS: I fucking hate not being there with you girls._

PPPPS: Rachel, behave yourself.

PPPPPS: Max, stay strong. No sleeping in underwear!!!!

 

 

 I grin showing Max the message. She also chuckles a little, before scooting closer, her arms around my waist. Her face is already snuggled into my long blond hair, mumbling a contempt hum.

 

"Mhhh, Lavender." Her lips brush over my cheek, making me turn my head too, to kiss her sweet cute lips in the dark before snuggling into her too.

 

"Good night Rachel."

 

"Good night Maxi."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I am a little fluffy on the run so yeah, more Rachel Max fluff. 
> 
> The song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0HtxsWaP-o
> 
> I have searched for something more fitting, something in the kind of protect and standing together, but there came nothing good up in my mind so yeah, this is it.


	138. Buzz Buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack! Thanks for the patience guys, I had a lovely Christmas with a little bit of hardship. My family has broken a little bit at the moment ad myself and my two siblings, both of them older than myself had a little trouble this ear. I had to admit something very painful to myself, my brother, who had married this summer after seven years of relationship, was left by his wife, and my sister had due to medication and relapse in her depression and illness cancel her plans for children, probably forever. 
> 
> And here is the kicker. It was one of the damn best Christmas I ever had. My family stood together, we have fought not at all, had wonderful food and it just was a happy holiday with dark moments. Ever since my mother died six years ago, my family slowly but steadily came closer together. We had been spread thin before but now it is different. I would have said never, if anybody had told me before Mom died, I would drive eight hours, with two hours traffic jam, for being with my siblings at Christmas and I wouldn'T wanna go home after it. 
> 
> No fucking clue why I tell this to you, but heck it's the internet it is annonym.

**Rachel POV**

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

uhhh, what?

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

I frown my forehead and answer to the groan on my left. There is a small warm body pressed against my own, squirming and shuffling now. My nose is pressed into a mop of hair and I smell the lovely smell of peach and sweetness. My arms grip closer, holding on to this timid frame, trying to push into the small form shutting out the rest of the world.

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

Again the body of my wonderful Max groans and she twitches more. I hold on, burying myself in her scent and form. Her hand brushes through my hair, dangling my blond locks between them. 

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

A faint whisper of annoyance and sleepiness worms its way out of the cute little body and sneaks into my ear, with this lovely soft voice.

"Raaaachel, I want to turn off the alarm."

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

My answer is to grip tighter around her, holding Maxi in place, while nuzzling my nose against her delicate neck.

"I don waayo tgo." My mumbled incoherent grumble makes this cute photographer shaking with a little soft giggle. 

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

Max laughs for a second, brushing her hand through my hair again and relaxing in my arms. Her fingers glide through my hair, making me sigh in contempt. There isn't anything better than the loving touch of my girl. My girls actually. 

"I have no idea what you said."

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

A growling sound comes from my throat and I even shift my long leg over  Max's shorter once, pulling her closer. She feels so warm and soft pressed against me, like love in a body, like heaven and I can't get enough right now.

"Don't go away." I whisper, my eyes still closed, trying so hard with my mind to force the world away again. 

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

 

A short twitch goes through Maxis body and she sighs a little, playing with a lock of my hair between her fingers. Her other hand rounds her own belly, interlaying with my hugging hand in front of her body. I love the feeling of her fingers. They are shorter than mine or Chloe's not long and thin but more chubby. Not fat but a little more meat to them, with smaller short cut nails. And their grip is firm and always so warm. It's a great comfort to feel these fingers on my body, anywhere. Max could I don't know to brush her fingers through my armpits and it would make me feel contempt. 

"I will not go away. I want to turn off the alarm, we have school."

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

I don't answer, huffing and not letting go. My MAx stays with me, that is the deal. Fuck school, fuck the alarm, fuck the outside world. We are in our small coven. I know I am childish and selfish and that this is stupid, but fuck it I'm Rachel, this is Max we don't need anything else. Right?

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

Max shifts, turning in my arms. I am sure she looks at my closed eyes, half covered with blond stray hair and long lashes. It might be arrogant but I know myself, I know what effect my features have on Maxi. She will cave, pull closer and for a few minutes, we will lay here. The alarm will stop on its own. Any moment now. 

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

Warm lips brush against my own and I can't refuse to return the kiss. Not with these wonderful lips of hers. How can someone be so cute and lovely and sweet and beautiful and funny and strong and caring and great and sweetly shy and....did I mention cute? This should be illegal. And the punishment for being all this should be staying with me and Chloe forever. I think that is a good idea.

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

"I will not sleep in your bed tonight if you don't let go. Don't test me." She presses with a firm voice, placing her lips on mine again for a short moment. I blink my eyes open and there are these beautiful blue eyes. Orbs of water and the sky, shining with an inner light and they are like a widow to Maxis soul. A soft smile tugged her lips, taking away the edge of her words. But there is also determination in her eyes. She is not joking, not entirely. 

 

_Buzz, Buzz_

 

With a load groan, making it known how displeased I am with this development, I pull back my arms, opening them for Max to scoot out. My front cools down instantly, not having this timid frame pressed against my stomach and chest area. Her legs stay intertwined with mine, while she leans out, pushing a button on her cell phone. 

 

My feet twitch around her ankles brushing up her smooth legs slightly. A soft giggle escapes her lips and I smile at this. She reaches out, taking a sip from a water bottle. While I do dislike her moving away, the silence is actually not bad. My one open lazy eye roams our room. Over her photos and my posters. To the bookshelves. To the window. Muffled sounds of birds come in. There is no yelling on the corridor, no muffled dubstep music from Dana's room or rattling of the showers. Being in an own wing is....AWESOME!

 

With a sigh, Max sets down the bottle and scoots back, returning to my arms. Ahhh that's the right thing. Maxi in my arms again. My lips brush her forehead, placing a short kiss there.

"Good morning love." I whisper to her, smiling at her. She flicks her nose against mine, also a soft smile on her lips.

"Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Again she nuzzles her nose against mine before placing another sweet kiss on my lips. I return it and for a moment we just indulge each other's lips and shower the other one with love. At the end I nibble on her bottom lip, pulling it slightly. I feel a little twitch in her legs when I do just that.

 

"Uh-huh, very good. You know I had this brunette sex-bomb in my bed, cuddling close to my boobs the entire night." I chuckle while saying that.  Max blushes cutely, then looks down, playing with the hem of the blanket for a moment. Her hand swats over my forearm lightly.

"Goof." She giggles, cuddling closer after it. I grin, now propping up my head on my hand.

"No, I just tell it like it is. You had your face cuddled between these two bad boys half the night." I point at my own boobs, jiggling the bra-clad attributes slightly. Max pulls the blanket over her face, blushing even harder.

"I did not!"  She mumbles yells into the fabric, making me laugh out loud. My hand brushes through her hair, still sticking out. Brown locks brush through my fingers. Ahhh wonderful hair and she doesn't even try, making it so much hotter. 

 

"Oh yes, you did. You hella did. And now trying to sneak a glimpse at my body under the sheets? You little minx." I again laugh when Max pulls back the sheets. Her face is still bright red but she frowns. Narrowing her eyes, she scoots back. huffing and trying to return to some soft of dignity she gets out of bed.

"I go take a shower." She states. Sitting up a little, I grin at her with a hungry smile.

"Want me to join you?" I wink at her making her blush even more. Stepping back quickly, she picks up a few clothes.

"Absolutely not! You stay here and behave." She points at the bed,  where I pull back the blankets, revealing my underwear-clad body to Maxi. I didn't sleep in underwear the last couple of nights, this was the first one. Max flushes more, turning her head away quickly.

"I said behave!" This statement makes me laugh, even more, flicking my hair back and slumping back in my bed. Max huffs and makes her way to the bathroom. 

"Hey, Max!" She turns her head over her shoulder, just when she is about to enter the other room. Her gaze is curious and she tilts her head slightly, her fingers brushing her brunette hair out of her face. She doesn't know it but she stands there in a perfect modelling pose right at this moment, the morning sun making her shine in an inner glow. Her bare legs, sticking out of her shorts are smooth and delicate, her hip cocked, her fingers resting on her own shoulder, looking over her shoulder with these huge blue shining eyes. She is stunning.

"Yeah?" She asks, blinking at me.

"Cute butt!" I tease, laughing as she groans out my name and slams the bathroom door shut. 

 

This will be a fun day. 

 


	139. Holy Fuck

**Victoria POV**

 

There is this ruffling sound. I stand on a wide open field and something ruffles the weed. Ruffle ruffle ruffle. Silence. Than ruffle ruffle ruffle again. Something is moving through the corn making it sway. But I can't see it and I can't see the end of the field. Ruffle ruffle ruffle there it is again. At least the weed is warm on my back. Right? Wait why is the corn warm and comfy? Like....like a blanket. Slowly the weed and corn move back more and more like it pulls back through a straw and I shift in the blankets around me. 

 

Oh.....I brush my fingers against the covers, gripping into them. I'm warm because I'm in my bed, covers all the way to my nose. I snuggle deeper when the ruffle sound follows me from my dream. What is-

"Alice please mommy is sleeping." 

 

My eyes spring open when I hear the mumbled voice not face away and I stare at an egg-shell coloured wall and a light blue pillow. My pillow isn't light blue it is dark red. This isn't my bed!

 

I slowly turn my head and Kate's room fills my field of view. The posters with bible quotes, the cross on the wall, the neat room, Alice cage, who is hopping around making that ruffling sound. And there on the couch is a pile of blankets with a messy bun sticking out from there. I turn my head back to the wall, starring at it. Why am I in Kate fucking room? What? Why? Think Vic think.

 

I remember coming to her room yesterday, after the whole shitshow with Maxine. I remember talking and crying and.....

 

My fingers brush over my lips. K-Katy has kissed me. J-Just like that just kissed me and....My head turns around again. We haven't talked about it. She just made the tea, saying nothing about it and I almost died trying to wrap my head around it. We then watched a movie, My Neighbor Totoro, on her bed and then.....I must have fallen asleep because I can't remember anything else. This film always calms me down, something about this film makes me warm and comfy and.... I feel my face burn.

 

Fuck that film! Katy kissed me! Was it a dream? No, my mind is too simple and not pure enough to make up these wonderful feelings, this angle lips. She it....my mind is still in shut down I think. Once again I sneak a gaze on her and stare into caramel eyes. Quickly I jerk my head around again. Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

"Good Morning Tori." Her voice is like honey, as the rising sun, so sweet. It spreads through my entire body, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Say something ANYTHING.

"M-Morning Kate." Well good job you idiot, way to grumble at the sweet girl who gave up her bed for you dumbass.

 

I hear the shifting of blankets and then the patting of barefoot on the carpet. She walks through the dorm, then there is the sound of rattling metal.

"Sorry for the commotion, Alice seems like she wants to hop around a little. She seems restless." 

 

I mumble a little into myself.

"Mhm, no Probs. Your room." Why did I say that? Be fucking nice for once. 

 

"You aren't a morning person aren't you Tory?"

"Hmmmm no. Sorry, Kate."

I still stare at the wall. I can't turn and look at her, I will go blind or dumb or anything. She is out of the blankets, which means she is in her sleeping cloth. My face turns bright red. What is wrong with me I have seen her numerous times in her sleepwear in the hall and in the bath. 

I turn my head around and she just stands there, golden light from the window around her head like a halo, in a fucking white night dress. Like I need any confirmation on her being an angle. Her smile is warmer than the sunshine, making my insides liquid in an instant. She is sooooo fucking beautiful and I feel this twinkle in my heart. I quickly turn around again, I can't take it it is too much. Like Ikarus flying to close to the sun, I will burn my self-constructed wings and fall to the ocean if I look at her.

 

She chuckles a little, not teasing me just being a happy Katy.

"It's okay, my sisters are the same. I make tea if you want some. And Tory, please call me Katy again, it makes me happy when you do so."

"Sure Katy....I.....would love some tea." 

 

How could I not call her Katy when she asks me? How could I ever deny her ANYTHING? What was wrong with me why did I ever bully her why did I harm this angle this wonderful person? How could I have been so stupid so dumb? I don't stand it. I slap my head slightly, trying to punish me for being this dumb envious bitch.

 

Suddenly a weight flops on the bed right in front of my belly. I open my eyes I didn't even notice closing and see Alice looking back to me. Her nose twitches slightly, looking up at me. My hand rises from underneath the blankets and I nuzzle her head, right behind the ears where she likes it. The bunny starts vibrating in an instant, enjoying my nuzzle.

 

"You did it again Tory. Don't beat yourself up. You are an awesome person and I hate seeing you do this to yourself." I turn my head again, looking up at her. She isn't looking at me, setting up the electic kettle and then she turns, walking over and sitting on the edge of her own bed. I feel her close, her beauty radiating from her in waves. She smiles, reaches down and brushes a stray lock out of my forehead. Where her delicate fingers brush my skin I feel bolts of lightning. I would love to kiss these fingers, caress them worship them....lick them taking in their taste, their texture. 

 

I feel this urge, burning inside of me. There fingers to brush over my skin gentle before taking hold of my hair firmly, strongly. I want this hand to push me down to the floor, hold me down while it's counterpart pulls back my skirt before a firm slap falls on my rear punishing me for all these things I did all, making me squirm and then maybe MAYBE the hand while still holding me would wander and....

WOOOOOOA slow the fuck down you hungry whore! Katy isn't like that, she is a way to pure for these thoughts, you desecrate her with just imagining her in a lewd way. One kiss, she gave you one tiny peck and in your egotistic fucking bitch way, the first thing is for her to jump the sack with you? What is wrong with you.

 

I almost don't notice her leaning down, but then her soft lips brush over my forehead, stopping the line of thought that has been in my head up and down like a fucking rollercoaster.

"I will shower quick, be right back." 

 

And with that she just jumps up, collecting her toiletries and with one smile she quickly makes her way outside. The clock is ticking slightly and I just reach up and touch first my lips and then my forehead, the two places where these angles lips have made glorifying contact with my unworthy skin. I blink, still, my mind doesn't think. 

 

Until a new ruffle breaks the silence and Alice bumps my side, aparendly demanding more pets. I bring my hand down and brush through her fur, slowly and steady.

 

Holy fuck.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Katy-Tory fluff. And a little indication on Torys kink.


	140. Morning blue bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One question, do you guys associate smells with life is strange places and people? Like I have this imagination about the way certain places smell, like Chloes room or the hideout.

**Chloe POV**

 

This god damn bird outside my window. Tshirp Tshirp Tshirp. FUCK OFF! Stupid bird honest people are trying to sleep here you feathered dickward. I groan and turn my head and of course the fucking sun right into my fucking face. Fuck.

"Fuck" I hiss burying my face in my pillow. Like an instinct my fingers sneak through my bed, searching for another body, for my Rach warm and hot or my Maxi cuddly and comfy. Of course, I don't find any only a cold empty bed. I sigh. Yeah, that's right, they slept in their room tonight. I lump back again. Fuuuuck, that was a lonely night. Fuck my punk image, not having at least one of my loves right next to me, it makes me feel empty inside. I don't feel complete this way, just a shell right now. Oh come on Chloe don't be so melodramatic, yeah you miss them but it had been just a few hours and most of them you have been fucking asleep. Also, it was your idea. I can hear mom downstairs in the kitchen, the sound of the coffeemaker and the pan, also her radio playing this annoying Katy Perry Sog again. Yeah well, fuck it if mom likes it I will endure. 

 

I turn my head again looking out of the window. This blue small bird is still sitting there, looking at me. I kind of smile now. Yeah, you are right, little buddy, the day is a nice one and I have more important things to do. I roll on my back, grabbing my pack and lighting one. I take a drag from it. Ahhhh, yeah that's the spot. For a while, I just lay there and smoke. 

 

I wonder what Max and Rach are doing? Are they awake? Probably. Maybe? Rachel is as much a not morning person as I am. Should I text? Naaah, what if they are still sleeping and I wake them up. I can picture it quite well, Max all snuggled up, blanket pulled up to her cute freckled nose, snoozing away and next to her, of course looking like a model in a shooting Rachel the covers displaying her body, hiding only barely her skin. Max nuzzling closer, murmuring in her sleep. Rachel's eyes slide open and she takes a look at the cute brunette right beside her. Max's eyes open slowly, she tilts her head a little back, to look into her eyes. 

"Morning Rachel" She probably says, whimpering slightly. Rachel tilts her head down, I can image it, placing these luxurious lips on Max sweet small one.

"Morning hotness." Max most likely will blush, trying to hide her face behind her hands. "You are the hot one here, I am just plain old MAx." Rachel picks up her hands, intertwining her fingers and then she would push them up over Maxi's head holding them away. She would lean down, a husky tone in her voice.

"Oh, you are hella hot Maxiiiiine, hella hot." And her tongue would slide out, licking along the smooth jawline of oure freckled girlfriend. Max would squirm a little, blush even more while whimpering.

"R-Rachel" Rachel would reach her ear nibbling on it before returning to her neck and biting down, scratching her smooth skin with her teeth. Max would shutter, shiver in delight.

 

I notice my hand roaming down my body, quickly finding my crotch. Damn, I'm bothered right here. Is it okay for me rubbing one of by imagening my girls? Fuck it!

 

Max would grip into Rachels' hands harder, holding on to her while Rachel kisses and bites her neck. Max would whimper again.

"Ra-Rachel. P-please." I know Rachel she would pull back smirk at Max's dilated pupils and staring intensely into her eyes. 

"What Max?" She would purr, grinning brightly, almost innocent. Max would twitch and turn, her legs rubbing against each other.

"P-Please." The ragged breath of Max would hitch when Rachel would hold her hands with one hand while her other drags one nail, the one of her index fingers down the side of her body. Rachel would still smirk, playing with Max like a cat plays with a mouse it got.

"Oh Maxi, I couldn't possibly know what you are talking about. Please, what?" Max would shut her eyes, trying to hold back, only to focus even more on the fingernail gliding over her skin. My own first finger slides into me, sending waves through my body. Damn I am so wet right now soaking. 

"Come on Max just say it. I help you with whatever you want." A  faint whisper would escape Max's lips, hoarse but almost quite.

"T-Take me." But I know Rachel she would drag it out, make Max squirm more. Her finger would glide up and over Max's chest now, circling the small bumb in her shirt on top of her cute breasts. Swirling around the knob it would only harden more, making Max's thighs rub against each other when Max can't hold it any longer and her eyes fly open starring at Rachel.

"Fuck me, Rachel!" She would almost shout, can't contain the horniness and love anymore. Rachel would only smirk, holding Max's hands in place for one more moment. There are more fingers gliding into my own wet folds and I pick up in speed. 

"All right, as you wish. Don't move your hands." And then she would go to town on Max, would crawl under the blanket, her head gliding between these trembling tighs. She would peel of slooooooooooooowly agonizingly slow Max's panties, revealing this cute curled pubic hair and a small slide beneath it, glistening with wetness and yet looking so innocent. She would reach out with her tongue sliding it over it in a slow long lick, making Max tremble and whimper again. 

"Mhhhhh, Max you taste soooo good." She would purr into our girl, placing one finger on her entrance. Max would again whimper.

"R-Rachel plea...." Losing the strength to speak. Rachel would glide her finger up and down, drawing out the moment, circling Max's secret place only making it wetter in the process. My fingers keep getting faster and faster and I feel getting close.

"You want me to really do it Maxi? You sure?" Max would nod fast not that Rachel could see it under the blanket. After a moment she would whisper.

"Yeees." And slowly but firm Rachels first finger would glide into Max, making her tremble in delight and her breathing would get heavy and ....

 

"Ahhh" I clamp my thighs together and my back arches up. I bite onto my pillow not to moan out my horny mood and that I am cumming. Wetness overflows my fingers and I squint my eyes shut. My breath is ragged and deep. My fingers cramp a little but I keep going riding the waves of ecstasy and tremble finally collapsing onto my bed. 

 

God damn, that was good. My breath is still shaky and I try to calm my tits down. That was good, ahh yes, I needed that. Good, ahh. 

 

_*Pling*_

 

I groan. Way to kill the mood, thanks you phone. I reach out, picking it up with my not soiled hand, flipping it around to read the message. 

 

**Max**

_Chloe HELP!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since my last clife hanger chapter, but this would be it right now. ;)
> 
> Hey guys, this was the last chapter for this year. It has been a wonderful and terrifying year for me all along. Decided to end my time at the university, tried to find a job, decided to get my masters anyways because getting a job with Bachelor in History Science is like talking to David about feeling, very tiring and mostly useless, decided to take up therapy, seeing my brother married, seeing my father remarried, seeing my brother get left behind by his wife after only a few months, helping my sister through the fact that she will never have children probably and a lot lot more. But with all this ups and down, I feel like I have more control over my life than ever before. 
> 
> It still was a great year. For the first time in my life I feel somewhat comfortable being alone. I always felt like being single is an awful thing and you had to endure it. While I still don't like it I do enjoy only caring for myself most of the time, not thinking about what might be bad about it for other people. And then I picked up this hobby. I would have never guessed how much of my time this would take up but it is quite a lot and I love it. 
> 
> To all of you how were with me 2018 thank you and on to a new year and new stories. Good luck and have fun tonight. I'm gonna get piss drunk and find me a girl to shag.....okay no not really I have a really tame evening with two couples and haven drunk any alcohol in about three years so yeah.


	141. Up and down

**Max POV**

 

I slam the next message into my phone while trying to fight off my attacker, trying my hardest to keep the phone in my hands, while I make a choked sound due to the fingers on me.

 

_RACHEL! METAL! STOP HER!_

 

Again I almost choke on my laughter while her relentless fingers tickle into my sides. I will not laugh, no no nononononnn......

"Bwahahahahaha stoooop." Shit, that didn't hold up at all. Rachel laughs herself, while keep tickling me. I squirm and wiggle but there is no escaping her long and sneaky fingers. She is holding on to my sides, gripping her merciless hands into my waist, making me roll in the try to escape.

"Say it, Max!" She laughs, with a fierce grin on her face, her hair tossed over her face. She growls leaning closer.

"Say it!" 

"Noooo let goooo" I laugh shivering and twisting, I try to push her hands away, but it doesn't work. She intensifies her tickles, even more, leaning closer.

"Saaay iiiiiit!" She presses me down with her body, but not gripping my wrists. I have noticed she didn't do it anymore and while I thank her fiercely for it kind of sucks being so cautious. 

 

The last song plays out and a new one begins, just an electric guitar. 

"FINE! We can heeeear metal." A slow drumset adds to the music. Rachel stops her tickling but still holds on to me. 

"Aaaaaaaand?" She asks in a sweet sweet tone, twitching her fingers once making me twitch in return. I look up into her hazel eyes, grinning madly at me. I slump back into the bed, sighing. 

"Do I have to?" The e-guitar slows down and down. 

"Yeeees say it." 

I groan and sigh. 

"Fine! I am pretty." Rachel leans down, brushing her lips over the tip of my nose. The music almost turns soft, like our mood shift has been caught up in the music. She smiles warmly, her eyes lighting up. Then she nuzzles my nose with her own, making me glow inside.

"There we go."

 

_I am a man who walks alone_   
_And when I'm walking a dark road_   
_At night or strolling through the park_

 

It is sung in a slow calm but a bit creepy voice. I smile at her back, my finger gripping the collar of her shirt, pulling her down for a kiss. Rach is happy to comply. Her lips meeting mine in a warm and sweet way. It makes my spine tingle a slight bit. 

 

 

_When the light begins to change_   
_I sometimes feel a little strange_   
_A little anxious when it's dark_

 

I deepen my kiss with Rachel, my tongue sliding through her lips and meeting her own. It feels soooo good kissing her, kissing both Chloe and Rachel. Like there is a hole in my inner and the two of them fit it perfectly. I smile into the kiss, happy to let her take the lead. Rachel knows how to lead, knows just the right way to tease and nibble making me almost moan. Her tongue dances along my lips, licking with a soft tickle and sending new bursts through my being. 

 

_Fear of the dark_   
_Fear of the dark_   
_I have a constant fear that something's always near_   
_Fear of the dark_   
_Fear of the dark_   
_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

 

I feel tense up, while my mind is now on the song. I remember the feeling on the lawn just a few days ago when we were standing there. How every corner and every shadow suddenly deepened and felt like a potential hiding place for HIM. It makes my skin crawl just to think about him being free, somewhere out there, that he is there and.....could come back. No, don't think that way Max you are safe with Rachel here, you are safe. Stop listening, just concentrate on the girl in your arms, this beatiful wonderful lovely girl this awesome friend you had this perfect girlfriend. 

 

_Have you run your fingers down the wall_   
_And have you felt your neck skin crawl_   
_When you're searching for the light?_   
_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look_   
_At the corner of the room_   
_You've sensed that something's watching you_

 

I pull back from Rachels lips feeling my neck prick and the feeling of the needle is suddenly back in my mind, sharp and pointy. It is like there is Ice poured into my stomach and I feel my hand clench around my wrist in a really hard way.

"Turn it off." I whimper at her, shivering but now for a very different reason. Rachel still smirks, she hasn't noticed yet what is going on, please please please Rachel turn it off, turn it off now. 

 

Fear of the dark  
Fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the dark  
Fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there

 

She leans down with a smirk closely. Her eyes are hungry and for a split second, I feel myself remembered of something I don't DON'T want to think about even less think my girlfriend in that way. "Now now Maxi you just stated it was okay to play me-"

"TURN IT OFF!" I scream at her, pulling myself away. Rachel jolts back and she turns her head to the speakers scrambling from the bed, almost falling down. 

 

Have you ever been alone at night  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no one's there?  
And as you quicken up your pace  
You find it hard to look again  
Because you're sure there's someone there

 

Rachels eyes turn wide as saucers and she almost leaps through the room towarts the speakers. I huddle myself into the corner of the bed, pull my knees to my chest, head under my arms, shacking shivering. The dark thoughts are back! No go away I don't want to go back there I don't want to think about it, go away go away, nonononono.

 

Try to curle yourself more up, take less space, be less of a bother to the world you ungrateful brat.

I feel the sick feeling of shivers and the ice cold lump in my stomach. I feel so weak and helpless. This is awful I feel so soooo b-broken. He had broken me and I will never be okay any more. My fingers scratch over my wrist, clawing at the point where the duct tape had been. I feel the tremble of a sob in the back of my bod, rolling through me like a wave. I am broken and dirty. He used me for his fun and now I am dirty beyondmeasurer.

 

I hate myself. Others will hate me. When they find out they will hate me and then cast me aside. The broken girl, that whore, that piece of thrash. Rachel and Chloe will see and then they will turn away, like they should. All the time they have to pamper me and hold my hand because I am stupid and broken and they will turn away, they will get tired of me an-

 

I feel warm arms brush around my body, not pulling me out of my corner but shielding me from the other side. Long fingers trailing along my back, brushing ever so slightly over my skin. Each of these long merciful fingers sends a wave of warmth out through my body, just a small drop but it is there. There is a blanket drapped over me, a body holding it in place around me I now notice. I feel the warm soft body in front of me like looking through a long tunnel, seeing a little light on the other side. 

 

I hear a soft and sweet voice in my ear, like honey and sunrays whispering about the better things in life.

"I'm so so sorry Max I didn't mean to I didn't know this song I am so sorry. Please please be okay, please don't be mad at me, please. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I did it again I'm an idiot. Please." Rachel whisperes to me over and over again, while her warm arms try and rub my body, sending affection through it. Her warm arms of sunrays and summer fight the lump of cold and selfhatred in the deep core of my own being and I don't know who will win yet. 

 

"R-Rachel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I have waited very long for. This was acutally the plan ever since I thought about Ryan telling Rachel to listen to Metal.
> 
> I also do understand that up to this point Rachel has fucked up quite a lot with Max, more than Chloe. But this is something else. Rachel isn't at fault here, not really. Like she said she didn't know the song. And this feeling will be familiar with you if you have someone with PTSD in your proximity. You can't think about everything and what it could do to the person. You try your best to figure out, what could trigger and try to avoid it for them but you will always have moments, when your loved one breaks apart and you can only comfort and realice what happed. 
> 
> Of course, the song is Fear in the Dark by Iron Maiden:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0N1yY937qg


	142. Asshole

**Rachel POV**

 

I hear Max whimper and I pull her closer, hugging her with all the love there is inside me. I am so stupid, so god fucking stupid! Again not reacting to Maxi's handle on emotions I push her. I mean it was all just fun and then this shit show. Fuuuuck, I fucked up, Chloe will be mad, shit Max will be mad! She is trembling in my arms, shacking. I place my lips in her brown locks. I have to calm her down, she doesn't deserve that. Fuck Jefferson that dick, he is fucking with her head without being there and I hate it. It feels so unsafe, every move, every touch can flip her and it breaks my heart. 

 

I carefully brush over her back, rubbing the small of it. The silence after the music is tingling in my ears, a rushing sound of quiet. Max is now sobbing. I have seen this quite a few times over the last few weeks, Max is quick in tearing up, well all of us do, but still, it burns in my heart seeing her like that. I feel wet tears falling onto my boobs when Max loses her arms and grips into my shirt, holding on to me. 

"I'm so s-sorry R-Rachel. I a-always ruin everything." She whispers into my neck, sobbing and trembling while she holds on to me. I shake my head and burry further into brown coconut smelling hair.

"No, noooo no, Max this is not your fault! This is my fault! You did nothing wrong, Max. I fucked up. I wasn't listening to the music I should have known, I should have noticed."

 

Now it is my girl who shakes her head, gripping harder into my shirt. It strains a little bit and she still doesn't disconnect her forehead from my shoulder.I just know I will have to change my shirt before heading out for classes but fuck classes. This is way more important. 

"N-No you...you are so w-wonderful, h-helping me, tak-king care of me and what d-do I do? C-Can't handle a simple song. I-I am so sorry to b-bother you."

 

It just makes me sadder and I put my arm around her neck, rubbing the back of her neck, soothing calming.

"It's fine Max really, nothing to worry about. I just. I don't want to hurt you, neither intentional nor unintentional. You deserve every happiness that there is in the world. What happened to do you, that wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong. I just....I wish I could take it all away from you, for you to have this cute smile on your face, the one I hella fell for." 

 

Max sniffs, leaning back a little. Her eyes are red but she nods, looking at me.

"O-Okay. I...." Then she turns quiet, looking down at her arms. "R-Rachel, the thoughts came back or at least came close again." She whispers, brushing her thumb over her own wrist. I feel myself clench up inside, my own hand reaching out, taking hold of her thumb, stopping it from rubbing. Shit. Shit. Shit! I....what do I say? This, fuck....FUCK!

 

She looks like she is in thought in her own mind, not noticing anything around her. I lean back and take hold of her chin lifting her head. 

"Max." For a moment, she doesn't seem like she can see me then her eyes clear. 

"Did you tell Chloe about this?" She shakes her head. I nod, looking at her sternly. 

"I would like you to talk with her about this." She shakes her head.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Chloe how are you? Oh and by the way I was this close" She pinches her fingers closely. "'to kill myself two times." My eyes bulge out of the head at that and I drop her hand staring at her.

"T-Two times?" Max own eyes go wide and she lifts her hand, red slurs around the both of us. I grab her hand and push it down. She...she tried to rewind it away! That....she didn't mean to tell me! Her girlfriend! She.....My frown deepens. This is fucking shit. And I do the only thing I know.

"Did you just try to fuck me over? Fucking shit Max this isn't some kind of joke this is serious! You need help this is dangerous!" 

 

Max hardens her face, laughing at me bitterly.

"Yeah, and what should I tell them? 'I have been kidnapped and raped by that fucker. No, I can't prove it because I can reverse time and that was in another timeline.' First, stop Asylum. No thank you. I can handle." 

 

I step from the bed, I know I shouldn't but I'm losing it right now. The fear and the worry about Max, the anger towards her for hiding something like that from us, that makes it worse. 

"No! Fuck no! But something? Go talk to someone, someone who knows how to deal with this kind of things! You can tell him what happened, no need to tell who was involved or when just something. This is serious." 

 

Max now angry too, steps from the bed, pointing her finger at me, jabbing my chest.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am sick and tired of people telling me what to do and when. Max is timid, she will do whatever you say. Max do this, do that, thats not proper, tur this way, look that way." It feels like her anger changes. She is talking about something else now. "Don't ruin the shot. Fuck this! I just want to live my life, leaving these shit behind me. It's nothing. Why can't you just let it go?"

 

Her eyes tear up again and I step forward, gripping her shoulder, shaking her a little.

"Because I am scared shitless. This is hella scary, it is fucking terrifying. You had these thoughts two times in almost as many days, that is not noting. I am fucking scared there will come a day when I am not there when I come in here and you are lying on the ground not moving." My eyes tear up.

"That is my biggest fear. Not that fucker out there, not something that could happen to me, but for me missing a sign and then losing you, you dumbass." I cry now and Max hangs her head low.

"Why would you care, I am just a bother, that awkward hipster shit you and Chloe put up with by pity and-" 

*Smack*

My hand leaves a red print on her cheek where my slap hits her. My lip is trembling while I speak.

"How dare you? I....You.....You are the most precious wonderful girl and I will not, NOT let you speak like that about yourself? Pity? PITY? Are you so fucking stupid you can't see what is going on? This isn't pity. I.....I love you, you fucking asshole." Then I burry my face in my hands and just cry, trembling shacking sobbing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter and a little bit back and forth. I shouldn't write while being tired.


	143. DISCLAIMER

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, we are at a point where I have to take a break from writing this story. I just, I think there is a lot to be told in this story still, but I have just no idea what to do next. I wrote now for the better part of a year and at the moment, there is not much LiS love in my heart. I don't want this to be an unfinished story, but I just don't know what to go on to. Everything now would be a complete new chapter, wheter it is the school day or Jefferson or something else and I don't feel up for a completely new chapter. It's like standing on the crossroad and I am unsure where to turn next. So, it will be like this, this story is on hold until I finished Silence of the doe. We will see what will happen then. I tried 3 times writing this chapter now in the last two days and it just didn't feel right I am sorry. I would like to put up a poll in the comments, where to turn. 
> 
> -1: Highschool drama and emotional hurt. Max coping with her Sucidal thoughts, Chloe with her alcoholism and Rachel with her own Drama.
> 
> -2: Jefferson steps up and makes his apperance, and a new chase begins. 
> 
> Either of these two will do but only one. So you guys, I would like to hear your opinion. Even if you never made a comment, now would be the best time for it. 
> 
> On the good mark that means SotD every day now.


	144. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back guys. I am super confused at the moment. When I thought where to go now, I realised it had only been two months since my last chapter here, but it feels like I wrote the last one start of November. Now I am in a bit of a pickle. 
> 
> I reread the entire story and I just feel like it is a complete mess XD. I basically see that I had no plan what so ever for this story. It was random thoughts and ideas. I toyed around with the idea of dropping this fic entirely because I felt like it was just a jumbled mess. Then I thought about rewriting it, but I am honest with myself, that would never work, because I would loose interest. So here how this will go from here out on.
> 
> This story gets one focus. This focus is the girls and their relationship. I don't have a clear plan in my head so I will just write where the flow blows me to. Maybe this story ends in thrity chapters, maybe it will see 2021, I have no idea right now. The updates will probably change up with a new story I plan, 'Sounds of the cat and the bunny' a work in the same LiS AU universe like 'Silence of the doe'. 
> 
> This story here has a special place in my heart because it is my first and it will continue, but maybe it will turn out a little random we will see. Up until now were a lot of random things. I had so many ideas wanted to do everything so I did everything and that made the story a little unfocused. I tryto change that but we will see how this will be going.

**Max POV**

 

I blink, staring at Rachel. She has crumbled into a heap and is crying, her hands trembling while she covers her eyes. I reach out, then I pull my hand back. I feel this venom burn through my body. I'm horrible. I didn't want this. I can't stand seeing her like this, but I did this. My fingers tremble a little. 

"I'msorry." I mumble out while I stumble back, my fingers find the handle of the door. I know I'm pathetic, I know I should help her as she helped me so so many times, but I can't. I did this. All I do will make it worse, so I turn and run. My eyes are burning from the tears that streak down my cheeks. Rachel's sobbing follows me through the corridor. I turn back, staring at the door, half a jar, where this heartwrenching sound comes from. I don't turn back fast enough. 

 

With a loud slam, I stumble into the door that separates our wing from the rest of the dorm. My head bounces off the glass in the door and I see little stars. I groan holding my head, while I push the door open. Music seeps through, dubstep and some other hip-hop. I stumble through the doorframe and guilt overcomes me when the door cuts of Rachel's crying. I'm the worst person in the world. I should be back there, holding her, telling her I'm sorry, helping her cope with it. But I can't. I tumble a little forward. My vision is blurry and my head hurts. Some people are in the corridor, but I ignore them. I know they stare at me but I just want to go. Somewhere, where I can huddle myself and no one sees the miserable shit I am. 

 

I get through the corridor and reach the door to the stairs. When I grip the handle I feel a hand on my shoulder and tense up. That is Rachel. We will fight again because I'm too stupid to have a relationship. I'm only weight that drags her and Chloe down. I try to pull away but the hand stays where it is pulling me back.

"Max?" The hand turns me around and I see Dana in front of me. There is a towel wrapped around her midriff and one around her head. She has a deep frown on her face, staring at me with an upset look. 

"What are you doing?" She asks, still her hand around my shoulder. I look down to the floor pointing over my shoulder.

"Goout." I mumble, my hand still rubbing my sore head. I see Dana shift a little.

"In your pyjamas?" 

 

I look down seeing I still wear my sleeping shirt and my shorts, my fingers ball to little fists. I don't even wear shoes. "So what?" I mumble again, feeling the shame burn in my mind.  I'm so stupid, stupid stupid stupid. Dana pulls on my shoulder and says with a firm voice.

"Come." She commands and I don't have the strength to fight her. So I follow slumply behind her when she pulls me in her room and places me on her couch. I pull my knees up and hug them closely, laying my head on them. I hear Dana ruffle through the room for a moment, then her chair squeaks. I look up seeing her wearing a bathrobe and sitting on her desk chair. She is staring at me intently.

"All right Max, what is going on?" She askes with a soft voice, folding her hands over her knee. I sigh, pulling my knees closer.

"Nothing." Is all I whisper, dodging my head. Dana frowns and waves her finger at me.

"Oh don't you bullshit me, Max. You stumble through the dorm crying and holding your head in your pyjamas, looking absolutely miserable and that is supposed to be nothing? What happened? Did Rachel do something to you?" The last part of the sentence was pressed out a little more firm like Dana got a little angry. I shake my head and of dog that was a dumb idea. My head is throbbing and I groan holding it. 

"No, she I....I hurt her..." I mumble out and hear Dana stand up. A moment later I feel the couch shift and Dana laying her arm around my back, rubbing it as Chloe and Rachel did so often. It's not as good as those too but still, it feels good. Her voice is quiet in my ear. 

 

"Max, what happened? I can't really imagine you being mean to someone. But I have seen Kate yell at somebody yesterday, so miracles happen. Mind telling me what happened?" Her voice is soothing and I feel my defences fall a little bit. 

 

"I said she and C-hloe only pity me." I mumble out. Dana leans closer and hugs me. 

"Oh no, they don't girl. They love you, even I can see that. The way they look at you the way they adore you. Why did you say that?" I feel myself tear up again. Once again, little girl Max falls apart on someone and cries. Once again. I try to curl myself into a small ball, shivering. 

"We fought." I just mumble out gripping my knees harder. Dana sighs, shaking her head. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks while rubbing my back. I just shrug, almost throwing off her hand. But Dana doesn't let go. She is such a good soul, way better than I do. 

"I....I have problems....R-Rachel wants me t-to go to therapy or something but I can't go.....I......I can't tell them what happened I just can't." I blurt out. Daa nods and keeps listening. "I mean I get she wants to help me, and I don't want these flashbacks, these memories, b-but I can't  talk about it, people wouldn't understand and would think I'm crazy." I whisper hastely. "She......she said something and my only defence was asking her why she would care...I'm a horrible person." More tears flow over my face. Dana hugs me closer and whispers into my ear. 

 

"You aren't horrible Max. You are afraid. And I totally understand. Live is scary and the thought of telling someone, it must be overwhelming. But that doesn't mean you have to tell them everything you know?" She says brushing over my back. I frown a little.

"I...I have been to therapy, back in Seattle. My doctor said complete honesty is important." Dana nods agreeing. Then She pulls back and smiles at me.

"Yeah, but that is the ideal case. I don't tell my therapist everything, just things I'm comfortable with and it helps anyways." Her left eye winks and I blink for a moment.

"You go to therapy? Why?" I sit up more straight. Someone else's problems are easier to deal with. She just smiles, nodding. 

"Yeah, I do. Sorry, I will not tell you why that is between me and my therapist." I nod, mumbling "Sorry."

 

Dana stands up, rubbing the Towel through her hair. Then she wraps a blanket around me and steps a step closer to the door. 

"How about I go and fetch Rachel? And then you talk about it. Would that be okay?" Dana smiles and her pick bath robe clashes hard with her dark blue towel which she shifts to her neck. I hug my knees closer.

"She wouldn't talk to me." I mumble again, hating myself. Why am I such a drama queen? So weak, weak and stupid. And ugly. I hate myself so much. Dumb little ugly duckling. Dana just grins shacking her head. Her wet hair flicks around. 

"Oh, I don't know. Rachel is a good person, she will listen. Believe me in this okay?" 

 

I finally nod and Dana leaves. I look around. I know Dana's room still it is weird I have only been here a few times. All the sport stuff and all thats not my cup of tea really. I return to hugging my knees, staring at the floor. In my head I count the seconds. How long does it take Dana to walk over? Should I run for it? Rachel is hurt, I can'T undo that. I am such a bad girlfriend, hurting her over and over and over again and I'm so stupid, not seeing what is going on. Stupid Max, you should burry yourself somewhere. Go away and don't bother Rachel and Chloe anymore. They are better without you. It would be best you never stepped back into their lives. Should....should I go back and undo it? 

 

"Max?" The hoarse voice from the door rips me from my thoughts. I look up and there she stands, puffy red eyes, still crying. Her hair is deshavled and she looks absolutly miserable, as bad as I feel. I croack out her name and a wave of hurt and sadness washes through my body.

"Rachel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need a little time to get into the story again, I feel this chapter is strange and a little mumbled up, I hope it will get better.


	145. Dana's room

**Rachel POV**

 

I slowly step into Dana's room. Max is sitting there her knees pulled up against her chest. She looked at me for a moment, before she hid behind her knees, looking down. Dana squeezes my shoulder for a moment before she shoved me inside. The brunette smiles at me and steps back from the door. She winks at me, closing the door behind my back. I know what that means.

 

Talk it out.

 

The room is quiet and warm. I make my way over, my feet barely lifted from the floor. I already wear my clothes, but Max is still in her cute sleeping wear. I lower myself onto the edge of the couch, unsure what to do. I feel so much right now, anger, sadness, hurt, love and much more. It is a cocktail, a dangerous cocktail I know that. Max just sits there, her hands clutched around my knees and says nothing. So I keep my mouth shut waiting. I don't want to yell at her. 

For almost a minute none of us says a word.

"'m sorry." She mumbles out finally, a low voice. A little childlike. I nod slowly, reaching out and I pray a hand from her knees, interlacing our fingers. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, you only want to help me."

 

I sigh, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have slapped you." 

 

Now Max raises her head and she looks at me with her watery blue eyes. Her smile is a little frail but it is there. 

"It's okay, I deserved it." She says blinking at me for once. Her hand is fucking cold. I hope the pyjama isn't too cold. I shake my head.

"No, you didn't. I just....Max, I'm so, SO worried about you. It's just I....I don't know. I feel like I am in way over my head and that frightens me. All I said back there is true, one of my recurring fears is finding you, cold in a pool of blood." I feel my voice get hoarse and her cold hands feel so dead in my own at the moment. She scoots closer, snuggling into my side. 

 

"I'm sorry Rach, I don't want you to be hurt or fear for me. This...this fear is just...I just can't understand someone fearing for someone like me. I mean I do know what you feel about me here." She points a finger to her head. "But here." Her hand taps her chest over the beating drum that is her heart. "I just I can't comprehend that two so wonderful beings like you would bother with someone like me. I just...I want to feel it and I feel your love in every of your moves and words but...." Her voice trailed off like she was trying to find the words and they didn't come to her. I frown.

"I can't really understand what you are saying. I mean, you are so precious and I would tear the world down for you. Isn't that enough?"

 

Max suddenly gets a very startled and desperate look on her face and she scrambles holding my hand in both of hers while she stares at me in panic. 

"No nonononono Rachel you are wonderful, more than I could ever hope for or dream of. It just." She slumps back, defeated. 

 

"I....don't like me very much. Like at all. I know, I have good qualities, but only a few and there are so many better people out there. Why would anyone bother with the second best? I have you and Chloe and you are the best in the world, so it just doesn't fit my head, that you two even care about a worthless piece of shit like me. I am so afraid that one day you see what I am truly like and leave me behind like you should."

Her voice is so bitter and miserable I just have to pull her into a hug, I try to put in so much love more than I could ever give in words. Max self-hatred was something I noticed before but I didn't know how bad it was, in truth, I think I still haven't seen the scope of it. I  whisper into her brown hair. 

"Max, you are my girlfriend and so amazing, I can't even put it to words. You are so compassionate and help out all the time without thinking about it yourself. I would never have the courage to stand between someone and a gun, just like you did. I envy you so much for doing your own thing and not caring what people think and even if you do, that you do your thing anyway. I want you to know that it would destroy me and I don't think I could live with it if something happend to you. Max, I just love you and this feeling fills my entire being with more joy than anyone else could ever do. I could watch paint dry with you and it wouldn't be boring or bad. I know these thoughts will not just go away because I say so and all but, believe me, I will not just walk away from you it would kill me. Also the next time you call yourself a piece of shit again, I WILL slap you for it."

 

I place a kiss in her hair and we both fall silennt for a while. Max seems to think a lot and I give her the time she needs. A small blue bird lands at  the window looking at the both of us. Somewhere in the dorm, Dubstep is playing rather loudly. Then she raises her head slowly.

"Thank you." She just whisperes. I smile kissing her head again. 

"No problem Maxi." 

 

She humms and for a moment we are silent again before she asks with a shacking voice.

"I'm afraid to tell Chloe about....the thoughts." Hervoice  is crackling and she is rather quiet.  I feel her tense up. I hug her closer, nodding. 

"I know Max, but trust me, you should  tell her. I'm not proud about it but I lied to Chloe before. For stupid reasons and it was unnesessary, but I did it and it wasn't good. There are things that need to be said and this I think is one of those things."

 

Max sniffed a little. "I don't want her to get  mad. She will yell and scream, you know her." 

I nudge her a little and smile.  "I will take care of that. And give the girl some credit, she can be super mushy sometimes and also she has a soft spot for you. You will be fine, if you don't lie to her. Also, I can't tame her back into the cage with a chair and a whip if needed." Max snorts a cute little snort at that and I feel some tension leave her. She sighs. 

"I think we occupied Dana's room long enough."

I nod and raise, holding my hand out for her. Max takes it with a smile.

"Well, then lets head back to our room and get you changed. Maybe I help with that." The last one was said with a little smirk and juskey tone, Max blushed and slapped my forearm.

"Rachel!" 

 

But both of us laugh and I let out a held breath inwards. Annother riff has been navigated. 

 

 


	146. Breakfast Club

**Chloe POV**

 

I slump over to the bathroom and throw off my sleeping clothes. One night away from the girls and I already am sludging around and about. The sound of the shower drowns the other noises and I lean forward, my forehead against the grey tiles. The hot water sprays on my neck and down my back, warm, almost hot. I stare down, staring at my feet, rubbing my left against my other leg. God, I feel so floored at the moment. Yesterday evening had been a little tense. Mom had come home even after me taking a shift more because there wasn't someone second paying any more. It was clear she needed help. It was very obvious. But when I said I would pick up a job Mom got angry.

 

She told me that I should go back to school, my education was more important than a few years of a better life and all that shit. I was about to throw a tantrum but Madsen of all things asked me if I wanted to play my part with Max and Rachel. Both were heading for a full education but were heading for more so a degree was needed for me too. 

 

I hate that he is right. I hate that he is still here! But I know Max and Rach want this so I keep it up. For them. For them, I will do everything, whatever it takes to make them happy to make them feel safe and loved. 

 

Again I groan. I want to be with them so bad. I want to hold Max right now, cuddle her like an oversized plush. I want to kiss her and Rachel and want to do a little more with her. I wish I had slept int heir bed. Obviously, they didn't sleep much shorter than I did so yeah no prob. But Mom. 

 

I turn off the shower and step out. I smile a little when I pick up my pirate towel. It is an old gift from over ten years ago when Max and I just started our pirate phase. She wanted to gift me something special I could use forever she said when my birthday came around and I loved it. I still love it. It is faded, bleached by the sun, has stains and is rough around the edges but still strong. Just like me and more than me my little first mate. I return to my room and think more about all the shit we would be up to right now if they both weren't in school at the moment. I pull the bottle of peppermint schnapps from my stash and take a big swig. Luckily it smells like our mouth wash so Mom will probably not notice. 

 

I quickly throw on a few clothes, nothing special a black shirt and a denim vest and move down the stairs. It already smells like heaven, because Mom is making breakfast. Well, there are a lot of sad and bad reasons for me to sleep at home but Mom'S food is far from it. It is the best food in the whole wide world and to this day I don't understand why I am not a fat slob. I jump the last two stairs down and around the corner. Mom is standing in the kitchen and works the pen. I walk over giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mom smiles before turning to the clock.

"You are awake early love." She smiled before the returned to the pen. She doesn't say so but I can see she is pleased by the kiss. Mine and Mom's relationship has changed quite a bit in the last couple of weeks and I can't think of it in a weird way. 

 

It had all begun with Max being shot and while I feel really really bad for thinking that way but so much good has happened since. I and Rachel are better than ever before, my connection with Mom was revived, I think about getting back to school (we will hold our judgement on that for later), Max is back, Step-shit is out of the house....almost and all in all my life is looking better than it had ever been since Dad died. I smile while I fill myself a jar of coffee. 

"Yeah, you know Max and Rach rise early most of the time so I kind of go along...So yeah, breakfast ready soon, need any help?" I wait for a moment. Mom shakes her head.

"David  set the table already just sit down." 

 

I turn my head but there is no Step-Shit to be seen by now. I ask Mom for it. "Where is he anyway?" 

"David is outside, watering the plants." She points and yeah she is right, he is outside with the garden hose. I shrugged and sit down at the table. Mom smiles when she brings up the food and places it down. For once I wait until all three of us are seated. 

 

Stepshit actually waited until we both take our share before he takes something. The bacon and eggs smell heavenly and taste like a little piece of garden Eden. After a while of just silverware clicking and eating, Step-Shit says something.

"I have thought about yesterday evening. " He said still looking at his plate, he pushed the bacon a little around on it. I lower the fork I was about to put into my mouth and eye Mom. Joyce also lowered her fork and blinks at him. 

For a moment, no one said anything, then Stepdad raises his eyes. 

"I know we both want Chloe to return to school and also that she is on her way to a strong own life. Since.....I forced you to throw me out I think it is only fair that I try to limit the damage. If Chloe goes back to school, I will pay for the tuition."

 

I.....Uhm....I look over to Mom, who is frowning a little. What is this now?


	147. Corridore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I won't update quite as much as I used to. I work hard on my HP fic and it takes up so much of my time, I kind of never get to much else, especially since most chapters are around 4-5 thousad words long. Yet I had fun with this chapter, it was a little easier to write. I will update here when ever I feel like and today was such a day.

**Max POV**

 

Rachel's hand feels warm in mine when she pushed open the door to the outside. It has gotten a little cold, the wind must have turned overnight, now blowing from the sea in a constant stream. The temperature has dropped at least a few degrees and I pull up the zipper on my hoodie. 

"Brrrr, it got cold." Rachel comments, shrugging a little. Looking over I see her only wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt with some band logo on it I don't know. I shiver only looking at her when she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Aren't you freezing Rach? We can go back get you a hoodie or something." I offer quickly, almost turning while I say it. Rachel pulls me back around and kisses the back of my hand. 

"Naaah, it's fine. I'm used to cold, not like some brunette icicle. Also, I can always snuggle up to you when I get cold, so win-win Miss Hotness." She growls in a playful manner, making me frown. 

"First of I'm not hot and second HEY, I'm not an icicle, I am a normal human being so I do get cold at night." I huff crossing my arms. Rachel laughs at my indignation and grins, while she throws her arm around my shoulder.

"Ohhhh, you are such an icicle Maxi. You hog all the covers during the night building your own little burrito and want to tell me you don't have a problem with the cold?" We walk past Logan and Zachery throwing balls. It is such a common scene I don't realise really, just walk past it. I raise my chin pointing at her. 

"I for you to know am a child of north and sea, born in the bay and living in the north. I'm so not an icicle!" I put on a proud face huffing again. Rachel rolls her eyes and nudges me. 

"You need to stop watching Game of Thrones Max, seriously. Also if you are so tough, you won't have a problem with borrowing me your hoodie, don't you?" She holds out her hand, snapping her fingers rapidly. I pull back, holding on to the said piece of clothing. 

 

"Oh no you don't get this, forget it." I growl, walking forward fast. Rach just laughs, skipping closer. Her hair is flowing in the wind like a sheet of gold and well, her skipping makes something in her autonomy bounce quite a bit I notice. I feel myself blushing when I stare pointedly away trying not to focus on these curves these beautiful lines. 

"Also, Game of Thrones is awesome, not like you don't watch it too." I point out and pull open the doors to the school building. Rachel follows smiling while she winks with her next sentence. 

"Of course I do. Sex, Blood and Violence? Who wouldn't be hooked? And don't you think neither me nor Chloe didn't notice you drooling over Margery like a toddler getting a lollipop." Her voice is soft like honey and she grins at me so damn much, her perfect teeth at full display. I cross my arms again. 

"What? She is good looking." I state, making her laugh even more.

 

"Aww, you are so cute when you are grumpy Max." She says, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, giving me a  kiss on the cheek. I grumple a little more. I'm not cute, I'm an adult and all. No, I will not give in to Rachel. No, this time I stay strong. 

"Don't you think you can distract me Maxi,  I want that hoodie." She said, prowling closer. I shake my head. 

"Uh-uh, nop. Could have brought your own, I asked a few times." I point out. She turned her grin into a pout and looks at me with these large brown eyes, puppy dog style. Her bottom lip is even quivering slightly.

"But Max, it's cold....." She mumbles to herself. I shrug and turn her the cold shoulder. 

"I know, that is why I asked you. And don't you think the puppy dog eyes work with me? I had someone when I was young who would try those so often it isn't even funny anymore. So no." 

 

She just looks at me keeping the quivering lip and the sad eyes, pleading. I shake my head again.

"No." Nothing changes, her puppydogness is pushing against my bounds. 

"Not gonna happen." I work my hardest staying strong. She whispers sadly.

"But Max,...." A

 

I sigh. "Will you stop it if I gave you the hoodie?" I ask, beating myself up for just giving in. Rachel nods and somewhat of hope reemerges from the depth of her eyes. I sigh again and pull off the hoddie, handing it to her. Rachel actually jumps a little in joy, like a little kid and grabs the piece of clothing, throwing it on. While it is warm in here, it isn't really comfortable warm in here. Rachel pulls the front of the sweater to her nose taking a deep breath before sighing. I frown a little.

"Dude, that's....creepy." I point out before we start walking again. The school is loud around us, students walking up and down the corridor, chatting, calling and laughing. Rachel high-fives some guy I don't know and grins at me.

"No, it is awesome. So much Maxi in this, it smells like you." Her wink almost seems lewd, while I flinch a little.

"Sorry, I will wash it later." I mumble a little embarrassed, but Rachel only shacks her head. She has this way of shaking her head making you fell on the one hand like an idiot but on the other like she knows something you can't possibly know only she can tell you. Somewhat like you could imagine Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings or Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Like all of that in one little headshake. 

 

"No totally not. It smells like you in a good way, like not sweat or anything just...you. Like everybody has their own smell." Now her smile is just warm and introducing. I feel out of my depth like I often do when Rachel is involved. She just has this way of being so confident and secure that she seems to like everything will work for her and you are a happy passanger on her ride. But I have also seen the other side, scared Rachel, holding me while the......

 

 _*Click*_ I shiver when I turn to the right, seeing the corridor to the photography lap. Suddenly the empty corridor seems so long, stretching out so wide while being enormous in size. It is a normal corridor, even brightly lid, but to me, it seems like the darkest room in a horror dungeon. Every edge seems to sharpen, the corners of the closets like knives, the edges of the posters like sharp metal lines. The lightbulbs turn brighter and brighter, burning in my eyes. Their white light is ramming itself into my thoughts, piercing like lances through my skull. The corridor feels like it is a thousand kilometres long and at the same time what is at the end of it is uncomfortably close.

 

The door to the photography lap is slightly open, behind it just darkness. The darkness is so deep, it feels like small tentacles of this pitch black nothingness are creeping out, over the wooden surface, very slowly, past the handle, down to the floor, crawling, searching creeping. It is like a horrible entity is behind that door, searching for me, listening for my heartbeat, sniffing for my trail. The tentacles creep closer and I feel lead being poured into my stomach, clenching and twisting it in a strong unfeasable way. My breath speeds up, I feel my head go lighter and lighter, my mind slipping. The corridor grows even more.

 

A hand clutches on my shoulder making me jump out of my skin in panic. I jerk around jumping back while my hands fly up, shielding my face. Rachel stares at me wide-eyed, worried, while I feel the panic in my veins like ice. Then with the ice comes the burning in my eyes, the rising of the tide of tears, the hollow feeling that follows it. Rachels shocked face softens into a sad smile and she steps closer, pulling me into a hug. I lean my head against her shoulder and tremble, trying my hardest to hold the tears back. 

 

I hear Rachels soft and warm voice, whispering into my ear in a light way.

"It's okay, I got you, love, I'm here, we are safe. It's okay, It's okay." She whispers on and I feel like the lead is melting slowly, my breathing slowly gradually and my heart, which was hammering like mad slowed down steadily. 

 

Finally, I pull back, rubbing over my eyes, brushing away the tears and a little bit of snot. I smile at my girlfriend. 

"Thank you, Rachel." I whisper as I did so often the last couple of days. She smiles shrugging. Then she takes of her backpack and pulls something out of it. I blink and a second later a large leather jacket with all kinds of band patches is thrown over my shoulders. Rachel steps a step back and eyeballs me with a critical eye. 

"Suits you very well." She states, picking up her backpack. I look down at myself. I must look stupid. Like a child wearing a jacket of her older sister. I frown.

"You sure?" Is all I can say, my throat still pretty closed up. Rachel just smiles happiness and rainbows nodding, sending her blond hair flying in the process. She just has this perfect hair that won't fall dumb or bad, she always looks like a goddess. Even in my lame hoodie. 

"Totally. And we match now, I wear something of yours and you something of mine, like we just have gotten out of bed together, which we were, so it fits." Her wink is again lewd as hell, making me blush so damn hard. But I smile anyways.

"Thanks, Rach." My fingers curl around the corner of the jacket, feeling it, while I smell Rachel's Jasmin and pinewood smell, earth and still sensual like you would imagine a goddess of beauty and the forest would smell. 

"No problem Max." She takes my arm, pulling me around, leading me away from the corridore in a slow and steady manner. "Let's get to class okay." 


	148. A blank canvas

**No point of view**

 

His fingers drum on the outer shell of the steering wheel, while he is waiting. It is late in the morning. Most people in the streets have left for work, the children are out for school. The neighbourhood is quiet and calm, just a lawnmower was somewhere in the distance and some dogs were barking. The man leaned back, sighing. 

 

The girl has been in the house all morning now. Her mother has left hours ago and she stayed there like a parasite. He didn't understand how her mother could tolerate that. The girl has been thrown out of school years ago, with good reason, so why was she still sponging of her mother, instead of working? The man disliked these people, more than normal. They were the parasites of society, freeloaders. The worst are teenagers of this generation. 

 

They think the world owed them something and being born entitled them to something. Like they are so special that the world should step aside and roll out the red carpet for them, while all they really are is entitled brats. He had seen them so many times, especially in those art circles. Children whose parents tell them that they can call out on every slight against themselves, no matter if real or not and their "loving parents" would bend the world to get their brats what they want. 

 

Mark had seen it so many times, noses turned up on work, hard work. Nowhere was it more prominent than in Blackwell Academy. All these "Art" Students of rich parents, thinking they were entitled a good degree just because mommy and daddy had blown money in Wells arse, only so their offspring could call themselves artists. 

 

Worst of all was Victoria Chase. Oh yes I know you would think Nathan Prescott was the worst of all since his daddy practically owned the town but no. The boy was many things, angry, lonely and also very easy to manipulate but very submissive, once you broke his first storm. His anger was more focused on himself than on the world really, Nathan was self-loathing and self-hating. A youth with Sean Prescott made sure of that. So once you expressed your dominance to him and also an open ear for his little weak problems, he was quite eager to please you. He had lapped up on Marks praise for his stupid little tries to create real art, had hoped to achieve something. 

 

But Nathan was a broken boy and while he was quite bold in his approach, he lacked the finer eye for the real art. His photographs were rash and also brutal. Dismembered animals, depictions of violence all this in the attempt to copy Marks style, while missing the real core of it. 

Mark didn't consider himself a person who liked misery, he didn't even think of himself as cruel. He was an artist and artists always stride to widen a societies view and morals. He knew he had a very specific gift, he saw the innocents in the world, a dwindling thing, frailer and frailer every year. 

 

Of course, the main source of innocents were children. They were born in this world untouched and unmarked, free of the stain of injustice and the grim darkness of this world. But like so much, the cruel world took that away earlier and earlier. Look at the topic of sex alone. Twenty years ago it was sex only in marriage, four years ago people of different sex and not married sleeping in the same room was uncalled for. Today the children got younger and younger, doing drugs, sleeping around and getting this dull look in their eyes. The world lost its wonder to them. 

 

Chase was a great example. Her eagerness to grow up, to lose the most precious was revolting. Her sorry excuses for seduction towards Mark had made the man gag. Why should he be interested in the one thing that took it away more than anything? There was no glow in her eyes, no sparks. She was already dull and wonderless. Drugs and Parties had taken care of that. 

 

Caulfield, on the other hand, oooooh she was something special. Something really really special. For one her sense of wonder was still there. She looked out into the world with such awe, saw nothing but potential and the new horizons. She was so free of worry, so utterly inspiring that Marks' heart sped up only thinking about it. But more important she was a real artist, a raw diamond ready to be polished and shaped. Her eye was something special, something amazing. Every picture she had taken bled emotions but not just wonder but all the colours. Sadness, Anger, Freedom, Melancholie. It was inspiring and he had known he would need to show her his vision. She would understand, really understand. Of course, like all before her, she would be first revolted, her view cluttered with all the things society dictated. But once she understood what he was about, she would gladly help him. 

 

Or at least he had thought this would happen. But then this idiot Nathan messed it up. His obsession with Rachel Amber has gotten out of hand and probably the damn DA noticed something. There was no way Mark made a mistake. He had been careful not leaving any trace behind, no scrap pointed in his direction. He erased all his trails, everything pointed in Prescott direction. Yet somehow that man had found out and Mark had been at the wrong place in the wrong time.  Caught in the damn dark room, surrounded with evidence. If it wasn't for those idiots in prison and their escape plan he would still sit in that damn cell. 

 

But again luck had favoured him, talking to the right person during lunch and joining an already finished escape plan. Now he was back and his goal was clear. He couldn't wait, Maxine needed to understand his vision, needed to understand so even when he was found the world would still get this message. It saddened him that he wouldn't be the one to show it to the world but still. 

But before he could do that there were two flies in his soup. One once again was Rachel Amber. First, when he had met her he had been certain the girl was truly special, a once in a million person, glowing in her own light. For some time even he, proud of his observation skills had fallen under her spell. He had wanted to possess her, harness her glow and get all these wonderful emotions out of her. Ironically it had taken being in prison to see her what she truly was. Away from her radiance and act, he had realised that she was just that, an act. A refined one for such a young girl but still, nothing but shadows on the wall, nothing but masks and costumes. Nice to look at but with no soul, no essence. 

 

The other problem was the girl in this house, that freeloading girl. She was like Amber close to Maxine, from what he had gathered being in a relationship with her and that made Marks skin crawl. Such a loud and broken girl would only soil Maxine's white feathers. It would muddy the water until even a gift like Maxine's couldn't clear it anymore and she would turn in one more of these mindless drones. Mark had to do something before it was too late. She needed to disappear, then Amber would have to be gone too so Maxine was free from all these things that could corrupt her, all the things that would paint on the blank canvas Mark wanted to leave his imprint on so badly.  He looked up when he saw a movement and blue hair through the tinted windows of his car. 

 

There that broken stain was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there a different tone, once again we are with someone we barely visit, this time it is Mark Jefferson. Yep he is still there and he is creepy. 
> 
> Two things I want to say. For one this is the first non POV chapter and I test out this format. For one it felt soooo creepy writing in I form about his thoughts, I just didn't want to. Also I think a omniknowing narrator can be usefull. 
> 
> Second thing is something that might seem that way, but Mark isn't interested in Max in a sexual way anymore. Before his whole reason was the innocents breaking thing, so Max was just a model. But the time in prison changed it and now he thinks different. I just don't feel comfortable anymore writing him too creepy predatory anymore in a sexual way. This story is over a year old and that can change quite a bit.


End file.
